Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: When the USS Enterprise-A visits Mobius, they begin a chain of events that changes Star Trek history. Reuploaded due to chapter issues.
1. Prologue: The USS Enterprise

(Author's Note: This is my first _Star Trek_ story, and, as usual, it's a crossover with _Sonic the Hedgehog, Full Metal Alchemist_ and others. It involves an AU of the games and the SatAM universes, as Sonic and company don't act like they usually do. Based on Sonic Meets Star Trek, but made in my style. Takes place, at first, in 2292, just before _Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country_, and restarts in 2366, just barely 3 weeks before _The Best of Both Worlds_. Again, my OC, Ronald Pinkerton, makes an appearance, but he is mostly a minor character in the early chapters, and we get to see more of the _Constitution_-Class then we did in TNG, even though we see one in _Best Of Both Worlds_, wrecked or not. Rant over; time to begin! Wrote down when my brother hijacked my computer)

_Captain's Log: Stardate 8474.2: The_ Enterprise _is on her way to the colony on Mobius to arrest several of the colony directors for breaking the Prime Directive. The Federation Starship_ Ra-Cailum, _(1) under the command of Commodore Ronald Pinkerton, is our escort for this mission_.

As James T. Kirk ended his log entry, he began reading up on the Mobians.

They were actually thousands of species, all anthropomorphic animals akin to Earth's Animal kingdom and were a 5.3 on the Richter Scale of Culture: late Renaissance culture.

The only races not counted with the Mobians were the Echidnas, who were at a 7.3 on the Richter scale: early-to-pre-_Enterprise_ NX-01 22nd Century, and they had warp drive.

"_Captain Kirk to the bridge_."

The Captain stood up, walked toward the door into the hall, then walked toward the nearest turbolift and entered it.

"Bridge."

The lift took him to the bridge, where all but now-Captain Hikaru Sulu, who had taken command of the USS _Excelsior _NCC-2000 less then 2 years ago, were working and making sure the _Enterprise_-A was flying toward Mobius.

Commander Nyota Uhura turned to look at the Captain.

"Captain, the _Ra-Cailum_ is hailing."

"On screen."

The bridge of the prototype _Ambassador_-Class (2) starship appeared on screen.

"_Captain, go to Red Alert before you enter orbit. There's a good reason_."

The screen showed a ship in orbit.

"Klingons?"

Spock shook his head.

"Not a modern one. It is a _D-3_ (3) class Bird-of-Prey from the 22nd Century, and the lifesigns are Echidna. It is a Dark Legion vessel."

"The cyborg Echidna separatists?"

Commander Pavel Chekov brought the ship to Red Alert, armed the weapons systems and raised the shields.

"Spock, what are the Bird-of-Prey's weapons and shields status?"

"Barely a match for a non-refit _Constitution_-Class vessel or even a _Lancer_-Class (4) starship. But it is still far more maneuverable then we are, and twice as fast at impulse speeds. But those upgrades decrease their maximum warp speed to Warp 3.2."

"We are being hailed by Grandmaster Qumare, Captain."

Kirk stood up.

"On screen."

A purple Echidna with several cybernetic implants and a sour look on his face was on the screen. "_I am Grandmaster Qumare of the Dark Legion. Identify yourself_."

"I am Captain James Kirk of the Starship _Enterprise_. We mean you no harm, Grandmaster."

The Echidna laughed.

"_And why should I trust you, Captain? Your weapons are armed, shields up and you are not alone_."

"The _Ra-Cailum _is our escort for this mission, Grandmaster. We were told you had a small fleet of ships and we prepared for that."

"_I see. Don't worry, we won't fire first, Captain Kirk_."

The screen cut out, returning the sight of the _D-3_-Class Bird-of-Prey.

"Stand down to Yellow Alert. Contact the _Ra-Cailum_; tell Commodore Pinkerton that I'm transporting down to arrest the colony-"

The _Enterprise_ shook from weapons fire, but not from the DL vessel.

"Spock!"

"It is a _Lancer_-Class, Mk IV."

Kirk cursed.

While the _Lancer_-Class was little more then _NX_-Class starships with a more modern hull design, being the precursor to the _Constitution_-Class, the _Lancer-IV_ was the deadliest, other then the _Lancer-V_, or more correctly, the _Constitution_-Class, being different enough to warrant a new classification, it was still deadly in the right hands, and in the right hands, it could destroy the _Enterprise_-A.

And by the look of things, that ship had the right pilot and the right tactical officer. "Captain, it's the USS _Mikoyan_, NCC-971."

"Chekov, try to damage that ship's weapons! Uhura, contact the-"

"Enterprise, _this is Director Williams on the_ Mikoyan. _We're not going quietly, Kirk_!"

The _Constitution_-Class starship shook from a photon torpedo volley.

"Sensor jamming system online! The _Enterprise _can't detect us using our transporters!" "What about the _Ra-Cailum_?"

"She's still reeling from our photon volley. Still, her shields are at 84%. If those torpedoes didn't screw with her IDF, Commodore Pinkerton would be shooting at us."

Still, Lieutenant Kate Ray, the Chief Engineer on the _Ra-Cailum_, was just as good as Montgomery Scott.

The Inertial Dampeners would be stable in a minute or so.

Then they'd be facing a pissed off Commodore and his crew.

"Transport our personnel and supplies to the ARK! That includes you, Bill!"

William D. Robotnik sighed as he was beamed off the _Mikoyan_.

His son, Gerald, had already begun working on the reason that he and the others were going to be arrested for.

He would never see the surface of Mobius or Earth ever again.

Was Project SHADOW worth it?

_Ambassador Prototype_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017

The IDF field was stabilized, and after a 16 shot volley of Type IX (5) torpedoes designed to destabilize it, that was amazing.

Still, type IXs were nothing.

"To quote a famous video game character of the 21st Century, NOW I'M PISSED!" (6)

The _Ra-Cailum_ turned to face the _Lancer-IV_, then locked her new phaser arrays onto it.

"FIRE!" (7)

The _Lancer-IV_ took the hits, which yelled that the colonists had upgraded the shields.

The _Mikoyan_ fired a spread of newer Mk X torpedoes, but the more advanced and deadly _Ambassador Prototype_ shrugged the torpedoes off.

Still, the larger ship was at a disadvantage.

But the commander of the _Ra-Cailum_ was a tactical genius, and he was a pissed off tactical genius.

"High energy turn, bearing 199 mark 26, then fire phasers in an aft facing arc!"

The helm and tactical officers worked in unison, with the _Ra-Cailum_ turning almost 100 degrees within the galactic plain, then tilting up at a 26 degree angle.

As the Commodore predicted, the _Mikoyan_ passed under and behind the newer battleship.

The new Type-VI phaser arrays (AN: Not to be confused with the phaser banks on _Constitution_ and _Excelsior_-Class starships; think phasers on _Galaxy_ and _Sovereign_-Class starships) fired at the _Lancer_, scarring the _NX_-type warp nacelle on the port side.

"Her upper aft port shields are gone!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ took another hit from the _Mikoyan_, although she dodged most of the torpedo fire, she couldn't dodge all of the phaser fire.

"Lower aft shields at 40%! I'd like to hijack the tactical officer from that ship; he's as good as me!"

"So'tor, just kill him!"

The Andorian tactical officer fired a barrage of Type-XV photons, removing the _Lancer's_ dorsal shields.

"They're using transporter inhibiters! (8) I can't beam the directors or anyone else off that ship!"

"Then we do it my way."

Ray and So'tor looked at the Commodore.

"High energy turn, bearing 358 mark 269, phaser and photon torpedo barrage, forward arc! 3, 2, 1, now!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ turned quickly, and fired another barrage of phasers and photons.

The Mikoyan used her superior engine power to dodge the higher yield torpedoes, but took terrible, terrible damage (9) from the phaser barrage.

Then the _Constitution_-Class _Enterprise-A_ finally entered the fray, phasers and photons hitting the shields and hull.

Still, the _Enterprise_ couldn't beam them off, so the Commodore had a simpler, if bloody, option: destroy the ship.

Thankfully, the _Mikoyan_ was an easy target, thanks to the _Enterprise's_ phasers hitting the _Lancer's_ impulse drive.

"Arm high yield photon torpedoes. So'tor, fire at will."

The Andorian pulled out his phaser pistol and shot at the science officer, Ensign William Goddard.

"Not what I meant, you idiot!"

"Sorry! Human idiotism. Very confusing."

"Just fire the torpedoes at that ship."

5 high-yield Type-XVII photon torpedoes left the tubes, hitting the saucer and engineering sections.

Cue massive explosion.

"Well, that sucked."

"Sir?"

"We were told to _arrest_ them, not _kill_ them."

_Constitution_ _Refit_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

"That was overkill."

Spock nodded, but his logic kicked in.

"We could not send over a shuttle to arrest them, as they still had weapons and they were using transporter inhibiters.

Destroying the _Mikoyan_ was the only logical option left to the Commodore."

"And they shot at him, and that usually means he gets to destroy them. The Romulans still call him the God of Death, right?"

"And the Klingons are still scared of him, calling him the Second Coming of Kahless the Unforgettable, and let's not talk about the Breen."

The entire bridge crew, including _Spock_ of all people, shuttered at that thought.

That incident was something _no one_ wanted to talk about. (10)

"We need to talk with the Mobian government. Is that Dark Legion ship in the area?"

"It cloaked, so I have no idea, Captain. But I think we should still remain at Red Alert, just in case."

"Good idea, Mr. Chekov. Bones, Spock, Scotty, we're going down to the colony. Mr. Chekov, you have the con. Uhura, contact the _Ra-Cailum_. Ask the Commodore to cover the _Enterprise_ and tell the _Tripoli_ (11) to transport Ambassador Sarek to Mobius. We're going to need him."

To quote the T-101 from T3: I'm back!

Well, as my profile states, I'm back from my long term hiatus, and I'm loving it!

(1) Named for an avatar of the Sun god Ra and for the _Mobile Suit Gundam_ battleship/carrier. Also references my many Gundam stories.

(2) Every ship had a pathfinder, and in this case, the _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017 is the prototype for the _Ambassador_, as they can't test everything in a computer, hence the fact that it's not a true _Ambassador_, but an '_Ambassador_ _Prototype'_-Class.

(3) My designation for the BoP we see in _Star_ _Trek_ _Enterprise_.

(4) This is my answer to the USS _Constellation_ NCC-1017 being before the USS _Constitution_ NCC-1700: it's a refit of a similar ship, turned into a _Constitution_-Class. Every pre-NCC-1700 _Constitution_ was a _Lancer_-Class starship, named for the _Gears of War_ assault rifle, and the Marks got closer to the final _Constitution_-Class, with the Mk IV still retaining a number of _NX_-Class design features but more like a _Constitution_. The last _Lancer_ was the _Constitution_ herself, but she was so different, she became the first of her class.

(5) Photon torpedo types were revised in the early 24th Century, with the Mk XVII becoming the Mk IV.

(6) _Gears of War's_ Marcus Fenix, after he gets revived, sometimes saying this.

(7) _Wrath of Khan_. Simple as that.

(8) Used to stop people from beam to or from a location. Mostly seen in _Star Trek Insurrection_, but it's logical to assume the Federation had them for a long time.

(9) _StarCraft_ _II_. Think about it.

(10) The first _Ra-Cailum_ made first contact with the Breen, and it didn't end well. For the Breen.

(11) The _Tripoli_ was a _Hokule'a__-_class starship that found Data in 2338. She was decommissioned by 2340, due to her age.

Next time on Star Trek: Hell hath no Fury: Kirk and co. visit Mobius, and the Dark Legion causes more trouble for the _Enterprise_-A.

Ja Ne, everybody!


	2. Chapter 1: Brewing troubles on Mobius

1: Brewing troubles on Mobius

_Stardate 8475.1:_ _The_ Enterprise _and_ Ra-Cailum _have destroyed the_ Lancer-_IV-Class starship USS _Mikoyan_, with all hands, including the colony directors, lost. They did not leave us with any choice, however, due to the use of transporter inhibiters. Now, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott and I are beaming down to the surface to speak with King Samuel Acorn, ruler of the majority of the planet_.

"I hate using these things."

"Bones-"

"I know that Dark Legion ship would pick us off in a shuttle, Jim, but I don't like using these things."

"Transporter psychosis, (1) Bones?"

"Partly." Scotty smirked.

"Hasn't been a case in years, Doctor. Not on an _Enterprise_, at least.(2)"

McCoy nodded, but he got in the last word.

"It's still likely."

"Energize."

The four were beamed down near the gothic-style castle that was King Acorn's home. In fact, the king was waiting for them.

"You must be Captain Kirk. I am King Samuel Acorn."

Kirk shook the Mobian's hand.

"I heard about your battle with the directors through the Echidna Imperium's (3) ambassador. You were sent to arrest them and try to keep the peace. Respectable, and that means you only want peace for us all."

"Your highness, they broke one of our highest laws."

Samuel nodded.

"Ah, yes, the almighty Prime Directive. Otherwise known as General Order Zero One after the Enterprise encountered a race on Talos IV, and the revising of Starfleet's regulations afterward." (4)

Kirk was confused as to why he knew that.

"I managed to find a copy of your laws and their history. 'Non-interference in a society's development and of neighboring powers'. The price for disobeying that is usually court marshal, and being forced to leave Starfleet, if I'm right."

Kirk nodded.

"We've had to break that rule a few times in order to fix a few screw ups, Your Highness."

"I know. You've broken it on at least 5 different occasions, but your reasons were well intent, like when the Klingons supplied firearms to a people on planet Neural. You supplied similar weapons to the hill people to even it out." (AN: _A Private Little War_ from _Star Trek: TOS_)

"I wasn't happy about that."

"I doubt you were. But this is worse then the Klingons, Captain. They abducted 50 people for experimentation!"

"Another one of the highest laws broken."

"But they were working on that ship you destroyed, the _Mikoyan_, was it?"

"Stolen on Stardate 8324.9, and sold to the colonists."

"All of them were on that ship, thankfully. My people thank you."

"I didn't destroy the _Mikoyan_."

"Yes, this Commodore Pinkerton. I was told he was a ruthless warrior."

"Not far from the truth: he's the best tactical mind the Federation's ever produced, putting the Zakdorns (5) to shame a number of times."

Acorn chucked as they walked into the castle.

"Over 900 ships destroyed by the man?"

Spock nodded.

"983. 984, if we count the _Mikoyan_. But he has also lost more ships then any captain in the fleet: 3 of them."

"Two of them were the same class as your ship, the _Enterprise_?"

"The first two were _Constitution_-Class, like the _Enterprise_, lost within 8 years of each other. The last one was an _Excelsior_-Class."

"All with the same name, correct?"

"Aye, USS _Ra-Cailum_. His family has great influence within the Federation, and he didn't even ask them for the ships. Hell, he was always surprised Starfleet gave him a new one within a year of losin' the last. His new _Ra-Cailum's_ a test ship."

"A prototype for the prototype, correct, Mister?"

Scotty smiled.

"Captain Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the Starship _Enterprise_."

"And proud to be, if I'm right, Mr. Scott."

"Aye. The _Ra-Cailum_ is an _Ambassador Prototype_, built to test if the new class can survive the 24th Century. She's passed every combat situation the Commodore's put her through, and she's tangled with the Klingons and Romulans a few times."

"With a number of losses for the two?"

Scotty chuckled.

"No casualties, and little damage to her hull. She's a damn fine ship, and I'm not surprised to see if a new _Enterprise_ turns out to be an _Ambassador_." (6)

"Nor will I, Mr. Scott. But I know you have pressing business, and I'm asking too many questions!"

"Yes. We're bringing a Federation ambassador to Mobius to draw up a treaty to make sure Mobius stays peaceful."

Acorn looked at Kirk.

"Then go to Angel Island. The Echidna Imperium is generally peaceful, and I would like them to be a signatory to this treaty. Invite them to your ship."

"I was planning on it, Your Highness. Thank you."

Angel Island, Mobius

After taking one of the colony's Type-1 (7) shuttlecraft-over McCoy's objections of "The last time you flew a shuttle, we lost it to an evil energy being!" to both Spock and Kirk (8)-to the location of Angel Island, they discovered it to be floating in midair!

"Fascinating. It is akin to the cloud city of Stratos." (9)

"But they aren't using antigrav generators. They say that something called the Master Emerald keeps the Island aloft, Mr. Spock. It's a wee bit dodgy, if you ask me."

The shuttle landed at a spaceport, (they were spacefaring…to a point) but soon had dozens of Echidnas with pikes being shoved in their faces until one said something: "Kirk!"

That word made them stand down.

"It seems we're famous."

"An understatement, Captain."

A crimson red Echidna walked toward them.

"We know all about you, the _Enterprise_, and even most of the Federation. Forgive me; where are my manners? I am Korok, Matere of the Echidna Imperium. Now, I wonder, why you didn't transport down from the Enterprise or use one of your shuttles?"

"Qumare."

"Ah, the Dark Legion. A royal pain in the ass for us all. We heard of your battle with the _Mikoyan_, Captain, and we salute you. We could not defeat their vessel nor the Dark Legion, with their more advanced starships from the Klingons."

"We didn't destroy the _Mikoyan_, Matere. We were sent to arrest the colony directors, but…"

Korok laughed as they walked into the Mayan-style city.

"The motto of the _Ra-Cailum_: 'Shit happens and it always gets out of hand'! We know you had a hand in her destruction, Captain. But is the _Ra-Cailum_ in orbit?"

"The newest _Ra-Cailum_."

"I hope she stays until you have to leave. The Dark Legion is getting bolder, and that is a bad sign."

"Why?"

"Only when they get a new ship do they get bold. And according to our intelligence reports, it's a Klingon D-7 battleship."

"The Commodore will be happy. He's tired of dealing with _K'vorts, B'rels_ (10) and _K'T'nga_-Class starships. A blast from the past is sure to make him happy."

"Really? He's like the legend we've heard from the Klingons!"

Hidden space station, ID: Space Colony ARK

"Recovery of the _Mikoyan's_ going to be a royal bitch until the _Ra-Cailum_ leaves."

"And the _Enterprise_?"

"The _Enterprise_ is a _Constitution_-Class starship, and even the _Refits_ are closely related to the _Lancer_-_IV_, so jamming their sensors while making it look like natural subspace interference is simple. The _Ra-Cailum_, on the other hand, is jammer-proof! It's an _Ambassador_-Class, with new sensors, weapons and shields! I don't know how to jam their sensors!"

"_Ambassador_ _Prototype_. The _Ambassador's_ registry is supposed to be NCC-10521." "Who cares?"

William sighed.

"As long as we have the Mikoyan before the end of the year, it doesn't matter. Make sure that Project SHADOW is ready for Phase One by 2295."

"The Ultimate Lifeform…what a pain in the ass!"

The Commodore had an open secret that was not liked by many, but they didn't have a choice but to accept it.

He was kidnapped by the Romulans in 2266, and genetically screwed with.

One of those 'screwings with' was a dependency on the illegal-in-the-United Federation of Planets drink, Romulan Ale.

But after his kidneys shut down in 2267, due to not drinking the stuff for over a year, Starfleet Command and the Federation Council decided to say 'fuck it' and gave him permission to have the stuff.

After all, if he could kill 50 Romulan ships with one _Constitution_-Class starship, he was an extremely valuable asset.

At the moment, he had a bottle (half-empty) in his hand.

"I swear, the guys at Logistics are watering my ale down."

"Could be worse."

"My heart's already going screwy. I'm talking to those assholes when we get back." "Being a Commodore has pull."

"So does being dependant on this stuff not being watered down!"

The Commodore sighed, and so did his Chief Engineer, and one of only fifty survivors of the original _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702 (11) to survive her loss at the hands of the Romulans in 2275.

She survived again when the _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1989 was lost when Kang, Kor and Koloth (and 70 other Klingon ships) attacked and destroyed her.

The Klingons had their asses kicked, of course, (if 69.95 losses against one-ONE-_Constitution_ could be called an ass kicking) but the ship was still lost.

Then the Klingons and the Romulans teamed up to destroy the USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-2009, and kill her crew, with 209 ships.

The word 'slaughterfest' could not describe what happened: of 209 ships, only 3 survived, and they had to be scrapped afterward.

But the _Ra-Cailum_ was destroyed, with few losses to her crew.

After over 7000 more ships (12) (mostly _Constitutions, Mirandas_ and _Centaurs_(13)) were built, rather hastily, in order to make sure that didn't happen again, the _Ambassador Prototype_ USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10071 was built. (AN: Hence the registry)

The tactical console beeped.

"Commodore, I'm detecting a large number of ships heading toward us, mostly Klingon in design."

The Commodore snapped his fingers, and the ship went into Yellow Alert.

They'd perfected a system on the number of snaps needed for the alert status: if at normal, one for yellow, two for red.

If at yellow, one for red, two for normal status.

If at red…you get the point.

"How many?"

The Commodore was actually bored.

He was used to modern Klingon and Romulan ships trying to kill him.

The Dark Legion had 22nd Century ships.

"22 D-3s, 16 D-5 heavy cruisers, 12 _B'rel_-Class birds of prey and…oh, shit."

"What?"

"One D-7 battlecruiser!"

He snapped his fingers again, and the _Ra-Cailum_ went to Red Alert.

"Where's the _Tripoli_?"

"78 light-seconds away. I've already informed her that she's to go to Red Alert."

"Target the Birds of Prey. Aim to kill."

"Aye, sir!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ fired her phasers at two of the Birds of Prey, as they all knew that the fleet belonged to the Dark Legion.

Unlike the normal Echidna ships, which the Dark Legion were used to fighting, the _Enterprise-A _and _Ra-Cailum_ were the most advanced starships in the Federation Starfleet, the _Ra-Cailum _being the prototype for a new class of starship and the _Enterprise-A _was always being tinkered with by Scotty, making her deadlier then the USS_ Excelsior _NX/NCC-2000 or the _Ra-Cailum _NCC-2009.

The _Constitution_-Class flagship of the Fleet cored a D-5 with ease with her forward phaser banks, then fired a torpedo at another.

The flagship, the _Holy Emerald_, was a D-3 BoP, and it tried a strafing run on the _Ra-Cailum_.

Big mistake.

Even with her upgrades, the 149-year old BoP didn't stand a chance against the _Ra-Cailum. _

She was ripped in two by one phaser blast.

Qumare beamed to the D-7 before it was destroyed, but it looked like a repeat of the _Ra-Cailum _NCC-1989's last battle, but against inferior ships and with more equal numbers. (If 3-on-51 is equal, technology advantage or not)

The _Enterprise-A_ cored another D-5, then moved onto one of the _B'rels_.

Unlike the _K'Vort_ commanded by Klaa that attacked them 5 years before, (14) this was an older BoP, and undergunned and undershielded compared to the _Constitution_-Class starship.

A single phaser burst cored it with one shot.

ONE.

This was little more then target practice.

The _Ra-Cailum_ targeted the D-7, and punched through her shields with a volley of Type-XV photons.

"Kill that fucking D-7."

_Constitution Refit_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

Kirk smiled. "Uhura, hail Qumare."

"Aye, sir." Qumare appeared on screen, scared shitless.

'Bully on the block.' (15)

"This is _Enterprise_ Commander. I am willing to discuss terms of your surrender."

"_Fine! FINE! I surrender, damn it! Just get Pinkerton off my ass_!"

"_Already done, __**cockbite**_."

The D-7 shook from another torpedo volley, intended to scare the piss out of Qumare rather then destroy the battlecruiser itself.

"_AH_!"

Three days later

The remaining (read decimated) Dark Legion fleet under Qumare was escorted to a Demilitarized Zone near Federation territory by the one ship that did most of the decimating: the USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017.

The _Enterprise_ hosted the talks that resulted in the Treaty of Mobius, barring the colonists from using starships in military operations: only defense and research.

The new directors already knew that, and took one of the few ships they could use: two _Federation_-Class dreadnoughts, non-refit. (16)

It also stated that the colonists were to try and fix some of the damage caused by their predecessors, and to keep the Dark Legion out of the Mobius Sector.

But, less then a day after most of the Dark Legion fleet was escorted to their new colony, a shitload of Klingon ships, manned by both Klingons and Dark Legion personnel, attacked the _Ra-Cailum_.

The screaming from the Klingon ships usually meant that the _Ra-Cailum_ was winning, but not this time.

The _Ra-Cailum _wasn't transmitting anything.

At all. So, as the closest ship, the _Enterprise-A_ went straight to the battle site. When they got there, they found the usual signs of _Ra-Cailum_-ish combat: shitload of destroyed Klingon ships and no sign of the _Ra-Cailum_ herself.

Well, except for her black box.

"What the hell?"

"This is usually what happens when the _Ra-Cailum_ engages a large force of ships: they all get destroyed and the _Ra-Cailum_ is either destroyed or crippled beyond repair."

Spock scanned the area for any signs of wreckage.

"Anything, Spock?"

"Only small numbers of hull plates, and the black box. No bodies, torpedo casings. Not even warp plasma."

"It's like that place on Earth: the Bermuda Triangle. Ships go in…"

Chekov waved his hands.

"Nothing comes out."

Spock and Kirk had to agree.

"While Mr. Chekov's analogy is exaggerated, it does describe what happened to the _Ra-Cailum_ and several of the Klingon ships."

Kirk summed it up.

"The Bermuda Sector."

Uhura and Scotty shared a laugh at that.

"Beam the black box on board, Spock. Let's see what's on it."

"Aye, Captain."

On the screen

The _Ra-Cailum_ was killing Klingon after Klingon, but she was being overwhelmed like a bear being attacked by wolves.

But the words in most languages that described a mass amount of death couldn't be put to this as it was so much worse.

A D-7 was cored, followed by a _B'rel_, two D-3s, a D-5 and a K'Vort.

By ONE beam.

In a straight line.

It was pathetic, if you think about it.

Then the image cut out with a volley of torpedoes hitting the _Ra-Cailum's _engineering hull, where the black box was.

Looking at the screen was the Captain of the USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D, Jean-Luc Picard.

The year was 2366, and the new(ish) _Galaxy_-Class starship was on her way to Mobius after Starbase 906 picked up a signal from said planet.

He tapped his combadge.

"Senior staff to the conference room."

He stood up and left his ready room, headed for the conference room.

(Looks at ship graveyard caused by the _Ra-Cailum_) THAT had to hurt.

A disease had causes neurological damage. Created by first generation transporters.

(2) Transporter psychosis has never happened on a starship Enterprise in any series.

(3) The united government of the Echidnas on Angel Island.

(4) _The Cage_, and why, in my eyes, the no-fly, no-com rule is Order 7.

(5) Seen in TNG: _Peek Performance_ and Unification, known as the best strategists in the galaxy. I doubt that.

(6) _Yesterday's _Enterprise, anyone?

(7) The Star Trek V shuttle.

(8) They lost one on Sha Ka Ree in the movie above.

(9) _The Cloud Minders_, from TOS.

(10) Klingon Birds of Prey: the small ones are _B'rels_, the larger ones are _K'Vorts_.

(11) The original _Ra-Cailum_ is the closest sister ship to the _Enterprise_ other then the _Constitution_ herself. The registry wasn't used, so why the hell not.

(12) A major gap of ship registries between the _Excelsior_ and the _Ambassador_ forced this issue. They use replicators to make the raw materials. Power issues? Use solar power. Get anything close enough to the star and you shield it using the excess energy, you have damn near infinite power and resources.

(13) What the _Miranda_ is to the _Constitution_, the _Centaur_ is to the _Excelsior_.

(14) The _K'Vort_ can swing its wings down, and the _B'rel_ can swing them up. The _Star Trek_ FX guys are just fucking lazy.

(15) Reference to _Star Trek Phase II's_ (the fan made) Enemy: Starfleet.

(16) The three nacelle version of the Constitution-Class, as seen in the Star Trek Technical Manual and Star Trek Legacy.


	3. Chapter 2: Sun God's Return

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 2: Sun God's Return/Tasha Reborn/Return to Mobius

_Captain's Log, Stardate 43881.4: The_ Enterprise _is on her way to Mobius to discover why the emergency recall beacon was activated, and why it was on a radio frequency rather then subspace. We also get the chance to investigate a Starfleet legend: the so-called 'Bermuda Sector', where the_ Ra-Cailum _under Commodore Ronald Pinkerton disappeared during a battle with the Dark Legion._

The _Enterprise-D's_ senior staff, plus one, watched the final battle of the Starship _Ra-Cailum_.

"Now that's a bad ass."

Data looked at the local (for a starship) expert on the _Ra-Cailum_: Lt Commander Mikhail Pinkerton, nephew to the famous Commodore.

"'Bad ass'?"

"That man killed over 1000 ships during his career, and the simple mention of his name scared the piss out of EVERYONE. And don't get me started on the Breen Incident." Everyone but Data and Mikhail shuttered, even Worf.

If he can make a Klingon shutter, it was THAT bad. "Kill-imanjaro."

That was a bad pun, but it was true.

Losing that many ships was a resource management issue for most interstellar nations.

Then the image faded.

"So, Commander, your thoughts on Mobius?"

"If the Dark Legion is there, then we won't have much of an issue, as the latest reports state that they still use 22nd and 23rd Century Klingon starships. If the _Ra-Cailum_ could destroy them, then the _Enterprise-D_ shouldn't have an issue."

"_Captain, we're receiving a signal. It's a Starfleet transponder signal."_

"Starfleet?"

"Set our course for it, Mr. Crusher, Warp 9."

"_Aye, sir_."

The _Enterprise_ turned toward it at warp speed, and the senior staff walked out of the conference room.

Mikhail walked over to the helm and took over for Wesley.

"Dropping us out of warp."

The huge _Galaxy_-Class starship dropped out of warp, and the sight they saw was legendary.

It was an _Ambassador_-Class starship, fighting older Klingon vessels.

"No. Fucking. Way."

The saucer clearly showed the registry number as NCC-10017.

"It's the fucking _Ra-Cailum_!"

Normally, Picard would be yelling at Mikhail for cursing, but truth be told, he was saying what they were all thinking.

"Sir, there are a number of Romulan vessels, _Vmelak_-class."

"A-Type Warbirds?"

"They've got Starfleet weapon signatures, from…The WHAT?"

"Commander?"

"The _Enterprise_! NCC-1701-C!" They looked at the Commander.

"Hell, I'm detecting another Ambassador! It's the _Enterprise-C_!"

Picard steeled himself.

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

_Ambassador Prototype_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017

The Ra-Cailum's bridge looked like a layer of hell.

"So'tor, tag team with the _Enterprise-C_! Target that Romulan Warbird!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ turned, and the newer _Ambassador_-Class _Enterprise_ used a Delta attack on the one Warbird, while the _Ra-Cailum's_ photons finally killed it.

"Hell yes!"

"Katie, prepare the Special Surprise!"

"Aye!"

A hidden torpedo launcher under the deflector popped out and targeted the next _Vmelak_-Class Warbird.

"Fire Plasma Torpedoes!"

Five modified Type-XV photons hit the Warbird, then the _Enterprise-C_ finished it off.

"Nice work, _Enterprise_!"

Another Romulan torpedoed the _Ra-Cailum_, but luck was on their side.

"Sir, there's another starship coming in! It's the _Enterprise_!"

The Commodore's jaw almost literally hit the deck.

Then the new _Enterprise_ swooped in, phasers firing.

"Holy shit, that thing's huge!"

"641 meters in length, and heavier armed then us and the _Enterprise_-C!"

The Commodore laughed.

"I'm in love with the 24th Century! Kill those Dark Legion motherfuckers!"

"Good work, Lieutenant."

"Ensign So'tor was the god of tactical in the 23rd Century, along with Pavel Chekov."

The tactical console beeped.

"The _Ra-Cailum_ and the…_Enterprise-D_ are hailing us."

Lieutenant Richard Castillo, acting Captain of the _Enterprise-C_, was used to this because they ran into the _Enterprise-D_ before near Archer IV in an alternate timeline.

By the look of things, they were near Mobius, and the Ra-Cailum, which ended up at Narendra III, dragged them along through the temporal vortex again, which created a second _Enterprise-C_ and dragged the original through to this area of space.

Hell, his tactical officer was from the _Enterprise-D_: Lieutenant Natasha Yar.

"Open a channel, Lieutenant."

"Done, sir."

Captain Picard and Commodore Pinkerton appeared on screen.

"_Two_ Enterprises. _Anyone we run into is_ fucked."

The Commodore was wounded, but that smirk was evil.

The laugh just added to it.

"That man needs help."

_Ambassador Prototype_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum _NCC-10017

The Commodore indeed needed help.

Medical help.

Mental help was just pointless, because on the _Ra-Cailum_, you had to be a little insane.

"Sick bay, we have a medical emergency!"

"_All of our medical equipment is trashed, and the_ Enterprise-C _isn't much better, XO_!"

"Then we'll beam him to the _Enterprise-D_! From what we've seen, her sick bay must be advanced enough to handle our wounded!"

Kate stood up and sighed.

"All engineering teams, report to Shuttlebay 2! If you're wounded, don't bother!"

"_Aye, ma'am_!"

She flipped open her communicator. "_Enterprise-D_, one to beam to sick bay!"

USS _Enterprise-D_: Sick bay

Beverly Crusher never imagined operating on Commodore Pinkerton before, but his importance to any conflict was more then enough.

After all, he could make Jean-Luc look like an amateur.

"Alright, people, we have wounded coming from the _Ra-Cailum_! Get to it!"

Then more wounded came in, this time from the _Enterprise-C_.

The Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise-D_ sighed.

Over 500 people from both ships!

And it was only going to get worse.

Still, she was in for one hell of a surgery.

"Time to operate."

_Ambassador Prototype_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017

Georgi LaForge and Kate Ray continued with patching up the old starship, mainly by putting life support to minimum.

There were only 50 people on board, anyway.

"Shields are back at 85%. Forward and aft photon torpedo launchers back online. Phasers…"

Kate huffed.

"…are going to be a major bitch to repair."

"We can replace those with components from the _Enterprise-C_. And we can make replacement parts for them."

"Still, jumping in time twice sucks. Then again, we were throwing photons around like candy." (1)

Georgi looked at Ray.

"It's how we ended up in 2344, and how the _Enterprise-C_ ended up in 2266. Oh, she ran into you guys at Archer IV. Alternate timeline, same ship."

Georgi didn't want to know.

Or rather he did, but knew that it was a very bad idea to ask. "Main power's at 49%, IDF's still fucky after what the Mikoyan did to us with that torpedo volley, SIF's ok, considering and the Special Surprise is online and ready!" "Special Surprise?"

"A plasma torpedo launcher. It's under the deflector dish."

Her hydrospanner (2) made sparks as she fixed one of the EPS conduits. "LaForge, what's main power at?"

Georgi shook his head.

He outranked her, but she was the _Ra-Cailum's_ XO, giving her complete seniority. "68%."

"Not good enough! There's another microfracture or two somewhere in the EPS network!"

Then one of the EPS conduits leading to the Warp Core exploded.

The forcefield kicked in, and Kate pulled a Roy Mustang (3) out of her ass: a flamethrower.

"Get out of my engine room."

He ran away.

_Ambassador_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C

"No wonder the _Ra-Cailum_ survived: EVERYTHING on that ship is 80% thinker then normal!"

"That explains the fact that when that EPS conduit blew the _Ra-Cailum_ didn't follow suit."

After replacing the conduit, the two heavy cruisers (or heavy cruiser and light battleship) and battleship jumped into warp, as all three could go to Warp 8.9. (The _Ra-Cailum_ had a few issues with her warp field thanks to the _Mikoyan's_ torpedoes, limiting her top speed and the Romulans raped the _Enterprise-C_ at Narendra III)

Still, the three ships were some of the deadliest in the UFP Starfleet: two of the Flagships and the best tactical mind ever produced would beat anything.

Maybe even the Borg.

"Ra-Cailum _to_ Enterprise-C: _what's your warp field like_?"

"We've fixed our warp field issues: we can go to maximum warp." "_We're good up til Warp 9.3. Increasing speed to Warp 9.25_."

"_Enterprises-C_ and _–D_ matching speed."

Tasha smirked. Ronald Pinkerton was her greatest hero: the perfect tactical officer and he often put Captain Picard to shame.

And he was in command of this rag-tag task force.

"Entering the Mobius system."

For now, her CO was the _Enterprise-D's_ XO, Commander William Thomas Riker. (4)

"Slow us to impulse power, Mr. Castillo."

"Slowing to full impulse power."

All three slowed down to full impulse.

"Ra-Cailum _to_ Enterprises: _Red Alert_!" The _Enterprise-C_ and _D_ went to Red Alert, as they knew to trust the Commodore's warning. After all, the _Enterprise-A_ and the _Ra-Cailum_ were ambushed by the _Mikoyan_ here.

Two mako shark-shaped starships came out from behind the second moon, and fired old style, although upgraded, phasers at the three ships.

"Who the fuck's flying those things?"

Two more starships, _Lancer_-IVs this time, attacked the makos, then as an added bonus, two _Federation_-Class battleships joined the fray.

"_This is the Soliana Air/Space Defense Force Starship USS_ White Base, _NCC-1895_ (5) _to USS_ Ra-Cailum _NCC-10017: it's about fucking time_!" "Ra-Cailum to White Base: sorry, but time travel sucks! Let's rock, people!" "Aye, sir!"

_Ambassador Prototype_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017

"Lock phasers and photon torpedoes onto that thing! High energy turn, bearing 065 mark 335!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ turned quickly, then fired a full burst.

The mako was destroyed due to a warp core breach.

"Lock a tractor beam onto the debris! High energy turn, bearing 075 Mark 075!"

The blue graviton beam locked onto the remains of the ship, then the _Ra-Cailum_ turned at high speed.

The debris knocked into the other mako, which was dodging the fire from the _Enterprises_ and the Mobian reinforcements.

"I love doing that."

The make-shift weapon destroyed the other ship, and the small fleet entered formation. The two _Lancers_ were the _Mikoyan_ (which looked rather patchy) and the USS _Gurevich_ NCC-972. (6)

"Those fuckers salvaged the _Mikoyan_! And they had the _Gurevich_, too!"

"_USS_ Nahel Argama _NCC-1975 (7) to USS_ Ra-Cailum _NCC-10017: thanks for the help. Eggman's had the upper hand ever since he got those ships with upgraded_ Lancer-_IV weapons and shields. Bastard's kicking our asses all over_."

"Who?"

The voice on the other end, a woman, sighed.

"_Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, my cousin. I'm Maria, his older-at least chronologically-cousin_."

The Commodore sighed. This mission was becoming a headache.

He checked his bridge stash of Romulan Ale, hidden under the chair and protected by a forcefield, and found all the bottles broken.

A MAJOR one.

5 hours later: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

Picard watched as a blue Mobian Hedgehog named Sonic (named for his ungodly speed) briefed them on what happened.

"While the new colonial government was a hell of a lot better then the last, things got out of hand. After 30 years, the new government was reformed as the Kingdom of Soliana, who represented the rest of the planet, but a Professor Gerald Robotnik, working on Project SHADOW, started under the last administration, finally completed it, and prepared it for use."

Riker looked at Sonic.

"What's Project SHADOW?"

A black-and-red hedgehog answered.

"Me. I'm not proud of my origins, Captain. But I'm trying to make up for Gerald's mistakes."

"The colonist directors discovered that Mobian DNA could be used as a base for the Ultimate Lifeform, and Shadow was the result. Guardian Units of Nations forces raided the station known as the ARK, but Gerald had imperfect clones of Shadow kill most of them. Shadow, I know you don't like talking about this, so- "

"Just do it. Maria's here and she stopped me from making a mistake."

Sonic nodded.

"Shadow and Maria were being hunted when Shadow used his power, Chaos Control, to send her 35 years into the future. He thought he failed and killed her, but clearly, he didn't. He was subdued by setting their phasers to kill."

Riker looked at Shadow.

"I can't die. Commander. Side effect of Chaos Control. It did, however, hurt like a fucking bitch."

"Mr. Shadow-"

"Don't bother, Picard."

The huge Commodore at the other end of the table looked at the Captain of the _Enterprise-D_.

"If he can't describe it any other way, it's fine. Besides, I curse like a fucking trucker." Picard put his head in his hands.

Vetoed by a Commodore wasn't so bad, though. (7)

"I was put into cyrostasis until Eggman brought me out. I brought him to the ARK and gave him the technology from the Mikoyan and the Gurevich. His victories, even after I fought against him, are my fault." "You love her, so I don't even see a problem. You don't want him to win because you want to stop him. Tell me where he is, and he will die." Shadow blushed, although it was hard to see. "Commodore, after what I told you of Q-"

"I am not an explorer, Picard! Leave the exploration to everyone else while the _Ra-Cailum_ defends the Federation from those who wish to harm her. Q would understand that I don't want to fight, but you can't solve everything through talking and diplomacy. If he needs to die, and from what Sonic has told us, he DOES, he WILL die."

Picard saw the logic in that: Eggman pulled off experiments that were beyond questionable, beyond unethical:

He created machines powered by Mobian and human alike, and destroyed every nation on Mobius in the process.

The Mobian Republic, based on the old Roman Republic, fell to Eggman's forces within a year of the first attack.

The Echidna Imperium was almost completely destroyed, with Angel Island now a major base of operations for Eggman's fleet, even with the Master Emerald on Space Colony ARK, along with the Chaos Emeralds.

The Kingdom of Mobius fell after 15 long years of war, with Sonic the Hedgehog and company holding the line against every attack Eggman launched. (9)

But after the Eggman Fleet was refit with Starfleet weapons and shields, enhanced with unknown technology, not even Super Sonic, the Chaos Emerald empowered version of Sonic, could stop those ships or the ground troops.

The Kingdom of Soliana sent out a heavily boosted radio signal, the only thing Eggman couldn't jam, toward Starbase 906, hoping help would arrive.

It did, in the form of the _Enterprises-C_ and _–D_ and the _Ra-Cailum_.

"This is my fault, Captain. I didn't scan the area for a station, although hiding it in the moon was a wise option. I'll give them that. But Eggman is a Federation citizen, whether we like it or not. It's our duty to stop him."

Picard nodded in agreement.

It was true that Eggman was a citizen of the United Federation of Planets, deplorable as it was to admit, and it was their duty to stop him.

"The _Lancers_ and _Federation_-Class dreadnoughts will attack the C3 facilities while we take on his fleet. Force Eggman up into space and into my gunsights."

Worf nodded.

The Commodore wanted him dead?

Fine, let him kill the bastard.

The Federation was dishonored by Eggman, and he would help remove that stain of dishonor. The Commodore stood up.

"Prep the _Enterprise-C_ for battle. It's time we finished this debacle once and for all. Long live the Fighters!" (10)

As to why I'm posting this story so quickly, I'm just typing it from a piece of paper into my computer. Plus, since MS Word (I'm using Word again, due to the fact that OpenOffice was uninstalled) can't read ODT files (and all of my older stories WERE ODT files) I've got nothing better to do then write this. And for God's sake, review! I want to know your options! And JustaCrazyMan, sorry I couldn't answer back: comp was hijacked by my brother, but we're both using it now. When I get OpenOffice back, I'll update the other stories, but for now, you guys are stuck with this.

(1) This was how the _Enterprise-C_ when into the future in 2344 and ran into the _Enterprise-D_. The same thing happened to the _Ra-Cailum_ in 2292, then forced the _Enterprise-C_, three Romulan ships and all of the rouge Dark Legion vessels into late 2366.

(2) _Star Wars_ tool, but why not?

(3) While Mustang is a character in this fic, I will refer to going crazy and burning everything in sight pulling a Mustang.

(4) From _TNG's Second Chances_, where Riker was cloned by a transporter beam and the clone (or the original; depends on your point of view) takes on the original's middle name.

(5) Another _Gundam_ reference, this time to the first MS carrier used by the Earth Federation.

(6) Sister ship to the _Mikoyan_, the _Gurevich_ is named after Mikhail Iosifovich Gurevich, who co-founded Mikoyan-Gurevich Advanced Design Bureau, better known as MiG OKB, which created famous fighters like the MiG-15 'Fagot', Mig-21 'Fishbed' and MiG-29 'Fulcrum', to name but a few.

(7) Same as 5, only to the second AEUG flagship seen in the latter half of _MSGZZ_ and _Gundam Unicorn_ Episodes 1 through 3.

(8) While never seen, Commodores do exist in the 24th Century, as Admiral Pressman from _TNG's The Pegasus_ had an Admiral's bar with _two_ pips. It's only logical to assume that the one pip version is the rank symbol for a Commodore.

(9) The _Sonic the Hedgehog_ games better explain this then I can, but the games until _Sonic Riders_ are my way of not screwing over the Sonic canon too much while keeping it within the _Star Trek_ universe. But after the next chapter or so, this will be completely AU.

(10) Dune. Don't know it? Read the book or watch the movie. I've done both.

Just so you know, every chapter will contain this notes, because I am a major Trekkie (watched every series, every episode and every movie, including the 2009 reboot. Didn't hate it, nor did I like it, but it's an insight into the TOS cast's early years, altered timeline or not) and I know things that most people don't know or want to acknowledge. There will be no mercy when it comes to anything, just so you know: if it's mentioned, it either happened in an episode or movie or I created it. You'll know which is which.

Next Time on _Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury_: Eggman learns not to _fuck_ with Commodore Ronald Pinkerton or Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The HARD way.

Ja Ne!

(AN: I FINALLY found my back ups, and I found that I was missing chapter 2.)


	4. Chapter 3: Bad idea, Egghead

3: Bad idea, Egghead/Get Back Here and Die/Oh, Hell, They're back!

_Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 43883.1, Sonic the Hedgehog commanding _USS White Base _NCC-1895: As Sally Acorn, former Princess of Mobius and Captain proper of the White Base, died during the last battle with Eggman's _Mako_-Class light attack cruisers, I have been promoted by Soliana S/ADF Command to acting command of the _White Base_ pending command review. It pains me to say this, but I really don't give a shit what SS/ADFC thinks or says. Most of my family was killed in Eggman's first attack on the Mobian Republic, and I didn't have much choice but to join the Solianian Ground Defense Force. At least they let me kick Eggman's ass personally. But after those Starfleet-enhanced ships hit the field, I couldn't stop them. Now that the _Ra-Cailum _and _two Enterprises _(Come on, _TWO?) _are here to help, I feel like everything I've done is pointless. But I know what I'm going to do: after this, I'll join Starfleet in order to make a difference._

Sonic sat on the bridge of the _White Base_, hating every second of it.

He was a pilot and a foot soldier, not a command officer(1)-although Tails and Knuckles pointed out that even though he was outranked by almost everyone, he was the defacto leader of the squad he was a member of-and he belonged at the helm of the ship, not 8 feet behind it! (2)

"Cap, the _Ra-Cailum's_ breaking off." The defacto flagship, as Commodore Pinkerton was on board that ship, was heading off to do recon of the C3 facilities.

"I hate waiting."

"This war, until 3 years ago, was nothing but waiting, Captain."

"Now it's nothing but losing."

_Ambassador_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C

Tasha sat at tactical, but the _Enterprise-C_ was nowhere near ready for a fight with more then one ship.

Her shields were still unstable, and the phaser arrays were useless more then half the time.

Geordi and Data (after recovering from the shock of seeing her alive) were trying to fix them, but it seemed that Eggman knew they were coming.

"Five ships: SS/ADFC database identifies them as _Mako_-Class light cruisers, a _Swordfish_-Class heavy cruiser and one _Manta Ray_-Class battleship."

"Make that six: one of them is the _Egg Carrier_!"

Tasha smirked.

Of all the things she loved, it was a challenge.

The _Egg Carrier_ was Eggman's personal flagship and was the equivalent to an _Excelsior_-Class starship.

If flown correctly could destroy an Ambassador-Class Starship and badly damage a Galaxy.

Eggman was a good tactician, but stood no chance against Commodore Pinkerton.

The _Ra-Cailum_ came out from behind the moon, using a high speed warp jump to get behind the _Egg Carrier_.

Photons and plasma torpedoes rammed into the 1510 meter long ship (3) and made her lunch to the side.

The _Makos_ turned to deal with the _Ra-Cailum_, but the Commodore was on distraction duty, anyway. The _Enterprise-C_ turned to deal with the Swordfish, while the _Enterprise-D_ banked and fired at the _Manta Ray_.

The _Egg Carrier _targeted the_ Enterprise-D_, intending to down her shields and capture the ship, but Eggman was tunnel-visioned, and didn't notice the _Ra-Cailum_, which had slaughtered the _Makos_ with ease, making a run at the _Egg Carrier_.

Plasma torpedoes and phaser blasts rocked the Egg Carrier, but Eggman had no time for dealing with the _Ra-Cailum_.

He redirected the _Manta Ray_ to attack the _Ra-Cailum_ while the _Egg Carrier_ focused on the _Enterprise-D_.

"Firing phasers!"

A half strength shot hit the Swordfish, doing little damage.

"Geordi, where's my phaser power?" (AN: I just realized my mistakes about Commander LaForge's name in this chapter. Bit too late to change that for the last one)

"_Give me a minute, Tasha_!"

"We don't have a minute, Geordi!"

The Enterprise-C rocked from a torpedo hit.

The _Ra-Cailum_ abandoned her attack on the Egg Carrier and fired on the Swordfish, destroying her shields.

"Enterprise-C, _finish it off! We'll cover you_!"

Tasha locked torpedoes onto the Swordfish and fired.

_Egg Carrier_-Class EFFV _Egg Carrier_ EGG-01

"Target the _Ra-Cailum_! Commodore Pinkerton's becoming a pain in the ass!"

The robots didn't argue and obeyed.

Eggman scowled as the _Ambassador Prototype_ ducked under the _Manta Ray's_ fire.

While Sonic thought Eggman was an idiot with an IQ of 300, he only acted like it to make Sonic underestimate him.

It usually ended badly, so he decided to stop playing around and simply kick ass after Shadow and Maria joined the Allied Forces against him.

And it worked: most of Mobius was under his control, and soon, after he captured the _Enterprise-D_, the rest of the Federation!

"Activate the enhanced weapons and shielding systems!"

Most of the robots were not powered by humans or fully grown Mobians, as most people thought-they did use organic batteries recharged by said captives, though-but instead they worked as the computer systems of the _Egg Carrier_ and as the back up for the C3 facility that Sonic was attacking as he thought this. The race he took this technology from were called the Borg (4) and it proved very useful to have.

The collective minds of the captives, long integrated into the miniature collective Eggman forced them into, adapted to the weapons and shields of the _Enterprise-D_, but the hit-and-run attacks of the _Ra-Cailum_, which changed phaser frequencies in order to get through the _Egg Carrier's_ shields and changing theirs in order to make sure Eggman couldn't do the same thing, was becoming the biggest issue of the battle.

"Transmission intercepted."

"Ra-Cailum _to_ Enterprise-D: _change shield and weapons freqs! The_ Egg Carrier's _adapting to yours somehow_!"

The almost-psychic ability of the Commodore's to adapt to any battle was why he was so dangerous to the Doctor.

He was worse then April, Pike and Kirk combined, and the fact that all of them were Captains of the _Enterprise_ NCC-1701 were scary. (5)

Eggman finally saw a chance to get into the _Enterprise-D's_ computers, and he downloaded anything he could.

He got his hands on the phaser and photon specs when they figured it out, but it wasn't a problem.

The _Ra-Cailum_ and _Enterprise-C_ were.

They had dealt with the _Manta Ray_ and were using it a battering ram.

"Engage warp drive! Get us to Angel Island!"

The Egg Carrier performed a high energy turn and jumped into warp.

"That was close. Prepare the Fleet!"

"Understood, Doctor."

"That sounded too much like Borg technology to be good."

Worf nodded, then shuttered.

Eggman was worse then they thought if he was using those people to control his ship.

"The Command, Control and Communications center has been destroyed. Captain Sonic is attacking the _Egg Carrier_, keeping it from escaping."

"Time to go in for the kill, people! Let's kill this son of a bitch!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ went to warp to engage the Egg Carrier.

"Mr. Pinkerton, follow them!"

"Warp 4 in 2, 1!"

The _Enterprises_ jumped into warp, then dropped out in the middle of a slaughterfest: Ruined _Makos_, _Swordfish_ and even the _Egg Carrier_ was getting overwhelmed.

The _Ra-Cailum _and _White Base_ fired phaser strike after phaser strike against the ship, but the huge ship had a trick up its' sleeve: transwarp drive, stolen from the Borg.

The other vessels of the Eggman Fleet had them, but they were crippled, losing power and otherwise unable to escape once the _Egg Carrier_ left the Mobius Sector.

They received all of their commands from the _Egg Carrier_ and the C3 station on Angel Island, and the latter was destroyed by the four Mobian starships.

"Destroy the Egg Carrier before-"

It was far too late.

The ship jumped into transwarp.

The amount of cursing from the commodore was…well, too much to be written down.

But to summarize all of it in one word, the word would be "FUCK!"

_Ambassador Prototype_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017

"…"

"He's going to be doing this for the rest of the day!" "Battle Bridge!" While the Commodore went "FUCK!" for the rest of the day, the bridge crew went to the Secondary/Emergency Command Center, better known as the Battle Bridge.

While the _Ambassador_-Class couldn't separate-no Starfleet ship until the _Galaxy_-Class could (6)-it was used when the Main Bridge couldn't be used.

And he wouldn't be leaving for a LONG time.

That left a question in Kate's head though: why was everyone on the _Ra-Cailum_ an Ensign or a 2nd Lieutenant? She was the highest ranking person on the _Ra-Cailum_, other then the Commodore.

So why wasn't she a Commander or Captain? She wasn't complaining, just extremely curious.

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

"I have never heard anyone curse that much in my life."

Mikhail snorted.

"You haven't met my mother yet, Captain."

Picard didn't want to know.

Nor did anyone else.

Set course for Space Colony ARK, Mr. Pinkerton. Full impulse power."

"On our way, Captain."

He looked at Worf.

"Mr. Worf, close that channel. I'll be in my ready room."

359 (7) "FUCKS!" later

The Commodore looked at the acting bridge crew of the _White Base_.

"You are all to be commended for kicking as much ass as you could. I'd normally give people who've done that shore leave, but none of you are Starfleet personnel."

Sonic sighed as he prepared to speak.

"But I'm solving that issue. Congratulations are in order, because you're all to be shanghaied into Starfleet. Mobius is an important planet thanks to Space Colony ARK, and that fucking-"

Kate added another knoch into a stick, numbering 360 times he'd said that word today.

"Super-cannon. So, as you're the only Mobians in Starfleet, I'm posting your asses to the _Enterprise-D_."

Sonic and Shadow's faces could be posted on every other person in the room: Total. Fucking. Disbelief.

Picard knew that the Commodore would normally post them to the _Ra-Cailum_, due to them being good helm, command and tactical experts.

"Don't take it personally, Picard. My ship is screwed, and I want it fixed quickly. Best way to do that is to send it to Earth to be refit. The _Ra-Cailum_ is out of the question. The _Enterprise-D_, on the other hand, is perfect."

Rouge the Bat, normally a helm officer on the _Nahel Argama_ but forced to serve on the _White Base_ because her ship was engaged in combat, sighed.

"Fucking great."

"That's 361, right?"

"360 for you, 1 for her."

"HA!"

Sonic sighed.

"I know what those uniforms are made of and they itch like a motherfucker, Commodore."

"362!"

"Shut up!"

Picard and Riker put their heads in their hands.

If this was how it worked on the _Ra-Cailum_, no wonder everyone was insane.

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

_Personal Log, Stardate 43989.1, Lieutenant Sonic the Hedgehog: This is my first actual entry as a member of the crew of the _Enterprise-D_. My first duty is to escort Commander Riker, Lt Commanders LaForge and Data and Lieutenant Worf to the surface of Jouret IV. But I already know that something very wrong happened down there._

Sonic, wearing a _Ra-Cailum_ style uniform, as they were being called, (8) stood on the transporter pad waiting for Riker, his new friend Geordi, Data and finally Worf.

"Any contact with the surface?"

"No sir. There has been no contact with the colony in over 12 hours." "Sensors picking up any signs of life?"

"None."

Sonic didn't listen in to O'Brien talking when they were beamed down to the surface.

"Holy shit."

Where New Providence Colony was, there was nothing more then a huge hole.

"I knew it. It's the fucking Borg."

_Best of Both Worlds_ was my favorite _TNG_ episode, along with _Yesterday's Enterprise_ and _Relics_. All for reasons anyone can see.

(1) Yet another 'I'm a Doctor, not a…' variant. I actually wondered where I'd put one in.

(2) It's basically a _Constitution Original_ bridge. Watch one episode of _TOS_ and you'll see it.

(3) Looking at the Egg Carrier from _Sonic Adventure_, and comparing the Tornado to it in size, I'd say it was over 1 kilometer in length. 1510 is a rough one.

(4) What? Borg + Eggman is a BAD thing. But I still did it!

(5) Robert April was supposed to be played by Gene Roddenberry himself, as Captain of the Enterprise. That was vetoed, and April was replaced by Chris Pike played by Jeffery Hunter. He in turn was replaced with James Tiberius Kirk played by the now-81-year old William Shatner. I never knew he was 81 until my brother told me a few days ago.

(6) I've looked at every ship in the Federation Starfleet, and even though it says that the _Constitution_ and _Excelsior_-Classes can separate, I don't see it happening. And if they can't, the _Ambassador_ sure as hell can't. Do any of you see the _Miranda_-Class separating? I thought not.

(7) Wolf 359.

(8) The _TMP_ uniforms from _Wrath of Khan_ onwards. I never liked the _TNG_ uniforms and I was happy to see them go in _First Contact _and_ DS9_. The new ones make Sonic itch anyway.

I've got a challenge for you artists: Sonic in a Starfleet uniform from _Wrath of Khan_ to the _TOS_ part of _Generations_. Make him a Captain on the bridge of the _Enterprise_: ANY _Enterprise_.

I like art, but I can't draw worth shit. I'd love to see what you guys make!

Next Time on _Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury_: The Borg strike.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: The Last Straw

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 4: The Last Straw/Captain and Lieutenant Borg

_Captain's log, Stardate 43992.6. Admiral Hanson and Lieutenant Commander Shelby of Starfleet Tactical have arrived to review the disappearance of New Providence colony. No sign remains of the nine hundred inhabitants._

In Picard's ready room were Admiral J.P Hanson, Lt Commander (Ensign if Commodore Pinkerton had any say about it, and no one wanted to piss him off) Janet Shelby (AN: She never got a first name) and Commander Riker.

Sonic sat on the couch, as the representative of the _Ra-Cailum's_ CO.

"The truth is... hell, we're not ready. We've known they were coming for over a year... we've thrown every resource we've got into this but still..."

"Then you're convinced it is the Borg?"

Shelby looked at Riker.

"That's what I'm here to find out. The initial descriptions of these surface conditions are almost identical to your reports from System J-25."

The Mobian Lieutenant scoffed.

"'Almost', my blue ass! It's a fucking copy! No wonder the Commodore doesn't like you; you're an idiot!"

Hanson and Shelby looked at Sonic.

"Watch your mouth, Lieutenant."

"Don't bother, J.P. Sonic is right, as much as I don't want to say it. The Commodore knows how to deal with the Borg better then the experts."

"He said it himself: 'If phasers don't work, use guns! You people are fucking idiots', quote-unquote. He's right." (1)

"Commander Shelby took over Borg tactical analysis six months ago. I've learned to give her a wide latitude when I want to get things done, Mr. Sonic. Commodore Pinkerton doesn't have a clue."

"He's read the same reports. Phaser shots reflected by an EM field."

"Forcefield, Mr. Sonic."

Sonic scoffed.

Shelby was a tool.

"Not even the Borg can make forcefield nodes that small. It's a simple EM field. If energy doesn't work, use projectile!"

"Then what do you think we should do? Mount railguns on every ship in the fleet?" "That's impractical, Admiral. What we do is make enough assault rifles to arm the entire crew and beam teams onto the Borg ship and kill every drone on board! We get our hands on a Borg ship at the same time!"

"And what do we do with it, Lieutenant?"

Sonic resisted the urge to smack Hanson and Shelby upside the head.

"Study it! Find something that they can't adapt to other then bullets!"

Shelby shook her head.

"We'll find a way."

"When you're turned into one of them."

All four looked at Sonic.

"They're cybernetic lifeforms! It'd be easy to hook one of us up to their collective. Look at Mobius and what Eggman did! I'll bet a bottle of Romulan Ale that those 18 people we lost last year, Admiral, weren't killed but assimilated into the Borg Collective!"

That threw all of them for a loop.

It was more then likely.

Too bad Q couldn't answer that question for them.

"Starfleet Tactical's gotten lax without someone being a major threat to the Federation. Maybe Commodore Pinkerton should take over. Someone from the 23rd Century would do a better job!"

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D: Main Engineering

Sonic held up the ultimate anti-Borg weapon: an AK-47 assault rifle from the 20th Century.

"If you can't stop them with high-tech…"

He slammed it down onto the so-called 'Pool Table'. (2)

"Go with low-tech."

"Lieutenant-"

"I do not want to hear it, Shelby! You are incompetent, and only a few people seem to notice! Guess what? You no longer answer to Admiral Hanson!"

Shelby looked at Sonic and finally noticed the new rank pin: full Commander.

He now outranked her.

"So shut the fuck up, or I toss you into the Warp Core while it's active!"

Effectively cowed, Shelby shut up and looked away. Sonic sighed.

"Why was she put in charge of ST's Borg Defense Program?"

Shelby didn't answer.

"Answer the question."

"I had a fresh outlook on it, _sir_."

"Cut the bullshit, or you're the test subject for my theory."

"What theory?"

Sonic looked at Geordi.

"That Borg shielding is just an EM field deigned to block energy weapons only. As we all know, Dr. Ivo Robotnik got his hands on Borg technology, I don't care how-"

He gave a stern look at Shelby, who was about to speak.

"But he did, giving him the ability to upgrade 23rd Century Starfleet weapons. As we all know, Commodore Pinkerton discovered this when the Egg Carrier adapted to the _Enterprise-D's_ weapons and shields. We also discovered the C3 facility on Angel Island." All the regulars shuttered. It was a copy of the Borg cube from J-25. Knuckles wanted Eggman dead for doing that to millions of Mobians and humans.

"This little insight thanks to Eggman gives us data on the Borg and how to resist. We've taken a look through the Egg-Borg Archives, as the crew of the _Ra-Cailum_ like to call that hellhole, and found 300 corpses: all Mobian Hedgehogs. They were all assimilated, but they rejected the implants."

"You can resist the Borg?"

"Clearly, but at the moment, we don't want a repeat of the Lantree Incident, so my rather aggressive immune system's being suppressed for now." (3)

"That's good and all, but we need to destroy the Borg ship."

"The AK's a back up weapon, Lt. Commander. Always have a back up." Shelby was cowed again.

"Commodore Pinkerton gave me and Tails designs for his plasma torpedoes. Modify a lot of our Class VIII probes into plasma torpedoes and they won't see it coming." "The Romulans have plasma torpedoes, Commander, and they lost as many outposts on the Neutral Zone as we did." (4)

"They won't expect it from a Federation starship, you fucking idiot."

Another cowing, and Shelby didn't want to be around for another one.

Sonic had too many points in his favor, and she didn't have any.

That was why he was a Commander and she wasn't.

She was stupid compared to Commodore Pinkerton and Sonic: both had fought in major conflicts, one during the 23rd Century, and one on his home planet only a few weeks ago.

They needed someone with a killer instinct, not a little girl.

Sonic or the Commodore were the perfect choices.

"Still, I'm used to 23rd Century weapons. You can brief me on them, but no bullshit, or it's Warp Core Hour for you."

Shelby learned that fucking with Sonic or the Commodore was a really bad idea.

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D: Conference Room, Deck 1, behind the Bridge

Knuckles, wearing the same uniform as Sonic, sat with other members of the _Enterprise-D's_ Senior Staff, listening in to Admiral Hanson and Commodore Pinkerton.

"_At nineteen hundred hours yesterday, the USS _Lalo _departed Zeta Alpha Two on a freight run to Sentinel Minor Four. At twenty-two hundred hours and twelve minutes, a distress signal was received at Starbase 157. The Lalo reported contact with an alien vessel described as cube-shaped. The distress signal ended abruptly. She has not been heard from since_."

Picard turned the chair he was in slightly.

"Mr. Data, How long to get there at Warp 9?"

"One hour, seventeen minutes, sir." (5)

"Make it so."

"_I'm marshalling our forces at Wolf 359 and Mobius. If the Borg learn what we've got at Mobius, they'll go there. The Klingons and Romulans are sending help as well_."

"Why?"

"_I asked them. Fear gets you places, Shelby. And Sonic told me about your fuck-ups. One more, and your ass will hang from my office door_!"

Sonic smirked, and Shelby backed up in her chair.

That man had more influence then most Admirals.

And he wasn't kidding: he'd skin her alive to prove a point.

"_Make sure the Borg don't get near another one of our worlds, Picard! Pinkerton out_!"

The image of Hanson grew to encompass the whole screen.

"He's pissed."

"_He knows we're not ready, and that's what's pissing him off. We're coming with every available starship to assist, Captain_."

Hanson sighed.

"_But the closest help is six days away_."

"We'll try to occupy them until you arrive."

"_I know you will. Hanson out_."

The almighty emblem of the United Federation of Planets appeared on the screen, then faded out.

"While Commodore Pinkerton has a point, we'll do what we can, nothing more."

"Not good enough, sir. We do it or we die doing it, at the Commodore's hands or the Borg."

Sonic stood up, and some of them wondered if he was a clone of the Commodore turned into a Mobian.

He had the same attitude, that was sure.

En route to Sentinel Minor IV: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

Sonic loaded the forward torpedo tubes with the plasma torpedoes, knowing that the Borg were close.

"Fuck, these launch controls are useless! Who programmed them; a cadet straight out of the Academy?"

Worf didn't move.

This man was one of Commodore Pinkerton's men, and attacking him was a bad idea. Sonic fixed the issue, making sure that the torpedo launches were both fast and accurate.

"There!"

Then the tactical console sent out a warning.

Worf wasn't ready for it; another upgrade from Sonic.

"Sir, reading an unidentified vessel just entering sensor range, bearing 210 mark 151." Picard looked at Worf.

"Hail them, Mister Worf."

Worf opened a channel. Nothing.

"No response, sir."

"Move to intercept."

Worf's eyes widened.

"Sir, the vessel has already changed course to intercept _us_. Approaching at Warp 9.3. Entering visual range."

"On screen."

Sonic didn't bother looking.

He already knew that it was the Borg cube. Amy, wearing the same uniform as Sonic, hijacked the helm from Wesley.

"Mister Worf, dispatch a subspace message to Admiral Hanson: 'We have engaged the Borg.'"

"So it begins, Captain."

Wolf 359: USS Ra-Cailum NCC-10017

The huge fleet forming at Wolf 359 included Federation Starships of the _Constitution, Excelsior, Miranda, Freedom, Niagara, New Orleans, Nebula, Ambassador_ and even _Galaxy_-Classes, (6) Romulan _D'Deridex_ and _Vmelak_-Class Warbirds, and enough Klingon ships to fill a Borg cube.

Hanson was on board the USS _Magellan_ NCC-71609, escorted by two _Akira_-Class starships, including the USS _Thunderchild_ NCC-65549 and the _Akira_ herself, NCC-62497. (7)

"We are SO not ready for this."

"Blame Picard."

"What?"

"He told Q we were ready for anything. It's his fault." (8)

Kate sighed.

The three weeks in drydock were barely enough to upgrade the phasers, photons and shielding systems, but they'd fought off hordes of Klingons and Romulans in worse shape.

"Status of the fleet?"

"We're over 1015 strong, and getting stronger."

"Tell everyone to use random frequencies, shield and weapons. If Eggman did use Borg technology, we're going to need all the experience we got from that battle."

"Federation Starship USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C entering sector."

"With an Enterprise, we'll rape those Borg bastards a new one!"

Morale had jumped when the _Enterprise-C_ entered to Earth, and it was only getting higher.

Two legendary ships and one legendary commander?

How could they lose?

"Is the _Defiant_ ready?"

"Nowhere near ready."

"And the _Sovereign's_ out of the question."

The Commodore put on his trademark red cap with the emblem of the UFP.

It was his good luck charm, and had survived from _Ra-Cailum _to_ Ra-Cailum_.

"Ok, people, it's cap time. In less then a week, we're going to be engaging the Borg. Make sure that we're ready. Doubly so for Mobius!"

"Got it, sir!"

War was upon them now.

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

"Captain, _you_ are being hailed."

Picard looked back at Worf.

"_I_ am?"

"Yes, Captain. By name."

Riker looked at Data.

"Data, is it the same ship we faced at J25?"

"Uncertain, Commander. However, the dimensions are precisely the same."

"You could say the same for the _Enterprise_ and the _Galaxy_, Data."

Picard was getting tired of this.

"On screen."

The interior of the Borg ship appeared on screen.

It was a huge section of the cube, with level after level of thousands of alcoves in which were individual Borg.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc..."

Hundreds of thousands of voices spoke in unison, interrupting the Captain.

"_Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the Starship _Enterprise_, registry NCC-1701-D, you will lower your shields and prepare to transport yourself aboard our vessel. If you do not cooperate, we will destroy your ship_."

Sonic decided to speak.

"If you think that, then you know nothing of Federation history. Does the name Ronald Pinkerton mean anything to you?"

The Borg were silenced.

They knew, all right, and that actually scared the piss out of the Collective.

If he was alive, then there were going to be problems.

"_Commodore Pinkerton is irrelevant. Captain Jean-Luc Picard, you will lower your shields and prepare to transport yourself aboard our vessel. If you do not cooperate, we will destroy your ship_."

Unfazed, Picard returned fire, so to speak.

"You have committed acts of aggression against the United Federation of Planets. If you do not withdraw immediately-"

The Borg interrupted him again.

"_You will surrender yourself or we will destroy your ship. Your defensive capabilities are unable to withstand us_."

Picard signaled Worf to mute transmission.

Riker stood up, followed by Shelby.

"What the hell do they want with _you_?"

"I thought they weren't interested in human lifeforms... only our technology."

Picard nodded.

Sonic was right: they did assimilate those 18 people at System J25.

"Their priorities seem to have changed. Open."

He turned to face the screen.

"We have developed new defense capabilities since our last meeting and we are prepared to use them if you do not withdraw from Federation space."

Geordi piped up from Engineering. "_Captain, shields are being probed. I'm modulating nutation_."

"High energy turn; hang on!"

The _Enterprise-D_ turned at high speed, then delivered a plasma torpedo volley into the cube.

"Ms. Rose!"

"Look, you want to survive this? Then let us do what needs to be done!"

Picard nodded in consent.

The pink Hedgehog had a point.

Waiting on his orders against the Borg was a bad idea.

"Do it!"

"Setting course for the Mutara Sector, Warp 9.2! Sonic, do it!"

"I outrank you, but torpedoes away!"

If anyone could see it, they'd've seen the _Enterprise-D's_ aft torpedo launcher fire off another five plasma torpedoes, designed to destabilize warp fields and slow down a ship.

In this case, the Cube would go to Warp 6.5, and no faster until they could fix it, and it was something that the Borg couldn't adapt to.

"Why the Mutara Sector?"

"The remains of the Genesis Planet. We can use that to shield the _Enterprise-D_ from Borg attack, and use them as weapons if need be."

Shelby wanted to veto the idea, but the sound of Sonic activating his Type 2 phaser pistol shut her up rather quickly.

Everything she thought of either wouldn't work or needed too much time to make it work. (9)

The stuff Sonic and the others had could be used quickly. Picard sat down in his chair. In Sonic's head, a song started playing. 'Fitting.' (AN: Play _Remind You _from_ Gundam Unicorn_ OST 2 here. Looks good from my point of view)

Warping toward the Mutara Sector in order to delay them.

Great plan.

(AN: Remind You Continued)

"The Mutara Sector? That's irony for you." (10)

The Commodore sat in his chair, cap-on-head, and it wouldn't leave until the Borg were dead and gone. Most of the fleet had arrived, and were preparing to combat. "Cannons to the right, cannons to the left, cannons in front, the righteous were victorious." He'd read that line on the Ra-Cailum's dedication plaque a hundred times. "We'll win this battle will any other." The Commodore laid back and sighed. "Pain in the ass." (Remind you ends)

Three days later, in the Mutara Sector: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

After the destruction of the Genesis Planet, the Mutara Sector, Regula I and the planetoid it was named after were abandoned. Using it as a bomb would be an easy task, considering the state of the station. "The Borg are barely three hours behind us, Commander, so if you have a plan-" Shelby finally came up with one that would work quickly. "Detonate Regula I." "Finally, Shelby, you come up with something that we can do in time! A few photons inside Regula I's reactor will destroy the station and do enough damage to the cube." "Problem is that the Enterprise's shields will be downed." Riker realized what that meant. "The Borg could beam on board." "If we had transporter inhibiters, that wouldn't be a problem." Sonic and the Mobians looked at Shelby. "What?" "The Altair had them, but you didn't beam them over!" (10) Shelby wanted to go into a corner and cry, but they had work to do. (AN: What? I hate the bitch! Too overconfident and she didn't take the Borg seriously until the Massacre at Wolf 359, plus she wanted to hijack Riker's spot as the Enterprise's XO. At least all of us wouldn't underestimate the Borg! Hell, a few AKs, a shitload of ammo and two people will slaughter any Borg you run into!) "What's done is done, Commander Sonic." Sonic wanted to bash his head against the Warp Core, but the Commander wisely decided against it. "Do it, Commander." "Knuckles, I want M-4A1 Carbines to all security personnel, and enough ammunition to kill a full fucking squad of Borg!" "Got it!"

2 hours and 55 minutes later

The Enterprise-D hid near Regula's new ring, created from the Mutara Nebula/Genesis Planet. The Borg were almost there, but the Enterprise-D had a plan, and a damned risky one. (AN: Cue Prelude to War) "Continue maneuvering through the asteroids, Ms. Rose." "Captain, we should remodulate the shields so our tractor beam can be used. I intend to toss a few asteroids at the Borg." "Mr. Data, Mr. Worf, do it." The Borg showed up seconds later. "Time for the ass kicking of their collective lives!" Sonic opened a channel to the Cube. "Hey, assholes! You can't catch us!" Unknown to the bridge crew, that little comment actually pissed off the then-unknown Borg Queen, who pulled a Khan. (AN: "Full impulse power." "No, sir! You have Genesis, you can anything-" "FULL POWER! DAMN YOU!") The Cube entered the ring, and was led to the derelict station. "BOOM!" The station exploded, downgrading the warp power again, and the Enterprise-D used her tractor beam to toss a pair of asteroids at the cube. But the Galaxy-Class starship lost shield power, and, as Sonic predicted, a drone beamed onto the bridge. Sonic fired his type 2 phaser at the drone, killing it. Another beamed in, and Sonic fired, but it had already adapted. Knuckles, who had Sonic's AK-47, fired at the drone, peppering it with holes. One beamed in behind Picard, and Sonic jumped to save his Captain. He was caught in the transporter beam and sent to the Borg ship. The dead drones vaporized within seconds, and the cube ran off at Warp 4. Amy, pissed off that her 'boyfriend' had been kidnapped by the Borg, followed them. Riker took command of the bridge, recovering from the shock of losing the Captain. "Hail the fleet at Wolf 359, Mr. Worf. We have a problem." The cube dominated the screen. "An extremely gigantic problem."

Borg vessel

Sonic, restrained by four Borg drones, followed Captain Picard as he was escorted by two more drones to a large area of the cube.

"_Captain Jean-Luc Picard, you lead the strongest ship of the Federation Starfleet. You speak for your people_."

Sonic scoffed.

The _Ra-Cailum_ was the strongest ship in the fleet, not the _Enterprise-D_.

"I have nothing to say to you, and I will resist you with my last ounce of strength."

"And once you reach Sector 001, Commodore Pinkerton will destroy your ship!" "_Strength is irrelevant. Resistance is futile. Commodore Pinkerton will be assimilated into the Collective and his tactical knowledge and abilities will be added to our own. We wish to improve ourselves. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service ours_."

Picard scoffed, and Sonic smirked in defiance.

"Impossible. My culture is based on freedom and self-determination."

"Like you can just invade Federation territory without a fight. You will lose!"

"_Freedom is irrelevant. Self-determination is irrelevant. You must comply_."

Sonic spoke next.

"We would rather die."

But the Borg had other plans.

"_Death is irrelevant. Your archaic cultures are authority driven. To facilitate our introduction into your societies, it has been decided that a human voice will speak for us in all communications. You have been chosen to be that voice_."

"And me?"

"You have both been chosen to speak for the Collective."

Sonic stopped fighting as the voice-voice, not voices-was to right of Sonic and behind Picard. It was a woman, clearly Borg, but she was very attractive, if you didn't mind assimilation.

"And just who the fuck are you?"

"Such cursing from a Starfleet officer?"

"Up yours, Queeny!"

"You answered your own question. I am normally referred to as the Borg Queen."

She smiled, and that scared the piss out of Sonic.

"We have never encountered your kind before. State your name and rank."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Commander, USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D, and you're getting nothing else!"

"I doubt that. Assimilate Picard, and do it quickly. I will assimilate Sonic…"

She caressed Sonic's cheek.

"Personally."

She stuck him with a nanoprobe injector, beginning the worst 2 weeks of Sonic's short life.

He wanted to scream, but he wouldn't be able to for a long time.

_Galaxy_-Class USS_ Enterprise _NCC-1701-D

Shelby held up a modified M16A4.

"It's been modified to act as a phaser rifle as well as a projectile weapon. And the bayonet will go through the exoplating the Borg have." (11)

"Wesley and Geordi modified the deflector into a giant phaser cannon, so we need to drop out of warp to use it."

"Will we be able to follow the cube if it doesn't work?"

"No."

Amy bashed her head into a wall.

"We have a second deflector dish on the saucer section! We'll use that, you idiot!" (13)

"It'll still damage the warp core in firing the deflector, limiting our speed." "Do what you can to limit the damage, Geordi."

Amy was more First Officer material then Shelby was, and she was an Ensign.

"Ms. Rose, you've done more to save the ship and the Captain then anyone else. Consider this a promotion to Lt. Commander."

"Replicate my rank pins later. We have work to do and a Captain to save." She grabbed one of Shelby's M16s and cocked it.

"Only one clip?"

"The pulse phaser battery can be used to replicate ammunition for the M16 itself. Enough for 600 rounds."

"Good. When the Borg adapt, we'll need to swap weapon types."

"The red button disables the phaser and reengages the projectiles."

"Then you're coming with me. I'll lead the away team onto the cube, Commander. You're in command until we get Sonic and Captain Picard back."

Riker sat in the Captain's chair, while Amy, Data, Worf and Shelby, and Doctor Crusher on Deck 7, went to Transporter Room 3 for Operation: Rescue Picard as Tails so colorfully nicknamed it.

It did fit what they were doing, though.

Wolf 359

In space, no one can hear you scream.

_**Bullshit**_.

"_**WHAT!**_"

The Commodore's yell could be heard in three sectors, and not because it was transmitting over subspace.

"_I said, the Borg kidnapped Captain Picard and Commander Sonic. Lt Commander Rose is leading an away team to the cube to recover them_."

"Lieutenant Commander? You promoted her?"

"_It seemed best_."

"Well, I'm promoting you, until you get Picard back, to Captain. After that, you're a Commander. As of now, Amy's your XO. No more promotions."

"_Understood_."

"And remind me to shove Shelby into a warp reactor coolant chamber later: most of the designs she came up with don't work, period!"

"_She did make a weapon that will work against the Borg, sir_."

"Does it work?"

"_It's an M16 assault rifle with pulse phaser rifle parts incorporated into it. You can switch from phaser to bullets with the push of a button_."

"Better. She's off the local shitlist for the time being. For now, at least. Transmit the specs to Task Force 108; we'll need them."

"_Task Force 108_?"

"The fleets at Wolf 359 and Mobius. Get to it, Commander!"

The Borg cube

Amy found Sonic's uniform with Picard's, and recovered the jacket. It was the only one he had, after all.

"I'm pissed."

She draped the uniform onto her shoulders, then pulled out her phaser pistol.

"We need to disable the cube so they can fire the deflector cannon at this thing."

She looked at the distribution nodes.

"I need to destroy something. Excuse me."

Data and Worf backed away from the pissed off Hedgehog.

Shelby cocked her phaser rifle.

"Let's take out those distribution nodes."

Amy set her phaser to maximum power, then fired.

Worf and Data followed suit, destroying two more distribution nodes.

Then Borg poured out of the woodwork.

Amy pulled out her M16A4 and opened fire.

The phaser pulses killed Borg after Borg, but they adapted after 10 shots.

She switched to the 5.56mm NATO rounds, and started killing the drones in droves.

"Jean-Luc!"

She turned to see Captain Picard and Sonic standing side by side, then turning toward them.

They looked at them, but they weren't the same anymore: they were Borg drones.

They even had the same implants.

"Captain!"

"_Enterprise_, beam us out!"

They were transported directly to the bridge, and Amy broke a wall panel in her anger.

"Damn it!"

"What happened?"

"What Sonic said would happen: they've been altered by the Borg!"

"_Altered_?"

An extremely upset Worf explained it in three words: "They _are_ Borg."

The Klingon being upset was understandable: it was in his blood to protect his Captain, and he failed.

"We'll go back. We've got the weapons."

"We can't, Shelby. This is the only chance we've got, because once they jump back into warp, we can't fire, and the Captain and Sonic would want us to take it." Riker looked at Geordi.

"Arm the deflector and prepare-"

The tactical console beeped.

"We're being hailed by the Borg."

Amy and Riker walked down in front of the screen.

The image of Sonic and Picard, Borg and all, walking toward a point on the cube appeared.

Sonic spoke first.

"_We are Locutus of Borg_."

Picard spoke next.

"_Resistance is futile_."

"_Your life, as it has been, is over_."

"_From this time forward, you will service_…"

Both spoke at the same time.

"_Us_."

Amy looked at Worf.

"Mr. Worf, fire."

Epic cliffhanger from Best of Both Worlds, anyone?

Watch _First Contact_ and Picard's epic Tommy Gun scene, and you'll understand.

It doesn't look anything like a pool table, but that's what the production crew called it.

(3) _Unnatural Selection_, where _TOS' The Deadly Years_ come back with a vengeance.

(4) _The Neutral Zone_, first season of _TNG_. We got our first inkling of the Borg from that episode. Mark Alamo, famous for Gul Dukat, made an appearance in the episode as the commander of the first _D'deridex_-Class Warbird we ever see.

(5) Sorry, that's a _Halo_ reference. But it's in the script, so there it is.

(6) All of those ships exist, as we see some of them in the graveyard of Wolf 359. Most are kitbashes, like the _Freedom_-Class, as it's just a smaller _Galaxy_ saucer with one nacelle.

(7) The wiki gave me that number, and that number's a LOT less then the _Galaxy_, at NCC-70637. So the _Akira_ and her sisters are at Wolf 359 and Mobius.

(8) Q Who.

(9) Looking at EVERYTHING Shelby brought to the _Enterprise-D_, none of it could be made to work in time.

(10) The _Enterprise_ NCC-1701 was destroyed in the Mutara Sector, and no ship has since gone there.

(11) The _Excelsior_-Class starship that transported Hanson and Shelby to the _Enterprise-D_. Not the official name, but I was playing _Assassin's Creed_ a few weeks ago, so what the hell.

(12) I'm picturing the Borg from _First Contact_ and _Voyager_.

(13) The _Galaxy_-Class had two NDAs. They could've used the saucer one to use the warp drive, damaged or not.

Before you ask, yes I actually ripped some parts of this from the actual script. It made my job a bit easier.

What? The show's long over and I already put up the disclaimer in my profile.

Another challenge for the artists: Borg Sonic and Borg Picard!

Next time on _Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury_: The Battle of Wolf 359 and the Third Battle of Mobius!

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Wolf's Den and the Loop

4: Wolf's Den and the Loop/Ra-Cailum Lost

(I know there's a problem with the chapters. Made a screw up; partly corrected it. Using a recap because the chapters always start with log entries)

Last Time on _Star Trek The Next Generation_: Picard and Sonic have been captured by the Borg, and turned into Locutus, and the deflector cannon is fired, and proven useless due to Picard and Sonic's knowledge of the weapon. The Borg are now on their way to Sector 001: Earth.

_First Officer's Log, Stardate 44000.1. The Borg ship has resumed its course toward Earth. We are unable to pursue pending repairs to the Enterprise._

"As we anticipated, the blast burned out the main navigational deflector... we also have damage to shields and the reactor core."

The Commodore and the Admiral were on the screen again, and the Commodore did NOT look happy at the news of his favored officer leading the attack on his homeworld.

"_Riker, remember that promotion of yours? Consider it removed_."

Now the general within surfaced.

"_Get your asses to Mobius. You're more useful as my personal command ship there then limping to Wolf 359_."

"But they're heading for Earth."

"_Once they've fully assimilated EVERYTHING in Sonic's mind, they'll label the Eclipse Cannon something that needs to be destroyed. So, your asses. Mobius. NOW_!" "Commodore, calm down."

"_I also have another order for you. Rescue Picard and Sonic or one of either if possible. If it isn't, then Item 59873 in Cargo Bay 5 is to be used_."

"Aye, Commodore."

"_I have a war to fight, Lt Commander. You're acting XO of the Enterprise-D until further notice. And Riker_?"

The Commander looked up.

"_Don't fuck this up. Pinkerton out_."

The screen changed and Hanson grew to full size again.

"_I think he's enjoying himself. He was practically bred for war and he's got everyone jumping through hoops_."

"Putting him in charge of the fleet is a good idea during times of conflict."

"_The people at Command agree with you, Lt Commander. He's being promoted to Vice-Admiral and put in charge of this little fleet_."

"Best plan I've heard in months! Does it take someone who fought in a war to be ready for the Borg?"

"_Clearly, Lt Commander. But that's not your problem. It's ours. Admiral Hanson out_."

The screen faded to nothingness.

"What the hell is Item 59873?"

"You don't want to know."

Wolf 359

The _Ambassador_-type _Apollo_-Class starship USS _Gage_ NCC-11672 was the last ship to join Commodore Pinkerton's armada at Wolf 359. (1)

"That's 2019 ships."

"We'll need a lot more then 2019 to kill that cube."

"There's 4150 at Mobius."

"Better. Now all we need is the Eclipse Cannon online so we can kill it with one shot." "Sir, that thing is an isolytic subspace cannon. It's illegal to operate then in the Federation!" (2)

"Who said I gave a shit about that?"

Another motto of the _Ra-Cailum_: Fuck the Prime Directive if it got in the way of what you needed to do.

And this time, the Commodore, or rather, the Vice-Admiral, told Starfleet Tactical that he was taking command, and that until the Borg had either given up or were destroyed, the Second Khitomer Accords were to be ignored.

He had already informed the Klingons and Romulans of this, and they took similar steps.

The Treaty of Algeron, signed 56 years earlier, was also to be ignored, as the easiest way to repair your ship was to jump to warp and cloak. (3)

"How long until the Cube gets here?"

"At Warp 5? 5 days."

"Rough or exact time?"

"Rough. You hate exact when it comes to timing."

"Then it's time to kill that one thing we hate: time itself."

"Aye, sir."

The Borg Cube

Sonic and Picard, or the twin Locutus', opened their eyes and screamed like a pair of banshees.

Two drones took them to the assimilation chamber, and decided to finish the job.

"Isn't it clear to you yet?"

Sonic was resisting more then Picard, but that was explained last chapter.

Now the Borg had to deal with it.

"We have increased speed. Warp 8.4. Estimated time to arrival: 2 days, 21 hours and 59 minutes."

The Queen touched Picard's face as more implants and bio-technology were installed throughout his body.

"You resist, when all we wish is a bridge between humanity and Borg."

Sonic turned to her.

"And me?"

She turned to the more resistive Mobian.

"You were born to fight us, Sonic. Your DNA fights, when it should accept us. You will be living proof that resistance is, always has been and always will be…"

She smirked.

"Ultimately futile."

Wolf 359

"Is IT ready, in case the Borg run off to Mobius?"

"IT is ready, but I wouldn't use IT unless we're sure the Cube's on its' way to Mobius."

So'tor looked at the tactical console. "The cube has reached the Wolf system."

The Admiral looked at the screen.

"Location?"

"Less then .15 lightyears away."

"Red Alert, and open a channel to the fleet!"

"Done!"

"This is Admiral Pinkerton to Task Force 108! We are about to engage the Borg cube in combat! We must not lose, and if you cannot fight nor retreat, ram into that fucking thing at maximum warp. We cannot let that cube reach Earth! Otherwise, the entire Alpha and Beta Quadrants are in serious shit. Prepare for combat. And make sure that history never forgets the names of the fallen!"

"Channel closed!"

He sat down in the Captain's chair.

"Battle Stations!"

The _Ra-Cailum_-and every other ship in the fleet-sounded her Red Alert klaxons, and the _Ra-Cailum_ herself lead the formation.

"Laser com to all ships: break off and attack on signal."

"Done."

"Sir, we're being hailed by the Cube."

"On screen."

The screen showed the two kidnapped Starfleet officers, covered in Borg technology.

"Holy fuck!"

"_Commodore Ronald Pinkerton, lower your shields and beam yourself aboard our vessel_."

"Up yours, Hedgehog! I outrank you! And it's Admiral!"

"_Lower you shields and transport aboard our vessel, _Admiral_. You cannot beat us."_

"I hate to break it to you, but I am about to kick your asses! Kill it!"

So'tor proved why he was the second-best tactical officer in the fleet, next to Pavel Chekov.

He closed the channel and opened fire.

The fleet split off and began attacking the enemy in force, Klingons and Romulans attacking the Cube in waves.

"Tactical Fighter Squads Alpha through Sigma, strafe the cube and dodge their fire!"

The Klingons obeyed, dodging fire.

"Battleship Wings Bravo through Gamma, cover the Klingons!"

The _Galaxies_ and _Ambassadors_ Drew away some of the fire, letting the Klingons do their job.

"Light Cruiser Group Delta, move in and cover the battleships! All other Light Cruiser Groups, fire at will!"

LCG Delta, lead by the _Miranda_-Class USS _Saratoga_ NCC-31911, attacked with speed, and dodged the Borg weapons fire.

"Heavy Cruiser Groups Alpha through Tango, hit-and-run! Romulan Warbirds, join up with Battleship Group Alpha and begin your attack! _Galaxy_ Wings 0-1 and 0-2, follow me in!"

The dance of death was damaging the cube, and the result: no losses. If Hanson commanded the task force, most of them would be dead by now.

Eight _Galaxy_-Class starships followed at .5 light speed, and the _Ra-Cailum_ began its' attack.

The nine starships flew above the cube, and attacked with sweeping attacks rather then one hit shots.

He was proving to be one hell of a fleet commander!

"OORAH, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

The Admiral was having fun.

Heavy Cruiser Group Bravo, led by the _Constitution_-Class USS _Xerxes_ NCC-9009, started another attack run, this time with Light Cruiser Group Gamma, led by the _Akula_-Class USS _Nelson_ NCC-25105 (4) by their sides.

The _Nebula_-Class USS _Melbourne_ NCC-75100 (5) of Battlecruiser Group Alpha began her attack on the Cube, joined by a flight of Romulan _D'deridex_-Class Warbirds.

The Excelsior-Class USS _Righteous_ NCC-51609 (6) attacked with photons and phasers, and the _Gage_ joined up behind her.

"Nice!"

The Cube finally hit a target: the _Saratoga_.

It carved out the port nacelle, then destroyed one of the phaser cannons.

"_Saratoga_, evacuate! _Gage_, cover the _Saratoga_!"

The _Nebula_-lookalike _Gage_ covered the Saratoga as she launched her escape pods. The _Melbourne_ quickly recovered the people in them, then continued her attack.

The _Saratoga_ herself rammed into the Cube and exploded.

"FUCK!"

The Klingons quickly attacked, and began their flight of death.

They avenged the _Saratoga_, but they were still losing people: Borg had been kidnapped them from the starships, but the Cube was LOSING this fight.

The Borg Cube

The two drones realized quickly that they were outclassed.

"Weapon identified from memories of Sonic the Hedgehog: subspace isolytic shock cannon known as Eclipse Cannon. We cannot adapt to this weapon and must assimilate it."

The Picard Locutus agreed, and the Cube turned away from Wolf 359.

"Damage to the Cube is extensive. Weapons badly damaged, hull badly damaged, warp drive at 48%. Transwarp drive offline."

"Regenerate systems en route to Mobius Sector. Retreat from Sector 001."

_Ambassador_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017

"I don't believe it. We won!"

"No. If the Cube stayed, we would have. It didn't. Course and heading?"

Ensign Marie Hawke (7) looked at the console.

"Directly for Mobius."

"Tell the fleet that the Battle of Wolf 359 is over, but the war is still on and to set their course for Earth. I think it's time we use IT."

What is IT, you ask?

IT is a transwarp gate.

"Message from Admiral Hanson on subspace."

Riker looked at the screen as dozens of people cheered on the bridge of the Magellan. "_We won the battle,_ Enterprise! _We WON_!"

Riker smiled grimly.

That meant that Picard and Sonic were dead.

"_But the Borg are on their way to Mobius. And you're the closest ship to slow them down_."

"And to rescue the Captain and Sonic."

"_We dealt heavy damage thanks to the Admiral, and we only lost one ship. They've already given him command of Starfleet Tactical, and we're on our way to Mobius_."

"We'll do what we can."

Then: "_IT'S DO OR DIE, RIKER_!"

_That_ had to be Admiral Pinkerton.

"We understand, Admirals. Enterprise-D out."

The Borg Cube

The Cube was nowhere near ready for another fight with a _Lancer_-I, let alone a _Galaxy_-Class starship!

But what was worse, it was the FUCKING _ENTERPRISE-D_!

But it was in the way, so what does the Cube do?

Hail the _Enterprise-D_.

Riker and Amy appeared on screen in the Battle Bridge.

"_Locutus of Borg, this is Commander William T. Riker of the USS_ Enterprise."

Sonic/Locutus spoke first.

"You may speak."

"_We wish to end the hostilities_."

After the ass kicking they received at Wolf 359, the Borg wanted to end them as well by running away, but the Eclipse Cannon was too big of a threat to leave unattended. Picard/Locutus spoke.

"Then you must unconditionally surrender."

Like the Enterprise would surrender to a heavily damaged Cube.

Worth a shot, though.

"_We are prepared to meet to discuss your terms_."

Ok, that was new.

But not true; couldn't be.

"It is unlikely that you are prepared to discuss terms. It is more likely that this is an attempt at deception."

Both drones turned, but Riker brought them back.

"_Come now, Locutus, if Picard's knowledge and experience is part of you, then you know I have never lied to him... in fact, you should implicitly trust me, is that not so? And Sonic the Hedgehog was a friend of mine. He trusted me_."

"They implicitly trusted you."

"_Then trust me now. Meet to discuss your terms_."

The Collective knew that Riker was stalling for something.

"_Discussion is irrelevant. There are no terms. You will disarm all your weapons and escort us to Mobius where we will begin assimilating your culture and technology_."

The transmission was cut off for a moment, then resumed.

"_We would like time to prepare our people for assimilation_."

Even the Collective saw that as udder bullshit.

"_Preparation is irrelevant. Your people will be assimilated as easily as Picard and Sonic have been_."

Riker grimaced.

"_Does it involve a lot of needles? Because I just hate needles_." (8)

The Collective didn't know how to take _that_ one.

"Your attempt at a delay will not be successful, Number One. We will proceed to Mobius and if you attempt to intervene we will destroy you."

Riker smirked.

"_Then take your best shot, Locutus, cause we are about to intervene_."

The transmission cut out and the _Enterprise_ began separating.

The Collective knew this plan: it was Shelby's and Sonic had shot it down because the _Enterprise_ was deadlier as a whole then separated.

'Target the Stardrive section.'

The cube fired beam and torpedo rounds at the Stardrive Section, then missed a number of times.

Then the saucer fired off harmless antimatter.

The Collective was wondering just what the fuck was going on.

Then it picked up an ion trail.

One left by a Type-7 shuttle!

If the collective could sweatdrop, it would've.

Bad plan.

Then the trail stopped as soon as they picked it up.

They could have destroyed it, but Riker was a wily one.

Not Pinkerton or Zakdorn-level wily, but wily nonetheless.

Then they detected intruders.

Wily, indeed.

It was Worf and Data, armed with M16A4 phaser/assault rifles.

The Borg cursed the fact that they couldn't make smaller forcefield nodes and only use EM shielding against energy weapons.

But by the look of things, they'd modified the phasers with random frequency scramblers, making adapting to them a bitch in and of itself.

Great, make EVERYTHING harder.

Worf shot Sonic, but the Mobian Locutus was only stunned, not killed.

Worf rushed Picard and fought with him, but Data won the fight with a hypospray.

Earth orbit

"Where the fuck did you come up with this?"

"The Romulans let me go to Iconia and recover what I could." (9)

Hanson didn't bother.

The combination of Borg and Iconian technology was the Admiral's answer to the Borg's ability to use transwarp drive.

And it worked.

"Activate the gate and set the coordinates for Mobius!"

The news of Sonic and Picard's recovery was a good sign, and the news that all seven Chaos Emeralds had been installed in the ARK's main weapon made it all the easier to order the weapon's firing once it got close to Mobius.

But Plan B-moving everyone to Mobius-was already being prepared for.

The last ship to go through was the _Ra-Cailum_ herself, and she took command of the fleet on the other side.

"All ships, this is the _Ra-Cailum_. We are arming the Eclipse Cannon! Repeat, we are arming the Eclipse Cannon! Time to firing is 55 minutes!"

The Station began turning, but there was no way in hell ARK could fire at the Cube in less then an hour.

Plan B it was, then.

"The cube will be here in 15 minutes!"

"All ships, we're going to Plan B! We need to lure the Cube into firing range of the Eclipse Cannon, which is FUCKING risky as all hell. Any ship that won't do the baiting is to shoot the fuck out of that thing!"

Only one ship was willing to bait the cube: the _Ra-Cailum _herself.

"Well, that sucks!"

The cube dropped out of warp, then got shot at by the _Enterprise-D_, which followed the cube to Mobius.

"Open a channel to the cube and wish us luck, So'tor."

"Doing so at will."

"Yoohoo! Hey, fuckfaces! Take YOUR BEST SHOT!"

The Borg were getting tired of dealing the Admiral's insults and taunts, and rage overrode wisdom.

The cube rushed at the _Ra-Cailum_, ignoring the weapons fire from every other ship except for the too-close _Xerxes_.

It was cored by the cube during an attack run.

"RUN!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ pulled a high energy turn and booked it, running from the massive cube of death.

The Borg were out for blood, and didn't notice the trap that the Admiral had for them.

"FIRE THE LASER!"

The Eclipse Cannon opened the 'arms' and charged up for the close range shot.

By the time the Borg realized what just happened, three words came to mind: Oh, FUCK US!

The Cannon fired, killing everything on the cube.

A bolt nearly hit a Romulan _D'deridex_-Class Warbird, though.

_D'deridex_-Class Warbird _Rae'Cailem'Tet_

Commander Donatra was proud of her ship, named after the Romulan translation of _Ra-Cailum_, as it was still, even after a century, the most feared name in the Empire.

Only one other could match it with fear, pride and shame: _Enterprise_.

But the _Ra-Cailum_ had destroyed more Romulan ships then the _Enterprise_, hence the name of the ship.

"Oh, fuck! Evade!"

It was too late, but thankfully, help arrived in the form of the Federation Starship _Ra-Cailum_.

The bolt hit the older _Ambassador_-Class starship, which had intercepted the energy by warping toward it.

"Why…Why would they do that?"

Donatra stood up from her seat on the bridge.

"Never mind that! Prepare for rescue operations! Those people saved our asses; it's time to return the favor!"

The bridge crew nodded, and began looking at the _Ra-Cailum_.

Her hull was being eaten away, and the port nacelle was already gone, being the first thing the bolt hit.

The crew of that ship needed help and fast.

Galaxy-Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Riker looked at what was once the most feared ship in the galaxy. The _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017 was dying, and the Romulans of all people were rescuing the crew!

Then the _Ra-Cailum_ exploded, just like the _Enterprise_ NCC-1701 did over the Genesis Planet 80 years before. (10)

The now-derelict ship swung toward the Enterprise-D, and Amy tried to avoid it.

The two ships hit, but the _Enterprise-D_ was only grazed, removing a few hull plates and damaging the EPS system, making warp drive use impossible.

The _Ra-Cailum_ entered the atmosphere, on a direct course for Angel Island.

The ship's warp core was forcibly thrown from the ship and exploded in orbit.

"This is going to hurt."

The _Ra-Cailum_ rammed into the mountain on Angel Island, destroying most of it.

The _Ra-Cailum_ fell into the ocean, and that was where it would rest for all eternity.

"Like all the others, she fell in battle. The Admiral's going to be happy, at least. He hates museum ships."

A trip through the transwarp gate later

After a few hours, Sonic and Picard were almost completely de-Borged, as Amy put it.

"Earth Station McKinley is ready to begin refitting the _Enterprise_."

"Which one? There's two!"

"The _Enterprise-D_, Commander. Admiral Pinkerton's getting his hands on a new _Galaxy_-Class starship, built from the ground up as a full on battleship."

"He'll be happy about that one!"

Riker decided to drop the bomb, so to speak.

"And you're being taken as his first officer."

Sonic spit out his tea.

Didn't see that coming was an understatement.

"He NEVER takes on new crew!"

Picard nodded.

It was why the _Ra-Cailum_ had 651 people when the normal crew complement of an _Ambassador_ was 530.

That _War Galaxy_ was going to need the standard crew of 1014 for this.

"I'll get to my shuttle."

Sonic left the ready room and ran into Commander Donatra from the _Rae'Cailem'Tet_.

"Sorry, Commander."

He entered the ready room, and gave a Federation-style PADD to Picard.

The resounding yell could be heard throughout the _Enterprise-D_ _and_ McKinley Station.

That was a pain to write, as I didn't use my paper copy to type it down.

(1) The _Gage_ was at Wolf 359, and the _Apollo_-Class is an actual ship, but my version is based off a Bridge Commander add-on.

(2) _Star Trek Insurrection_ stated that weapons of that type were illegal in the Federation. Unless anyone else objects to it, until the Borg are gone, IS weapons are only to be used as planetary defense systems, like the Eclipse Cannon.

(3) According to _These are the Voyages_, the Treaty of Algeron was signed in 2311, after the Tomed Incident, banning cloaking devices from use in the Federation. According to an official book, the USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B was sent into the Neutral Zone, along with other ships, with a cloak installed, in order to make sure that the incident never happened again. This also explains why Spock didn't have a clue about Algeron in _Let This be Your Last Battlefield._

(4) The light destroyers from _Star Trek Starfleet Command_ are known as _Akula_-Class starships. Named after the Russian word for 'shark', as they are fast and in the right hands, deadly.

(5) I never believed that the _Melbourne_ was an _Excelsior_-Class starship.

(6) This ship was seen in _Star Trek Borg_, a PC game.

(7) First reference to the To Hell and Back metaseries in this story. It won't be the last.

(8) Deleted scene from the _BOBW_ script. Don't ask where I got it.

(9) Reference to _Contagion_, from the second season of _TNG_, where the USS _Yamato_ is lost. This is also the first time we see two _Galaxy_-Class starships in the same place.

(10) Replace the Enterprise with an _Ambassador_-Class starship and you get this scene.

Now that the Battles of Wolf 359 and Mobius are over, let's take a look at this AU:

The fleet wasn't slaughtered at Wolf 359

Sonic and Picard are going to try and recover from their LONGER experiences with the Borg

The Romulans want something and it's enough to make Picard scream

The Federation is finally going back to a mind on defense after 56 years of relative peace, and will be ready for the Dominion War (Which will still happen, but the Federation and Dominion will have new allies for it)

Now that the Beginning/_Best of Both Worlds_ Arc is over, let's take a look at the next ones:

New _Ra-Cailum_/Sonic's New Command/_Fullmetal Alchemist/2009_ Reboot (Next Arc)

The Klingon Civil War/_Star Wars_

_Deep Space Nine_/First Contact/Dominion Cold War/_Mass Effect 3_

Code Geass(?)/Beginning of the Dominion War/Halo

Voyager Season 3-5/Insurrection/Eggman War

_Voyager_ Seasons 6 and 7/_Nemesis_/Mirror Universe Conflict

That's a preview of things to come. As I plan on writing until my fingers ache, this will take a while.

Next time on _Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury_: Admiral Pinkerton tests his new ship and Sonic finds a 30 year old mystery.

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6: NCC1702A

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 5: NCC-1702-A

_Vice Admiral's Log, Stardate 44005.6: As I lose one ship, I gain another. My family built the ship I will soon command, so it will survive what I plan to put her through: hell. Nippon Banzai._

The Type-1 shuttles took off from the _Enterprise_-D as she docked with Earth Station McKinley.

"Born in Japan, finished over Earth."

The new _Galaxy_-Class ship was built by the Pinkertons in Kyoto, and she was built to an exacting standard: firepower, armor and shielding over scientific equipment.

She was built for war, nothing more, nothing less.

"The _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A. It's about damn time they said the actions of that ship for what they were!"

The Vice Admiral sighed.

"They never commissioned another _Ra-Cailum_ after we disappeared. They were planning on making my next ship the _Ra_-_Cailum_ NCC-1702-A, but-"

"We vanished."

"Oh, yeah."

The _Galaxy Battleship_ already had a full load of 37 shuttles (1) and now the 44 from the _Ra-Cailum_ 10017 were joining them. The shuttles landed on the Galaxy, and their occupants waited for their Admiral to step onto the deck. It was tradition for him to be the first one on and off the ship.

The shuttle doors on the 10017/9 _Galileo_ opened and the Admiral stepped out, followed by his new XO, Sonic and his Chief Engineer.

The rest of the crew ran out of the shuttles, getting to their posts.

"Bridge, now."

They walked to the hatch leading to the rest of the ship.

Kyoto, Japan: Pinkerton Complex

The traditional Japanese building had stood since before the founding of the Federation, although it had been expanded at least a dozen times since 2161.

Tails didn't want to think about meeting Lunamaria Hawke, acting head of the family, (2) but as he had little choice, he walked into the fortress of death.

The nickname was well deserved: many people had tried to get in, but all had failed.

Painfully.

And lethally.

He walked in and expected the standard traps to be set off.

Thankfully, he was expected, so death wouldn't come on swift wings today.

The doors opened and a woman in an old style Starfleet uniform stood before him.

Her red, bowl-cut hair told him that this was Lunamaria Hawke.

"Shit!"

"I'll forgive the outburst, as I surprised you. Welcome to the home of my family."

Tails walked into the castle, and noticed hundreds of guards all over the place.

Then again, this WAS the Pinkertons he was thinking about.

"As you've noticed, we take security very seriously here."

"Some of the most advanced technology in the Federation comes from this place, Lady Hawke."

"Lunamaria will do. And you are partly right: we also build ships here. The _Enterprise-C_ was born here in Kyoto, for example, although she was commissioned at McKinley Station."

Tails filed this away, although he was more focused on not doing two very bad things: angering the guards and looking at the extremely attractive Lunamaria's ass.

The former was easier then the latter.

The Mobian fox watched as he entered the inner chamber of the fortress: the office of the head of the family.

A painting of the Admiral, clearly updated with Vice-Admiral's stars, hung behind the wooden desk.

"The man is a legend within Starfleet circles, and more so within the family itself. Before him, no Pinkerton, branch family or not, made it past Commander. He's a Vice-Admiral."

"He _was_ a Commodore."

"Does that matter? And I know you were leering at me."

Tails knew he was screwed.

He'd seen that sword the Admiral carried, and knew every member of his family trained from the age of 5 to use it.

To his surprise, Tails wasn't killed.

"Killing you is counterproductive. And my uncle sponsored your entry into Starfleet, so I would be insulting him by killing you."

The look in her eye would've killed him-and often did for other men.

"Don't do it again."

Tails saluted.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Then someone entered the room.

It was the Admiral himself.

Lunamaria stood and bowed.

"My Lord, forgive me! I did not know you were coming!"

"Relax, Luna."

The redhead straightened up, but the man put people on edge for a reason.

The Borg cube at Mobius, for example. And the sword on his left hip stated his post as head of the family.

That sword was older then the Pinkerton family, never used except as a symbol of status.

His kelbonite/tritanium/duranium w/neutronium coating katana was a combat weapon, and that was on the _Ra_-_Cailum_-A.

"Yes, My Lord."

"For the love of Christ, call me Uncle! It's what I am!"

Lunamaria was flustered.

The ultimate badass just wanted her to call him uncle?

Then again, he was only good at directing enemy ships to their deaths and sword fighting.

"Yes, Uncle."

"You two are coming with me for the next month! Tails, pack your bags and get your ass on the _Ra-Cailum-A_! Luna, you are my second officer for the next 7 days."

The Hawke blushed and saluted.

"Yes, My Lord!"

He got pissed.

"And quit calling me that!"

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

Sonic sat on the bucket seat on the bridge of the mighty warship.

Unlike the _Enterprise_-D, this ship had no carpets, everything was functional and grey, and the plaque was in the old style, akin to the one on the _Enterprise-A._

Then again, the crew was from the 23rd Century, and luxury wasn't anywhere on their minds in that era.

While it did have replicators like the _Enterprise_-D's bridge, they were better hidden.

If anything, the bridge was that from a _Constitution_ turned into something like the one from a _Galaxy_.

Three people, Admiral Pinkerton among them, walked onto the bridge from the starboard turbolift.

"Admiral on the Bridge!"

The bridge crew ignored the redhead.

"We don't stand on ceremony on the Ra-Cailum. To your station, Commander Hawke."

"As in Lunamaria Hawke?"

"Yup."

Sonic snorted. It was high time that Luna was humbled, and who better to do it then the Admiral?

"Clear all moorings, and take us out at high impulse power, Commander Hawke."

Luna took her post at the helm.

"Moorings cleared, docking latches decoupled and shut. Full impulse power."

The 643 meter long starship left the shipyard at damn near lightspeed.

It nearly rammed a _Constitution_-Class starship, but the _Connie_ got out of the way in time.

"Set course for Aegis VII, maximum warp."

The _Ra-Cailum-A_ jumped to Warp 9.2 toward the very edge of the Federation, where every _Ra-Cailum_ had been first tested in combat.

Dark Legion DMZ

The D-3-Class bird-of-prey known as the DLV Holy Emerald was sitting inside the Zone, waiting to get to Aegis VII, traditional testing ground of the Ra-Cailums. The massive fleet-containing D-7s, K'T'ngas, D-5s, B'rels, K'Vorts and the odd D-11 battleship-Starfleet codename Conqueror-Class-(3) were ready to cloak and move to the Cygnus System to destroy the Admiral. "Grandmaster?" Grandmaster Kragok of the Dark Legion smirked. "Engage the cloak! We kill the Admiral today!"

Orbit of Aegis VII, Cygnus System: Pinkerton Starship Testing Area

The _Ra-Cailum-A_ dropped out of warp, and the defense/test system kicked in.

So'tor, however, knew the drill and took out the hidden phaser cannons with only a few phaser bursts.

"More phaser power; add that to the list."

"Done!"

Two photon torpedoes nearly hit the _Ra-Cailum-A_, but the helm responded well.

Two torpedoes disabled the turrets.

"Turret mounted launchers: dorsal, ventral and aft!"

"Got it, Boss!"

The four forward mounted phaser strips didn't fire fast enough as four turrets downed the shield strength by 14% before So'tor disabled them, and it wasn't So'tor being slow.

"More phaser banks!"

"And forward-mounted pulse phasers!"

Kate put it on the list.

The next test was endurance.

How long would the shields hold?

Torpedoes, phasers and _rocks_ were tossed at the _Ra-Cailum-A_, and it took 3 minutes for the shields to fail.

"More power!"

"And two more shield generators!"

Kate added those to the list.

Even with the extra meter thick synthetic neutronium hull plating, (4) the hull wouldn't last against such fire forever.

"Stand down from Red Alert!"

The grid stopped firing at them.

The Admiral was angry.

"The 10017 was better then this the first time! I am not impressed!"

"Sir, I'm detecting a ship: _Excelsior_-Class."

"Identity?"

"Just the class type, sir: no transponder codes."

"Yellow Alert; try and restore the shields."

The bridge darkened, and the _Ra-Cailum-A_ turned toward the unknown _Excelsior_-Class starship.

"It's a Type 2." (5)

A Type 2 _Excelsior_-Class starship was a rare thing to just pop up.

The third Starship _Enterprise_, the NCC-1701-B, was the fifth _Excelsior_ built-like the _C_, her life began in Japan-and the first Type 2 ever built.

And only four Type 2s had gone missing in over 70 years, which included the _Enterprise_-B.

"Let there be light."

The floodlights built into the ship kicked in, illuminating the _Excelsior_ _II_-Class Starship.

"Damn, all the registries are blackened by weapons fire! Even the ones on the nacelles!"

"How inconvenient. Prepare an away team. Sonic, you're leading it."

"Sir, transporter inhibitors are engaged all over the ship. Only place I can get you in in Deck 32; bottom of the ship."

They looked at the ship.

"And with that spin, I'm only going to beam you in one at a time."

"M-4 Carbines: phasers won't work on the lower levels of the ship."

"And with damn good reason: antimatter pods tend to explode when hit by phaser fire!"

D-3-Class Bird of Prey DLV _Holy Emerald _DLV-225

The fleet was on it's way to Aegis VII after dodging the Federation sensor net.

Still, the _Ra-Cailum_ was a deadly animal, and the Admiral was her deadly brain.

"Status!"

Commissar Lein-Da sighed.

"You don't need to yell, sir. The fleet is under cloak, and we are 5 days from Aegis VII."

"And we can't go any faster?"

"Not without losing the cloak."

He growled, but the 80 year old cloaking devices had their limits, and that included top warp speed.

The newer Klingon ones let you go to Warp 8!

The Romulan ones were even better: Warp 9!

"Try to boost our top speed without losing the cloak! I want Pinkerton's head on a pike!"

"Aye, Grandmaster."

The _Holy Emerald_ jumped to warp 5.8, as fast as the bird of prey could go under cloak.

"How good are the sensors on the _Ra-Cailum_?"

"Enough to detect us 2 lightyears away."

"Decloak the fleet and take us within 3 lightyears of the Cygnus System! Maximum warp!"

Unknown _Excelsior_-Class Starship NCC-?

The last person to beam in was Commander Lunamaria Hawke.

"I've got a bet for you, Mobian."

"My name is Sonic."

"I'll bet that this is the _Dakota._"

Sonic smirked.

"I think this is the _Enterprise-B_!"

She opened her communicator.

"Admiral, can you hear us?"

"_Yeah. What is it_?"

"Me and Sonic have a bet. If it's the _Dakota_ NCC-2648, I get to command it."

"_Fair enough. Sonic_?"

"If it's the _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B, _I_ get command!"

"_Very well, Commanders. Get to the bridge. The only thing on that ship that should have the name and registry now would be the dedication plaque_."

Both officers looked at one another.

"Deck 1. 1 hour."

"5 minutes!"

Sonic ran off at Mach 1, but the Hawke knew the _Excelsior_-Class better then he did.

Sonic would run around for an hour while she would climb through the Jefferies Tubes and go straight to the bridge.

Sonic, however, wasn't an idiot.

He was deactivating the transporter inhibitors.

One site-to-site transport and the _Excelsior-Class_ ship would be his to command.

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"This is going to be fun."

"If it's the Enterprise-B, then everything just got better."

"All we need now is James T. Kirk, and we're in business."

"That's ironic, as Kirk died on that ship." (6)

Kate rolled her eyes.

The Admiral and Jim Kirk had a friendly rivalry over who would go farther, and in the end, the Admiral won, as Kirk lost his Admiral's stars in late 2286. (7)

That year also marked the launch of the USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A and the USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1976, which would be lost in late 2288 and replaced with the USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-2009, the second _Excelsior-Class_ starship ever built and lost in 2291.

And that led to the _Ambassador_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017, and we all know how that ended.

"Sir, I'm picking up an energy surge, about 1.5 lightyears off."

The look in the Admiral's eyes could be described as glazed over.

Then a word escaped his lips: "_Grissom._"

The USS _Grissom_ NCC-656, an _Oberth-Class_ science ship, was destroyed by a Klingon _B'rel_-Class Klingon warship in mid-2286.

It detected an energy surge before the...Klingon...decloaked... Oh, shit.

"RED A-FUCKING-LERT!"

The _Ra-Cailum-A_ was at battle stations in less then 20 seconds.

That was15 seconds too slow.

With Sonic

His laughter ECHOED through the ship as he yelled out out the call letters: "NCC-1701-B!"

Luna managed to get to the bridge, but Sonic wasn't as stupid as he looked.

He BEAMED next to the fucking plaque and quickly read the damned thing.

She banged her head against the steel panels, but then they got hailed by the _Ra-Cailum._

"Hawke."

"_Get that ship online_!"

"The _Enterprise-B_ isn't ready!"

"_So Sonic won the bet_."

"Shut up, Uncle."

"_Either way, we've got Klingon ships in the area_!"

"Klingons?"

"_Their_ ships_, yes: I'm thinking Dark Legion_."

"Shit!"

"_That was my general thought_."

Sonic started powering up the _Excelsior_-Class Starship, and the systems on board activated.

Still, the matter tanks were pretty low, and that was a bad sign.

The bridge lit up like a Christmas tree, and so did the ship itself.

"So it begins!"

He took the helm while Luna took tactical.

The ship had gone through a battle, that was for sure, and likely the crew had to leave the ship.

That explained why no one was on board.

It also explained the sorry state of the _Enterprise-B's_ hull and other systems.

"_Ra_-_Cailum_, we're ready!"

D-3-Class Bird of Prey DLV _Holy Emerald_ DLV-225

That plan could've went better.

The second that the _Ra-Cailum_-A's shields went up, the ship opened fire on the Dark Legion fleet.

"Knew THAT wouldn't work."

"Nothing except overwhelming numbers kills a _Ra-Cailum_!"

After looking at the history of the name of the ship, it made sense: the ship was outnumbered at least 50 to one each time it was lost.

And that was to the most advanced ships of the time.

The ships used by the Dark Legion were 80 or more years old.

"Open fire!"

The Klingon-built fleet opened fire, but they had no chance.

The shields were weakening, but the _Ra-Cailum-A_ was killing them quickly.

Too quickly.

A D-7's hull was ripped apart by phaser fire and the ship rammed into a _Conqueror-Class_ battleship, followed by two _B'rel_-Class Birds of Prey getting hit by one photon torpedo each.

"This is insane! No ship is-"

Then a _Conqueror_ exploded from a trio of phaser shots.

"I stand corrected: THAT ship is that powerful!"

The _Enterprise-B_ joined the fight about 2 minutes later, adding token fire to the mix.

"Fuck this! All surviving vessels, retreat! This was a bad idea!"

Kragok looked at his second in command, who jumped out of the bridge as a phaser shot ripped the ship apart.

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"Ra-Cailum, 7, Dark Legion, zip, zero, nada!"

The Admiral let So'tor and Cortez have their fun, as he wasn't needed against a pathetic force like this.

The Dark Legion ships ran off, cloaking as they went.

"About time."

The _Galaxy Battleship_ flew toward the _Excelsior_-Class _Enterprise_-B. "Hail Command."

_Galaxy-Class_ USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D/_Ambassador-Class_ USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C

The two Enterprises dropped out of warp in the Cygnus System, to the sight of the _Ra_-_Cailum_-A and the cleaned up _Enterprise-B._

"All we need now is the _Enterprise_ and _Enterprise-A_ to complete the reunion."

Riker nodded at the sight of his ship's _Excelsior-Class_ cousin. Sonic had taken command of the Enterprise-B only a few days ago, and the _Enterprises_ D and C were the only ships requested to assist. The _Ra-Cailum_-A turned, heading back to Earth for Kate Ray's refit into an actual battleship.

That left the crews of both ships to see the evolution of the _Excelsior-Class_ to the _Ambassador-Class_ to the _Galaxy-Class._

The sight was almost overwhelming to the crews of the three ships. (the transfers to the B on the D and C) "Enterprise _to_ Enterprises. _Nice to see you_!"

Riker openly laughed at Sonic's voice. An officer less then a few months and he was the Captain of the _Enterprise-B_! "_Enterprise-D_ to _Enterprise-B_: we have the crew ready to transfer over."

"_Good: my XO was pissing me off_!"

"_Shut up_!"

Lunamaria Hawke was now the XO of the _Enterprise-B_? Well, she needed humbling, and Sonic was very good at that!

"Enterprise_-C to _Enterprise_-B: beginning transfer_."

The new captain of the Enterprise-C was the second Pinkerton to make it past Commander: Captain Kira Yamato.

He was called the second Ronald Pinkerton due to his skill as a starship commander, but he hated killing: avoided it as much as he could, stunting his abilities.

Still, Sonic was quickly catching up: he destroyed two _Conqueror_-Class Dark Legion battleships when the ship's weapons barely worked.

"_We're heading back to Earth for a major refit at Kyoto, _D_. We'll need to be towed: the warp engines are still offline_."

"_Due to your stupidity,_ sir!"

Worf wisely shut off the com as Sonic started yelling at Lunamaria.

Two weeks later: USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

The admiral was spending too much time in that damned ready room. "What's the time?" "2200 hours, Lieutenant." "He's always on duty at 2200!" Then it hit her like the Enterprise NCC-1701 exploding. "What's the stardate?" "44090.8." She sighed. Of all the things... "Riza. That's why he's in there. He's wallowing over his sister!"

Riza 'Hawkeye' Pinkerton wasn't technically his sister: she was a Romulan-created clone of the Admiral, sent to kill him, but the programming failed and the Admiral adopted her as his little sister.

She transferred over to the _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702 on Stardate 1090.2, and the Admiral treated that as her birthday.

They still met on that day to celebrate, every year...until this year.

_Ra-Cailum-A _Admiral's ready room

He simply sat in the chair, looking at a picture of his sister.

You could see the family resemblance, but her eyes were brown-red and his were blue.

His hair was a few shades darker then her's.

He was 100 pounds heavier then she was.

So on and so forth.

"Admiral, let me in there NOW!"

He unlocked the door, and returned to moping.

"Sir, you need to get out of this room and get onto that bridge now."

"They never found her, did they?"

She was surprised at that.

"What?"

"She's missing. On the _Brasilia_."

The USS _Brasilia_ NCC-10599 was the third _Ambassador_-Class starship built, not counting the _Ra-Cailum_ 10017, and she went missing in 2299.

With Riza as the XO.

"Then we should go looking for her."

He looked at his XO.

"What?"

"You're moping. Get your ass out there and find her."

"She'd be 101 by now, if she's not dead!"

"FIND YOUR SISTER, DAMN YOU! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING BROTHER ARE YOU IF YOU-"

She didn't even _see_ him draw his sword, but now it was less then a millimeter from her neck.

"_**Never tell me that ever again**_."

To her credit, she didn't flinch.

"Then find her."

He stood, then sheathed his sword.

His face was that of pure anger, but he needed to be angry if he couldn't be sad or happy.

He practically stomped out of the ready room and onto the bridge.

"Helm, set course for Goral IX, maximum warp!"

"Goral IX, aye; maximum warp, aye!"

He gave Kate a death glare, but she simply smiled.

He did need to find her, or find her body and give it the respectful burial it deserved.

Been a while, ne?

To answer a few questions about _SG-1: Power of the King_:

Lelouch couldn't be away for weeks on end if the school was intact, hence me destroying it.

Suzaku was working with the Britannians. To me that's the wrong side of the fence.

And Riza Pinkerton? Think Hawkeye from _FMA/FMA Brotherhood_.

That is where I got the idea from, anyway.

(1) The _Star Trek USS _Enterprise _Owner's Manual_ stated that the _Galaxy_-Class had normal load of 37 shuttles. As that takes information directly from Paramount Studios, I'm considering it canon and using it.

(2) Again, a _Gundam_ reference, and not the last one you'll be seeing, either.

(3) Fan name for the Klingon battleships of _Starfleet Command_ for a _Bridge Commander_ mod.

(4) Above book stated that quantum torpedoes used the stuff. A meter thick coating was enough to lengthen the ship by two meters.

(5) As there are two types of _Excelsior_-Class Starships-the normal ones and the ones had look like the _Enterprise_-B-I've coined the _Enterprise-B_ types as Type-2s.

(6) Beginning of _Generations;_ not corrected until 2371.

(7) Events of _Search for Spock _and _The Voyage Home._

Recap:

We have a new ship, the _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

Sonic has command of the _Enterprise-B_

The Dark Legion are back and want the crew of the _Ra-Cailum_-A dead

The _Ra-Cailum_ is looking for the _Brasilia_ and Riza Pinkerton

Now you know why I included _Fullmetal Alchemist_ in the mix. No, Riza Pinkerton isn't going to be Riza Hawkeye: they just look alike.

Next Time on Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury: The Ra-Cailum ends up in another universe and the Enterprise-B soon follows.

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 7: Equivalent Exchange

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 7: Equivalent Exchange/Second Coming/Resistance is Futile

_Captain's Log, Stardate 44075.2: The Ra-Cailum has gone missing in the Goral Sector, and the fastest ship to rescue them is the_ Enterprise-B. _We're en route to rescue the Admiral before he vanishes _again_ for another 80 years._

The _Enterprise_-B entered warp as soon as she left the asteroid belt.

The _Excelsior_-Class starship jumped to Warp 8.9, near the class' maximum rated top speed.

"Big E, don't fail us now!" (1)

Tails was working on the warp field, making sure it didn't explode in their faces and destroy the ship.

"The Pinkertons made the nacelles better at maintaining the warp field, but the ship won't hold forever!"

"Pull a Scotty out of your ass if you have to, Tails! We need to get to the Goral System!"

"Got it!"

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A: Stardate 44059.0

_Admiral's Log, Stardate 44059: The search for my sister has begun. I refuse to believe she is dead, and I WILL find her, dead or not!_

"Report!"

"Nothing but dust and echoes, Admiral."

The Admiral sat in his seat, angry and depressed.

"Katie, can you reconfigure the deflector dish to put out a magniton pulse? It might-"

The _Ra-Cailum_ shook. "What the fuck?"

"Two ships just entered sensor range. One is a Romulan _Vmelak_-Class Warbird, the other a Klingon _Conqueror_-Class battleship!"

"Those two nations hate each other. The only ones-"

"They're Dark Legion!"

The Admiral sighed.

"Figured. Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

He did not want to fight the Dark Legion in the Goral System, as weapons fire was known to weaken the already fragile fabric of space/time in that sector.

Still, they wanted a fight, and he would not deny them it!

"Lock phasers and plasma torpedoes onto the _Vmelak_ and photons onto the _Conqueror_! High energy turn, 268 degrees to port and Z Plus 95 degrees! NOW!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ quickly turned to port and ascended, firing plasma torpedoes and phasers at the Romulan-built Warbird, hitting and destroying the shields.

The _Conqueror_ was more lucky, but not by much, as the _Ra-Cailum's_ phaser _banks_ were stronger then the phaser _arrays_ that had ripped the _Vmelak's_ shields apart.

Red-orange beams of death arced into the hull of the Klingon ship, cutting deep into the hull.

"Damage?"

"They've taken a few dozen hits, and a few minor hull breaches. The _Vmelak_ is running, and the _Conqueror_ is turning toward us."

"Arm phased-plasma torpedoes and target the _Conqueror_! HET, 158 starboard by 189 Z minus! Do it!" The _Ra-Cailum_ turned again, going down rather then up and to starboard. The dorsal-mounted torpedo turrets pumped out 15 phased-plasma missiles, hitting the Conqueror. The ship began exploding from the inside out.

"Dead in the water, Admiral!"

Then the _Ra-__Cailum_ shook from another hit.

"That was the _Vmelak_!" "Plasma torpedoes, FIRE!"

Green balls of deadly light hit the Romulan-built ship, taking it it out of the fight.

Then the ship exploded.

In any other part of space, it was trivial.

In this part of space, that was a bad thing.

And as it was a Romulan ship, and it used a miniature black hole as a power source...

"OH, SHIT!"

"Space/Time rift 51 kilometers off the starboard stern! And we're getting pulled in!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ shook from a combination of Klingon-designed weapons and the rift swallowing them both up.

"Shut that fucking Dark Legion bastard up!"

The phaser arrays fired off three bursts, disabling the Klingon-designed warship.

"Come hell or high water, Riza, here I come!"

The _Conqueror_ managed to get away, but the _Ra-Cailum_ was sucked in like water into a drain.

The Dark Legion ship would stay to repair her damage, and to make sure the _Ra-Cailum_ was really gone.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B, Stardate 44078

"There's a Dark Legion _Conqueror_-Class warship in the area, ID is DLV _Benign Angel _DLR-627."

"Status of her weapons systems and state of alertness?"

Knuckles checked.

"She's taken a bit of a beating, no thanks to the _Ra-Cailum_, but she's fully operational, and she's noticed us!"

Lunamaria sighed.

"I'm seeing the wreckage of a _Vmelak_-Class Warbird here. _Ra-Cailum_-A must've killed it. I do not-"

The _Enterprise_-B took a hit from the Klingon-designed _Benign Angel_.

"Recommendation noted, Commander, but the Dark Legion doesn't seem to care! Knuckles, Luna, do your jobs and kill those bastards!"

Luna got to work guiding the _Enterprise_-B away from the Dark Legion ship's line of fire while keeping the _Enterprise's_ phasers on target.

"Tone and lock! FIRING!"

Red-orange nadion particle beams hit the _Conqueror's_ shields, but the pulse disruptors on the B_enign Angel_ were more accurate.

"You know what? Fuck it! Lock photon torpedoes and destroy that ship!"

"In the Goral system? You're insane!"

"Do it!"

Knuckles and Shadow targeted the weakest shield arc-the port dorsal-and fired six photons and a larger number of phaser strikes into it. The shield was weaker then they thought, and the phasers hit the battleship's hull.

"Oh, fuck, Knuckles, I didn't mean destroy the fucking thing!"

"Too late!" The _Benign Angel_ took all six torpedoes into her hull and exploded.

The_ Excelsior_-Class starship veered off, but the explosion reopened the rift in space/time, and the _Enterprise-B_ had a repeat of what happened with the _Ra-Cailum_: she was sucked in, but due to the _Excelsior_-Class ship's more powerful sublight engines, it took a lot longer to suck the _Enterprise_-B into the rift.

"LUNA, TAKE US TO WARP, NOW!"

"Would if I could, Cap!"

The _Enterprise-B_ was breaking records that were never supposed to be broken, like 'fastest sublight ship in existence'.

But life did not like Sonic and company.

"Ship entering area! Oh, shit!"

It was big, black-green and was a **cube.**

A channel was forcibly opened.

"_We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your vessel. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile_."

Sonic snarled.

He was not in the mood to deal with the Borg, not now, not ever.

"Go fuck yourselves!"

The cube was unable to get any closer, as the bigger something is to a black hole, the worse the effect is.

"Sublights are overheating! We're going in!"

The _Enterprise-B_ tumbled into the rift, followed by the Borg cube.

"Change phaser freqs! Disable that cube if you can!"

"Too late, Cap!"

Blackness swallowed them, as they were knocked out. It lasted for a minute or so.

"Enterprise, _what are you doing here_?"

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum _NCC-1702-A: Stardate 44061.4

Kate woke up in pain.

She was on top of the Admiral, who was thrown across the bridge by the shaking of the new ship.

She screamed and backed away until she realized that it wasn't some jackass trying to rape her: (It still happened, even in the 23rd and 24th Centuries) it was her unconscious commanding officer.

"Do you REALLY have to scream that loudly, Lieutenant?"

So'tor was rubbing his head.

"YOU try waking up in somewhere you don't remember falling asleep in!"

Then the Admiral got up.

"All of you shut up and find out where we are! I do not want to get caught with my pants down like Kirk did in '86!" (2)

So'tor got tactical back online.

"Sir, I'm detecting a ship: _Ambassador_-Class. USS _Brasilia_ NCC-10599, and she's intact!"

The Admiral smirked.

"No lifesigns on board, though."

The Admiral turned toward his tactical officer.

His hand was on the hilt of his sword.

He wasn't racist, but that just meant that every species was fair game for his rage.

Rule number one on serving on the _Ra-Cailum_: don't piss off the CO.

Thankfully for So'tor, he had support from Marie at Ops.

"I've got 500 million lifesigns on the planet: all human. Well, mostly human."

The Admiral released the death grip he had on his sword.

"Prep Shuttle _Galileo_. Katie, you're with me!"

"Aye, Admiral!"

"And you're all promoted!"

Surface of unknown planet

Lt. Commander Riza 'Hawkeye' Pinkerton fired her phaser type 2 at the lifeform calling itself 'Father'.

For the past year and a half, she'd been helping Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse deal with some of the weirdest shit that she'd ever seen, including a parallel universe where everything was similar, but drastically different. (3)

At the moment, though, Father was getting his asses kicked, although he was busy opening a portal to the other universe.

"No, you don't!"

Her quantum counterpart, Riza Hawkeye, was guiding Colonel Roy Mustang's flame alchemy, while the older-and extremely pissed off-Edward engaged the asshole.

Unfortunately, Father opened the portal and got his reinforcements in the form of the homunculi from the other universe.

That also brought Edward's younger brother through the gate.

Their alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis, managed to rescue him, but that brought the two under attack by the mirror Gluttony.

Riza's phaser was running out of power, and it took a lot to kill a mirror homunculus.

She swapped power packs, and pulled out her second type 2 phaser.

Then they heard a sonic boom.

"No. Not again!"

It was a Type-1R shuttle.

And it was from the _Ra-Cailum_: it was Shuttle 9, the _Galileo._

And the one piloting it was her brother, Ronald Pinkerton!

Type-1R Shuttle NCC-10017/9 _Galileo _assigned to USS _Ra-Cailum _NCC-1702-A

"You know, I'm seeing some weird shit down there!"

"Arm the phasers, Katie! CRY HAVOK AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR!"

Kate looked at her CO and wondered if he was sane.

Bad question.

On the ground

Riza watched the _Galileo_ turn toward Father.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!"

"Brother, are you insane?"

The _Galileo_ fired her Type-4 phasers at Father, nearly killing the psychotic immortal.

Father used his alchemic powers to upend the _Galileo_, but he didn't notice that the aft hatch was opening.

The ship was low enough to the ground that her brother would survive and not break any bones jumping off.

Wearing his semi-trademark uniform and carrying two swords, one being hers, he jumped out of the shuttle and stepped on the head of mirror-Roy as he was doing so.

He tossed the Japanese blade to her and began his attack.

"NO ONE!"

He hacked off Father's left arm.

"ATTACKS!"

Stab to the heart.

"MY SISTER!"

The last one involved cutting Father's head off.

Father, of course, wasn't dead, but the Admiral was only concerned with his sister.

"You alright?"

"Ron, behind you!"

The Admiral turned to see the pissed off Father running toward them.

He pointed the blade at Father, impaling him.

"You, good sir, are a fucking idiot."

Then he kicked the jackass into the pavement.

Then he noticed the doubles of everyone.

"Did that asshole-"

"Open a door into another universe? Yes."

"KATIE! VAPORIZE HIM!"

The shuttle finally got out of the ground, turned, and fired her phasers at Father.

"_BURN, FUCKER_!"

Father was almost completely destroyed.

The others and their mirror counterparts looked at one another.

"What the hell?"

Edward finally finished Father off, and the twin Riza Hawkeyes helped up their Roy Mustangs.

The Admiral looked at them.

"Would someone explain what the fuck has been going on, and why my sister was nearly killed by that motherfucking bastard?"

Two hours and four cracked skulls later

The Admiral sat in the chair normally used by King Bradley.

The Elrics, Mustang and Izumi were nursing their heads in pain.

"Why didn't you hit your sister?"

"I would never hit her!"

All three Hawkeyes sighed.

"Now that Father is dead, we're stuck in this universe."

"There is option number two."

"Lt. Commander Pinkerton told us about the Prime Directive, Admiral."

The Admiral laughed.

"Since when do I care about the Prime Directive? It gets in the way 99% of the time!"

"Right, forgot who we were talking to for a minute."

The prime Roy sighed.

Then his eyepatch-wearing mirror counterpart walked in.

"Admiral, your First Officer is waiting outside for you."

He chuckled.

"I've got time to kill. Katie can wait."

Excelsior-Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B: Stardate 44075

"Rescuing your asses, sir!"

"_Up yours, Hedgehog_!"

Luna smacked her forehead.

"Admiral, we have a Borg cube on our asses, and we would like your tactical expertise in destroying it!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ and the missing USS _Brasilia_ turned toward the _Enterprise-B._

Then the cube appeared from the rift.

"If they hack into our channel-"

"_We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile_."

Sonic began to really hate the Borg for more then assimilating him.

They kept **interrupting** him!

"Please tell me that the _Brasilia's_ crew is still alive!"

"_All dead, but we've got volunteers on board_!"

Sonic sighed.

"We're screwed. Knuckles, pass out the M4s! We are going to die!"

_Galaxy_ _Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"Lock phasers and fire! Tell the _Brasilia_ to get to the rift and the crew to beam over to the _Ra_-_Cailum_!" "You're planning to blow it up?"

"We have to close the rift, and I want the cube caught in the explosion! When that rift goes, the cube goes with it!"

The cube bypassed the Starfleet ships, more interested in making the Collective grow.

The cube launched out two spheres, and they entered the atmosphere.

"_Fuck me...They're assimilating the planet!_"

"_What can we do_?"

The sound of Sonic flopping back onto his seat, paralyzed in shock came over the com.

"_Nothing. They'll detonate nanoprobe charges which will infect everything down there. We've already lost the planet_."

The Admiral growled "No choice! Crew of the _Brasilia_, beam your asses to the _Enterprise_-B! We are leaving!"

The _Brasilia_ was too old to do much, except when the warp core blew, the rift would close, and the cube would be left there.

The cube was in orbit of the planet, but the _Ra-Cailum_ would present a target too tempting to ignore.

The _Galaxy Battleship_ fired off a full volley from her forward photon launcher, attracting the larger vessel from the planet below.

"We're being hailed by the cube!"

"Open a channel."

The sound of the channel being opened rang throughout the bridge.

"_Ad_-"

"UP YOURS!"

So'tor closed the channel.

"Thank you. Let's kill the fuckers!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ used her powerful sublight engines to outrun the cube.

The strategy was simple: run and trap or destroy the cube by detonating the _Brasilia_ inside the rift.

The faster _Enterprise-B_ was already through, with most of the Brasilia's makeshift crew on board.

"Sir, Commander Pinkerton and Colonel Mustang still have a team on board the Brasilia."

"Beam them over!"

A minute passed.

"Got them! All of them are in the transporter rooms!"

"Blow the _Brasilia_!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ sped past the old, crippled _Ambassador_-Class ship, and into the rift.

The cube was closing when the ship exploded, closing the rift and destroying it.

Goral System

The closest ship to investigate why the _Enterprise_-B had gone dark was the younger _Enterprise_-C, under Kira Yamato, the second Pinkerton to gain the rank of Captain.

He was the best pilot in Starfleet, but his skills as a commander got him promoted to Captain and command pf the _Enterprise_-C.

The fact that the guys at Kyoto had refit the C after the debacle at Mobius didn't help matters.

"Well?"

"The _Enterprise-B_ said that it had run into a Dark Legion ship-WHOA! Rift in space/time appearing 846 kilometers away!"

The sudden appearance of the rift scared everyone, but as the _Enterprise_-C was hundreds of kilometers way, it wouldn't effect the _Ambassador_-Class ship. "Sir, the _Enterprise-B_ and _Ra_-_Cailum_-A are coming out of the rift!" Kira smirked. "That's good news." "Enterprise-C, _this is_ Ra-Cailum: _what the hell happened while we were gone_?"

"Not much, Admiral. Just the regular shit."

Rewritten Chapter 7: check. I wasn't happy with the original. And Father didn't die because of the Admiral: remember, he had fought every _FMAB_ alchemist and most of the Amestrian military for over an hour before he finally died. He just helped.

(1) Reverence to the US carriers named _Enterprise_.

(2) _Wrath 'o Khan._

(3) This is a reference to the 2003 anime, and to a future story I plan on writing where both universes meet. It will not end well for either universe, believe me.

As _Brothers_ and _The Wounded_ were a pain in the ass for me to write and include the E-B, I'm dropping them from the plot. _Redemption_ is still on the list, along with _Unification_ and _I, Borg_.

But that means that _Mass Effect 3_ is taking its' place as the next chapter!

Next Time of _Hell Hath No Fury_: The above statement.

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 8: Reaping the Wind

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 8: Reaping the Wind

_Captain's Log, Stardate 44265.8: The _Enterprise_-B has finished a refit that will serve as the upgrade to al_l Excelsior, Centaur, Constitution _and_ Miranda_-Class starships in service and waiting to be built. We have one of Lunamaria's relatives on board to supervise the testing: Lieutenant Shinn Asuka. From what I've heard, he's a pain in the ass, but he knows what he's doing._

The _Enterprise-B's_ new sublight engines pushed the _Excelsior_-Class ship out of the Kyoto shipyards, nearly ramming the _Ra-Cailum's_ new sister, the USS _Yamato_ NCC-71807-A, (1) in the process.

"_Holy shit, _Enterprise_, was that necessary_?"

"Sorry!"

The _Excelsior_-Class ship was soon escorted by four new _Defiant_-Class ships: the USS _Amestris_ NCC-74206, USS _Flemel's_ _Cross_ NCC-74207, USS _Hawke_ NCC-74245 and USS _Zurich_ NCC-74300. Sonic was surprised.

"Honor guard or something, Lieutenant?"

The tactical console beeped.

"We're being hailed by the _Amestris_."

Then the face of Colonel Roy Mustang appeared on screen.

"Roy! What the hell are you doing on that ship?"

"_The Admiral gave me a commission to Captain, although everyone still calls me Colonel. My...mirror self decided he would take on the title of Captain instead_."

Lunamaria scoffed.

"Less confusing for everyone else, but your uniforms-"

"_I'm wearing the modern one, he's wearing the older one_."

Shadow sighed.

After the debacle a few months before, Mustang had been given the _Defiant's_ less troublesome little sister, (2) and it had been commissioned as the _Amestris_ in honor of their now-gone homeland.

Edward had shown a better aptitude for starship command and got the Amestris' sister, the _Flemel's Cross_.

Their counterparts held similar positions on the _Hawke_ and the _Zurich_.

Then a new _Constitution_-Class ship, the USS _Hawkeye_ NCC-72408, came along side.

Sonic was surprised that the Admiral let his little sister take command of the new ship, although the escorting _Danube_-Class runabouts escorting her were a sign he was taking no chances.

Most of the UFP Starfleet was made of of the tiny ships, as they were warp capable and completely independent of a mothership.

The _Danube_ herself was in the Smithsonian: she was one of the oldest ships that Starfleet had built: the 30541st, if Sonic remembered correctly.

But there was a price to pay for their small size: their top warp speed was 6.7, making them useful for medium-range/weight cargo runs but not as escorts ships, which was-officially-the purpose of the _Defiant_-Class.

But these runabouts we modified: they could get to Warp 8.4-the top speed of _Miranda_-Class starships-for a few hours, but they needed to slow down to Warp 5 before their engines exploded.

The Pinkertons were always looking for ways to improve the basic design of the ship without turning the ship into a new class.

They had already done that for the _Danube_-Class once, and that turned into the Captain's Yacht for the _Sovereign_-Class. (3)

They were working on new nacelles for the _Danube_-Class in order for them to serve as small fighter escorts, but the ASDB was working on a new ship: a carrier built for the purpose.

The ship's codename was _Nimitz_, and her registry was NCC-73900.

"We're being hailed by the _Hawkeye_."

"Put them up."

The face of Riza Pinkerton, third Pinkerton to get the rank of Captain and clone/little sister of the Admiral, appeared on screen.

"_Captain, we seem to have a large group of ships here_."

Sonic chuckled.

9 ships did not make a large group.

A small task force, maybe.

"We're on our way to Sector 7843 to test the _Enterprise_-B's new upgrades."

"_And I am on my way to Aegis VII to test out the _Hawkeye_. We're going in the same direction, so we may as well travel together_."

"Why the hell not?"

All nine ships jumped into warp toward the Cygnus System.

Romulan Neutral Zone

"Do we have to?"

Donatra sighed.

"Yes, Sub-Commander. It's our job."

Her small task force (if 20 could be called small) was under cloak and headed for Aegis VII to talk to Captain Sonic and convince him that the Romulan people were ready to begin disolving the Neutral Zone and get rid of the Treaty of Algeron.

It was pointless to begin with.

The reason for the task force was not combat with the Starfleet ships, but with the Dark Legion.

They hated the UFP, and they did not like the Romulans, hence whenever they got the chance, they stole as many Romulan ships as they could, mostly _Vmelak_-Class warbirds and the few Klingon-designed ships they still used.

The House of Duras was still supplying the Legion with ships, weapons and information, and most of the Star Empire wanted to cut ties with them after the Admiral reappeared.

After all, the Duras family was the stupidest House in the Klingon Empire, as they had never engaged the Admiral in combat.

They believed he was not a threat.

Worst way of thinking they would ever know of.

"Set course for Aegis VII, maximum rated speed!"

Aegis VII, Cygnus System

After being joined by the _Akira-_Class USS _Rome_ NCC-68435, which was on her third shakedown run after a major refit, the 10 ship fleet reached Aegis VII. They weren't alone: a small fleet of Dark Legion ships under cloak had followed them.

But they were waiting for the chance to strike.

That, and more numbers: 50 wasn't going to cut it against the _Enterprise-B,_ let alone 4 _Danube_-Class runabouts, 4 _Defiants_, a _Constitution_ _and_ the _Enterprise-B!_

The whole fleet-all 1265 ships-was on their way to Aegis VII to destroy the _Enterprise-B_ and whatever stood in their way.

But that was for another time.

"Alright, Lieutenant, it's time to try out your upgrades. First, the enhanced sublights."

A few buttons being pressed later, and the enhanced sublights came online.

The reason they chose the _Enterprise_-B for the upgrades was simple: the ship had four impulse engines, and only two were needed to fly the ship.

The outer engines were the ones being used for the test, and if it worked for more then an hour, the B would return to Earth to finish her refit.

After all of her systems were tested, of course.

Then the _Enterprise-B_ bucked from the engines firing.

Sonic was catapulted into his stair.

He wisely desided to stay in the chair for the rest of the day.

"Reset the ID field! That was NOT fun!"

The crew was busy picking themselves up after the ship slowed down.

"IDF is working again, Captain. But I do not recommend activating the enhanced engines until we fix our IDF problems."

"Noted. What else is on the list, Lieutenant?"

Shinn chuckled.

"Send out a hail and activate the defense grid. Time to test the _Enterprise's_ shields."

Sonic sighed.

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

The lights changed to red, and the ship shook from weapons fire.

Sonic started hating it.

"Fuck it! Arm weapons! I do not like sitting here and taking it!"

"That was on the list, Captain!"

The _Enterprise-B_ had been upgraded to have the power generation of a _Galaxy_-Class starship, and thus had the shields and weapons to go with it, but the _Excelsior_-Class was faster at sublight and more manuvuerable, and much smaller, which meant she was a smaller and harder to hit target.

That meant, when combined with Luna's piloting skills and Knuckles' tactical aim, the _Excelsior_-Class ship was as deadly as the _Ra-Cailum_.

Sonic's ability command a ship combined with this and you had a hell of a deadly combination!

92% of the defense grid was offline in less then four minutes.

"Sir, I'm detecting an energy surge, 500 kilometers from our port stern."

Dark Legion Flagship _Conqueror_-Class DLV _Angel Island_ DLR-015

"I get the feeling that Sonic can see us."

Lien-Da did not like this at all.

After Kragok died, she took command of the Dark Legion, effectively becoming the Grandmaster.

"What is the _Enterprise_ doing?"

Then phaser bursts hit two of their _B'rels._

"Damn it! Decloak and open fire!"

The Angel Island decloaked and came under fire from the _Defiant_-Class _Amestris_.

The smaller and faster-and, to be frank, more heavily armed-_Defiant_ hit the old _Conqueror_ hard.

But the thousands of ships made life hard for the Starfleet ships.

But life got harder for the Dark Legion: 20 ships-all modern, Romulan ships-decloaked, and opened fire on the Dark Legion vessels.

"Damn it all to hell! All vessels, target the _Enterprise!_ Destroy it!"

The _Enterprise-B,_ however, had targeted one of the _Vmelak_-Class ships and destroyed it. A rift in time and space opened inside the ship, just like the one that brought the _Enterprise_-C to 2366, but a micro black hole screwed that over, creating a universal rift.

The closest ships were the one belonging to the Dark Legion, and they were sucked in.

The Romulans did what they could to make sure the Starfleet ships got out of the system, but to no avail: all 30 ships were sucked in.

The _Enterprise-B_ was the last one to go in, with her enhanced impulse engines firing against the night.

"Luna, whatever you're going to do, do it NOW!"

"Would if I could, Boss! We're going in!"

Sur'Kesh, other side of the rift

The SSV _Normandy_ was preparing to move from Sur'Kesh after talks with the Salarians proved to be successful, as Earth needed all the help it could get, when a rift appeared from out of outwhere. "Where the hell?" It belched out a huge armada of ships, most of them sharing the same paint job. Then 30 other ships, some of them the same as the other 1000 or so ships that came out first. The other 10 were different, with grey-blue hulls.

"That is a **lot** of ships, Commander."

Jane Sheppard, commanding officer of the _Normandy,_ watched as the larger fleet, which had taken damage, actually vanished.

"What the hell?"

EDI couldn't answer.

"Actual cloaking technology. This is...surprising."

Joker turned toward the 30 other ships.

"_This is the United Federation of Planets Starship_ Enterprise t_o the unknown ship off our starboard bow! Come any closer and we WILL open fire_!"

Joker scoffed.

"With what?"

Two red-orange beams barely missed the _Normandy's_ outer hull.

"Holy shit!"

They did, however, remove the kinetic barriers surrounding the stealth ship's hull.

"_State your identity and back off to at least 40000 kilometers! First and last warning_!"

Sheppard opened a channel.

"_Enterprise,_ this is the Earth Systems Alliance vessel SSV _Normandy:_ we are friendly; do not fire!" Then a Cerberus cruiser dropped out of FTL and targeted the _Enterprise._

The largest of the blue-grey ships opened fire with red-orange beams of death.

The cruiser was ripped apart with only a few shots.

Sheppard gaped. There was no way that ship was that powerful!

"Holy shit, Commander! Did you-"

"I did. _Enterprise,_ I hope you don't mind if we dock. We have a lot to talk about."

A lot was an understatement.

"_Port airlock's ready for you. It's on the saucer section, so don't do anything stupid like ramming us._"

USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

Sonic was wearing his new dress uniform, which was basically the duty uniform with a lot more gold trimming. Everyone else wore the regular uniform.

"First impressions, people."

Luna smacked her forehead.

"There are two humans and one unidentified on the other side of that door, Captain. And they're armed!"

"So..."

Sonic tapped his phaser pistol.

"Are we."

Then the airlock doors opened.

"I'm Captain Sonic the Hedgehog-What are you people looking at?"

All three were staring at the senior staff.

"Look, stop staring. It's rude."

The woman in the armor shook her head.

"Sorry. Commander Sheppard, SSV Normandy."

Sonic shook her hand.

"This is my XO/keeper, Commander Lunamaria Hawke."

Luna smacked her forehead again.

"You, sir, are an idiot."

"Well, screw you too."

"Does this ship always work this way?"

"This is his first command. I'm Lt. Commander Amy Rose. The fox is Lieutenant Mile Prowler, also known as Tails, the echidna is Lieutenant Knuckles, and black and red over there is our chief of security, Lt. Commander Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow only said one sentence:

"Fuck with my ship and my crew and you will know pain."

The big human chuckled.

"Emo."

Five minutes and a MASSIVE beating later

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Vega, shut up."

His shields didn't stand a chance against Shadow's Chaos powers.

Neither did he.

Shadow sat in his chair, cleaning, of all things, his M4B1 Phaser Carbine.

"I wasn't born with a sunny disposition, Lieutenant. I was created to do one thing: destroy a threat to my homeworld. I did just that."

Sonic, Luna and Sheppard smacked their foreheads.

"It seems idiots are a universal constant, Commander. Next time, leave _your_ idiot at home."

"Speak for yourself, Captain. Most of my team are stupid in some way."

The asari, Liara T'Soni, smacked her head.

She did NOT just say that.

Then she thought about it.

Sheppard was right.

She banged her head off the table.

"Is this...normal?"

Sheppard laughed.

"In my profession, there is no such thing as normal."

"We have something in common, Commander. For the past 15 years of my life, I fought against an asshole who tried to take over my planet. The shit he pulled wasn't normal."

"Do I want to know?"

"You need to."

Somewhere near System J-25

The Dark Legion fleet had used one of the Mass Relays to get the hell out of there, as the Enterprise was killing them.

They, thankfully, ended up far away from the _Excelsior_-Class starship.

They did, however run into another group of assholes.

The locals called them the Reapers.

While their ships were old, the Reapers didn't stand a chance against them: their shields were useless against the disruptors and phaser banks.

They did find an ally, though: Dr Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik.

They may not have liked one another, but they wanted to destroy the Federation.

They wanted Mobius, he wanted the galaxy.

He didn't care about Mobius, anyway: the Legion could have it and he would leave them alone. At the moment, he was refitting most of their ships and he and Lien-Da were meeting on the _Egg Carrier_. "You have a large fleet, Commassar."

"_Grandmaster_, Doctor. I am now the leader of the Legion. And why are you stating the obivous?"

"Your ships are old, but with my technology, they can fight off the _Enterprise_-D, no, most of the Federation Starfleet!"

"The Federation Starfleet has 50000 ships!"

"Most of those are shuttles. But the ships don't matter: it's Admiral Pinkerton. He will destroy your fleet as he would mine. The best option is to team up."

"Then we both die!"

"Not if we gain an ally. This organization, Cerberus, is the perfect foil. We take over the organization-"

"We get their ships and technology. Doctor, I like this plan."

"And we get the people as a bonus."

Both began to laugh.

(I AM THE EGGMAN starts playing) AND HE'S BACK!

Eggman and the Dark Legion teaming up is a bad thing. Them getting Cerberus is worse! I don't want to think about Reaper tech...

(1) The _Enterprise-D's_ big sister is back as the _Ra-Cailum's_ little sister.

(2) In _Shattered Mirror_, Sisko mentioned that the ship nearly shook itself apart when they brought it to full power. The _Amestris_ fixed this problem, but it wouldn't be fixed on the _Defiant_ for another 5 years.

(3) The Captain's Yacht in _Insurrection_ looked a lot like the runabouts in _DS9,_ and the Haynes manual said it was developed from the _Danube_-Class, so I'm going with that.

Alrighty, then! Two more chapters, and then we return to the _Star Trek_ universe, but the shit will hit the fan, thanks to my favorite foes: the Borg.

As you can see, I like having massive fleet battles, and the Federation gets a new ally with the Council being forced into the _Trek_ universe. Like I said, the Dominion War will change, as both sides get new allies.

And once again, I am changing the plotline, as after _I, Borg, _the_ Enterprise-B _and_ Enterprise-C_, the _Hawkeye,_ the _FMA Defiants_, and the _Ra-Cailum_ enter another gene Roddenberry universe: _Andromeda._ The species of that universe don't stand a chance against them.

Next Time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: The Starfleet ships and the _Normandy_ engage the Reapers over Earth while Eggman and Lien-Da hijack Cerberus out from under the Illusive Man's feet.

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 9: Dogs of War

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 9: Dogs of War

_Captain's Log, Supplemental: The _Enterprise-B_ is, once again, in another universe. The year is 2183, and the galaxy is burning. And it seems we have to save it. Here's praying the Borg don't show up like they did last time._

The _Enterprise-B_ and her task force, which now included the Romulan vessels, approached the Mass Relay.

"I do not like that thing, Boss."

Sonic nodded.

It seemed Luna liked giving people nicknames.

As he was her Captain, 'Boss' was appropriate.

At ops, Shadow worked on a way to follow the _Normandy._

"I think I can remodulate our warp field so we can use the damned thing."

Tails walked over from the engineering station.

"NO ONE fucks with my engines unless I give the OK!"

Tails glared at the data.

"We'll explode if we do that!"

"The warp core is made of dilithium-coated synthetic neutronium, Tails! We will not explode!"

Sonic smacked his forehead.

"We're being hailed by the _Normandy._

"Put them up, audio only."

Sheppard's voice came over the com.

"_What's the hold up_?"

"We're trying to get our technology to work with this. Give us a few minutes."

There was a stupefying silence on the other side.

Sonic sighed.

This was NOT what he signed up for.

"What?"

"Normandy _to_ Enterprise: _you guys don't have an eezo core_?"

"A WHAT?"

"_Eezo. Better known as Element Zero_?"

"We don't have anything like that. We're trying to make an adhoc warp field so we can use the damned thing. Stand by."

The channel closed.

"Tails?"

The fox looked up.

"It'll work if I make a few modifications to it."

Sonic sighed.

The only way that was happening was giving Tails a LOT of time: a day or so.

"This is going to take a while. Free use of the holodecks when you're off duty."

"Hell yeah!"

SSV _Normandy_

"Let's head to the Citadel, Joker. We'll head back after-"

Then a contact appeared on sensors.

"Fuck! It's a Reaper!"

"_Enterprise_, we've got a Reaper!"

"_A_ what?"

A moment passed.

Sonic noticed the ship in that time.

"_Oh. Knuckles, what the fuck are that thing's weapons and defensive capabilities_?"

Knuckles chuckled. "_Slim to none against the_ Enterprise-B, _Boss."_

Sheppard gaped. These people thought a REAPER was a JOKE?

Then the Reaper-a clone of Sovereign-fired on the _Enterprise-B._

Sheppard watched as the beam bounced of the shields.

"_Shields are at 97_%!"

"_Then why the FUCK were we shaking_?"

"Most of the beam was kinetic force! Our shields kept out the most harmful shit, like the plasma! That and our IDF never works properly!"

If Sheppard heard that right, their shields were barely dented!

The _Enterprise_ turned, and beams of red-orange bolted from the warp nacelles, hitting and damaging the Reaper.

"This is impossible!"

"Ya think, Sheppard? Reapers can't be damaged just like-"

Then a red ball launched from the Enterprise, hit the Reaper and destroyed it.

Two kilometers of titanium and other metals and substances were fought everywhere.

"One torpedo? Really?"

Sheppard and Joker did the only thing they could when they saw the impossible happen.

They fainted on the spot.

25 hours later

Tails had finally got the warp field to work with the Mass Relays.

The tiny runabouts had docked with the _Hawkeye,_ as their warp fields were too small to effect the Relay.

The issue Tails had was the Romulans.

He had sent them the data, and requested the warp field geometry for their ships. He didn't get it. "Engineering to Bridge."

"_Go ahead_."

"Warp fields for the Federation ships are good, but the Romulans are being-"

"_Don't worry about the Romulans, Scotty. They'll work on it_."

Tails blushed at the nickname.

"_Take us to the Citadel, Tails_."

"Right." Tails modified the warp field so that they would pop up in front of the Citadel.

The _Enterprise_ turned, and got caught by the relay's Mass Effect fields.

Then the famous ship, third to bear the name, accelerated beyond transwarp speeds.

And the _Excelsior_-Class ship was shaking like a pea in a pod.

"_TAILS! FIX THAT FUCKING IDF NOW_!"

"Working on it, Boss!"

"_Luna, your nickname for me is infecting the crew_!"

"_Sorry, Boss_!"

"_AAAARRGGHHHH_!"

Horsehead Nebula

The Illusive Man (called TIM for easier writing purposes, but read as The Illusive Man) was sitting in his chair, smoking.

Why, no one knew, but to be frank, it was annoying and unhealthy.

And soon, that cigarette would be his last.

He never noticed the ungodly quiet assassin walked up behind him and stick a gun into the back of his head until said gun was jammed into the back of his head.

"Well, this is bad."

TIM stood up, gun still on the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" "Taking control of Cerberus."

The voice was a woman's, but not of any race that he was familiar with, including his own.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple. Kill you."

She fired, and TIM was vaporized by the weapon he would never identify, but that we all know as a Klingon disruptor.

The woman was Lien-Da, leader of the Dark Legion.

"It's done, Doctor."

"_Good work. I'll transfer control of Cerberus to us in a moment_..."

Lien-Da sat in the chair and found TIM's box of smokes.

She vaporized it.

She hated tobacco.

"_Done. Lien-Da, we now control Cerberus_."

"How?"

"_Most of the foot soldiers has been implanted with control chips. That gives us 80% of the organization. I'll split it in half with you_."

"And the rest?"

"_Indoctrinated by the Reapers, but loyal to Cerberus. Thanks to our implants, any indoctrination attempts will fail instantly_."

Lien-Da only used the implants because she was a member of the Dark Legion.

Personally, she wanted them out, but that wasn't happening.

Future generations wouldn't need them, though.

But if they prevented her from getting brainwashed, that was fine by her!

The Citadel

The _Enterprise_ didn't drop out of warp, like the _Normandy_, but rather _tumbled_ toward the 50 kilometer long station built by the Reapers.

"TAILS!"

"WORKING ON IT, BOSS!"

"AARRRGGHHH!"

While the other 5 ships dropped out like nothing was wrong, the _Enterprise_ was spinning toward the Citadel.

It was the Inertial Dampening Field.

It wasn't working.

It hadn't worked since Sonic took command of the _Enterprise_.

And it was pissing all of them off.

The _Enterprise_ took 15 minutes to right itself, and it slowly made its' way to the station.

On board, a very pissed off Sonic was VERY close to destroying the bridge.

He was so pissed, his quills turned RED.

The crew backed away from their captain.

"When we get back, the first thing those IDIOTS at Kyoto are going to do is FIX THE FUCKING IDF!"

While both Pinkertons were insulted by the comment, it had a spark of truth to it.

Twice the _Enterprise_-B had visited Kyoto and twice they failed to fix the IDF.

This wasn't annoying; it was pathetic.

The 435 meter long Federation ship attached itself onto the docking port.

"Enterprise, _you are docked. Starboard airlock is hard-sealed_."

Sonic sighed.

"Do you guys have any experience with Inertial Dampening Fields? Ours is on the fritz. AGAIN."

"_We'll send over an engineering team, Captain_."

Sonic walked over to the turbolift.

"Deck 10, saucer section starboard airlock."

"Have fun!"

Docking bay D-25

When the Captain stepped out of the airlock, he was surrounded by reporters.

LOTS of them.

'When I get my hands on you, Sheppard, I'll KILL YOU!'

Sonic hated reporters.

He hated them on Mobius, he hated them in Federation space, and he hated them here.

They weren't asking questions like 'what species are you' and 'what system are you from', but rather questions about the _Enterprise-B._

Sonic pulled out his phaser and opened fire at the crowd.

Thankfully, it was on stun.

"Fuck. Off."

The reporters ran off, with one of them getting stunned by the phaser blast.

Sonic pulled out his communicator.

"Luna, locate Sheppard and beam me over to her location."

"_Good idea: scare the locals_."

"Fear is good for people, Luna. Besides, I want to beat the SHIT out of Sheppard for this!"

Council chambers

"They destroyed a Reaper?"

"With one ship?"

"The _Enterprise_ is at least 50 more powerful then even the _Destiny Ascension_, Councilors. And-"

A column of light appeared from out of nowhere, and rematerialized Sonic in front of her.

"Next time, Commander, no reporters! I'll beat the shit out of you later!" All four Councilors looked at the Hedgehog.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"If you want an explanation into transporter technology, I am not the one you should be asking. My chief engineer, on the other hand..."

Sonic pulled out his communicator.

"TAILS!"

"_What is it, Boss? I'm helping those Citadel engineers fix the IDF._"

"Don't call me that, and once you're done, you have a meeting with the Council."

"_Got it, Boss-I mean, Captain_!"

Sonic closed the communicator and screamed.

"Now that that is over with, why did you people ask for me?"

"We need your help. Your ship can destroy the Reapers."

"The _Enterprise_ is one ship, and it isn't even operational!"

Then another asari walked in.

"I'm sorry, but we've got something you all need to see."

Sonic walked over, followed by Sheppard and the Councilors.

Sonic identified the image in seconds: it was a badly damaged _Miranda_-Class starship.

Then he noticed the registry.

NCC-1864.

"Fuck me."

"Captain?"

"That's the _Reliant_! That ship was hijacked in 2286 by Khan Noonian Singh and it was destroyed by the Genesis Device!"

They looked at him with and odd look.

"What?"

"You said 2286."

"I'm from an alternate universe, Councilor, and that ship has been gone for 81 years!"

"The asari have had that ship for 500 years and we couldn't do a thing with it!"

Sonic chuckled.

"Then give me a few weeks. My crew will make the Reapers wish they'd never been created."

Udina scoffed.

"What makes you think-"

"Didn't notice that one of my ships looks like the _Reliant_? The _Miranda_ was developed from the _Constitution_-Class, the same class as the _Hawkeye._ We BUILT that thing."

The looks of shock on their faces were amusing, to say the least.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"KKKHHHAAAANNN!" (1)

"TAILS! SHUT UP!" (2)

Tails had decided to pull Kirk quotes from '86 out of his ass.

"Still, the IDF generators are still intact after 500 years. Better then the shity ones we're using now. But they aren't rated for a ship the size of the B."

"Then rip the IDF generators out of the _Hawkeye_ and put them on the B, and replace the _Hawkeye's_ with the ones from the _Reliant_!"

"It'll take time to refit the ones on the _Reliant_ and the _Hawkeye_ for use on the other ships."

"And I am not willing to stay here while the capital of the Federation, our universe or not, is burning!"

Sonic was antsy.

He was not used to being in a different universe and not having the firepower of the _Enterprise_ to give him some comfort.

"Colonel, I'm hijacking your ship."

"What?"

Sonic walked toward the docking port for the Amestris.

"You can't do that!"

"Actually, he can. Starfleet regulation 51J: as commander of the most powerful ship in the area, Sonic is now Acting Commodore. He can do whatever he wants!" (3)

The Amestris took off.

"You bastard, get back here with my ship!"

"Let him go, Colonel. He'll be back."

System J25

Most of the Cerberus scientists were assimilated into Eggman's collective by now, and their knowledge was being added to the already gigantic archives he had.

He was sharing this information freely with the Dark Legion, and he was upgrading their ships with new cloaking technology and weapons.

However, Eggman knew that the Borg would discover the rift in space/time and come to assimilate the new universe.

However, it wasn't the Borg that worried him: it was Sonic and those Starfleet assholes!

Sol System

The _Amestris_ dropped out of warp just inside the Terran home system.

It took over a week to get the ship to there from the Citadel.

"Three ships, Reaper destroyers, dead ahead!"

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

The three Reapers didn't understand that they were going to die in a few minutes.

"Lock and fire!"

Pulse phaser bursts hit the first Reaper, ripping the titanium-armored giant to pieces.

This information was filtered back to Harbinger, but the second Reaper was dead by the time the signal reached Earth.

The third was destroyed seconds later.

The reason for the ease of destruction?

Mass Effect fields couldn't block particle beam fire.

Lasers and missiles hit them and weaken them, but that was because they were pure light or matter.

Photon torpedoes could overload the shields, but you would need to set them to 25 isotons-the maximum yield-into order to get through.

It would destroy the Reaper, but it was a waste of torpedoes. (AN: The Collector Particle Beam in _ME2_ confirms this, as whenever I'm hit with the damn thing, my shields fail!)

The _Defiant_-Class ship glided into the Sol System with little resistance.

The Reapers were pulling everything they had back to Sol to deal with the newcomer.

"I hope Tails gets finished with that retrofit soon. I do not like the _Defiant_-Class bridge!"

Citadel

The Romulans were getting ready to use the Mass Relays to head to Earth.

The _Rae'Cailem'Tet,_ 6 more _D'deridex_-Class ships, a quartet of _Shrike_-Class scout/destroyers, a trio of _Griffin_-Class cruisers, and five _Norexan_-Class battleships, plus the repaired and semi-refit _Reliant_, were on their way to Earth.

The _Enterprise_-B, with the _Hawkeye's_ IDF generators, was not ready yet.

The _Hawkeye_ had taken the ones from the _Enterprise-B,_ which seemed to work perfectly.

It was clear that the guys at Kyoto fucked up on which IDF generators went to which ship.

The old joke 'THAT one goes THERE, THIS one goes THERE' came to mind.

Still, the ship was halfway ready for the shit Sonic was going to be putting her through.

And as Sonic had hijacked the _Amestris_, Roy Mustang was the acting Captain of the _Enterprise_-B, as Sonic was beaming over the moment they got to Earth.

"I hate this bridge."

"Sonic's a fan of open bridges, Colonel. The _Defiant_-Class is tiny and doesn't have the ability to swap modules like the rest of the fleet." (4)

"Get us to the Relay, and make sure the Romulans don't shoot us be mistake!"

"Entering the Relay in 5!"

The _Enterprise-B_ was caught in the Mass Effect field, and was launched toward Earth.

The new systems that the Alliance installed (kinetic barriers, QE communications equipment, an Element Zero core, and a secondary IDF system in case the one from the _Hawkeye_ failed) were working perfectly.

The _Excelsior_-Class ship was launched toward Earth.

Sector 001, Home System of the UFP (alternate universe)

"FUCK!"

The _Amestris_ dodged plasma beams like a madman built robots. (Across the galaxy, Eggman sneezed)

Another Sovereign-type Reaper died thanks to the pulse phasers of the _Defiant_-Class warship.

But the sky was getting crowded quickly: Harbinger was _pissed._

Then green disruptor fire hit a number of Reapers after them. The _Rae'Cailem'Tet_ decloaked and drew some of the fire away from the _Defiant_-Class ship.

"About time!"

The _Enterprise-B_ appeared and destroyed another Reaper destroyer.

"_Sonic, get off my ship_!"

"Gladly! Beam me back, Luna!"

"_Got it Boss_!"

Sonic's scream was heard by the Reapers.

In the vacuum of space.

And it wasn't over the radio.

Thankfully, Sonic swapped places with Mustang thanks to changing the shield frequencies so they could beam between the two ships.

Sonic was sitting in his chair on the _Enterprise_-B within 5 seconds.

"Please tell me the IDF is working!"

The _Enterprise-B_ pulled off an HET and destroyed another Reaper.

Sonic didn't feel a thing except for a light sway.

"It works!"

The _Enterprise_ dove into the fire, killing Reaper after Reaper.

Seconds later, the _Normandy_ finally arrived with a large fleet of Alliance warships.

The words in any language couldn't describe the sight.

Joker tried.

"It's a fucking rapefest!"

Think about it: 30 ships destroying a fleet of thousands.

You try describing it.

Finally, they found the biggest ship in the Reaper fleet: Harbinger.

It decided to engage the _Enterprise_ in combat.

But the _Excelsior_-Class ship was far too powerful to fall to the Reaper.

Hell, Jonathan Archer's NX-01 could take Harbinger in a fair fight!

It fired the plasma beams used by all Reapers, but the Enterprise simply shook it off. She had taken a few hits, but not enough to down her shields by a lot: "Shields at 89%!"

"Lock plasma torpedoes onto Harbinger! FIRE!"

The newest additions to the B's arsenal were two plasma torpedo launchers mounted under the saucer, near the sensor dome.

Directly in front of the dome was a quantum torpedo launcher, but that wasn't going to be used.

Under the nacelles were phaser arrays, due to an issue Sonic had: phaser coverage.

The phaser strips under the nacelles gave more firepower to the underside of the ship.

Phaser arrays mounted on the sides of the nacelles gave the ship total coverage from all angles.

But Sonic wanted to test the plasma launchers.

"FIRE!" (5)

Six torpedoes hit Harbinger, and the old Reaper started to explode.

From the _Normandy's_ angle, the _Enterprise_ rammed into the Reaper, and exploded.

"_Fuck! _Enterprise,_ do you read_?"

Then, out of the explosion, came the _Excelsior_-Class ship that just saved the galaxy.

"Sorry about that, Sheppard, but we couldn't turn away in time. We'll mop up the rest of the bastards."

"_In space, you guys kill, but the surface_..."

"We're launching our Special Surprises!"

Escort shuttle _Tychus Findley_, (6) en route to Earth's surface

The Special Surprise was the newest shuttle designed in concert with the ASDB and the Pinkertons: the _Venture_-Class scout shuttle.

It was smaller then the _Danube_, but a lot faster, more maneuverable and packed a heavier punch. They also had more range, and being developed from the _Defiant_-Class, they were built to blow shit up. Luna was piloting one of the six prototypes on board the _Enterprise_. (the _Venture_ herself was on board the _Hawkeye_)

Her job was to kill anything that wasn't human. As very few, if any, aliens lived on Earth in this universe, unlike hers, that was easy.

She decided to beam up the human lifesigns up to the ships in orbit: that way, she could destroy everything in sight and not worry about hitting friendlies.

The Hawkes hated fratricide, like most members of the Pinkerton family-the Clines didn't count, as they handled politics, which was a cutthroat affair at the best of times-so she thanked the many inventors of the transporter.

"Alright, people, carpet bomb the fuckers!"

And like all Pinkertons, she had a tendency to curse.

Phasers and proton bombs leveled the Reaper forces, clearing the planet of hostiles.

It would take some time, but they didn't have anything else to do, did they?

Three days later

Every Reaper had been destroyed by the Starfleet/Romulan task force.

The Reapers did manage to damage the _Hawkeye,_ but it took two Sovereign-types, several destroyers and-Alright, let's just not go there and say it took a lot to damage the _Constitution_-Class ship, although, to be fair to the Reapers, if the original _Enterprise_ or the A had engaged them, Kirk would be nursing his ship back to health.

The 24th Century was a bitch.

Most of the galaxy owed them a debt, including the Geth, who were offered a chance to join the Federation.

The machines accepted the offer.

Another race that would be joining them would be the Krogan, but they were going to see what the Klingons had to offer.

In fact, the Salarians, mostly Doctor Mordin Solus, offered to help the Krogan with the genophage, as the Krogan wouldn't be a problem for their galaxy-or universe, for that matter-anymore.

And they had just found out that the rift was stable: in fact, the first message to come through was from Admiral Pinkerton.

And he was pissed. I will not repeat the message, but needless to say he was not happy with the rift over Aegis VII.

In fact, he was pissed off enough to go to the other Earth.

This was a major mistake, and one of the few (read four) he had ever made, as Eggman and the Dark Legion (they wouldn't discover this until much, MUCH later) were able to escape to their universe, but something far worse was coming.

Somewhere near Aegis VII

"**A rift in the space/time continuum has been detected. Sector 4861, Grid 782. Identity of planet: Aegis VII. Alter course of Cube 574 to investigate**."

The minds of thousands of raped and enslaved races turned a large vessel, 5 kilometers in height and depth, and cube-shaped,toward the rift.

They entered and lost contact with their fellows, but no matter: they knew their duty.

They jumped into transwarp.

OH, I am a BAD MAN.

They are back, and I hate to say it, but the _Mass Effect _guys are going to need to start running.

(1) _Wrath of Khan_, and my favorite Kirk line.

(2) From the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ OVA, although it's SHUT UP, TAILS!

(3) _Voyager_ episode _Equinox_ stated that the captain of a vessel with superior tactical firepower was in command of a group of ships. They never stated the number in the show.

(4) The _Sao Paulo_ (or second _Defiant)_ had the same bridge as the original _Defiant_, which is what I'm basing this option on. The _DS9_ set guys were lazy with only changing the plaque, but as it was only a few episodes away from the end, I'll forgive them.

(5) You can tell I like _Wrath of Khan_.

(6) _StarCraft II_. I haven't written any of my _StarCraft_ stuff in a while, and I'll need to get working on it.

Next time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: "We are the Borg."

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 10: Scorched Earth Policy

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 10: Scorched Earth Policy/New Universe, New Rules

_Vice-Admiral's Log, Stardate 44297.7: The _Ra-Cailum_ has entered another universe within the span of two months. We're on our way to the Citadel so I can BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF SONIC!_

The _Ra-Cailum_ flew past the Salarian homeworld, straight toward the Mass Relay.

The ship was caught in the Mass Effect field and launched toward the Citadel.

On board was a very pissed off Admiral.

One: Sonic had created a rift in space/time over the regular testing field that was used by the Pinkertons.

Two: Sonic had taken a small fleet with him.

Three, and most important for the Admiral: his SISTER'S ship was one of them and it was damaged!

He had pulled out a special sword for the occasion, as he actually planned on KILLING Sonic for this.

His new sword was a two-handed claymore.

The crew were slightly unnerved when they saw him drag the sword onto the bridge.

He was pissed. They dropped out of FTL near the Citadel, right in front of the _Enterprise-B_ and a _Miranda_-Class ship.

"Is that the _Reliant?"_

"It is. Contact the _Enterprise."_

So'tor hailed the _Excelsior_-Class ship.

"Done. Sonic just gave us his report."

"I'll be in my ready room reading it. And seeing if Sonic will be spared dying."

Citadel

"Well, the Krogan are happy about the genophage being cured, and happier about being sent into another universe."

Sonic chuckled.

"At least the Klingons will have fun with them!"

Riza and Roy were having their ships fit with the same systems as the one on the _Enterprise_-B, and Sonic was meeting with the Asari and Turian governments for trade agreements with the Federation, as the portal was stable.

The Salarians were more then happy to begin trade talks with the UFP, but Sonic did warn them to curtail the bullshit that caused the Krogan Rebellions, or else the _Enterprise_ and a lot of other Federation starships would be screwing over the Salarians.

General Order One was still in effect on both sides of the rift. Sonic's communicator beeped. He opened it.

"_Sonic, be grateful that my sister likes you, otherwise, I would have your corpse hanging from my office door_." (1)

That voice was from the most feared man in the universe: a pissed off Ronald Pinkerton.

"Hello, Brother."

"_Riza, it's nice to hear from you. Now, I need to have a little talk with you and Sonic_."

That was never a good thing.

Rachni Home System

A 5 kilometer cube entered orbit of the Rachni homeworld.

It was deserted and lifeless.

Perfect for setting up a Nexus.

The cube launched two spheres into the atmosphere, and began setting up the Unicomplex.

All of this was sighted by a satellite called X-15.

It sent the images back to the Citadel.

Spectre offices

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know. Get Sheppard on the line: she's got more experience with shit like this."

Then the image of Jane Sheppard appeared on the screen.

"_Sheppard here. What is it_?"

The Turian sent her the images of the cube.

"_What the hell is _that_ thing_?"

"You don't know?"

"_Wish I did. Try and get Captain Sonic on the line. This might be from his universe._"

"Wise idea, Commander."

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"You are damned lucky that those..."

The Admiral checked the report for the name.

"Reapers fired on you first, Captain. If they didn't-"

"Sir, that isn't the point..."

Sonic went blank.

"Captain?"

"Voices. Thousands of them. Millions."

Riza gave him a look of concern.

Then Sonic fainted.

The Asari woman from the _Normandy,_ Liara, walked into the ready room.

"What happened?"

"He just fainted."

Riza pulled out a tricorder and scanned Sonic.

"His implants are active."

Liara touched Sonic and a flash of thousands of minds screaming for freedom roared through her thoughts.

Then she heard a voice, or rather trillions at once: "We are the Borg."

"Oh, Goddess!"

The two Pinkertons looked at Liara.

"What is it?"

"Voices. Millions of them. As one."

Riza cursed.

"The Borg."

"I thought we were done with the bastards!"

"We wish."

"Sir, we're being hailed by Commander Sheppard."

"Put her up."

Sheppard appeared on the screen.

"_Admiral, I'd like to be put in contact with Captain Sonic_."

"He's unconscious, Commander. What is it?"

Then the image of a Borg cube appeared on the monitor.

"That explains that."

Citadel Council chambers

The sight of Admiral Pinkerton and his sister beaming in scared the shit out of all of the Councilors.

"What is it with you people and doing that?"

"Perfectly normal, Councilor. We have an issue."

"That being?"

"The Borg."

Then the Admiral smacked his forehead.

"Right, you people don't have the database."

Then Liara beamed in.

Clearly, thanks to Sonic's mind, she was used to it.

She quickly explained what the Borg were and what they could do.

"So what can we do?"

"You get off your asses and evacuate every planet and station in the galaxy, that's what you can do! We barely fought them off at Wolf 359 and Mobius, so what does that tell you?"

They saw what happened to the Reapers when they ran into the _Enterprise_-B, and if the Reapers were nothing to them...

"We will contact our governments."

"Do it now, otherwise-"

A booming voice echoed over the load speakers.

"_Citizens of the Citadel Council, we are the Borg_."

"Oh, shit."

"_Existence as you know it is over_."

Riza was not happy with the Borg.

They murdered millions of people in the universe that she stayed in.

"_We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own_."

Udina looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"_You will be assimilated and brought from Chaos into Order_."

Liara growled.

From the experiences she got from Sonic, the Borg were more evil then the Reapers.

"_Resistance is Futile_."

The Starfleet officers looked at the Council.

"Get your asses moving, people! You heard those bastards!"

SSV _Normandy_

"Great. So, why are we evacuating everyone to the Citadel?"

"The Borg, Joker. They want to assimilate us into their Collective. Remember the Collectors?"

"Don't remind me, Sheppard. They kidnapped the crew when you guys left."

"Well, the Borg are a million times worse."

Joker wanted to puke.

"WORSE? Christ, I was only curious!"

Sheppard chuckled.

"Relax, Joker. We're making sure that the Quarians and the Geth get to the Citadel before the Borg do show up."

Liara walked into the cockpit, wearing, of all things, a Starfleet uniform: the same one as Sonic and the Admiral, in fact.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"The Admiral gave me a Starfleet commission. I'm your expert on the Borg."

"Like hell you're an expert."

"Sonic was assimilated into the Collective 3 months ago. I have every bit of knowledge about the Borg as he does. Believe me when I say it is not pleasant."

"Like what?"

"You're enslaved, but you can't rebel. You can't do anything. You no longer exist. You're just a drone. A husk."

Sheppard shuttered.

"But you nearly remain the same. If anything, it's creepier and more monstrous."

Joker sighed.

"Shit, Liara, you got all of that from Sonic's head?"

"He was one of the mouthpieces of the Collective for over a week. _You_ try and suppress that from your mind."

"Clearly some of his personality leaked into you."

The two fleets-one Geth, the other Quarian-were flying side by side, nervously.

Then again, until the Borg came, they were trying to kill one another.

Escorting them and keeping the peace was the heavily armed _Amestris_.

When the Quarians and Geth saw the footage of the Reapers getting ass-raped (Joker's words) over Earth, the two races (as Starfleet saw the Geth as a species) they agreed to leave, and now they were being escorted to Sur'Kesh.

Then a Turian dreadnought dropped out of FTL directly in front of them.

"This doesn't look right. Joker, get us ready for a fight. EDI, arm the new weapons."

The _Enterprise_ had supplied the _Normandy_ with new phasers and photon torpedoes, and now might be the time to test them.

"Tell the fleets to head for the rift!"

Then a channel was opened.

"_Commander Jane Sheppard_."

The voices were Turian, Krogan and human.

And they spoke as one.

"_You will lower your shields and transport yourself aboard our vessel_."

Sheppard's worst fears were realized.

The Borg had assimilated a Turian ship, her crew and God knew how many others.

Liara spoke for her.

"Go to hell!"

They changed tact.

"_We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile_."

The Turian ship locked a tractor beam onto the Normandy, but the new phasers destroyed the emitters. _"Normandy_ to fleets: get moving! Turian vessel is controlled by the Borg!"

Then the _Amestris_ opened fire on the Borg ship.

"_GO! We'll cover you_!"

The fleet picked up speed, and the Turian ship turned toward the Amestris.

Two green beams nearly hit the _Defiant_-Class ship, but the tiny warship dodged and continued her attack.

"_Fucking hell! They've upgraded their armor_!"

Then the _Normandy_ fired her Thanix cannon at the former Turian ship the ship was destroyed in that one shot.

"Normandy, _I hope you can change the frequencies on that thing_!"

"Why?"

Liara gave her the answer.

"The Borg will adapt to it if we don't remodulate the frequency of the weapon."

"And we've got more company: Batarian ships, three of them!"

The Batarians were all but wiped out by the Reapers, and the Borg were assimilating the leftovers.

Two of the cruisers opened fire on the _Normandy_ while the third went for the fleet.

That one was destroyed by the _Amestris_, which was hiding behind the _Rayya_.

"_Do not fuck with a _Defiant_-Class warship_!"

The other two ran off, jumping into warp.

"Looks like they can't use eezo."

"Or their shit's so advanced they don't need it."

Liara scoffed.

"Not likely, Joker: the Borg assimilate everything they can get their hands on."

"Really?"

Liara nodded.

"Then why are they using those ships?"

"They don't want to lose the ones they brought with them, Joker. I sure wouldn't want to."

Palaven

The _Ra-Cailum _and_ Enterprise_ were in orbit of the Turian homeworld to help evacuate the planet.

Thousands of ships, including bulk carriers, were being used to transport the billions off Palaven.

Some were adamant and stayed to fight the Borg should they land.

Sonic sighed.

"This is insane. We told them about the Borg's tactics! They'll just-"

"Let them. If the Borg decided to invade Earth, my family would do the same. Only we wouldn't just resist. We'd win."

"Your family is the most advanced R&D team in the Federation!"

"It works."

"Admiral, transmission on the QEC. It's the _Normandy_."

"Put them up."

The face of Jane Sheppard appeared on screen.

With the combination of Starfleet and Alliance technology, the transmission was cleaned up immensely.

No more static.

"What is it?"

"_We ran into the Borg, Admiral. They assimilated four ships: one Turian, three Batarian_." Sonic scoffed.

"Figured they would do that."

"Get those ships through the rift! Sonic, we're going hunting."

"_Understood, Admiral._ Normandy _out."_

Unimatrix 001

The Collective had grown.

Species 8284, (Turian) Species 8285 (Krogan) and Species 8286 (Batarian) were adding to their perfection.

They had noticed X-15, but ignored it, as they did not care.

This galaxy would know perfection soon enough.

"_Send Cube 4862 to Sector 7845, Grid 884. Location: Citadel_."

Citadel

"You're sure?"

"The satellite doesn't lie."

Roy and Hawkeye walked back to their ship.

The Borg were coming for the Citadel, likely for the people that lived there.

The majority of the task force was still at the Citadel to protect it, but the five _Norexan_-Class Warbirds were not designed for combat with the Borg, but as smaller ships to support the _D'deridex_-Class.

Still, the three _Defiant_-Class ships, the repaired _Hawkeye_ and the rest of the Citadel defense force were ready for combat with the cube.

But a simple question popped into his mind: why not move the Citadel into their universe?

It was simple, and the more people they could save, the better.

"_Shit! Borg cube 50000 kilometers from the Citadel_!"

All over the galaxy

"_Citizens of the Citadel, we are the Borg._"

On board the _Normandy_, Tali, who had just transferred over, watched the sight of the giant vessel. "_Existence as you have known it is over_."

Over Palaven, Sonic growled.

He was pissed off.

"_You will be added to the Collective, and delivered from Chaos unto Order._"

Sheppard wasn't impressed.

They sounded like the Reapers.

"_Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to those of thousands that have gone before you and added to our own_."

On board the _Hawkeye_, Riza gripped her sword in anger.

"You'll _die_ by my hands, you cybernetic fuckers."

"_You will be assimilated into our Collective_."

The Geth did not like the Borg at all.

They were unlike anything they knew.

"_Resistance is, was and always will be...futile_."

A voice answered the Borg.

"_Fuck you_!"

This voice was joined by thousands of others.

"_Up yours!_"

"_Go to hell_!"

"_Leave us alone_!"

"_Damn you_!"

What would soon be coined the Second Battle of the Citadel was about to begin.

_Constitution_-Class USS _Hawkeye_ NCC-72408

"Open fire!" (AN: Play Bloody Rabbit from _Pandora Hearts_ right here)

Photon torpedoes launched from the _Constitution_-Class heavy cruiser, and fired her phasers.

The Romulans joined in, disruptors and plasma torpedoes firing.

The three _Defiants_ strafed the cube with their pulse phasers, like what would happen with the _Defiant_ 6 years later. (2)

The Alliance and Citadel warships opened fire on the cube, but one of the dreadnoughts was swept aside by a Borg phaser blast.

Thankfully, they had help: more ships poured in to attack the cube.

Two more _Normandy_-Class stealth frigates attacked the cube, with one using her Thanix cannon to rip a hole in the cube's side.

Then a disruptor bolt hit the closest ship.

"_This is the _Iwo Jima_! We're going down_!"

"_Hang on_, Iwo Jima!_ We'll cover you_!"

The _Flemel's Cross_ and _Zurich_ strafed the cube, allowing the damaged _Normandy_-Class frigate get away.

Then three Geth cruisers engaged the cube after dropping out of FTL.

The _Rae'Cailem'Tet_ fired at the cube, doing more damage to its' outer hull.

"_This is the _Norexan! Kilimanjaro, _stand clear_!"

The prototype ship fired thousands of green bolts into the cube.

Then two more ships, the deadliest of them all, dropped out of FTL: the _Enterprise_-B and _Ra-Cailum_. (AN Change the track to Invincible from Two Steps from Hell)

They were quickly followed by the _Normandy_ and _Amestris_.

Fighters strafed the cube's outer hull while the capital ships fired into the holes they made.

The killing blow came from the _Enterprise_-B, when she fired four blue-white balls of death into the cube.

The quantum torpedoes exploded inside the cube and destroyed it.

The _Enterprise_ shot out of the debris like a bat out of hell.

"Sonic has a flair for the dramatic, it seems."

In reality, the _Enterprise_ couldn't turn fast enough to avoid the debris field.

Four hours later

"We need to get the Citadel out of here. Just because we destroyed one cube does not mean we can destroy another."

"Most of the fleet could heavy damage from that thing. Agreed."

Garrus and Sheppard were working on ways to move the station when Sonic sighed.

"We can use the Borg cube."

"What?"

"The warp coils on that fucker can move a _moon_. A station is no problem."

The Admiral sighed.

"We need to seal the rift. That's my issue."

"We blew up the _Brasilia_ last time."

"We don't have a barely working ship to blow up, Sonic."

"Why don't we use a Reaper?"

They all looked at the Prothean, Javik.

"Your power generation technology combined with that of a Reaper's Mass Effect core will destroy the rift."

The Admiral liked the Prothean.

"Nice thinking. Thought you were a soldier, though."

"I am. Your warp cores generate more energy then the Element Zero cores of any ship, according to Lieutenant Prowler."

They all looked at Tails.

"Bragging?"

"Stating a fact, Admiral."

"Problem is, we don't have a warp core to spare."

Javik brought up his new omnitool. It showed the _Enterprise_-B.

"Captain Sonic's ship carries 11 extra warp cores."

"Because I don't want to get stranded in deep space."

"Then find two Reapers. We'll drag one back to our universe and blow up the other."

4 days later

The fleet, which included the Citadel, made it to the now-abandoned Salarian homeworld.

Waiting for them was the _Ra-Cailum_.

"_Move it, people! We blew up two relays to slow the bastards down, but that'll only work for a few hours_!"

The station went through first, followed by the human and Asari ships.

The _Hawkeye_ was towing the Reaper they would use to seal the rift into position.

Then three ships dropped out of transwarp: two cubes and a ship that looked like a diamond.

"_Oh, shit. The queen_!"

"_The_ who?"

"_The collective is controlled by a queen from Species 125! We'll hold them off; get the fleet through_!" The _Enterprise_ charged at the Borg ships, targeting the diamond first.

Sonic was planning on destroying the diamond and sending the collective reeling.

Photons and phaser bursts hit the diamond, but Sonic had forgotten something.

Unlike most Borg ships, the slender diamond had shields.

Weak shields, but shields.

The weapons fire did damage the shield grid, however, and Sonic was planning on milking this.

The aft launcher dumped out eight torpedoes, downing the diamond's shields.

Then the _Hawke_ charged in, pulse phasers firing.

Sections of the diamond's hull were blown off, and the _Enterprise_ fired off 6 plasma torpedoes to destroy it.

For good measure, they launched a quantum into the mix.

The diamond exploded, and the _Enterprise_ charged at the cubes.

The last ship made it through the rift, but so did one of the cubes, carrying millions of assimilated beings back to the Delta Quadrant.

They didn't bother to attack the fleet, as they had at least 400 of each species on board.

"Sonic, get back here! We're leaving!"

Another burst of torpedoes and the two ships turned for the rift, the cube hot on their tails.

They went through and the Reaper exploded, sealing the rift for all time.

Holy shit, that was a bitch.

Then again, I did evacuate a universe.

(1) Modified quote from _Down Parascope_.

(2) Reference to _First Contact_.

As you have all noticed, there is a Codex on this universe in my profile. I'll be updating it every few chapters.

Next Time on _Hell Hath no Fury_: An unknown ship appears in the Romulan Neutral Zone and the _Enterprise-B_ and C are sent to investigate.

Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 11: This is the Third Time!

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 11: "This is the Third Time this Year!"

_Captain's Log, Stardate 44621.1: Unknown subspace readings from Sector 6547 have forced the _Enterprise_-B to divert from her patrol route and set a course for the Neutral Zone. The readings look damned familiar, as they match the few sensor logs we have of the multiversal rifts that the _Enterprise_-B has encountered over the past 5 months. I don't like this. Every time we've encountered them, the Borg were not far behind. (Tone gets angrier from here on) Hopefully, the bastards are happy with the pouching they did in the other universe and leave this one alone. End Log!_

Sonic sat in his chair, fuming.

"If the Borg show up, we blow up the rift. Clear?"

Luna sighed.

"It might not be a rift, Boss."

"_If_ it's a rift and the Borg show up, we blow it up. CLEAR?"

"Crystal, Captain."

Sonic was not happy.

If the Borg showed up, it was not going to be fun fighting them off again.

Then again, they WERE getting back-up. Following them was the _Enterprise_-C, under the command of Kira Yamato, the _Hawkeye_, under Riza Pinkerton and the Amestrian _Defiants_.

They were a few hours behind, at Warp 9.

The _Enterprise_-B was traveling at Warp 9.5, her new maximum rated cruising speed.

Everything also worked perfectly, including the pain in the ass IDF. All of the new technology, including the QEC, E-Zero core (everyone in the Federation _refused_ to call it eezo) and kinetic barriers were still being tested, mainly by the _Enterprise_-B.

The partner unit was on board the Ra-Cailum, that way the Admiral would always be in contact.

That was something both were happy about: subspace lag was now nonexistent.

"Captain, message for you from Admiral Pinkerton on the QEC."

"Put it up."

"Your ready room?"

Sonic shook his head.

"I keep no secrets from my crew. On screen."

The face of the Admiral appeared on screen.

"_Captain. I was going to address your crew later, but it seems that isn't necessary_."

"What is it, sir? We're on the clock."

"_I'm promoting you to Commodore. Congratulations_."

Sonic nearly fainted.

"Sir?"

"_You have more experience in fleet command then Kira or my sister. You are the natural choice. I've been contacted by the Romulan government. They're sending the _Rae'Cailem'Tet_, the _Norexan_ and a Warbird under the command of someone named Tomala_k."

"The crew of the _Enterprise-D_ have a lot of experience with that one."

The admiral nodded.

"_He's been told to be on his best behavior. So are you_."

"No need, sir."

"Pinkerton out."

The image of the stars warping past returned to the screen.

"Commodore Sonic. I like that."

Sector 6547

The _D'deridex_-Class Warbird known as the _Rae'Cailem'Tet_ decloaked near what appeared to be another rift in space/time.

The Romulan had a theory as to why this was happening: within the next 20 years, the Hobus system's star would go supernova, destroying everything in its' path, including Romulus.

But by the look of things, someone tried to stop it.

They used red matter, one of the least stable substances in the universe, to create a black hole to stop it from going any further.

This was creating the rifts in space/time, connecting the universes.

This was why the Romulan Empire wanted to open the borders with the Federation: to prevent the death of the Romulan people from happening. (1)

Donatra looked at the rift.

It looked like a red matter-induced black hole, but it had no mass.

And the probe they sent through brought back quantum signatures that weren't from their universe. (AN: Meaning, if the same holds true in the real _Trek_ universe, we could be seeing the _Enterprise_ hanging over 21st century Earth in a future movie)

Then they saw the _Enterprise_-B dropping out of warp.

"Commander, we are being hailed by the _Enterprise_."

"On screen."

The face of Captain, or rather Commodore, as the rank pin was different, Sonic the Hedgehog appeared on screen.

"_Commander, _please_ tell me that's not another one_."

"I am afraid so, Commodore."

She asked the com officer to mute it.

A wise choice, (breaking through the fourth wall for a moment) if this were a normal _Trek_ story.

As it isn't, we're going to hear EVERYTHING Sonic said.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS YEAR ALONE! WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSABLE FOR THIS SHIT?" (On Romulus, Spock sneezed)

Donatra wondered how he did that, but stopped seconds later.

"At any rate, we need to close the rift."

Sonic didn't hear that.

"Unmute it."

"Yes, Commander."

Donatra repeated herself.

"_Best news I've heard all_-"

"_Commodore, there's something coming from the rift_!"

"_Is it Borg_?"

"_No, but it's huge_!"

_Constitution_-Class USS _Hawkeye_ NCC-72408

"What the hell is that thing?"

It was a large ship, with red markings and mounted guns. (AN: Why bother with the description? It's a _Venator_-Class Star Destroyer from _Star Wars Episode III_ and the animated series _The Clone Wars_)

It also looked like it had got the shit beaten out of it.

"Lifesigns?"

"A lot, but that ship took a beating-Another ship is coming through!"

This one was different in more ways then one. (AN: Picture the General Grievous' ship from _Episode III)_

"We're being hailed by the new ship, Captain."

"On screen."

A older human with a white beard and dark clothing appeared on the screen.

"_I am Count Dooku of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Might I know who I address_?"

"You address Captain Riza Pinkerton of the Federation Starship _Hawkeye_. Might I ask how you ended up here?"

"_We were in combat with the Republic vessel off our bows. Then were entered the anomaly_."

"Congratulations, count, as you are in another universe. I am not the one you should be speaking to, however. Gary, put him in contact with the _Enterprise_-B."

"Copy that, Captain."

"_Captain I_-"

"Bye."

Excelsior-Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B

Sonic wasn't impressed by Dooku. Dooku, on the other hand, was intrigued by Sonic.

"I'm Commodore Sonic the Hedgehog, commander of the _Enterprise_. You must be Count Dooku."

"_Indeed, Commodore. How_-?"

"I accessed the Hawkeye's com system. Needed to listen in."

Dooku smiled.

"_Now, Commodore, I would like to finish my duty_."

"If you mean destroying the other ship, I don't think so. This is the Neutral Zone, Count, as signed and stated in the Treaty of Galorndon Core in 2159 and reformed in the Treaty of Algeron in 2311. If you try anything, my ships will destroy you."

"_I see no gun ports on your vessels, Commodore. And you are in no position to make threats_!"

Sonic scoffed.

"Not threats: warnings. Stand down, or you will see the firepower of a Federation starship!"

"_So be it_."

_Defiant_-Class USS _Amestris_ NCC-72406

"Target that ship and fire." (2)

The tiny _Defiant_ opened fire on the huge ship, but the shields on the _Invisible Hand_ were in no shape to take this kind of fire.

Then again, the ship itself wasn't built to survive combat with ships like the _Constitution_-Class.

The few shots from the _Defiant_-Class ship disabled the cruiser, taking out sublight, weapons and shields.

"What the hell?"

"It's their power grid. It doesn't seem to like nadion particles."

"Lifesigns?"

"One, and it's human. I think the ship is crewed by machines."

"Maddox's ultimate wet dream until 2 years ago." (3)

"What about the other ship?"

"Damaged pretty badly, Colonel. I think we should send over away teams to get the wounded onto our ships."

Sonic's voice filtered over the com.

"_I'm sending Luna over to there. I want answers, Captain_."

RSD _Resolute_

Obi-wan Kenobi was barely conscious when a young woman slapped him.

"Wake up, damn it!"

It was a rather beautiful red head in a red uniform of some kind.

"What hit me?"

"The _ship_, jackass."

She walked over to the station where Anakin was.

He was hurt badly.

His padawan wasn't so good, either.

"_Enterprise_, we've got a shitload of wounded on this end!"

"_Beam them directly to sickbay_."

Obi-wan was shocked to see most of the bridge crew disappear in columns of light. Were they vaporized?

"Your turn, big guy."

The light enveloped him, and he seemed to wake up in a medical bay.

The bridge crew were all there, and doctors of all kinds were working on them.

He heard a hiss and fell unconscious.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"How bad?"

"Lot of wounded, Commodore, but that isn't the worst part."

Sonic came face to face with hundreds of people in the main shuttlebay.

Problem was, they were ALL the same face.

"Fucking clones!"

"You saved me from explaining it to you, Sonic, because that's what they are."

Sonic looked at his CMO/girlfriend.

"Who the hell would make a clone army?" (in the Gamma Quadrant, the Founders would've sneezed, but some turned into their natural liquid state instead)

Amy nodded.

"While easier to do then making a regular one, it's rather barbaric."

"These people are almost as bad as Eggman!"

He walked out of the shuttlebay and into a turbolift.

"Deck 9, Sickbay!"

The lift doors closed and they were taken to the main sickbay on Deck 9.

"I want an explanation for this shit and I'm going to get it!"

Sickbay: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

Obi-wan was waking up when he heard a door open.

The figure saw him.

It was a blue...well, we all know what Sonic looks like, so I'm not going to bother.

"Start talking."

Obi-wan chuckled.

"It's normally polite to-"

A pistol was shoved into his face.

"I am not in a good mood, sir. Now, explain why your entire crew, minus four people, are all clones!" Obi-wan tried a Jedi mind trick on sonic. "You don't want to shoot me." "I don't want to, but I am not happy, and reason goes out the window then I'm not happy!" Shocked that it didn't work, Obi-wan explained everything. Afterwards, Sonic was sitting in his chair. "So, you weren't responsible for their creation?"

"The Jedi respect life, sir. We only use the army because we had no choice."

"Spare me the excuses. An old 'friend' of mine said the same damn thing. He murdered millions to create his armies. I don't see someone who respects life when I look at you, General. I see another Ivo Robotnik."

Then a near-human with pointed ears walked over. "Commodore, may I suggest something?"

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"There is a Vulcan technique called the Bridging of Minds." (4)

"A twin mind-meld?"

"In essence, sir."

"This little interrogation is going nowhere. Do it."

She put her hands on both men.

"Your minds to my mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts."

Images from all three people appeared in their minds.

"Your minds...to my...mind..."

Her voice was distant now.

"_NNNNOOOO_!"

"_We are the Borg_."

"_Only in your mind, my very young apprentice_!"

"_You will transport yourself aboard our vessel_."

"_This weapon is your life_!"

"_SALLY_!"

The link was broken after a moment.

"Shit!"

Sonic nodded.

"I know."

"All of that-"

"Over a few years. I saw most of your life. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Commodore. I hate this war more then you do."

_Ambassador_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C

Kira sat in his chair, drinking a cup of Vulcan tea.

"Athrun, anything on sensors?"

"Other then the Romulans and the two ships from another universe, not much."

Then the console beeped.

"Wait...there's a ship approaching. It's a cube."

"Red Alert! Contact Commodore Sonic! It's the Borg!"

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

After Anakin and Asoka woke up, Obi-wan explained everything to them.

"Why do I hear voices again?"

"Are you Force sensitive, Commodore?"

"It's not that..."

"_Sonic the Hedgehog_..."

It was HER voice. "Oh, no." "_Sonic the Hedgehog...Locutus..._"

Sonic gripped his head.

"No..."

"_We will be one once more, Locutus_..."

The three Jedi looked at him in confusion.

"Get out of my head!"

"_You will be assimilated...Resistance is Futile_..."

"NO!" "Commodore, what the hell is going on?"

"You've seen into my head! What happened to me last year?"

Color faded from Obi-wan's face.

"The Borg."

Asoka looked at Obi-wan.

"The Borg?"

"Commodore Sonic to the bridge!"

Sonic pulled out a communicator.

"What?"

"_Captain Yamato just contacted us. Long range sensors_-"

"Yes, I know! The Borg." (5)

"_How...Never mind. Get to the bridge. We need you_."

Sonic closed the communicator.

"You three are coming with me!"

Obi-wan and his fellow Jedi followed Sonic onto the bridge.

The moment they got to the bridge, Sonic barked out orders.

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations! Set weapons to rotating modulation! Same with the shields! Shadow, you know what to do!"

The black-red hedgehog at ops pulled out an M4A1 phaser carbine.

"Security teams, arm yourselves!"

He gave the Jedi three of the weapons.

Obi-wan accepted, but the other two didn't.

"Anakin, just take the damned thing."

"You never swear, Master."

"Side effect of a meld meld. I got some of Sonic's personality, and some of his memories. Believe me when I say lightsabers are useless here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cube is entering visual range!"

"On screen."

The image of the cube appeared on the screen.

Anakin was gaping.

"By the Force!"

"How big is that thing?"

"5 cubic kilometers wide, high and deep. Commodore, they're hailing!"

"Put them up."

The voice of the Collective echoed throughout the bridge.

"_We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile_."

The last three words were repeated by Sonic and Obi-wan.

"I hate it when that happens!"

"Why did he repeat them?"

Obi-wan explained it.

"Asoka, the Commodore was assimilated into the Collective a few months ago. He can hear them. And I have a slight telepathic link with Sonic, so that means I can hear them, too."

"Lock phasers and photon torpedoes onto the cube! Do not let it near the rift or those two ships!"

Outside point of view

The duel of the fates had begun once more, as the four _Defiant_-Class warships attacked the cube.

The Romulans opened fire as well, supporting the Starfleet ships.

It was a beautiful sight.

It only got worse, as the cube launched a sphere toward the rift, intent on assimilating everything on the other side of it.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"Target that sphere! Fire quantum torpedoes!" "Too late! It's already through!"

"FOLLOW IT!"

"Sir, what about-"

"KALI MA!"

The Starfleet/Romulan task force was getting help from a badass: the _Ra_-_Cailum_.

"_Follow that motherfucker, Sonic_!"

"Do it, Luna!"

Luna's hands danced on the controls, and they entered the rift.

They exited in deep space.

The sphere was still there, but it had launched out several probes.

"Fuck, it's a repeat of last time!"

The ships entered transwarp, and thus impossible to stop.

"Destroy the sphere!"

Knuckles nodded.

"With pleasure."

The saucer-mounted quantum torpedo launcher opened up and fired at the sphere.

Three blue-white balls of death hit the sphere, destroying it.

"General Kenobi, as of this moment, the Clone Wars are over."

Sonic stood up.

"And the Borg Invasion just started."

Obi-wan nodded.

"What are you talking about?"

"The moment the Borg entered this universe, any differences between your races became irrelevant. The Borg will assimilate you all if you don't evacuate this galaxy!"

"That's impossible!"

"Obi-wan, you explain it to those two. Luna, activate the Mass Effect field and the warp drive! Set our course for Sector 001."

"Got it, Boss."

"Engage."

I sense a major bitching fest over the technological issues.

First off, both _Star_ universes have their ups and downs, and I'm trying to find a happy medium.

_Trek_ weapons and shields are more powerful then their _Wars_ counterparts due to the use of matter/antimatter reactors. Hypermatter clearly doesn't have the power generation of a warp core from what I've seen. And accuracy is important: as Sarge stated in _Reds and Blues of the Old Republic II_, blasters are less accurate then NERF guns. 75% of the time, they fail to hit their mark, while phasers hit their mark 99% of the time, if not 100% of the time.

That being said, _Wars_ ships have more powerful engines then _Trek_ ships_._ After all, the Death Star is the size of a small moon; you'd need powerful engines to move that big fucker! Meaning, in a sublight contest, an _Imperial_-Class Star Destroyer could outrun the smaller NX-01, which has less mass and thus higher speed. They also have slightly better armor plating. And in the FTL category, hyperdrives and warp drives have their pros and cons: the former is faster, simpler to build and easier to maintain, but you need accurate coordinates or you're screwed. The latter is slower, harder to build and maintain, but if you run into a nebula, you'll just go through it rather then explode it and yourself in the process. Transwarp drives are the middle ground: hard to build, hard to maintain, but fast and you bypass everything, even black holes.

But only a few races, including the Borg, use transwarp.

(1) Reference to the 2009 movie. Like or not, it's an insight into the past of the Original crew, even in an alternate universe.

(2) Modified quote from _Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country,_ which is one of the best sci-fi movies ever made. All the _Trek_ films enter that category with ease, even the 2009 movie. (To a point though: as much as I liked it, it was a bit lacking)

(3) Reference to _Measure of a Man_.

(4) Reference to _Unimatrix Zero_ from _Star Trek Voyager_. (I'll never get why so many people hate that show. I liked it.)

(5) Picard and Hayes said nearly the same lines in First Contact.


	13. Chapter 12: Fool me Once

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 12: Fool me Once/Revenge of the Borg

_Captain's Log, supplemental: We're on our way to Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Republic. If what I know about the Borg is right, they'll assimilate a small planet before taking over the rest of the galaxy. Admiral Pinkerton has reinforcements in the form of the SSV _Normandy_ and the rest of my task force on their way to the capital of this galaxy._

The _Enterprise_ was going a lot faster then Warp 9.9 thanks to the ME field.

While it would burn out the warp coils normally, the Mass Effect field was reducing the weight of the ship and thus the amount of energy needed to propel the ship faster then light. It short? Other then a Borg cube, the _Enterprise_-B was the fastest ship ever built.

Asoka was barely keeping herself from falling over.

"Not the best way to travel!"

"Could be worse!"

Luna smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we we at Warp 10!"

Tails chuckled.

"It you want to get technical, Commander, on the old scale, we're at Warp 20!"

"If I might make a suggestion?"

They all looked at their captain.

"SHUT UP!"

The fastest ship in the Federation fleet dropped out of warp, entering Coruscanti airspace. "_Unidentified vessel, state your identity and stand down_!" "This is the United Federation of Planets Starship _Enterprise_. We have important business with the Jedi Council and the Chancellor. Now, either you stand down from battle stations or I will open fire!"

"_Like you can take out a _Venator_-Class cruiser_!"

Sonic wasn't impressed.

Even in the late 23rd Century, the _Enterprise_-B could take out the _Venator_ with ease.

And he would if they didn't back down.

Before the Jedi could defuse the situation, the Republic ship fired on the _Enterprise_.

As the blasters were barely as powerful as phase cannons from an _NX_-Class ship, the barrage didn't do any damage to the ship.

"Shields at 99%!"

"I'm been patient, Knuckles. Lock phasers and disable that ship."

"Aye!"

Two of the phaser banks on the dorsal section of the saucer fired, disabling the Star Destroyer.

The message was simple: We may be peaceful, but we don't like getting shot at. Don't fuck with the Federation Starfleet.

The _Enterprise_ bypassed the Star Destroyer, showing off her graceful lines.

Lines that had been revived in the _Sovereign_-Class. (1)

"Prep now of our new runabouts! I'm going down there. Luna, the ship is yours."

Luna put her new cap on.

"Got it, Boss!"

"Have fun."

Senate Building, Coruscant

The Jedi Council were surprised to hear about the new ship in orbit, and that it had disabled a Star Destroyer with ease.

Then they saw a shuttle heading for the Senate building.

The writing was unfamiliar, but if they could understand it, they would've noticed the name of the ship was the USS _Bowman Creek_ NCC-71548.

The shuttle landed vertically.

It was a VTOL craft, and had better control then any shuttle they had seen before.

Then the three Jedi from the Resolute walked out. "Master Windu! We weren't expecting you!" Then they saw Sonic, wearing a MACO uniform and carrying an M4A1.

"Whoa, Commodore, the gun isn't needed!"

"Starfleet protocol, Asoka: if a flag officer goes down to the surface of a planet, it's either under armed escort or he's armed to the teeth."

Sonic pointed at the rank pin on his shoulder.

"I'm a Commodore. Ergo, I'm a flag officer."

He put the red jacket over the MACO assault uniform.

"Let's go. Hopefully the Chancellor isn't a complete idiot and realizes the threat the Borg pose."

The Council looked at the Starfleet Commodore when they heard him call Palpatine an idiot. They followed him into the building.

_Normandy_-Class SSV _Normandy_ SR-2/NCC-73547

Leading Task Force Mobius into Republic space was the former Systems Alliance frigate, repurposed as Admiral Pinkerton's courier/command ship/light attack cruiser.

While all the other Alliance ships were renamed and given the prefix USS, the Admiral hadn't done the same to the _Normandy_.

He did, however, give her a Starfleet registry number.

He liked the design of both _Normandies_, and had a small number of them built at the Kyoto shipyards: the smaller ones were known as the _Normandy_ SR-1-Class and the clones of the second Normandy were known as the _Normandy_ SR-2-Class.

"SSV _Normandy_ to USS _Enterprise_-B, please respond."

"_I thought they changed the name of your ship, Joke_."

"Luna? Where's Captain Sonic?"

"Commodore, _and he's on the surface. What's happening out there_?"

"A lot of planets are going dark. Looks like the Borg are taking over a lot of ships."

Sheppard, wearing a Starfleet uniform with the rank of Captain, sighed.

"According to reports, the Confederacy is nearly gone. We rescued a few ships and sent them through the rift. The guys at R&D'll be happy."

Joker scoffed.

"R&D won't even get their hands on those ships! They'll end up with the Pinkertons first!"

Then the voice of their CO piped in.

"_Both my family and R&D will be taking a look at those ships, people_."

Joker cursed the Quantum Entanglement Communicator or QEC, but, due to the upgrades given to the ship's com system, the Admiral heard Joker.

"Sir, something's happening down on the surface!"

Chancellor's Office, Coruscant

Where did it go wrong?

That was the only question that Sonic put through his head for the last few minutes.

Oh, right, the Chancellor just tried (and failed miserably) to kill the Starfleet Commodore.

5 minutes earlier

Sonic walked past the secretary as she tried to stop the Commodore from walking into the Chancellor's office.

He responded with a 'Fuck you' and shot her with his Type 2 phaser pistol.

As it was on stun, she would be out of it for a long time. The only one that wasn't shocked was Obi-wan, having been in Sonic's head. "Believe me when I say that this is normal for him." They walked into the office.

Palpatine was extremely surprised to see Sonic.

"Chancellor, I'm Commodore Sonic the Hedgehog. We have a few things we need to discuss."

The Chancellor was getting shifty.

And Sonic did _not_ like shifty.

Right now

Seconds later, Anakin asked why Palpatine had a lightsaber.

The office was now a mess, and Sonic's favorite gun, the IMI Desert Eagle, was now missing one .50 Action Express round from its' magazine.

You connect the dots.

Then again, it was lucky that Palpatine had two lightsabers and that Riza had given him a shitload of painful sparring practice and that the idiot had his back turned to him.

The first words out of Sonic's mouth after Palpy, as he would later be called, was shot were "Why the fuck didn't anyone think of that before?"

No one answered that question and Sonic was forced to think about why everything went to hell.

Then Sheppard, Riza and Roy beamed down.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Asshole tried to kill me. I resisted."

Upon seeing the looks on their faces, he changed the comment.

"I resisted...with extreme prejudice."

The three captains drew straws to decide who was going to tell the Admiral, and hopefully not draw his anger.

Unfortunately, the short straw was Roy's.

Jedi Temple

"And that is the Borg in a nutshell."

"You call a four hour explanation in a nutshell?"

Obi-wan shrugged.

"Did you want to be here for the next ten thousand years?"

The council gaped.

"I thought so." "Then what do we do about this?"

Sonic the Hedgehog kicked the doors open.

"WE need to get the hell off this planet, people! I just got a message from my commanding officer, Admiral Pinkerton: 20 Borg ships are on their way. ALL of them are tactical cubes!"

"When did they build those things?"

Sonic gave Obi-wan a look of 'are you a fucking idiot?'.

"The task force the Admiral had on the other side of the rift couldn't stop three ships from coming through, although most of them are from another universe: one I know only too well."

"The one with the Reapers?"

Sonic nodded. "Then we need to evacuate every planet we can."

Yoda nodded.

"Prepare for evacuation of temple, we will."

"We can't leave anything for the Borg to use. Empty the archives of all information and transfer it to the _Enterprise's_ computers."

"Why the _Enterprise_?"

"We have bigger computer space then you guys have! Now GET MOVING!"

The council was shocked for a moment, but they got up and started the evacuation.

Sonic prided himself on his ability to make people get off their asses and move quickly.

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"These multi-universal escapades are getting annoying, Colonel!"

The holographic image of Colonel Mustang shuttered.

"I would like at least one year of not DEALING WITH THIS SHIT!"

The evacuation of yet another universe now hung on Admiral Pinkerton's head.

He was hating every second of it.

After all, he had a fucking reputation to uphold!

"You know what? I'm going in there and I'm going to kill every tactical cube I can find! My skills are getting rusty!"

He pulled out a rusty longsword.

"Time to fix that!"

The Colonel (and the bridge crew of the _Ra-Cailum_, for that matter) were wondering where the hell he pulled that thing out from.

"Take us into the rift and find me a cube!"

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"He WHAT?"

The hologram of Colonel Mustang shrugged.

"_He wants to destroy something_."

"And his pride wants a cube blown to hell?"

"_Well, they DID destroy the _Ra-Cailum_ 10017_."

Sonic smacked his forehead.

"Revenge? What the hell is he on?"

Then Captain Mustang appeared.

"_I think someone spiked his Ale_."

"Who?"

"My _Edward_." "_He has an alibi: he was meeting with Captain Pinkerton on the_ Zurich."

Then a blonde girl with piercings came to mind.

"Winry."

"WINRY ROCKBELL!"

_Defiant_-Class USS _Flemel's Cross_ NCC-72407

Winry looked up as she sneezed.

"What the hell was that?"

She shrugged and went back to work.

Defiant-Class USS Zurich NCC-74300

Her quantum double did the same thing.

But she was grabbed by her boyfriend, Edward Elric.

"Hey!"

_Ambassador_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C

Kira sighed as he escorted yet another ship through the rift.

"That's how many?" "517, Captain."

"Athrun, the next time we escort the _Enterprise_-B, make sure we DON'T follow them through a fucking rift!"

His first officer, Commander Athrun Zala, nodded.

"Got it, sir."

Another _Venator_-Class ship went through the rift, followed by an _Imperial_-Class Star Destroyer.

Then they saw the _Ra-Cailum_ rocketing through the other side of the rift.

"OUT OF MY WAY! I've got Borg to kill!" Kira watched as his CO, who was clearly insane, rush into Borg controlled territory.

"Damn it, follow him! Riza will kill me if we don't do anything!"

"Sir, Captain Pinkerton-"

"Is my aunt and if anything, she as a worse temper then the Admiral!"

Coruscant

"You're kidding me!"

"_We wish Commodore. He's making a suicide run_!"

Sonic bashed his head against the console.

"Who's after him?"

"_Captain Yamato. Something about Riza kicking his ass_."

"Kira's a member of the Pinkerton Family, you idiot! After him!"

The _Enterprise_-B turned toward Borg space and jumped into warp.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sonic looked at Anakin, who was on board overseeing the transfer of the Jedi Archives into the _Enterprise's_ computer.

"My commanding officer has finally lost it. He's going to attack the Borg in their space!"

Anakin gaped for a moment.

"I know."

Occupied CIS territory, currently controlled by the Borg collective

The Collective actually didn't think that the Admiral was insane.

Not until they saw the _Ra-Cailum_ drop out of warp and attack a tactical cube. The collective was in shock for a minute until the _Ra-Cailum_ badly damaged said tactical cube. A few phaser shots later and the ship exploded.

"_Vessel identified: USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A. Prepare to assimilate_."

On the _Ra-Cailum_, the Admiral was laughing.

"DIE!"

So'tor and Kate looked at one another.

"He's finally lost it!"

"Lock photon torpedoes and phasers onto the closest tactical cube! Fire on my command!"

"Done!"

"High energy turn, bearing 320 mark 330! Execute and FIRE!"

While he was insane, the Admiral was still the best tactician in four universes.

Dozens of torpedoes left the hull of the _Ra-Cailum_, along with enough phaser fire to make up for three _Galaxy_-Class starships.

The tactical cube's armor was badly damaged, and the cube was starting to explode.

Four more photons and the cube exploded.

"That's for the 10017!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ avoided more weapons fire from the other cubes, and returned fire.

One ship was no match for 18, though, and the _Ra-Cailum_ took hits.

LOTS of hits.

"Shields at 45%!"

The helm shook and exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Transfer helm control to Ops!"

Marie gave a looks of 'oh fuck, we're going to die' to her commanding officer.

Then he walked over.

"I'll take the helm! I know this ship better then you do!"

Marie leapt from the chair and took the Admiral's chair. Like the Admiral had said, he knew the _Ra-Cailum_ better then they did.

He was pulling turns that were impossible for a _Galaxy_.

"Where the hell did you learn to fly like this?"

"Lelouch, who else?" (2)

Lelouch Lamperouge was the best pilot that had ever graced Starfleet.

He died on board the 2009, and damn, did they miss him now! He was dodging fire, but the Borg were still hitting the ship.

"Shields are gone!"

Time stopped as a torpedo rushed toward the bridge.

"OH, FUCK!" Then a phaser shot intercepted the torpedo.

"Who the hell?"

"It's the _Enterprise_!"

The _Ambassador_-Class sister ship to the 10017 had entered the fray.

The Borg knew that where the C was, the B would soon follow.

And they had lost three ships to the _Ra-Cailum_ already: if the ship commanded by Sonic appeared, they would lose the battle.

And the _Ra-Cailum_ was ripe for the picking.

Then quantum torpedoes hit the tactical cube furthest from the _Ra-Cailum_.

The ship that fired them was the USS _Sovereign_ NX-73811. (3)

"Where the hell did that ship come from?"

The answer was a smaller ship: the _Enterprise_-B.

It had used her Mass Effect fields to drag the newer ship to the battlefield.

"_Keep it up, Admiral_!"

The Galaxy-Class ship danced through a growing debris field, and turned toward another tactical cube.

More assimilated ships entered the sector, and they were not happy.

That was when Sonic and company realized what the Admiral was doing: providing a distraction for the evacuations.

Vengeance was also a goal, but that was secondary.

And it was complete.

"All ships, fall back to the rift! Maximum warp!" The _Ra-Cailum's_ new Mass Effect core activated and reduced the mass of the ship.

Combined with the warp field, the ship rocketed through space faster then any ship before it other then the _Enterprise_-B.

The Borg stayed to recover from the damage they took from the single _Galaxy_-Class ship and the _Sovereign_-Class prototype.

While normally a Galaxy wouldn't do much damage to a tactical cube, the reduced crew on the _Ra-Cailum_ meant she could carry more torpedoes and phaser arrays.

It also didn't help that her commander was Ronald Pinkerton, who could find the weakness in anything and exploit it to beyond the fullest extent.

The rift

The last ship had gone through, other then the _Ra-__Cailum_, at least. Problem was, a Borg transport sphere had taken millions of assimilated beings through the rift, although the _Hawkeye_ and _Rae'Cailem'Tet_ did their damnest to stop them.

Thankfully, none of the Borg could use the Force, as the implants disrupted the ability to control it.

But that didn't matter to the Collective: they wanted perfection, and the races they assimilated would add to it, whether they liked it or not.

The _Enterprise_-C had ejected her warp core and already moved through the rift, followed by the Hawkeye.

The _Enterprise_-B went through at warp speed, and the last ship to go through was the _Ra-Cailum_ herself.

The plan was simple: seal the rift using a photon and the C's warp core.

It worked perfectly, because when the _Ra-Cailum_ went through, she fired a torpedo and destroyed the warp core, sealing the rift.

Thankfully, the _Galaxy Battleship_ was already through by the time the warp core exploded.

"The rift is sealed, Admiral."

"Alright. Contact Starfleet Command and the Romulan government and inform them both of the situation. I want a vacation, and to be frank, I want to visit Romulus. Beautiful planet, even if the Tal Shiar are total assholes."

"Aye, sir."

"I'll take the _Galileo_. See you in a few weeks, people."

_Ra-Cailum_: 5, Borg Collective: 0! As the _Ra-Cailum_ is a badass, more heavily armed Galaxy-Class ship and has a commanding officer with an epic tactical mind, it is more then likely a tactical cube would explode from the firepower brought on it. After all, the _Ra-Cailum-A_ has plasma and phased-plasma torpedoes, 20 phaser banks, the standard 7 phaser arrays for a _Galaxy_-Class, torpedo turrets, primary and secondary shields. This ship is NOT an explorer.

And there will be more ships of the class built: the _Yamato_-A was but the second ship of the Galaxy Battleship-Class. But it will die eventually, as the _Enterprise_-D did in Generations.

(1) If you look at the _Excelsior_-Class and the _Sovereign_-Class, you can see similarities in their design. In truth, it's rather sexy, if you ask me.

(2) Reference to the next _TNG_ season's crossovers. But that can wait until _I, Borg_ is finished.

(3) Registry number is taken from _Bridge Commander_, and she is a prototype, hence the NX prefix.

Next time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: Picard and Sonic visit the Klingon Homeworld to oversee Gowron's installation as Chancellor of the High Council, but are caught up in the beginnings of a Klingon Civil War.

That's right: _Redemption_ is up next!

Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 13: Worf's Honor

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 13: Worf's Honor/Klingon Civil War

_Captain's log, Stardate 44995.3. We're en route to the Klingon home world, where I will participate in the installation ceremony of Gowron, the next designated Leader of the High Council. This visit should also provide an opportunity for one of my officers to correct a grave injustice. We are being escorted to Qo'noS by the _Enterprise-B,_ as Admiral Pinkerton believes, as Arbiter of Succession, I am marked for death. Due to Duras' actions last year, I cannot discount the possibility._

Sonic was laying back in his new chair.

"Commodore, why the hell are you laying down on the bridge?"

Sonic sat back up.

"Because I want to, Commander."

Luna sighed.

The old Sonic was back, although he wasn't running around the ship causing a massive mess, which was a mixed blessing.

While Sonic did not make the ship a living hell, he was relaxing more often then not, and on the bridge no less!

But, in Sonic's defense, he was technically off duty until 0800, and it was nowhere near 0600. "Sir, a _Vor'cha_-Class attack cruiser has decloaked 500 kilometers from the port bow!"

Sonic sprang into action.

"Yellow Alert! Shields up!"

"Vessel is identifying itself as IKS _Bortas_."

Sonic sighed.

"Keep us at Yellow Alert. If the Bortas does ANYTHING, open fire."

"We're being hailed by the Bortas, Commodore."

"Put them up."

The image of Gowron appeared on screen.

"_Commodore, I request to speak with you and Captain Picard. We will have to move quickly if we are to be successful_."

"Successful?"

"_Yes. In preventing a Klingon civil war_."

Sonic blinked.

"I'll meet you on the _Enterprise-D."_

"Very well, Commodore."

The image of the _Bortas_ reappeared on screen.

"Contact the Admiral."

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

Gowron, Picard and Sonic sat in the conference room on Deck 1, just behind the bridge.

"The family of Duras is massing support. They have many allies on the Council."

"Duras died in disgrace. By Klingon tradition, his family should share that disgrace."

Sonic nodded from what little he knew of Klingon tradition.

Honor meant everything to a Klingon.

Gowron scoffed

"Their corruption has poisoned the Empire. Honor will soon have no meaning."

Sonic decided to ask an intelligent question.

"And who speaks for his family now?"

"Lursa and B'Etor, the sisters of Duras."

"And they would claim the leadership of the Council?"

"Women may not serve on the Council."

"Bullshit! Azetbur served as Chancellor after her father's death!" (1)

"A technicality at the time, as they was no time to choose a new Chancellor. The Khitomer treaty needed a someone to speak for the Klingon people."

"Then how-"

"I don't know! But they are plotting something. They have secured the loyalty of at least three fleet commanders. Lursa and B'Etor are feared, and fear is power."

"I do not see what I can do to assist."

Gowron looked at Picard.

"You were first chosen as Arbiter of Succession because no Klingon could be trusted. You accepted this duty and you must see it through to the end. You must ensure my installation."

"That is beyond my purview."

Gowron looked insulted.

"You will not support me?"

"I will not step outside the traditional role of the Arbiter."

"And if they attempt to block my installation?"

"Then I can only assure you that I will deal with any challenge according to Klingon law. Gowron sighed. "I fear that will not be enough." Sonic scoffed.

"You want support?"

Gowron looked at Sonic. "Computer, put Commander _Ra-Cailum_ on screen."

Then face of the Admiral appeared. Gowron knew his reputation.

"_Commodore, what can I do for you_?"

Picard scowled. He was not liking where this was going at all. "We have someone who wants to speak with you."

Sonic turned to Gowron.

The honor was getting to his head, as the Klingon was close to fainting.

"Admiral Pinkerton. I have heard the stories and seen your battles. You must have Klingon blood."

"_My DNA was fucked with by the _Romulans,_ Gowron. What do you want?_"

"Support against the House of Duras."

"That is unacceptable!"

"_Shut it, Picard! If Gowron wants my help, all he has to do is ask. Besides, even if the House of Duras doesn't fear me, their supporters do. Even support in name only could keep the peace_."

Picard forgot who he was talking to.

The Pinkertons were zealots when it came to defense and protection of the Federation.

While they knew the Federation would fall one day, they would make sure that it didn't go quietly.

Gowron wasn't ready for this and fainted.

The Admiral sighed.

"_Klingons_."

10 minutes later

Gowron had woken up and was on his way back to his ship when Picard and Sonic had an argument that, had anyone heard, you would think that they hated one another.

"Why did you do that?"

"Jean-Luc, we can't have the Empire torn apart! Not now! Besides, the Admiral is the only one that can keep the peace! He's on his way to Qo'noS now in order to make sure it stays that way!" Picard sighed. While he didn't like it, Sonic was right.

"I believe we should continue on our way to Qo'noS, but stay at Yellow alert at all times."

"Sonic, your ship is ALWAYS on Yellow Alert."

"The Dark Legion wants my head. What do you expect?"

Picard conceded the point to Sonic: he was right, as they wanted him dead.

Qo'noS, capital and homeworld of the Klingon Empire

Two Federation Starships entered orbit of the Klingon homeworld, and discovered that the _Ra-Cailum_ had already beaten them there.

Escorting her was the Romulan Warbirds RIW _Rae'Cailem'Tet_ and the RIW _Norexan._

"Oh, the Klingons _aren't_ going to be happy about that."

"Well, it's attack the Romulans and piss off the Admiral or suck it up and not get killed." Then the crew of the B saw the wreckage of two Klingon _K'Vort-_Class Birds of Prey as the three ships flew over the planet.

"Looks like a few of them chose option 1."

Sonic nodded. "Luna, you're with me: we're escorting Picard down to the surface."

"Commodore-"

"Shadow, you're in command until we get back. Don't get into trouble."

Surface of Qo'noS

"_naDev ghoS_!"

Picard walked toward the council.

K'tal, spokesman of the council, addressed Picard.

"Have you reached a decision regarding the succession of power?"

"_Qaja plu d'itch jung. La woq you ghir klas qimha. Gowron. Doj hon. Doj hon_."

Luna translated it for Sonic.

"Basically, 'Only Gowron had completed the Rite.'"

"I figured that much out, Luna."

"Gowron, son of M'Rel, _hakt'em_. The Arbiter confirms that you have completed the Rite of Succession. Your enemies have been destroyed. You stand alone. Do you wish to claim leadership of the Council?"

Gowron nodded.

"I wish it."  
K'tal looked around the chamber.

"Are there no other challengers?"

There was no one.

Just as Picard is about to put the cloak on Gowron's shoulders, a younger Klingon appeared.

"There is one. I will challenge him."

Gowron wasn't impressed.

"An arrogant child!"

"Who are you?"

He smirked.

"I am Toral, son of Duras."

"That's bullshit! Duras had no son!"

While Sonic spoke out of turn, he was right, as it was common knowledge that Duras didn't have a son. "But he _did,_ Commodore." Two Klingon women walked in. Lursa and B'Etor, otherwise known as the Duras sisters. "So, this is your doing, Lursa." Lursa smirked. "We wish to address the Council." K'tal sighed.

"Lursa, B'Etor, come forward."  
Lursa addressed the council.

"Members of the High Council, it is a day of great rejoicing for the family of Duras and the Klingon Empire. We have discovered that our brother did indeed have a son and heir."

As before, Gowron wasn't impressed.

"This is outrageous. Duras had no mate. Where did you find him, Lursa? In a harlot's bedchamber?"

Sonic chuckled.

That might've been the case.

"I will personally cut your tongue out, _Yintagh_!"

"Impudent wretch."

B'Etor shrugged.

"A simple genetic scan will prove his bloodline is valid."

Gowron was furious, and rightly so.

"The illegitimate son of Duras cannot rule the High Council."

"The Arbiter will consider his validity. _Len'mat_."

A knife nearly hit K'tal in the head, but missed by millimeters.

The knife was human in design.

"I wish to address the High Council."

Everyone looked into the shadows.

Out of them walked Admiral Ronald Pinkerton, armed with his katana.

Every Klingon that wasn't a member of the House of Duras bowed to the man.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckled.

"80 years, and everyone thinks I'm going to kill everyone in sight. As I said, I wish to speak to the Council! Stand up!"

The Klingons stood up, fearing his reactions.

One decided to attack him, but all the Admiral did was unsheathe his sword.

The offending Klingon's knife snapped in two upon touching the blade.

"This sword is as old as the Federation itself, and is _molecularity_ sharp. Do not attack me again."

He sheathed the blade, and walked toward Gowron.

"You wished the support of the United Federation of Planets, Gowron. As commander of Starfleet Tactical, and head of my family, I promise that you shall have it."

Every one of the Duras Sisters' supporters looked nervous.

And rightly so, as he was the deadliest man in the Quadrant.

"And should the Federation side with Gowron..."

He turned to three four Echidnas, all members of the Dark Legion.

The leader was Lien-Da herself.

"We side with the House of Duras, our longtime friend and ally."

This was their first meeting, but Lien-Da and the Admiral had met in battle many times in ship-to-ship combat.

"Lien-Da, Grandmaster of the Dark Legion."

"Admiral Ronald Pinkerton, commander of the USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A. Now that the introductions are out of the way, we can get to the pain."

Supporters of both Gowron and Duras pointed disruptor pistols at one another, Sonic and Luna pointed phasers (and in Sonic's case, a Desert Eagle) at the Legion and the Legion had disruptors pointed at the Admiral.

Picard had had enough.

"Admiral, Grandmaster, that is enough!"

Starfleet officers, Klingon warriors and Dark Legionnaires all looked at Picard.

"If you wish to kill one another, do so someplace else! This is the Hall of the High Council!"

"The Arbiter is correct. We will settle this later."

"Fine by me."

In orbit of Qo'noS

"In seems that those idiots in the Tal Shiar can't leave well enough alone."

"Sir?"

The Admiral was looking at the sensors.

"There's Romulan lifesigns on the surface, and none of the crew on the _Rae'Cailem'Tet_ or _Norexan_ are down there: told them not to beam down."

Kate and So'tor looked at the logs.

As usual, the Admiral was right.

"Son of a bitch. The Tal Shiar _are_ a bunch of idiots!"

"Beam them to the bridge."

The Admiral pulled out his sword.

"Now!"

two columns of light appeared on the bridge, and in the beams were two Romulans.

"Don't even think about it!"

Then they looked at the second one.

"Is it me, or am I seeing a _second_ Natasha **fucking** Yar here?"

"Unfortunately, it isn't you."

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

"WHAT?"

"_Believe me, Jean, I was just as surprised as you were. Her name's Sela, and she is not happy to see me. But it's not as though I care, do I? I've already contacted the Romulan Senate, and they are not happy with the Tal Shiar at the moment. They really can't control the Tal Shiar, but they can damn well try. She looks like Tasha, though! Did she transfer off your ship? Because I think they need to meet_." Picard sighed.

"No, Tasha is still on board."

"_I'll dock up with_-"

The Admiral shook in the monitor.

"_We're under attack! Admiral to the bridge_!"

"_You _had_ to tell them to take into space_."

Council Chambers

"Arbiter, what is your decision?"

"K'Tal, this Council knows the law of heredity well. _G'now juk Hol pajhard_. A son shall share in the honors or crimes of his father. Toral is Duras' son. That has been established by the genetic scan. But with due respect to the traditions and laws of this High Council, there is no basis for accepting a petition for leadership from a boy who has fought no battles, shed no blood for his people, or earned no honor for himself. One day, perhaps he shall. But not now. Duras is dead. His claim to the leadership died with him. Gowron shall lead the Council."

Gowron nodded.

"The Arbiter has ruled. There are no more challengers."

Toral wasn't pleased, and he knew of a way to pull them toward his side.

"Does the Federation dictate Klingon destiny or do we? Follow me and I will show you honor." Gowron countered quickly.

"Follow him and you reject all Klingon law."

Few Council members moved to stand behind the Duras supporters, as the sight of Admiral Pinkerton in the last day scared most of them.

Gowron was livid.

"Can you not see what you are doing? Are you blind to what they represent?"

He shook his head.

"Then go. Your blood will paint the way to the future."

_Ambassador_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C

Kira watched the battle with between the Bortas and two _K'Vort-_Class Birds of Prey. "I come here to watch Gowron's installation and instead I get another battle. What is it with this ship and space battles?"

"At least we aren't on the _Ra-Cailum_, Kira." Kira looked at the more distant _Galaxy Battleship_. A small debris field surrounded it: mostly from Dark Legion ships.

"Amen to that." Then two Klingon ships strafed the _Ambassador_-Class ship.

"Did those two _B'rels_ just do what I thought they did?"

"They did."

"Return fire!"

The 35 year old ship opened fire and ripped one of the Birds of Prey apart.

They wisely left the rest of the Starfleet ships alone after that.

"Argh. Pain. HAHAHAHA!"

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

Gowron entered the conference room on the _Enterprise_-D.

"The Duras family is gathering a large force near Beta Thoridar. As per the terms of the Treaty of Alliance, I now formally request your assistance in fighting these enemies of the Empire." Riker gave Gowron a look of 'what the hell are you talking about?'. "These enemies are Klingons." "By right and tradition, I am the sole leader. All who oppose me are traitors." "I understand your position, but I'm sure you're aware that the Federation cannot interfere in what is, by definition, an internal Klingon affair." Gowron looked livid for a moment. "You arbitrated the Rite of Succession. You are already involved."

"My duties in that regard are finished."  
Worf tried to talk Picard into helping Gowron.

"Captain, we must intervene. The Duras family is corrupt and hungry for power with no sense of honor or loyalty. They represent a grave threat to the security of the Federation. Captain, you and I know that they have conspired with Romulans in the past. If they should be victors in this war, they will surely form a new Klingon-Romulan alliance. That would represent a fundamental shift of power in this quadrant. Starfleet must support Gowron. It is in the interests of both the Federation and the Empire. I beg you, support us in our cause."

"Mister Worf, I don't have to lecture you on the principle of non interference. As Starfleet officers, we have all sworn an oath to uphold that principle whatever our personal feelings. I'm sorry. I must refuse your request."

Worf started to follow Gowron out of the conference room.

Picard tried to stop him.

"Mister Worf. I'm afraid I must recall you to duty. The _Enterprise_ will be leaving this sector immediately."

"Captain, I respectfully request that I be allowed to take an extended leave of absence."

"Mister Worf, your responsibilities as a Starfleet officer are incompatible with remaining on board a Klingon ship during a time of war."

"Captain-"

Picard was adamant.

"I order you to return to duty at once."

Worf took his comm. badge off and put on the table.

"Then I resign my commission as a Starfleet officer."

His fellow officers were shocked. Gowron, on the other hand, seemed pleased. "I will await you aboard the _Bortas_."

Worf left the conference room.

"Well, congratulations, Jean-Luc."

Everyone turned around to see Shadow standing there.

"Task force 108 will be in Klingon space supporting Gowron's forces."

Qo'noS

While the Senate wasn't happy with them, Sela and her Tal Shiar comrades were still allowed to perform their mission. The Admiral knew how to ruin everything for them, and Donatra was more loyal to him then to the Empire.

Then again, the Hobus thing had EVERYONE on edge, and the Federation was the only nation that would help them when it happened.

"Picard has rejected Gowron's plea for help. The _Enterprise_ has left orbit."

"Coward! He didn't have the courage to face us. The Federation is-"

While she didn't like it, the Federation was her mother's homeland. No one bad-mouthed it around her.

"Celebrate later, Toral. We should not discount Jean-Luc Picard yet. He is human, and humans have a way of showing up when you least expect them."

"And there is the matter of Task force 108. Admiral Pinkerton is a zealot when it comes to the defense of the Federation, and a Klingon civil war is the perfect excuse for him to fight."

"He'll fall, like everything in our path."

Then two people entered the room. One was Lien-Da, and the other was Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

"You will have the support of the Eggman Fleet in your war, ladies. All I want in return is simple: your assurance that we will destroy the Federation."

Sela was not liking this train of thought.

Then again, she did meet her mother a few days earlier.

She seemed nice enough: different from the one she knew, but still the same at the core.

The Duras Sisters, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Agreed."

Sela didn't like this.

"The Romulan Empire will...think about it. You will have your answer before the next month is out."

He bowed.

"Thank you."

While mostly the same, we see a huge number of differences, as the Dark Legion and Eggman Fleet are allied with the Duras Sisters, Sela's met her mother's quantum double and is getting second thoughts and the most important is that the Federation ships of TF 108, which is led by the _Ra-Cailum_, will be fighting in the war.

(1) Movie VI, _The Undiscovered Country_, had Gorkon's daughter lead the council for most of the movie after he died. In _TNG_...well, the lines are from the show. As I like tying up loose ends, or cutting them up entirely, I've explained that one away.

And once again, while there are great changes, the plotline is mostly the same, as the in the normal timeline, the B and C are gone, Tasha is dead and there was no ship called the Ra-Cailum. I'm just taking advantage of the lack of facts and fucking over the timeline.

Next Time on Hell Hath No Fury: The Klingon civil war ends with the deployment of one of the largest starships ever built by the Federation.

Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 14: Rebirth

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 14: Rebirth/War's End

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 45020.4:_ The Ra-Cailum _and_ Enterprise-B_ have been engaged in combat with Duras forces for over two weeks. We have sent Command information we have gathered to them, and that includes one thing: Eggman is supporting the Duras Sisters. As of this moment, the Federation cannot afford staying out of this conflict. We need to get involved. And the Tal Shiar are acting on their own now, as they refuse to stop sending supplies to the Duras Sisters. Again, Reaper indoctrination might be why the Tal Shiar are supporting them against orders, and Egghead's got Reaper tech._

"Open fire!" A Klingon D-4 battlecruiser used by the Dark Legion was being used as target practice by the _Enterprise_-B. It was the current flagship of the Legion, the DLV _Holy Emerald II_.

Four photon torpedoes hit the old ship, but the Dark Legion used Cerberus-developed kinetic barriers coupled with the normal shields, limiting the damage to the inside of the ship.

Still, while Cerberus had good barriers, they were no match for Asari and Quarian ones, which were the ones used by the Federation.

"Limited damage to the _Emerald's_ hull! Shields are at 46%!"

"Lock phasers, attack pattern Omega 4! FIRE!"

Three phaser strikes hit the shields of the Dark Legion ship, downing them. "They've only got barriers!"

"Fire phasers and photon torpedoes, full spread, attack pattern Alpha 4!"

The _Enterprise_-B got into position for a strike on the 200 year old ship.

Luna smirked.

"In position!"

"FIRE!" Two phaser shots hit the ship, and destroyed the kinetic barriers.

The four photons went through without any problems. The old ship was crippled, but another ship, this one being a Dark Legion-controlled _Vor'cha,_ opened fire on the _Excelsior_-Class ship. "Shit! Shields are at 69%! Barriers are at 91%!" "The new ships don't have barriers! Fire at will!" The _Enterprise_-B fired photons and phaser shots at the _Vor'cha-_Class DLV _Kragok's Memory_. Like Sonic said, the newly-built and supplied ship didn't have kinetic barriers, and thus no protection from the kinetic force of the torpedoes hitting the shields.

"Another ship is decloaking! _Conqueror_-Class!"

"Damn it, where are they getting those fucking ships?"

"The House of Duras, plus Eggman has mobile shipyards! They could be building their own as well!" "Two _B'rel_-Class Birds of Prey, 400 kilometers from our stern! Friendlies; they're with Gowron!" "About time!"

The two Birds of Prey attacked the _Conqueror_-Class DLV _Ravager_, forcing it to break off.

The _Holy Emerald II_ targeted the _Enterprise_-B, as her shields were back up.

But luck wasn't with the Legion that day.

The _K'Vort_-Class IKS _Rotarran_ decloaked and opened fire on the Echinda-controlled warship of days past.

The newer Bird of Prey ripped holes in the two century-old hull, forcing it to retreat.

The Legion had finally lost this sector, with they controlled since the beginning of the war.

Galaxy-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

Picard read the reports of Eggman's ships engaging Gowron's in combat.

As Eggman was a sworn enemy of the Federation, and he was supporting the civil war in the Duras Sisters' favor, this meant the Federation had to get involved.

And involved they would, with the largest ships in the fleet, recently built and fully operational.

In fact, the ship that would support Gowron was outside his window.

The USS _Nimitz_ NCC-73900 was the first UFP spaceborne aircraft carrier.

While lightly armed with only four phaser arrays and two torpedo tubes, her greatest weapon was her air group.

She carried 500 _Messerschmidt_-Class fighters, which were tiny versions of the Venture-Class shuttle, 600 _Boeing_-Class light bombers-Ventures which were heavily shielded and used self-replicating proton bombs and missiles-and, most important for a carrier, 840 _Focke-Wulf-_Class heavy fighter-bombers, which were single seat _Peregrine_-Class shuttles that were more maneuverable then normal _Peregrines_.

The _Nimitz_ was heavily shielded, more so then any Federation ship-or any Romulan or Klingon one, for that matter!-and had thousands of phaser cannons mounted in turrets to act as AA guns.

Coupled with the modified _Akira_-Class AA Cruisers, otherwise known as the _Graf Spee_-Class, after the first _Akira_ to be modified to the standard, the _Nimitz_-Class supercarriers would be untouchable.

But they were slow: slower then the _NX_-Class.

That was why smaller ships were commissioned.

The USS _Graf Zeppelin_ NX-73515 was the answer for a fast, maneuverable carrier.

She only carried 400 Focke-Wulf-Class fighter-bombers, but she was fast and maneuverable.

She was also heavier armed then the _Nimitz_ and easier to build, as the _Nimitz_-Class could only be built at the Kyoto Shipyards at that moment in time.

But the fact was that the _Nimitz_ and her three sisters, _Dwight D. Eisenhower,_ _George Washington_, and _Ronald Reagan_, could dominate an entire sector of space on their own.

While Picard didn't like it, the Borg, the Dark Legion and Eggman were a threat that meant the need for the carriers was genuine.

And with the near-disasters at Mobius and Wolf 359, no one wanted to argue with the zealots of Federation defense known as the Pinkerton Family.

But they weren't stupid: the carriers were redundant if all three were taken out. But that would not happen for years. Still, there was always someone that wanted the Federation gone. "_Captain, the _St. Lo_ is coming alongside_." (1)

"Understood, Number One."

The _St. Lo_ was one of the _Graf Zeppelin_-Class 'jeep carriers' commissioned by Starfleet Command. And she was to escort the _Enterprise_-D into Klingon space.

Coming with them was a Romulan Tal Shiar _D'deridex_-Class Warbird named the RIW _Tasha Yar_.

On board was Commander Sela, the namesake's daughter.

_Graf Zeppelin_-Class USS _St. Lo_ NCC-73516

"_Rouge_ _1, ready_." "_Rouge 2 through 8, ready_."

"_Rouge 9 through 16, ready Rouge Squadron ready for launch_."

She was one of the best pilots in the Federation.

"_Alpha Squadron, ready_!"

She knew no fear.

"_Gamma Squadron, ready_!"

She would never surrender.

"_Amun Squadron, ready_!"

She would risk everything because that was her job.

"_Shran Squadron, ready_!"

"_Warwolves are a-howling_!"

And she was ready for combat.

She spoke up.

"Mobius 1 speaking for Mobius Squadron. Ready for launch."

Klingon space

The Eggman Fleet prided itself on being the ultimate force of death and the only force left in the galaxy that used fighters. When they ran into a pair of ships named _Graf Zeppelin_ and _St. Lo_, they weren't impressed.

When they launched fighters, they were shocked.

"_Launching Egg Eagles. Intercepting Federation fighter-bombers_."

The Egg Eagle was a tiny fighter, barely the size of a _Peregrine_-Class shuttle, and lightly armed for anti-fighter combat.

The _Focke-Wulf_-Class fighters, on the other hand, were heavily armed for both anti-air and anti-ship combat. The woman known only as Mobius 1 smirked.

"Mobius Squadron, split off and engage! Take out the fighters, then focus on the carriers!"

The Eagles didn't stand a chance.

Her fighter was stuck in combat with a pair of Egg Eagles.

The pilot pulled off an Immelman Turn and destroyed one of them with her railguns. After a complicated set of turns, she killed the last one.

Then she kill three with one shot.

"_What the hell, One? That was my kill_!"

"Sorry, Four, but this is a killing field. Anything that isn't friendly is up for grabs."

"_Rouge 7 to Mobius 1: I've got an Eagle on my tail_!"

"Hold on, Rouge 7, I'm on it."

She turned and opened fire, destroying it.

"_Thanks, Mobius 1!_"

"_Chopper to Mobius 1! Two Eagles on your tail_!"

The Butcher Bird (2) turned on a dime and fired two phaser bursts, destroying the Eagles.

"Mobius 1 to command: I am engaging the enemy fleet!"

"Graf Zeppelin _to Mobius 1: wait until the VSDs get here!_"

Mobius 1 ignored him, and turned toward the Eggman Fleet.

She identified the ships in the fleet. Priority one: the EFS Egg Carrier. (AN: Play the extended version of Dogfight from _Ace Combat Assault Horizon_ here)

She smirked.

"Mobius 1, engaging!"

The tiny fighter-bomber danced inside the flak field put up from the Eggman fleet.

Nearby was the flagship of TF 108: the _Ra-Cailum_.

"Who is that?"

"Callsign Mobius 1, Admiral."

The Admiral smirked.

"I like him already."

"Sir, Mobius 1 is a woman."

"In fighter combat, everyone is the same. Put me through to Mobius 1."

"Done."

In her cockpit, Mobius 1 was having the time of her life.

"_Mobius 1, this is Admiral Pinkerton_."

She refrained from gaping.

"You have my leave to destroy the Egg Carrier."

She smirked.

This was her chance to prove that fighters still had a place in space combat.

"Aye, Admiral!"

She penetrated the shields, and proceeded to bomb the shit out of the _Egg Carrier_.

Phaser cannons, shield nodes, armor plating: nothing was stopping her!

Graf Zeppelin-Class USS St. Lo NCC-73516

"Captain, permission to speak freely?" The old man in command, Captain Horace Dickerson, nodded. "Holy shit!" The Egg Carrier was dying because of a single fighter-bomber! "She is getting her ass handed to her later."

"No, she isn't. The _Ra-Cailum_ is in this sector."

He smacked his forehead.

"And the Admiral gave her permission to bomb the Egg Carrier."

"Yes, sir."

Dickerson sighed.

"Sir, the Egg Carrier is exploding!"

The Captain stared at the sight. The ship was exploding, and flying out of the fire was Mobius 1. (AN: Switch the track to _Gotta Stay Fly_ from the same game)

She continued her attack, bombing the Eggman Fleet.

Three Makos and four Swordfish died before she reentered the furball.

_Remora_-Class escape transport _Egg Hawk_

While Mobius 1 had cost him his flagship, she did not cost him his life.

He had escaped the ship just as it had started exploding.

"Damned fighter pilot! Well, I wanted an excuse to make new fighters!"

Qo'noS

"When the hell did the Federation make _CARRIERS_?"

Eggman's face was bloody. A sign of his ass whooping.

"_I don't have spies in the Federation, Lien-Da! They could've built them at Earth, Andoria or Vulcan or fucking Mobius for all I know! But that one pilot destroyed 8 of my ships, including the _Egg Carrier! _And from what I'm reading, they've got 5 more of the damned things attacking my fleet! We're losing_!" Lien-Da growled.

Eggman may have been a prideful idiot at times, but he knew when to cut and run.

Now was the time, and Lien-Da was not going to sacrifice her fleet fighting the Federation's fighters!

And the Romulans were cleaning house: most of the indoctrinated Tal Shiar were either dead or had taken their ships into friendly territory.

"Fuck it."

She turned to see the Duras Sisters.

"You two are on your own."

She beamed to the _Holy Emerald II_ before they could do anything to stop her.

Galaxy Battleship-Class USS Ra-Cailum NCC-1702-A

The Admiral was cackling.

That's right: CACKLING.

This opened new tactics to him.

While the crew would normally be scared (when he was in an evil mood, for example, he cackled) but this was a good cackle. Now he could fight to his fullest.

"Sir, Eggman's still alive. Mobius 1 didn't kill him!"

"That doesn't matter!"

The Admiral stood.

"His Fleet has been badly weakened by the supercarriers and Mobius 1's actions. And Sonic's been kicking the Dark Legion's ass for the past 2 weeks! Now we only have one problem: the Cardassians."

The Cardassian Union had been a pain in the ass for over 3 years, and frankly, they needed to learn a lesson.

The incident with the _Enterprise-D_ was ridiculous in the extreme, and to be frank, the Pinkertons wanted an excuse to just lay waste to the Cardassian border.

Qo'noS

"The Council appreciates your report, Captain. Lord Admiral Pinkerton, you have gained honor within the Empire."

"Don't call me that."

Gowron shrugged.

"The information on this...Reaper indoctrination will prove very useful. Before you leave, there is one last matter to attend to."

Worf and his little brother Kurn entered the Great Hall.

Toral was dragged into the hall.

"Toral, son of Duras, you stand convicted of treason."

Toral wasn't accepting it.

"The Duras family will one day rule the Empire!"

Gowron smirked.

"Perhaps."

Then he pulled the creepy eye thing he did. (3)

"But not today. Worf. This child's family wrongly took your name and your honor from you. In return, I give his life to you."  
Worf took Gowron's dagger and went over to Toral, who braced himself for death.

Instead, Worf dropped the dagger on the floor.

Kurn was confused.

"What's wrong? Kill him!"

"No."

Kurn wanted Toral dead, however.

"But it's our way. It is the Klingon way."

"I know. But it is not _my_ way. This boy has done me no harm and I will not kill him for the crimes of his family."

Gowron looked at Kurn.

"Then it falls to Kurn."

"No. No, you gave _me_ his life, and I have spared it."

Gowron was humbled by this, though.

After all, a man of honor shows mercy to his enemies.

"As you wish."

Worf looked at Picard.

"Request permission to return to duty, sir."

Picard smirked.

"Granted."

The Admiral tossed a PADD at Gowron.

"I think you should take a look at that. It will tell you something if you piss me off."

The PADD had images of Mobius 1's rapefest with the Eggman Fleet and the _Nimitz_-Class carriers.

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"Was the PADD really necessary?"

"Gowron was pissing me off. So I decided to show him Mobius 1's...well..."

"Rapefest. That's the only word that works."

"True. And you should've seen the look on his face!"

"He fainted."

"How'd you know?"

Kate sighed.

"He's a Klingon. How would _you_ react?"

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"Well, it's about time we got a counter to Eggman's fighters."

Shadow nodded.

"Still, I was wondering what the _Nimitz_-Class was for."

"Sir, the _Enterprise_-C, the _Hawkeye_ and the Amestrian _Defiants_ are forming up with us."

"Very good. Set course back to-"

Then the _Enterprise_-B started shaking.

"What the fuck?" "Localized interdimensional rift, 2 kilometers below us!"

Sonic realized what this meant.

"Not this shit again!"

"We're going in!"

All 7 ships entered the rift, but they had company: one of Eggman's _Rhincodon_-Class battlecruisers and the _Holy Emerald II_ were dragged in with them.

I know I said I wasn't pulling another crossover out of my ass until _I, Borg_ was done. I changed my mind.

(1) The USS _St. Lo_ was an Escort Carrier in the US Navy. She participated in the Battle of Layte Gulf, where her fights fought the battleship _Yamato._ A week or so later, an A6M Rei-Sen rammed into her and sank her, and was the first ship to be sunk by _kamikaze_ (Divine Wind) attacks. The US and Royal Navies say they never lost an aircraft carrier to kamikaze attacks. As the _St. Lo_ was an aircraft carrier, I say that is _**ABSOLUTE FUCKING BULLSHIT**_!

(2) The nickname for the Fw 190, the fighter-bomber whose company, Focke-Wulf, inspired the name.

(3) Almost every episode he's seen in, his eye nearly pop out of their sockets. It's creepy as all hell.

As for the crossover: The year is 2259. The name of the Place..._Babylon 5_.

What? I watched a few episodes of the show. And I've heard enough about _Babylon 5_ basing the basis for DS9. All I can say is this: _Babylon 5_ was either directly or indirectly inspired by _Star Trek_. The only thing they have in common is Walter Koenig, who plays Alfred Bester in _B5_ and Chekov in _Star Trek_.

Put him anywhere and people will watch it, I assure you.

The title of the chapter is a play on words: 'Rebirth' is a track in _Ace Combat Assault Horizon_ and a reference to the rebirth of the aircraft carrier in space.

With Eggman using fighters, you would think the Federation would pull out fighters of their own.

Great, I'm rambling.

Time to end this chapter. Next time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: The _Enterprise_-B, her little sister, the _Hawkeye_ and the FMA _Defiants_ end up near a station all alone in the night.

Ja Ne!


	16. Chapter 15: New universe, Same Hedgehog

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 15: New universe, Same Hedgehog/"How about you EAT SHIT AND DIE?"

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 45029.4: Why is it always me? Why can't it be Picard, or someone else? Christ. Once again, we are in another universe. At least I was given 9 months for a fucking break from this shit! Still, I want to know where the hell we are._

Luna looked over the navigational records.

"It looks like we're in the Epsilon Eridani System."

"That's in the fucking Delta Quadrant!"

Luna nodded. The only thing that got that far was Friendship One, and that was 150 years ago. (1) "Good news: the rift is stable. Bad news-"

"There could be 50 Borg cubes on the other side of the rift."

"While creepy and very true, the bad news is that we can't collapse it. You could throw thousands of warp cores at it and nothing would happen."

Sonic's eye started twitching.

His scream was heard throughout the Enterprise.

As for how loud, ever heard the sound of a J52?

As it's the engine for the SR-71, picture that the scream was that loud.

On Deck 14.

Near the impulse engines.

Four hours later

"How fucking loud can you get?"

"You don't want to know, Luna."

Then Knuckles ran over.

"Commodore, we've found something."

Sonic and Luna walked over to tactical.

"There's a station in orbit of the third planet in the system. It's only a few million kilometers away."

"Tell the other ships to follow us. Luna, take your station and set our course for Epsilon Eridani III."

"Aye, aye, Commodore."

Epsilon Eridani III

As few people knew, or wanted to know, Epsilon Eridani III's most famous landmark was not of the planet, but the station in its' orbit.

The station was known as Babylon 5.

At the moment, there was a pair of _Omega_-Class destroyers (more rightly called battleships, as they were the most powerful ships in the Earth Alliance Navy) named the EAS _Alexander_ and EAS _Churchill_ were outside the station, waiting for the loyalist forces to arrive.

And arrive they did.

"_This is Captain Dexter Smith of the Earth Alliance Destroyer_ Agrippa. _We have orders to seize Babylon 5 and arrest the command staff._"

Then a ship appeared from out of nowhere.

Printed on the saucer section, clear as day and in English, was the name and registry USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B.

On board said ship, Sonic and Co were looking at the small fleet coming out from a subspace tear.

"Looks like hyperdrive technology."

"Uses subspace, but in different methods then a warp field or hyperdrive. It's like a wormhole generator."

The tactical console beeped.

"We're being hailed by the trailing vessel. ID is EAS _Roanoke._ It's audio only."

"Put them up."

"_Unidentified vessel, this is the EAS _Roanoke_. Leave this airspace immediately_."

Sonic scoffed.

"This is Commodore Sonic the Hedgehog of the United Federation of Planets Starship _Enterprise_. What in the name of the almighty lord makes you think I'm going to leave when I just got here?"

Shadow smacked his forehead and muttered something about universes and Sonic.

"_This area is under Earth Alliance control! Leave or_-"

"Or what? You guys can't do shit to us."

Shadow and Luna sighed.

"New universe, same fucking Hedgehog."

"I heard that."

"_This is your last warning_!"

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What are their weapons and defensive capabilities, Knuckles?"

"8 40mm plasma cannons, four 52mm plasma pulse Cannons and 4 plasma-based laser batteries. No shields of any kind. Hull armor is four times thicker then the shit on the _Ra-Cailum_, although the alloy itself is slightly weaker then our hull plating."

Sonic threw his hands into the air.

"Like I said!"

The Roanoke's captain was not happy with him.

"Surrender now or we will destroy your ship!"

Sonic sighed.

He tried to talk them down and it wasn't working.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Knuckles, disable that ship."

Knuckles shrugged.

This seemed to be the order of their lives.

"Phasers locked on target. Vessels are launching fighters!"

"Remodulate the shields and beam the pilots into the brig and cargo bays. I don't want a repeat of what happened to the Eggman Fleet."

Knuckles nodded.

Although the fighters only had 4 plasma cannons and they couldn't do any damage to the shields, they would be a pain in the ass.

"Done!"

"Energize."

The fighters, later identified as Starfuries and Thunderbolts, drifted without their pilots. "Take out the Roanoke."

Two phaser shots hit the Roanoke and took out her power systems.

The _Agrippa_ opened fire on the _Enterprise_, but the shields blocked the plasma from hitting the hull. But the plasma gave the laser mass, and that was enough to damage the shields.

"Shields at 98%! Kinetic barriers at 85%!"

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Plasma isn't the most harmful thing in the universe when it's inert! But they found a way to make it harmful _and_ inert at the same time!"

"Disable that ship!"

The _Enterprise_ dodged more fire from the _Agrippa_, as the _Excelsior_-Class ship was using her impulse engines to push it past lightspeed.

On the _Agrippa_, Smith was wondering why his ship wasn't hitting the _Enterprise_.

"Damn it! What the hell is with that thing? First it takes out our fighters, then it disables the _Roanoke_, then it shakes off our weapons fire with something kind of...shield and now it's screwing with us!"

On Babylon 5, Captain John Sheridan watched as the 469-meter long ship (2) dodged the _Agrippa's_ weapons by hundreds of kilometers.

"What the hell is that thing?"

An _Omega_-Class ship wasn't the most maneuverable thing in the universe, but the _Enterprise_ was dancing around it, dodging everything thrown her way.

Then five more ships appeared, all with similar design features to the _Enterprise. _

"_USS _Hawkeye_ to unidentified station: why is one of your ships attacking my superior_?"

"Open a channel to the _Hawkeye_!"

The comm officer did just that.

"Open."

"Hawkeye, we are not attacking the _Enterprise_. Those vessels are of the Earth Alliance, and we have nothing to do with them!"

The smaller, and slightly more attractive, _Hawkeye_ flew past Command and Control.

"Holy shit, that is a beautiful ship."

"_Grad you think so, Captain, but I think the Commodore needs help_."

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

(AN: Play Shall Defend from _ACAH_) Nothing could be further from the truth.

The _Enterprise_-B's crew were actually _entertained_ by the _Agrippa's_ attempt to kill them.

"This is fun!"

Then four more ships dropped out of subspace and targeted the Enterprise.

They were two more _Omega_-Class destroyers and two _Hyperion_-Class cruisers.

"Disable the _Agrippa_ and target the new ships. Again, shoot to disable."

Four phaser shots disabled the _Agrippa_, and the mighty _Excelsior_-Class ship targeted the new ships. "Holy shit. I've got 120 fighters heading toward us! Two more contacts: they look like boarding craft!" "Destroy the boarding craft; make sure they can't get near the station!"

Knuckles smirked.

"Arming photon torpedoes, maximum yield!"

The _Enterprise_-B fired off two torpedoes, one hitting each ship.

The Interceptors were working overtime to destroy the torpedoes, but that wasn't happening, due to the forcefields protecting the torpedoes from anything short of a phaser strike.

As they weren't _Nimitz_-Class supercarriers, that wasn't happening.

They were hit and exploded in a cloud of antimatter and plasma.

"Nice shot, Knuckles!"

"Thank Luna for lining up the shot!"

The Enterprise-B turned and locked onto the closest _Hyperion_, but then came under attack by 120 Starfuries and Thunderbolts.

"Knuckles?"

"Energizing. Assholes are in Cargo bay 2."

"Lock phasers and disable the closest ship!"

"Churchill to Enterprise: we are engaging the enemy!"

Plasma-based lasers hit the closest _Omega_, but the _Churchill_ was beaten to the punch by the _Amestris_ and her more powerful phasers.

The _Hyperion_ was crippled and dead in the water. "Enterprise, we're coming in to support! Flagging vessels under Babylon 5's flag as friendly!" Hundreds of Thunderbolts and Starfuries were flagged as friendly, along with the Churchill and _Alexander_.

"Message from Babylon 5: 'Jump points opening; prepare for further combat'."

"What the hell is a-"

Then four blue rifts, akin to the ones the Clark-loyalists came from, opened.

Then four ships, all blue, came out.

"What the fuck are those? Knuckles, what do those things have?"

"2 neutron beam cannons and 2 twin fusion cannons. Looks like they've got adaptive hull armor, but against our phasers and torpedoes, it's useless. Intercepting transmissions from the new ships."

A female voice piped through the speakers.

"_This is Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari. Babylon 5 is under our protection._ Withdraw…_or be destroyed_!"

"Negative. We have authority here. Do not force us to engage your ship." Delenn scoffed. "_Why _not_? Only one human captain has ever survived battle with a Minbari fleet. _He_ is behind me. _You_ are in front of me. If you value your lives, b_e somewhere else."

Sonic chuckled.

"I like this lady."

That one comment scared the shit out of the crew.

Babylon 5

The crew was happy about one thing: the Alliance had finally left them alone, but now there was the matter of the UFP ships that helped them.

Sheridan, Susan Ivanova and Michael Garibaldi watched as a shuttle, barely 20 meters long, entered the docking port.

The name, again in English, was the _Galileo_, shuttlecraft 01, assigned to the USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B. When the shuttle landed, out came three people.

One was a human woman, in her mid-twenties if Sheridan could guess, with red hair and blue eyes.

Her uniform was crimson red, barely a few shades darker then her hair. The other was a shorter, but still tall, humanoid who looked like a Terran hedgehog.

He was blue, and about 5'4.

His uniform had a gold trim, telling all three that he was a high-ranking officer.

The third was a fox, barely 5 feet tall.

Still, he looked smarter then all three of them combined.

The blue Hedgehog spoke first.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Commodore Sonic the Hedgehog, commander of the _Enterprise_-B. This is Commander Lunamaria Hawke, my XO and Lieutenant Mile Prowler, my Chief Engineer. Just call him Tails."

Sheridan filed that away for a later time.

"I'm Captain John Sheridan, commandant of Babylon 5. This is Commander Susan Ivanova, my XO, and Michael Garibaldi, my Chief of Security."

Sonic saluted, and his officers followed suit, although after a few seconds.

Saluting was clearly not part of their training.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Granted, Commodore."

Sonic stepped off the shuttle first, followed by Luna and Tails.

"Nice station you've got here. Bit small, though."

"Small? This is the biggest thing built by human hands!"

"A _Lya_-Class Starbase is _50_ kilometers high, Captain. Your station is barely 10 kilometers long."

All three gaped at the thought of a 50 kilometer long Babylon 5.

Then something beeped.

Sonic pulled out a black box and opened it.

"Sonic."

"_Sir, I've got Admiral Pinkerton on the line. He is _not_ happy._"

Sonic sighed.

"Put him through."

"_Sonic, you have 30 seconds to start explaining_."

"The rift opened up 2 kilometers below us. And it can't be closed, sir."

There was screaming on the other end.

"He doesn't sound happy."

"He isn't."

"_If the Borg show up_-"

"The rift is in Klingon space, sir. The Borg are not stupid."

"_That is contested, Commodore, because they attacked Mobius last year_!"

"Don't remind me."

Sheridan looked at Sonic.

"What in the hell are the Borg?"

Three days later

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 45032.7: We have secured this end of the rift, and have set up a makeshift Starbase on this end of the rift. If we can't collapse it, we might as well use it. The Admiral's informed the Klingon government and both nations are setting up trade routes into the rift. In return, Babylon 5 and her allies will support us against the Borg, Eggman and the Dark Legion. As for another issue, Eggman and the Holy Emerald were sighted with Earth Alliance forces, and they had received ships from Clark: mostly Omega-Class ships, but the asshole is only supplying them with Borg upgrades that they don't even know how to use. In fact, I think Eggman left as soon as he got his hands on the Omegas. We'll leave them alone for now, but I get the feeling we'll be seeing them again sometime soon._

The Enterprise-B and her task force entered the rift and reentered Klingon territory. While there was a Starfleet Regula-type outpost on the the B5 side, a Klingon station was on the home end. And relations between the Romulans and Klingons were a lot better, if the sight of a Romulan _D'deridex-_Class Warbird near the station was any indication.

"Set course back to Federation space. I want a vacation for the next few days."

"Amen to that. I want to visit Mobius."

Sonic sighed.

"I'm going to Kyoto later."

Edge of Federation space near Cardassian border

Eggman was working on the Starfuries and Thunderbolts. The basic design was good, but the weapons were pathetic.

Pulse phasers and proton torpedoes would be perfect weapons to use against the Federation, and with the _Omega_-Class destroyers, the Dark Legion had a carrier to operate them.

"How long until we can build more of them?"

"The four ships will have to do until I perform upgrades to the basic design. I have data of the _Enterprise_-B fighting off 4 of them at once if you want to see it."

Lien-Da got the point.

Still, the more ships and fighters to fight off the new _Nimitz_-Class supercarriers, the better.

They might just win a war with the Federation if they had more allies and more weapons.

"I'm sending a ship into the Gamma Quadrant in order to find more people to support our war against the Federation bastards. I doubt it, though: we'll need more then just a rag-tag mercenary group in order to fight them. At the moment, the Dark Legion is little more then one. No offense."

"None taken, Doctor. At least we're on more even footing with the Federation thanks to our new _D'deridex_-Class Warbirds and more Klingon warships."

Eggman stood up.

"As soon as I'm done work on the _Egg Carrier 2_, I'll begin construction of your new flagship."

"New flagship? The _Holy Emerald_ is my flagship."

"A two century old ship is cannon fodder to the Federation forces. I know the Legion likes using older ships, but to be frank-"

"Heavy reconstruction for all of them and the construction of new vessels of the same classes is not a bad idea, Doctor. I just wasn't ready for it."

"It will remove 40% of your forces from all fields at once to upgrade enough of them to be worth it. My ships are ready to take up the slack."

Eggman was known to be a lying bastard.

This was fact.

But now he was being truthful.

He wanted this alliance.

And that scared Lien-Da.

"Alright, Doc. I'll pull my ships back, but you'd better send yours to make up for it."

Then she noticed it: most of the Eggman Fleet was gone.

He already sent out his fleet!

"Already done, Grandmaster."

Lien-Da smirked.

With an ally like Eggman, all they needed was Admiral Pinkerton dead and victory was assured.

But that wasn't happening: he never left his ship.

Another crossover in the bag.

(1) Reference to _Star Trek Voyager._

(2) I looked at the chart for the _Excelsior_-Class and realized that I kept making the mistake that the _Enterprise_-B was 435 meters long. It's actually 468 meters long.

Now for the good part.

Next time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: Sonic goes to Romulus after a week or two in Kyoto, and meets a legend.

That's right: _Unification_ is next!

Ja Ne!


	17. Chapter 16: WHO is WHERE!

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 16: WHO is WHERE?/Fall of the Romulan Star Empire, Part 1

_Commodore's log, Stardate 45236.7 : After a brief retrofit at Kyoto, the Enterprise-B is on her way to Vulcan. As to why I was requested, I'll know when I get there. I mean, there are no Vulcans on my crew, although I haven't been stopping them from transferring on board. But we've detected the _Enterprise_-D and C in orbit, so it must involve Picard in some way._

The _Enterprise_-B flew through the night, heading for the second member world of the Federation.

"What the hell are the Pinkertons being so secretive about this? Other then the ability to create quantum torpedoes and upgraded phasers, it was a simple engine overhaul."

Sonic was the only one who knew the real reason for the upgrade: a prototype cloaking device.

It had been 57 years since the _Enterprise_-B was fit with one, and this one worked perfectly.

It was based off of a cloaking device from the USS _Pegasus_ NCC-53847, which was recovered earlier that year due to Rear Admiral Pressman coming forward and helping to find the ship.

Afterward, he was arrested and charged with treason.

He was found guilty and sent to a prison colony.

No one knew which one, but as the Pinkertons were the ones to convict him, no one would know for a long time.

"We're near Vulcan, Commodore."

"Drop us out of warp. And contact the _Enterprise_-D. I want answers as to why we were sent to Vulcan."

"Aye, sir."

Ambassador-Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C

Kira walked onto the bridge.

"So, why are we here? I mean, the _Enterprise_-D was the only ship that was needed for this thing."

"We don't even know why the D is here."

Then they received a transmission from the _Enterprise_-D.

"Sir, you've been requested to go to the _Enterprise_-D. Captain Picard will explain everything on board."

Kira shrugged and walked to the lift.

"Athrun, you have the bridge."

_Galaxy_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D

"Why are we here, Captain? The _Enterprise-B_ is still needing to finish her retrofit."

Kira nodded, although he was more respectful.

Then Picard showed them why.

It was an image of one of the most famous people in the Federation, a science officer on the original _Enterprise_ NCC-1701, one of her Captains and Ambassador to the Federation for years: Spock.

And he was on ROMULUS.

"Oh, my God. That's Spock!"

"Yes."

"When did he go to Romulus? I mean, the Admiral was there for a few weeks!"

"Recently. I'm not sure myself."

Sonic sighed.

"You've already met with Sarek, right? That means you need to find Spock."

Picard shook his head.

"I haven't yet. But I am going to."

"Good thing the _Enterprise-B_ has a cloaking device now. We'll get you to Romulus."

Kira gave Sonic a look.

"When did you get a _cloaking device_?"

"At Kyoto. It was installed during the retrofit. Thank Pressman for his help."

"It's based on _that_ thing?"

Picard sighed.

"That doesn't matter. As soon as we're ready, we're going."

Surface of Vulcan

Sonic's uniform was working against him.

It was made of felt, Kevlar and cotton, and it was hotter then all hell on the surface.

Picard and Sonic walked into a large room, and in the center was a table with one of the legends in Federation history: Sarek of Vulcan.

There was a joke on the _Enterprise_-B: "Sarek: More logical then you since 2161."

He was as old as the Federation itself, but Bandi Syndrome was taking its' toll on the 207 year old Vulcan.

His wife, Perrin, looked at Sonic and Picard.

"He is like this most of the time. His emotions have taken over. Sometimes, I can bring him out of it. Sarek! You will listen!"

"Go from me!"

"Picard is here."

Sarek had clearly lost it. It reminded Sonic, rather morbidly, of a 21st Century game: _Dead Space_.

The main character was driven insane, just like Sarek.

The difference was that Issac Clarke was driven nuts by an alien artifact while Sarek's Bandi Syndrome was caused by old age.

"No more chaos! No more."

Perrin sighed.

"I will leave you alone with him. He will either acknowledge you or he won't."

Perrin left the room.

"Sarek! I've come a long way to see you."

"I will not answer!"

"I must speak to you about your son."

"I wish no one with me."

"About Spock."

Sonic pulled out a yellow gem.

"He's clearly not going to respond, Captain."

Picard noticed the gem.

It was a Chaos Emerald.

"Sonic, you had better not be thinking of what I think you're thinking of doing."

"We don't have a choice, Jean-Luc."

While Sonic wasn't as skilled as using the Chaos Emeralds for medical uses like Amy and Shadow, he wasn't that bad.

A white light shined over Sarek's face, and the Vulcan's sanity returned to him, if briefly.

"Is that you, Picard?"

"Hello, old friend."

Sarek sat up.

"How is it that-"

Sonic bowed his head.

"I am Commodore Sonic the Hedgehog of the _Enterprise_-B. I used a medical technique to help you." "The _Enterprise_-B? But it was-"

Sonic chuckled.

"Lost, but then found."

Sarek nodded in understanding.

"We need to speak with you, Sarek. It's about Spock."

Sarek sighed.

"He's not here."

"We know. He's been reported on Romulus."  
Sarek looked at Picard and Sonic

"On Romulus?"

"Yes, ambassador. Do you known why?"

"Pardek."

Picard looked at Sonic.

"Who is Pardek?"

"He's a Romulan Senator. Admiral Pinkerton met him during the 2291 ceasefire."

"Spock has maintained a relationship with him over the years. I don't know how they met. At the Khitomer Conference, I'd imagine."

Picard nodded in slight understanding.

"Pardek represented Romulus?"

"Yes, he did. In fact, I recall Spock coming to me with optimism about a continuing dialogue with the Romulans. I told him it was illogical to maintain such an expectation. Spock was always so impressionable. This Romulan, Pardek, had no support at home. Of course, in the end I was proven correct. I gave Spock the benefit of experience, of logic. He never listened."

Sonic sighed.

"It's been suggested that Spock might have defected."

Sarek gave Sonic a look of anger.

"Never! I will accept many things, but never that."

"But you believe he might have gone there to see Pardek?"

"Do you know what business they might have together?"

"No. I never knew what Spock was doing. When he was a boy, he would disappear for days into the mountains. I asked him where he had gone, what he had done, he refused to tell me. I insisted that he tell me. He would not. I forbade him to go. He ignored me. I punished him. He endured it, silently. But always he returned to the mountains. One might as well ask the river not to run."

"Or tell Admiral Pinkerton not to defend the Federation at all costs. It's what they were born to do."

Sarek nodded, then laid back down.

"But secretly I admired him, the proud core of him that would not yield."

Picard knelled.

"Sarek, we're a part of each other. I know that he has caused you pain but I also know that you love him."

Sarek nodded.

"Tell him, Picard."

Sonic left the room.

This was not his affair, and Sarek would be losing his emotional control in a few minutes.

"Sonic to _Enterprise_-B: beam me home."

Sonic disappeared in a column of white light.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 45240.1: Captain Picard and Lt. Commander Data have transferred over to the _Enterprise_-B for the duration of this mission. It is an ampul opportunity to test the phase cloak installed by the Pinkertons at Kyoto. At least the _Enterprise-D_ is going to get the easy part of this operation: she's got the C as her escort!_

The three _Enterprises_ broke off, and the _Excelsior_-Class ship warped and disappeared as if it weren't there.

"It works!"

Sonic sighed.

"Take us to warp, Luna. Set our course bearing 111 mark 14." (1)

The redhead input the coordinates.

"Maximum warp, engage."

The _Enterprise_-B jumped into warp, although there was no flash of light outside the ship, as she was cloaked.

"How long until we get to Romulus?"

"Just under three days, Boss. And the Romulans don't know we're coming."

"With the Tal Shiar compromised, we can expect Eggman or the Dark Legion to show up and ruin our day. Load the quantum torpedo launcher with as many torpedoes as you can, Knuckles. Shadow, prepare the security teams for possible boarding action. Luna, you go to Holodeck 3 and practice your flying skills. We might need them."

Luna stood up and Amy took over for her.

"Got it, Boss."

Picard looked at Sonic.

"Why does-"

"It's her thing. She gives people nicknames."

"It's against protocol."

Sonic turned in his chair to face Picard.

"Captain, I'm officially assigned to Task Force 108. If it flies on the _Ra-Cailum_, it flies here on the _Enterprise-B._"

Sonic stood up.

"Take the bridge, Captain. I am going straight to bed."

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra_-_Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

_Vice-Admiral's Log, Stardate 45240.6: The _Ra-Cailum_ and her Romulan counterpart have met up with the few remaining loyalist Tal Shiar ships, commanded by Commander Sela. Only a few hours ago, I was informed that the Dark Legion had overthrown the Romulan government in secret and indoctrinated the entire Senate to their whims. The _Ra-Cailum's_ newest sister, the USS _Palaven_ NCC-74584 under the command of Garrus Vakarian, formally of the _Normandy_ and the Turian Hierarchy, will be joining us within the hour._

The Admiral, Donatra and Sela walked into the conference room on the _Ra-Cailum_.

"This is bad, Sela. If the Romulan Empire is under the control of the Dark Legion-"

"We're well and truly _fucked._"

He looked at Donatra.

"What? I'm the official ambassador to the Federation, and I've spent time on Earth."

"Enough to pick up a few Terran curses."

The Admiral pulled out a bottle of Romulan Ale.

"That stuff is illegal in the Federation."

"And the Tal Shiar fucked with my body, making sure that I'd need the stuff at least once a day."

Sela shuttered and shook her head.

"If we can't stop them-"

"Eggman and Lien-Da will have the forces to destroy the Klingon Empire and the Federation."

Sela nodded.

"Then he'll take control of both nations and conquer the rest of the galaxy."

"That is something we cannot and will not let happen, Commanders. How many ships do you have, Commander?"

Sela gave him a PADD.

"15 _D'deridex_-Class and 60 _Vmelak_-Class Warbirds, 70 _Shadow_-Class science vessels, and over 200 ships of _Talon, Kestrel, Shrike, Veles, Raptor_, _Griffin_ and _Draconarius_-Classes, but most of them only have a few people on board to crew them."

The Admiral sighed.

"I hoped it wouldn't've come to this."

Donatra knew where he was going with that.

Sela didn't.

"What?"

"We need full crews for your ships. That means only one thing. Federation personnel on Romulan ships."

Then Katie ran in.

"Sir, you need to see this."

He was handed a PADD.

His eyes widened.

"Fuck me. It seems that Eggman cloned you, Sela, as there's another you running around on Romulus."

He handed Sela the PADD.

Cue outburst in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

As usual, it was heard for 2 lightyears.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"_Commodore, message from the _Ra_-_Cailum_ on the QEC_."

Sonic woke up and walked over to the com panel.

The face of his CO appeared on screen.

"Commander _Enterprise._"

"_Sonic, where are you_?" "In the Neutral Zone, sir."

"_Get back to Federation space and link up wit_h-"

"Sir, Ambassador Spock is on Romulus."

He showed little surprise.

"_Then get him off Romulus. Most of the Romulan government is indoctrinated, and while Spock is, well, Spock, he's still mortal and thus, imperfect. And he's got a lot of information on Federation defenses._"

Sonic nodded.

"Understood."

The screen went blank.

"Sonic to Rose."

"_Go ahead, Sonic_."

"Increase speed and call a meeting of the senior staff. We have a problem."

Romulus

Lien-Da and Eggman walked into the offices of the Tal Shiar.

90% of the organization was under their control, but that was only gravy, as they controlled the Romulan Star Empire itself now.

And their technology was being used to upgrade Eggman's newest flagship, the EFS_ Egg Carrier II_, and the new _Negh'Var_-Class DLV _Holy Emerald IV_ was ready to be launched after she was fit with a Romulan power drive.

"So, how long until we get the entire fleet on our side?"

"That will take some doing, Grandmaster. With the overtures of peace to the Federation, most of the commanders and their crews are in Federation territory. Hell, most of their ships are in Federation space as well, making my life hell!"

"Nothing we can do about it, Doctor. We do still have the Tal Shiar forces under our command."

Then Lien-Da chuckled.

"And there's Spock."

"We still haven't gotten Pardek. The old bastard's smart, I'll give him that. He'll never lead us to Spock."

The pair entered an office manned by the clone of Sela.

"At least she's enjoying herself. The other Sela never got much time to do any writing." (2)

The clone looked up.

"Report."

"We have unconfirmed reports of the _Enterprise_-B entering Romulan space. However-"

"Damn that Hedgehog! Put our forces on high alert! "

Eggman cupped his chin.

"If Sonic manages to get to Romulus, we're not going to survive the conflict."

Lien-Da looked to the clone.

"Prepare our forces to link up with the Eggman Fleet. I will not lose our new fleet!"

"Understood."

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

Sonic wasn't liking this.

"Those are _Omega_-Class warships and _Mako_-Class frigates. Only one man uses both."

Picard nodded.

"Eggman."

The _Enterprise_-B was still cloaked, and Eggman couldn't pierce the cloak, let alone hit them thanks to the phase shift systems.

"Knuckles, can we launch the torpedoes manually? I would not like to engage eight ships with Borg upgrades."

"The phasing effect will fade after the torpedoes get 50 kilometers from the Enterprise, Sonic."

"Then get us within 49 kilometers and dump four quantums into the closest _Omega_! Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

The lights on the bridge turned red, and the _Enterprise_-B turned to engage the Eggman battlegroup.

"Fire!"

The torpedoes left the tubes, although much slower then Sonic would've liked.

They exploded and destroyed the _Omega_ from within.

"Target destroyed!"

"Target the next _Omega_ and fire!"

This cycle repeated twice, then something went wrong: the cloak failed and the _Enterprise-B_ reappeared in normal space.

"Shit! Raise shields! Captain, get to the Main Shuttlebay! There's a _Venture_-Class ship waiting for you there! Get Spock and whoever else you can on it and get the fuck back to the _Enterprise-B_!"

While Picard didn't like the cursing, he nodded and ran to the turbolift with Data.

"Turn us toward the _Makos_ and FIRE!"

Five photon torpedoes hit the closest _Mako_, destroying it before her shields could go up.

But the pain was about to begin.

A large battlegroup of Romulan, Klingon, Earth Alliance and Eggman Fleet vessels dropped out of transwarp less then 50000 kilometers from the _Enterprise_-B.

"My God..."

"How many?"

"At least 500. Commodore, we won't stand a chance against that many!"

Sonic leaned back in his chair.

"I know. But we need to defend Romulus from that fleet. Prepare to engage!"

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Palaven_ NCC-74584

_Captain's Log, Stardate 45243.8: Captain Garrus Vakarian commanding USS_ Palaven. _My ship is on her way to Romulus to assist Captain Sonic and the _Enterprise_-B. I don't know why the Hierarchy wanted me to take command of this ship: I'm a soldier, not a Captain of a starship. Still, Sheppard said I was the best choice for the job. Then again, most of my people relocated to a planet akin to Palaven in the Alpha Quadrant, coined New Palaven by the Hierarchy-not a good name, if you ask me-and we're joining the Federation within the next few months, so I'm making sure that our people are safe. Still, I hope the _Enterprise_-B isn't in _too_ much trouble._

Garrus sat in his chair, shifting every few seconds.

It wasn't designed for Turians, though, so he had to make due with moving and trying to find a comfortable position.

His uniform was itching like all hell, too, and that was bad.

"I hate this thing."

"The old uniforms don't use those fabrics, sir. You can switch to those. We've got a few in storage."

"Later. How long until we reach Romulus?"

"A few hours. Hold it."

The tactical officer looked at her console.

"Message from Commodore Sonic: 'Massive Eggman and Dark Legion controlled fleet in orbit of Romulus. Numbers are 500 or over. Do not expect to survive.' Message ends."

"Drop us out of warp and engage the new transwarp drive! I _am_ not losing the _Enterprise-B_!"

The helmsman sighed.

"I hate transwarp."

Garrus gave the human a glare.

"Just do it."

Romulus orbit

Outnumbered or not, Sonic was giving Eggman and Lien-Da one hell of a headache.

"_WHY WON'T YOU JUST _**DIE**?"

The _Enterprise-B_ was bobbing and weaving through a growing debris field, made from Cerberus-built cruisers, Eggman and Earth Alliance-built _Omegas_ and a number of older Klingon and Romulan ships.

"Fire another volley of photons at the closest and biggest ship you can find!"

The _Enterprise_-B shook from a mass effect railgun.

"Shields at 65%, kinetic barriers at 50%!"

The _Enterprise_-B pulled an Immelman Loop and dodged another volley of torpedoes from a _D'deridex-_Class Warbird.

"Fucking hell! Eggman really wants us dead!"

Then two more ships decloaked: _Norexan_-Class Warbirds.

Thankfully, only a few were in service, and all of them were attached to Commander Donatra's task force.

And another ship, much bigger, decloaked.

It had the same lines as the _Norexan_-Class, but it was huge and grey.

"_This is the Romulan Warbird _Ronald Pinkerton_ to the _Enterprise-B._ We are engaging the enemy._" (3)

Sonic smirked.

"We might just win this after all."

The good news: I'm back. The bad news: I may or may not be making a one shot about something in the future.

(1) Course directly for Romulan space, or Romulus itself. I don't know: Balance of Terror was very vague.

(2) Sela: Excuse me, I'm just finishing up a speech. For you, Mister Spock. I rather enjoy writing. I don't get to do it often in this job.  
Data: Perhaps you would be happier in another job.

That makes you think: Does Sela have a Fanfic account in the Star Trek universe? That's what the oneshot's about.

(3) The Ronald Pinkerton is the first ship of her class, named for the Federation Admiral and it's the same class as the Scimitar. To be honest, I always thought that if they designed it and built it so quickly, why didn't the Romulans have one? My answer to that question.

Next time on Hell Hath No Fury: The Battle over Romulus gets worse, and the Ra-Cailum and Enterprise-B are sent from into yet another universe.

Ja Ne!


	18. Chapter 17: The Fall of the Romulan Star

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 17: The Fall of the Romulan Star Empire, Part 2/Old friends, New Enterprise

_Captain's Log, Stardate 45343.1: Captain Garrus Vakarian, commanding USS _Palaven._ The shit has finally hit the fan. The Romulan Star Empire is falling, and once again, Eggman is the cause. The _Palaven_ is less then 15 minutes from the combat zone. Hopefully, we can keep the _Enterprise-B_ from getting destroyed._

Garrus was steeling himself for combat.

This wasn't his job.

He was a man who was used to fighting on the ground.

"In range?"

"Not yet."

"Come on. COME ON!"

"She'll fly apart!" "FLY HER APART THEN!" (1)

The _Palaven_ started shaking like a bronco.

"Hold together, people! Hold together!"

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

The Enterprise took a hit from the _Vor'cha_-Class DLV _Chaos Liberation_.

"Shields at 45%, kinetic barriers are at 13%!"

"Enterprise to Ronald Pinkerton, we need to recharge our shields! Cover us!" "Copy that, Enterprise. Get behind us."

The _Excelsior_-Class ship flew behind the cover of the huge Warbird.

"Holy shit, it's HUGE!"

"Longer then a _Sovereign_-Class starship, but nowhere near as big as one of our Nimitz supercarriers." Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"Armament?"

"57 disruptor banks, 27 photon torpedo launchers, primary and secondary shields. It's their version of the _Galaxy Battleship_."

Luna shook her head.

"Not likely. This is their attempt to overpower the _Galaxy Battleship_. But with the new upgrades going into the type-"

"It ain't happening anytime soon."

The shields dropped and recharged.

"Barriers at 80%, shields at 60%!"

The _Enterprise_ turned back into the fight.

Then four blue rifts opened.

"Jump points? But no one uses that technology."

Then four _Omegas_ and two _White Stars_ dropped out of the rifts.

"Sheridan!"

"_This is the _Agamemnon_ to _Enterprise-B:_ we're here to help, Captain_."

Sonic smirked.

Now the odds were better.

The _Agamemnon_ fired on the _Vmelak_-Class Warbird, and actually did some damage.

"How the hell did the _Agamemnon_ do that? All they have is plasma lasers!"

Knuckles shook his head.

"They've upgraded: nadion/plasma disruptor banks and emitters, proton torpedoes, _Constitution_-Class pre-refit shields and another squadron of fighters. And all of it is based on Borg and Starfleet technology."

"They got their hands on one of Eggman's ships. Probably a _Mako_-Class frigate."

Then the _White Stars_ attacked the Eggman Fleet, doing a little less damage, but at least they were trying. Then a transwarp portal opened, spitting out a Galaxy Battleship-Class ship out. "The _Ra-Cailum_? The _Yamato_?"

"Neither: it's the USS Palaven NCC-74584!"

"Isn't that-"

"_Hey, Sonic_!"

The face of Garrus Vakarian appeared on screen.

"_Still charging into battle without a clue_?"

"Your face still looks like shit."

The crews of both ships laughed at this.

"_We're here to help keep your ship from blowing up in our faces until the _Ra-Cailum_ gets here_."

"Then open fire! Engage!"

_Egg Carrier_-Class EFS _Egg Carrier II_

The Doctor wasn't happy.

"Lien-Da, target the _Enterprise_-B! Forget the _Galaxy_-Class and those Warbirds!"

"_We have a metric ton of Red Matter! If we use it as a mine, we can distract them long enough of we can leave this system_!"

"The Admiral sent the _Palaven_! It's got Blue Matter torpedoes!" (2)

"Right, I forgot: Red makes black holes, Blue makes white holes and seals Red Matter-induced black holes. Still, it should slow them down!" He turned to the Egg Pawn standing nearby. "Prep the Red Matter for launch into space, then sent our course for Home Base!"

"Copy, Doctor." AA phasers and anti-ship phasers opened fire at the Babylon 5 forces, but the fighter pilots were dodging EVERYTHING thrown at them!

"I need organic pilots: units that can think on the fly. When we get back, begin a new file, codename Raider." (3)

"Understood, Doctor."

Then the Egg Carrier II shook from a torpedo volley from the Agrippa.

"I hate that hedgehog!"

Another volley, this time from the _Churchill_.

"Clark is an idiot! Then again, as I did leave him with one of my _Makos_, this is my fault."

_Omega_ _II_-Class EAS _Agamemnon_

With the upgrades to the ship, the spinning section-which tried and failed to produce Earth-style gravity, as it only produced .75g-was redundant.

But the power it generated was a big help, as phasers drew more power then lasers. Of course, it didn't come with stronger shields. Eggman's tech had limits, and the _Agamemnon_ was taking a beating from the Holy Emerald III. "How long until the Enterprise-B finishes off the Holy Emerald III? We can't take a pounding like this!"

"The B's targeting a _Mako_ that supporting the HE! It'll lessen the fire on our asses!"

The ship rocked from a torpedo.

"Focus all fire on their aft shields! Increase Interceptor fire!"

The Interceptors had been heavily upgraded, far from being the only defense against any weapon fired on the ship, they now focused on hitting torpedoes and pulse weapons.

The _Omega_ II-Class had more of them then the original _Omega_-Class, and they were more heavily armed then the ones used by the Alliance.

In other words, the B5 guys had better ones while the EA still used the original type.

That did not mean that they were infallible, though: some still got through the flak field, as Federation personnel in TF 108 liked to call it. (AN: When you think about it, it IS like a flak screen)

Disruptor fire hit the _Holy Emerald_, breaching the shields.

But the Dark Legion flagship got through the flak screen and downed her shields.

And, unlike the _Enterprise,_ she didn't have kinetic barriers to try and keep some of the damage away from the hull.

"When we get back, I want an Element Zero core installed on every ship we have! We need kinetic barriers!"

The _Agamemnon_ shook from another disruptor blast.

"Turn us around!"

"Sir, the _Omega_-Class, even the Mk II, isn't the most maneuverable thing in the universe!"

'Even more reason for an E-Zero core!'

The _Agamemnon's_ aft guns ripped a hole into the D-4's hull, but the same was happening to the _Agamemnon._

Then two torpedoes hit the _Holy Emerald_, and she started breaking up.

The shots came from the _Enterprise-B._ "Sonic to Sheridan: what the hell are you doing here?"

"We decided to help you, Commodore! The war's a stalemate on the other side, and my people need combat experience with the new _Omega_-Class ships."

"_You, sir, are an idiot! This universe will rip you apart and eat you if you're not careful_!"

"I'll keep that in-"

The _Agamemnon_ shook from another shot, this time from a _Manta Ray_-Class battlecruiser. "Interceptors are down!" "Ronald Pinkerton _to_ Agamemnon: t_ake cover behind us to recharge your shields_."

The thought 'He's got a ship named after him?' echoed throughout the ship.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"_Norexan's_ taking a pounding!"

Sonic growled.

"Then cover her! Luna!"

"On it!"

The _Enterprise_ turned to engage the two _Vmelak_-Class Warbirds firing on the pathfinder for her class.

Ten green balls of death launched from the saucer-mounted launchers and hit the closest enemy Romulan ship.

The ship backed off, and her sister targeted the _Enterprise._

"Lock quantums on target and FIRE!"

Three blue balls catapulted from the mid-point mounted launcher, hitting the Warbird.

All three hit the most forward point on the shields, the second going through the now nonexistent forward shields and hitting the Warbird's 'head' section, ripping it into particles of zero-point energy with a brilliant explosion.

The third hit the power core itself, blowing up the Warbird.

Sonic gave an almost Eggman-like chuckle.

"That was awesome!"

"And the old Sonic returns."

"Fire at the nearest enemy ship. Lock all phasers and torpedoes on target!" The closest ship was a D'deridex-Class Warbird. "Quantums locked on!" Sonic smirked. 'Let darkness...be parted.'

"Fire." Green, red and blue (4) balls of death hit the Warbird, proving that even the _D'deridex_-Class was not indestructible, as most of the overwhelming fire ripped into the green Warbird and destroyed it.

"Holy fucking shit!"

"I second that, Knuckles. We blew up a_ D'deridex-_Class Warbird, one of the most badass ships in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants!"

"That makes us the ultimate badasses, people! Continue to engage and destroy!"

The _Enterprise_ turned and engaged another Eggman ship, a _Manta Ra_y that was attacking the _Agamemnon._

"Status on the _Agamemnon."_

"She's taking a pounding, and her Interceptor banks are down."

Luna piped up.

"She's limping toward the _Ronald Pinkerton_, but she's not going to make it, not without either her Interceptors back online or a fucking miracle, or both."

"Then we need to cover her, take off some of the heat! Attack the ships attacking her!"

"Locked on and firing!"

Phasers and torpedoes left their respective arrays, banks and tubes, hitting their targets.

"Keep firing!"

The ship continued the attack, and finally drew some of the _Agamemnon's_ fire away from the ship.

Then more contacts dropped out of transwarp, this time, they were Federation starships and Romulan Warbirds of all types.

"Ra-Cailum _to_ Enterprise-B: _Nice job, Sonic! Now the Council's going to ask why_-"

"Admiral, with all due respect, shut up! We have a battle to win!"

"_True enough. Still, the Council's pissed that we got involved in Romulan politics AND caused the practical fall of the Empire itself_!"

"Again, not our problem: Eggman is the cause of this!"

"_I told them that. They didn't like it, but it was the logical thing to say_."

"You'd make a horrible Vulcan."

"_They can't beat me in combat, though. Get moving_!"

"Aye!"

The _Enterprise_ turned and fired.

D-4 Battlecruiser DLV _Holy Emerald III_ DLR-694

"Fucking hell! Evacuate the ship!"

The old ship had given outstanding service to the Legion, just as she performed her duties with the Klingon Empire 200 years before.

But the age of the D-4 had long passed by, and now it was time for the _Holy Emerald_ to rest.

Lien-Da ran to her shuttle and left the ship.

"Set course for the _Egg Carrier II_! Hopefully, the Doctor launch the Red Matter and we can escape from here!"

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"Sir, you're not not going to like this."

The Admiral looked at the sensor readings.

"Oh, FUCK! Hail the _Palaven!"_

Garrus' voice filtered in.

"What is it, Admiral?"

"Arm your Blue Matter torpedoes, Garrus, because we're going to need them!"

Then an explosion caught their eyes.

A black hole was forming from one metric ton of Red Matter.

"Oh, SHIT."

The Eggman Fleet was escaping, but that wasn't their concern.

"GARRUS!"

The _Enterprise-B_ and _Ra-Cailum_ were pulled into the black hole.

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Palaq2ven_ NCC-74584

"Fire the torpedoes!"

"Sir, the-"

"You heard the Admiral's order! DO IT!"

"Oh, FUCK. Firing Blue Matter warheads."

The stardrive's forward facing torpedo launcher coughed out five purple balls of light.

Garrus stood and saluted the two ships falling into blackness.

"Godspeed, sirs. And may the Spirits watch over you all."

Then a _Constitution_-Class ship rushed in.

"What the hell?"

"Registry NCC-72408! It's the _Hawkeye!"_

Then they heard screaming.

And a lot of phaser fire.

"_NO! I WILL NOT LOSE MY BROTHER AGAIN_!"

"Good Spirits, what is with her?"

"She's the Admiral's little sister."

"Lock a tractor beam onto the _Hawkeye._ If we don't stop her, the Admiral will skin us alive when he gets back from the other side."

The tactical officer laughed.

"You're so sure he'll be back?"

"How many times has he survived shit like this and come back unscathed? He'll be back. Tractor."

On the other side

The other side was Earth.

Another Earth, with few satellites or artificial constructs in orbit. The sole exclusion was a ship. It was a Federation ship, with a design a century in the making.

Unlike other ships of the type, it had an aft torpedo launcher, although it was well concealed.

The hull was pearl white, and she was a beautiful vessel.

Her name and registry?

USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A.

On board was the crew from the _Ra-Cailum_.

Or _Ra-Cailums_, if you wanted to get technical, as all of them were reborn from the souls of the dead crew of the 3 ships lost that carried the name.

The highest ranking was Lt. Commander Lelouch Lamperouge, or, as his birth name from this universe would call him, Lelouch vi Britannia.

He wore the same uniform as the rest of the crew: brick red jackets and black pants.

"Well, Kallen?" "It's a rift, formed by Red Matter, and the coordinates are for..."

Lelouch looked at his girlfriend. "Where?"

"Romulus. It's the Romulan homeworld."

"Good enough! Take us-"

"There's a ship coming through!"

The ship was a Federation _Excelsior_-Class starship.

"Lock a tractor beam onto that ship! I want answers!"

"Second ship coming through. Class ID is...unknown, but I'm getting the registry number and name."

"Well?"

Kallen and Tamaki looked at Lelouch.

"NCC-1702-A. USS _Ra-Cailum_."

Lelouch smirked.

"He's come for us. The Commodore has finally come for us."

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"That was NOT FUN!"

"And we have yet another rift to thank for that."

The Admiral was furious.

"Why in Romulan space or near the Neutral Zone? Why?"

He turned to his XO.

"The minute we get back, I want Sela and Donatra on this ship, explaining everything!"

So'tor's antennas twitched at the sound of the tactical console beeping.

"Found the Enterprise-B. She's drifting, but..."

The Admiral's unasked question echoed through the bridge.

"There's another Federation starship towing it away from the moon. _Constitution_-Class."

"There's something familiar about that ship. Coloring, maybe, but its' not a modern type."

Modern UFP Starfleet ships were gunwale gray or blue-grey.

This ship was pearl white.

Then he saw the port nacelle.

On the fluting was 'United Federation of Planets' and the registry 'NCC-1701-A'.

Upon seeing the gaping Admiral, Kate looked where he was looking.

"Oh, this is bad."

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

Lelouch watched his crew work at saving the _Excelsior_-Class ship from certain doom.

"I've got the name on the starboard nacelle, Commander!"

"The registry, you mean."

"No, the name, because we all know that registry."

Lelouch sat down.

"Zoom in on the registry."

Then they saw it: NCC-1701-B.

"Son of a bitch. It's the _Enterprise."_

"_Enterprise-B._ I heard the rumors that they were building her to replace Kirk's ship, but I'd never thought I'd see the real thing!"

"And here we are, flying around in a copy of Kirk's ship, towing the _Enterprise-B_ away from getting destroyed!"

The _Enterprise_-A deactivated the tractor beam and moved toward the moon of the alternate Earth, where the _Ra-Cailum_ had drifted.

"Her comm array is out, but her shields are still up. Or something like that: it's like a normal shield, but it only blocks physical objects and, apparently, transporters."

Tamaki didn't like that at all. Nor did anyone on the _Enterprise_-A.

"Hold it! Another ship's coming through! Romulan signature!"

Lelouch straightened out his uniform.

"RED ALERT! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

The lights on the bridge turned blood red.

It was time for the _Enterprise-A_ to fight.

_Excelsior-_Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"Sonic! Are you alright?"

"What ran me over?"

Amy chuckled as she and Luna dragged him out from under the wreckage.

"A Borg cube."

"Bullshit."

"Right, a Red Matter black hole."

"Better. Why aren't we dead?"

They turned to Shadow and Maria, who were laughing.

"Red Matter doesn't make black holes; it makes interdimensional rifts! Blue Matter seals the rifts, but we can break through at anytime with our warp field at full power!"

"Good. All that means is that we need to find out who's-"

"Contact on sensors! It's the RIW _Hawkeye!"_

"Are they naming ships after ours now?"

"It's the translation. 1701-A is turning toward Hawkeye. She's arming weapons!"

"Stop them! We have to!"

"Weapons are down, communications are down, hell EVERYTHING is down except life support and gravity!" (5)

_Code Geass_ closing title 'Mosaic Pieces', anyone?

(1) Lines from Star Trek VI.

(2) If there's red, there's gotta be blue!

(3) Reference to BSG and the THAB series (I've still got writer's block on Loki's Fall)

(4) The torpedoes are all primary colors: plasma, (blue/yellow) photon (red) and Quantum (blue)

(5) Quote from Season 5 of Gene Roddenberry's second/third child, _Andromeda._

Now, for the explanation as to why the _Enterprise_-A is in the _Code Geass_ universe.

Next Time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: The above. I'm a bitch, ain't I?

Expect a codex page soon!

Ja Ne!


	19. Chapter 18: Rebirth of a Crew

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 18: Rebirth of a Crew

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 7838.7: The _Ra-Cailum_ is on patrol near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Hopefully, nothing stupid is going to happen._

_Shirley Fenette's Personal Log, Stardate 7838.7: Yet another day of being posted to Deck 20. Hopefully I can catch Lt. Commander Lamperouge's eye, as we're on the same lift today._

A young girl walked into the turbolift.

Unlike the rest of the crew on Deck 20, she wore a brick red jacket and black pants.

The others wore cadet uniforms, as they were noncoms: she was a career officer.

Then a man with black hair and violet eyes ran into the lift.

"Hold the lift!"

She held it open for him.

"Here."

"Thanks. Ensign Shirley Fenette."

"Lt. Commander Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm heading to the bridge."

"I'm going to Deck 20, but I have a report for the Commodore."

Lelouch pushed a button.

"Bridge."

The lift took them up to Deck 1. The doors opened and everyone seated out onto the bridge.

Sitting there, in the Captain's Chair, was Commodore Ronald Pinkerton.

The man was wearing a bomber jacket rather then his duty uniform. Said uniform was draped on the back of the chair, with a bottle of Romulan Ale in one hand and a PADD in the other.

"Lelouch, take your station. Who's your friend?"

"Ensign Shirley Fenette, Commodore! I work on Deck 20."

"And why-"

At tactical, Lieutenant Tamaki Shinichiro and Crewman So'tor looked over at the Commodore.

"Sir, picking up energy surges!"

Then a group of ships decloaked.

"Romulan Warbirds decloaking!"

Ten ships decloaked and locked weapons on the Ra-Cailum.

"Oh, shit."

"We don't stand a chance against 20 ships."

"We've beaten the odds before! Lock weapons on the closest Warbird and fire!"

The _Constitution_-Class ship fired at the Romulans, and the Final Battle of the _Ra-Cailum_ 1702 had begun.

Constitution-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702: 3.5 hours later

"Damage report!"

"Shields are fused, weapons are gone! But, if its' any consolation, we have disabled or destroyed 42 Romulan ships!"

Then the Computer ruined their day.

"Warning: warp core breach in progress. 5 minutes, 48 seconds until detonation."

"All hands to the escape pods and shuttlecraft! Get up, Ensign!"

Shirley didn't register being picked up by the Commodore until she was in his arms.

"Commodore, I-"

He put her down on her feet.

"Move!"

She never left the bridge, as it exploded around her.

The Commodore barely got out of there in time.

"Fuck! How many will I lose to these fucking bastards?"

"They will pay for this, sir."

Lelouch's eye flashed with anger.

"I promise."

Unknown location

"Miss Fenette?"

Shirley looked up. She was sitting in front of a doctor.

"What can you tell me about this _Ra-Cailum_ you were talking-"

She grabbed his throat.

"I am an Ensign in the Federation Starfleet, and I don't answer to you."

She grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

An impressive feat, as her body was that of a 17 year old girl whose only real ability was swimming.

She quickly ran out via a window.

_Constitution_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1976

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 7998.8: We are on patrol near the Klingon Neutral Zone, and we have had no problems with the Klingons for over a year. The loss of so many hangs on my mind, even now, two years later. Lelouch lost Kallen that day, and my First Officer/Helmsman wants revenge. To be fair, we all do. I was planning on having dinner with Ensign Fenette that evening to discuss her future on the _Ra-Cailum_, and to get to know her. The Romulans took that chance away from me, along with 250 members of my highly trained crew._

"Kate, were are we?"

"Nearing Organia, Commodore. Hold it..."

"What?"

"Ships decloaking!"

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

50 Klingon ships appeared out of nowhere.

"Son of a bitch."

Lelouch glared at the Klingons, as these were the same ones they faced near Organia in 2266.

Well, the survivors.

"Lock phasers and fire!"

The _Ra-Cailum _fired at the Klingons, beginning her last battle.

_Constitution_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1976: 5.7 hours later

Tamaki, Ohgi, Suzaku, his sister and CMO Nunnally...All of them were dead.

The _Ra-Cailum_ was dying, although the Klingons paid for every life 50 times over.

"Fuckers will PAY for EVERYONE!"

Unknown location

Nunnally awoke to the sound of movement.

She tried opening her eyes, but they were shut.

"Nunnally? Are you alright?"

She knew her big brother's voice.

"Just a nightmare, brother."

"I'll stay with you."

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-2009

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 8518.4: My fury has no limit now. While we are on patrol near the Klingon/Romulan Neutral Zone, I can't help but desire revenge for my crew. Tamaki Shinichiro, Ohgi Kaname, Suzaku Kururugi, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphiemia Lamperouge and even the nigh-unkillable Cornelia Lamperouge: all dead. I want revenge for their deaths, but revenge isn't the way of my family or of the Federation. It won't stop me from wishing it, however._

The Commodore was scowling.

While the Klingons and Romulans were duking it out, they still had an alliance, strained or not. And he had pissed off both governments.

Enough to send a full on fleet after them.

The replacement navigator, Ensign Marie Hawke-no relation to the branch of the Pinkerton family-sighed.

"Nothing in sight, Commodore."

"I can see that. Watch for energy surges. They both like using cloaking devices."

The black haired navigator rolled her eyes, then saw it.

"Oh, shit! Klingon and Romulan ships decloaking!" (AN: _Attack of the Drones_ starts here)

"Red Alert! Target and fire!"

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-2009: 8 hours later

All 204 ships were ready to be scrapped.

The _Ra-Cailum_ was done for, but she had taken 203 Romulan and Klingon ships with her.

But there was a cost.

Lelouch was dying.

An EPS conduit exploded in his face, flooding his body with ionized gas.

"Lelouch!"

The black haired officer coughed.

"I'm...not going to make it, sir. Remember us."

As soon as he spoke that last word, his head hit the deck. Lelouch Lamperouge was dead.

The Commodore lifted him up and carried him to Shuttlecraft 09, the Galileo.

Unknown location

Lelouch was sitting in a chair.

Standing in front of him was Ensign Fenette, in a school uniform.

"What the hell? Ensign?"

"You remember?" "Lelouch Lamperouge, Starfleet service number 458164YGD-75481-KOEFV-1661834, rank Lt. Commander, posted to USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-2009."

Thankfully, they were in a dark room.

"What the hell is with your hair? It was never that long."

"I know. I remember the ship exploding around me and then a psychologist is sitting in front of me, asking about the Ra-Cailum. I snapped his neck and ran out the window."

"Typical. Then again, you were Tamaki's first choice for a security officer."

Shirley started changing her hair.

"Fucking hell, what was I thinking?"

She pulled out a knife and started cutting.

Lelouch watched as her hair went back to normal. (AN: Think Rei from _Highschool of the Dead_. They DO look alike)

"Better. Anyone else from the crew?"

"Suzaku, my cousins, my sister and Kallen. All of them are here."

"What about Lieutenant Kaname? Lieutenant Shinichiro?"

"Both of them are in the ghettos. Once we find them, do whatever you did to me."

"I knocked you out and hypnotized you."

"Alright, do that. We need to get off this planet and back to Federation space. Once what I remember, this place sucks: racial propaganda and total bullshit."

"We need a ship, first. What do you remember about the _Ra-Cailum's_ blueprints?"

"Refit, original or _Excelsior_-Class?"

Shirley thought about it.

"The last two. I'll find a way to get the shit we need to build her."

"You get Suzaku and whoever else you knew and get their asses back. I'll handle the heavy shit."

"Your body can't lift more then a few pounds, sir."

"Guess I was a bit lazy."

Shinjuku Ghetto

Lelouch, in his outfit, (seriously, what was he thinking?) walked into the base used by the Order of the Black Knights, his organization.

The hard part had begun: making the crew remember who they are.

Ashford Academy

After booting Suzaku in the balls, and bitchslapping Milly into unconsciousness, Shirley tied the pair up and made sure they couldn't escape.

She began working on making a makeshift phaser using anything she could get her hands on.

"It's not Starfleet issue, but it'll do."

Then she heard Suzaku moving.

"I know you're up, Ensign Kururugi. The ropes have steel cores, so don't bother."

She walked over with a gold watch hanging from a chain.

"You need to remember who you are, Ensign. Just like I did."

"Shirley, what are you talking about?"

"Watch the watch, Ensign. All will be clear in due time."

Black Knights GHQ

After four hours, the command staff remembered who they were: Starfleet officers and members of the crew of the _Ra-Cailum_.

Tamaki was livid and wanted heads cracked open.

"Calm down, people! We have bigger issues to deal with! For one, we need a ship. The only one you guys know are _Constitution_-Class ships. We need to build one."

"But there's not a trace of tritanium on this planet!"

Lelouch threw up his hands.

"I don't know, Lieutenant! Give me and Ensign Fenette a few weeks and we'll begin building the ship. Hell, I've even got a name all picked out."

"_Ra-Cailum_?"

"That's the Commodore's ship."

Four months later

"Ok, the JLF is dead, so we can use their base to begin synthesizing the tritanium we need to build the ship."

Tamaki was working on a list and a bunch of Type-1 phasers.

He was Chief of Security on the _Ra-Cailum_, after all.

"Check."

"Second, my cousins, who in this universe are my sisters, are in charge of Japan/Area 11. The Commodore will be pissed off to say the least."

"Check."

"Third, the substance Sakuradite is pretty fucking useful. Once we get back to Starfleet Command, we deliver 500 metric tons of the stuff to R&D. That should be enough to upgrade most of the fleet."

"Check."

Lelouch looked at Tamaki.

"Shut up."

The loud Japanese man laughed.

"Check on that, too, Commander!"

Then Suzaku walked in, wearing a Starfleet uniform.

"Where the hell did you find that?"

"I made it, Lelouch."

The highest ranking officer on the planet sighed.

"At least you got it right, my friend. We have work to do and a ship to build."

"And a rebellion to finish. Come on, you always finish what you start!"

Lelouch smirked.

"I know. Get me in contact with my cousins. I'll need their help soon."

2018 ATB: high orbit over Earth

While it was a royal bitch to build, the modified _Constitution_-Class ship was nearly finished.

Coupled with Lelouch getting abducted at the end of the first Black Rebellion and other bullshit, the ship was ready.

Lelouch looked like shit, but then again, he had been up for hours, if not days.

"Alright. As of this moment, we are no longer the Black Knights. We are the crew of the Federation Starship _Ra-Cailum_, reunited by time and space at this point. Now, Suzaku, kick on the floodlights."

Outside, the lights activated, showing off the ship's name and registry: United Federation of Planets Starship USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A.

While the ship would get renamed when they got back, the _Enterprise_ was a perfect choice.

"Take us out, Kallen."

Kallen sat at the helm, and input the control combination for activating aft thrusters on full power.

The _Enterprise_-A left the dock, and she sharply turned toward Japan.

"Red Alert! All hands to Battle Stations!"

"Changing geometry of the shields. We're as aerodynamic as anything can get!"

Lelouch put on the top half of the Zero outfit.

"I can burning these when we get back home! Why the hell did I think of this fucking thing?"

Kallen smirked.

"You weren't yourself. Again, without me..."

"No personal shit on the bridge! The Commodore's rules still apply!"

In the air

Schneizel gaped when he saw a 305 meter long ship drop from the sky.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

"If it flies, we can destroy it. Target the ship and fire the railgun at it."

The _Avalon_ turned to target the ship, but got something bad in return.

The bad thing being a red-orange beam of death ripping the ship apart.

Schneizel el Britannia's last thoughts?

'What in the name of God was I thinking when I said-'

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

"Blaze Luminous versus phasers. Phasers win!"

"The Britannians are turning and locked railguns and-"

Kallen started giggling.

"Lasers onto us!"

The crew laughed their asses off.

"Lasers can't do shit!"

Then the _Enterprise_ shook from a Hadron cannon shot from the KMF Mordred.

"That hurt. Lock onto the Mordred and fire."

The ventral phaser banks fired on the tiny KMF, destroying the Blaze Luminous shields and crippling the KMF beyond repair.

"Beam out the pilot, then continue the attack."

2 years later

With the destruction of the Holy Britannian Empire, the Black Knights faded away and disappeared on their flagship, the _Enterprise_-A.

In reality, the Black Knights, along with a few recruits, had gone into the void in order to find a way to get back home.

After launching hundreds of probes into space, they discovered that Earth was the only planet within 200 lightyears.

But now?

They were going home.

Shorter then normal, but hey, it's a filler.

Next Time on Hell Hath No Fury: Lelouch and the Admiral meet again.

Ja Ne!


	20. Chapter 19: Big Mistake

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 19: Big Mistake

_Vice Admiral's Log, supplemental: The _Enterprise_-A is targeting the Hawkeye, and there's nothing we can do to stop them._

"Kate, there's my communications array?"

"At most, 15, 20 minutes until it's back up!"

"Weapons?" "I've got phasers!"

"That's good enough! The impulse engines and maneuvering thrusters?"

"Barely!"

"So'tor, target the _Enterprise_-A! Helm, turn us toward that _Constitution_, full impulse if you can!"

Constitution-Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A

"Commander, the _Ra-Cailum_ is turning toward us."

"Entering formation?"

Kallen's eyes widened.

"She's locking weapons!"

"Tamaki, coordinate with the helm! If So'tor is still at tactical-"

"Then I'll find a way to dodge his attacks! I'll warn you though, if the Commodore takes tactical, we're screwed!"

Galaxy Battleship-Class USS Ra-Cailum NCC-1702-A

"Fire!"

The Enterprise-A dodged the phaser and torpedo volleys, and they immediately knew who was on that ship.

"Tamaki and Kallen. So'tor, take the helm! I'll take tactical!"

The Andorian ran to take Marie's place at the helm.

"Tone and lock! Firing!"

The Admiral scored two hits on the _Enterprise_-A, but the _Constitution_-Class ship was already making an attack run on the _Hawkeye._

"Intercept those torpedoes, So'tor! Full impulse!"

"We are so not going to survive this!"

The _Ra-Cailum_ moved toward the Romulan ship, planning on using the hull to stop the photons from hitting the defenseless Warbird.

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

The ship shook from phaser fire.

"I'm useless now! That was the Commodore!"

"What? How?" "Every time we were hit, it was always the Commodore! I know his firing style! And we can't dodge it!"

"Fire photons at the Romulan-What the hell?"

The Ra-Cailum was moving to cover the Romulan ship.

But the torpedoes had already left the tubes.

"Detonate the torpedoes! Contact the _Ra-Cailum_!"

"They barely have their comm array online. Hold it... _Ra-Cailum_ is hailing us. It's the Commodore, and he isn't happy."

"On screen."

A blurry face appeared on screen.

"Clean that up."

"Trying, Commander."

Then they saw the face of their angry CO.

They checked the rank pin on the fastener.

It was a Vice-Admiral's rank pin.

'Oh, shit. We fired on a flag officer!'

"_Lt. Commander Lamperouge. I thought I recognized that flight style. So, care to explain_?"

"The us shooting at you part or the we're still alive part?"

"_Alternate universe, Commander. Your ass on the _Ra-Cailum_. 5 minutes_."

The screen went blank.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"The _Enterprise_ saved us?"

"The _Enterprise_-A. Or at least a copy of it. Still an _Enterprise_."

Sonic wasn't impressed.

"Hail it."

"It's in contact with the-Hang on. _Ra-Cailum_ is hailing us."

"Put the Admiral up."

The face of the Admiral appeared on screen.

"_Commodore Sonic. I was a little worried for a minute_."

"We've regained control of the ship, sir. What the hell is going on?"

"_We're going to find out, Commodore. Beam over to the _Ra-Cailum._ Time to get some answers, ne_?"

"Understood, sir."

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

The Admiral, Kate and Sonic sat in the conference room, waiting for Lelouch and Kallen to arrive.

"They're late."

"Those two like to 'sleep in', if you catch my meaning."

Sonic nodded.

Then walked into the nearby head.

"You shouldn't have said that, sir."

"He needed to know. Besides, they are dating."

"WERE. Kallen died in 2286. Lelouch died 5 years later."

Then Lelouch and Kallen walked in.

"About time. 'Slept in', did we?"

The couple didn't take the bait.

"Lt. Commander Lelouch Lamperouge and Lieutenant Kallen Kozuki, reporting as ordered, Admiral." "Sit down. Commodore Sonic should be back right about..."

Sonic walked back in.

"Commander. Lieutenant."

He sat down near the Admiral, as per his rank.

"This is Commodore Sonic the Hedgehog. You saved his ship, the _Enterprise_-B. I commend that. Attacking a Romulan ship, on the other hand-"

"Sir, the Romulans are the oldest enemy the Federation has known!"

"Not anymore. The Empire is dead. You will apologize to the Commander of the IRW _Hawkeye_, and then you will take command of the _Enterprise_-A with a field commission of Captain, assigned to Task Force One-Zero-Eight. Am I clear, Commander?"

Lelouch nodded.

"I understand, sir. If I may ask?"

"The date is March 15th, 2368, if that is what you're wondering."

"No, sir, but the _Ra-Cailum_-Wait, 2368?"

"You'll have access to my personal logs, Commander, as I will have access to yours. You honored the _Enterprise_-A by building your ship. As such, your ship will keep the name _Enterprise_. Also, I would like to take a look at your ship. You made a number of upgrades. Upgrades I like. Get moving, Commander."

The Commander saluted.

"Aye, Admiral!"

"Dismissed."

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

"That is a beautiful ship."

Kate and Shirley were exploring the ship and the upgrades to the design.

"Nice work, even with 23rd Century tech."

"Think you could do better?"

"Shirley, I was your Chief Engineer for 3 years. I _have_ done better. But I'm here to see if there's any chance that this shit can be added to the other _Constitutions_ in the fleet."

"We still use them?"

"Still using and building them. Although, even with your upgrades, the _Enterprise-A_ will need to be refit to the same standard as the _Hawkeye_."

"The Warbird?"

"The Admiral's sister has a _Constitution_ named the _Hawkeye_. NCC-72408. It's one of the newer ships in the fleet, built only last year. She's small, fast and well armed. That begs the question, though..."

Shirley gave her superior a look.

"What?"

"Why a _Constitution_? Why not a _Miranda_ or _Akula_?"

"We all trained on _Constitution_-Class ships. We didn't train on smaller ships. Why retrain our people to crew smaller ships?"

"You also had 254 people. More then the full crew of a _Miranda_ and less then a _Constitution_. So you stuck with the _Constitution_. What the hell is this stuff?"

"It's called Sakuradite. A few milligrams and EPS power output went somewhere close to 900%!" "Hot damn. But it'll only work for ships from the _Excelsior_-Class, the _Constitution_-Class and other ships based on them. Although it's a good thing, too: the EPS grids need some work. After all, the basic design hasn't changed in 100 years." (1)

Shirley stood up.

"So, what happened to the _Ra-Cailum_ prior?"

"The 10017? Destroyed in combat."

"As usual." "Not as usual as we would like. We ran into the Borg."

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

Lelouch looked through the files and stared at the one on the Borg.

"My God. It took 2500 ships to destroy one cube?"

The door beeped.

"Enter."

The door opened, and Sonic walked in.

"Commander."

Lelouch turned to look at Sonic.

"Commodore. I wasn't expecting you."

"Looking through the Borg file? Just so you know, my mug shot's in there."

Lelouch found the file marked 'Known Borg' and found Sonic's picture.

Or rather, Locutus'.

"You were one of these things?"

"I was assimilated into the Collective. So was Captain Picard. I resisted due to my immune system. Picard couldn't do a thing. It took my homeworld's subspace shock cannon to disable the damned thing."

"According to the Second Khitomer Accords, a isolytic subspace weapon is illegal."

"Until the Borg are gone, fuck the accords. Admiral Pinkerton's words, not mine."

"I see. You were rescued?"

"By the _Enterprise_-D and her crew."

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

Shadow and Maria were leaning over the chemical composition of Sakuradite.

"Simple to make, simple to use."

"And it would boost the power levels by 900% for ships of the _Excelsior_-Class and _Constitution_-Class, along with all the subtypes. The _Ambassador_-Class, _Galaxy_-Class and other ships would only gain a boost of 150 to 300%."

"We need to find a way to boost the power levels for later types of ships. I bet it would be-"

"Sir, contact on sensors!"

Then they heard the voice.

"_We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile_."

"How the fuck did they get here?"

"The Empire's falling apart, Shadow! The Borg could've found a way to Romulus!"

"Beam Sonic back! Hail the _Enterprise_-A and tell them the drill for dealing with the Borg!"

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

"It's a sphere, 600 meters in diameter."

"We're being hailed by the sphere."

Kallen straightened out her uniform.

"On screen."

Instead, the voice of the Collective piped in.

"_James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise, registry NCC-1701-A, you will lower shields and prepare to transport yourself aboard our vessel. If you do not cooperate, we will destroy your ship_."

"This is Lieutenant Kallen Kozuki of the _Enterprise_-A. Captain Kirk is not on board this vessel."

"_Irrelevant. You will transport yourself aboard our vessel_."

Kallen gave a smirk.

"Up yours. Close this channel, Tamaki, and go to Red Alert!"

The sounds alarms going off echoed through the ship.

"Target the 'Borg' vessel and destroy it."

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"_Enterprise-A_, remodulate your weapons frequencies! You aren't going to-"

A tractor beam locked onto the _Constitution_-Class ship.

"They've lost shields!"

"_Enterprise_-B, quantum torpedoes!"

"_Ready_!"

"FIRE!" (2)

The _Enterprise_-B fired four quantums, destroying the sphere.

"I want a security team on the _Enterprise_-A in 2 minutes, armed with phaser carbines!"

"Sir?"

"If the Borg boarded that ship-"

So'tor nodded.

"And I want Sonic and Lelouch on that ship! Lelouch is her commander and knows that ship better then anyone else. And Sonic knows more about the Borg then anyone else here. Do it!"

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

"Now what?"

"We've lost contact with Deck 15. Communications, internal sensors, everything. I'm sending a security team to investigate."

Then three people beamed on.

"No! Seal off deck 15. Post security teams at every access point."

They looked at the Admiral.

"Do it."

"Mr. Kururugi, before we lost internal sensors what were the exact environmental conditions in Main Engineering?"

Suzaku shrugged and answered.

"Atmospheric pressure was two kilopascals above normal, 92% humidity, 39.1 degrees Celsius." Sonic's eyes widened.

"39.1 degrees Celsius...Like a Borg ship."

Sonic ran over to a console and started inputting a special encryption code, something Eggman couldn't break.

And if he couldn't break it, the Borg couldn't.

"They knew their ship was doomed. Your shields were down and somehow they transported over here without being detected. They'll assimilate the _Enterprise_, and then..."

The Admiral finished it.

"Earth."

Then everything started flickering.

"Sir, the main control is being rerouted through Main Engineering: weapons, shields, propulsion."

Then Sonic finished the code.

"I've isolated the main computer with a fractal encryption code. It's not likely the Borg will be able to break it."

Kallen looked up with more bad news.

"Your Borg _friends_ have cut all power to all decks except 15."

Lelouch's voice was ominous and creepy.

"The Borg won't stay on deck 15."

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"The first thing they'll do in Engineering is establish a Collective, a central point from which they can control the hive. The problem is if you begin firing particle weapons in Engineering there's a risk you may hit the warp core."

"_We know that, Shadow! That why we packed the M4s_!"

Shadow continued, despite the Admiral's outburst.

"Due to cooling problems, the former crew from the _Ra-Cailum_ installed plasma coolant tanks near the warp core."

Sonic's voice filtered through.

"_Like the design for the _Sovereign's_ Main Engineering_."

Maria spoke up.

"I believe your goal should be to puncture one of the plasma coolant tanks. Commodore?"

"_Excellent idea. Plasma coolant liquefies organic material on contact_."

Kallen spoke up on the _Enterprise_-A.

"_But according to your own reports, the Borg are not entirely organic_."

Sonic chuckled.

"_True, but like 99% of all cybernetic lifeforms, they cannot survive without their organic components. Androids and robots being the exception to the rule_." The sounds of M4s being thrown into the waiting hands of the crew of the _Enterprise_-A filtered through the comlink. "_I have ordered all weapons to be __set on a rotating modulation. The Borg will adapt quickly. We will be able to fire twelve shots at most before switching to bullets_."

Sonic's sigh was heard on the other side.

"_One other thing. You may encounter_ Enterprise c_rew members who've already been assimilated. Don't hesitate to fire. Believe me, you'll be doing them a favor._"

"_Let's go, people_!"

"_Got it, Admiral_!"

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A (under quarantine)

Todo, Chiba, Urabe, Senba and Asahina were crawling through the Jeffries Tubes, trying to get to Main Engineering.

Unlike most members of the crew, Todo and his Four Holy Swords were volunteers who joined the _Ra-Cailum's_ former command staff in flying the _Enterprise_-A.

As such...

"Damn it! Why are we in these damned things when we should be out in the corridors, walking? We don't even know where we're going!"

"We are looking for Ensign Fenette and Lieutenant Ray, Senba. They can explain why it has become so hot in the past 5 minutes."

A Beretta M92F was pointed in Todo's face.

Holding it was Lieutenant Kate Ray.

"Sorry. Shit's hit the fan, General. We've been boarded."

"By whom?"

"The Borg. I'll explain on the way, but this deck is not safe, not anymore."

"Let's get to one of the adjoining corridors. We had climb up to Deck 13 from there and get to the bridge."

Kate led the way.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Please. I was Chief Engineer on this ship's big sister, the _Ra-Cailum_. I know this ship like the back of my fucking hand." As soon as she said that, she banged into a pipe. (3)

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A: Adjoining corridor on Deck 14

"What was that?"

Sonic shrugged and opened a hatch.

He jumped down a deck, into the heart of the beast, so to speak.

When everyone was down on Deck 15, Sonic spoke up.

"I get the feeling this won't be the last time an _Enterprise_ will be invaded by the Borg."

Kallen stopped and leveled her rifle down the corridor.

The whole area of the ship was covered in Borg pipes, conduits and a few of the panels had Borg script on them.

"Lelouch, I'm getting nervous."

"So am I, dear, but we need to do this. Calm down."

Sonic walked past.

"I envy you, Commander. I can't shut down my emotions that easily. Not when it comes to the Borg."

In another part of the ship, the Admiral was leading Tamaki and his JLF security force down the corridor.

"Fucking shit gives me the creeps."

"It did for me on my first time on a Borg ship."

"When was that?"

He chuckled.

"Never."

Tamaki shook his head.

"So he _is_ human."

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A (under quarantine): Deck 15, Jeffries tubes

"I thought she she said she knew this ship like the back of her hand." "She was looking at us when she said that."

Despite her small size-if 5'5 was to be considered small-Kate was a heavy girl.

While she had a model's figure, she weighed 260 pounds.

No one knew why; they just didn't question it. So it took all four Swords to drag her to a connecting Jeffries tube.

"Who are these Borg?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that everything is locked out. And I know those encryption styles." "Who did it?"

"Someone with a link to the Pinkerton family. Only the Admiral knows how to do that. But those are very old codes."

Then Kate woke up.

"Who put that pipe there?"

"The Advanced Starship Design Bureau." "I need to spend more time on the _Hawkeye._" "The Warbird?"

"Riza's ship. USS _Hawkeye_, NCC-72408. She's this ship's little sister. And a clone of the _Ra-Cailum_ 1702."

"Quick question before you explain about the Borg."

"Go ahead."

"Why does every _Ra-Cailum_ have a different number?"

"All of them fought in military engagements, General Todo. Not something Starfleet is pound of. It took 74 years and another _Ra-Cailum_ lost to gain that suffix. And we are proud to have that suffix."

"Indeed."

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A (under quarantine): Deck 15, near Main Engineering

In a scene of horror, Sonic and Lelouch found the Borg.

Drones from hundreds of races, including the Asari, Turians and Krogan, and assimilated _Enterprise_-A crew were working on the modification of the ship.

Lelouch wanted the foreign drones dead.

"Can we save the crew?"

"No. It took the resources of the _Enterprise_-D to save me and Picard. We need to get to Engineering and flood this deck with the coolant. This way."

"You know your way around the _Constitution_?"

"_Federation_-Class, but they are the same, only with a third nacelle and an extra deflector dish on the ass end."

"That's what you think."

You can tell I'm channeling _The Final Frontier _and_ First Contact_ in this one.

(1) While the efficiency of the grid was upgraded hundreds of times, the basic design wasn't.

(2) That's from _First Contact_.

(3) KIRK: Which way to the turboshaft?  
SCOTT: Straight down that tunnel to the hydro vent and turn right, then left at the blowscreen. You can't miss it.  
KIRK: Mister Scott, you're amazing.  
SCOTT: Nothing amazing about it. I know this ship like I know the back of my hand.  
(as Scotty turns and walks off in self-congratulation he knocks himself out on an overhanging pipe)

Poor Scotty...

Next Time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: The queen appears to Kate, Shirley, Todo and the Four Holy Swords.

Ja Ne!


	21. Chapter 20: The Beginning and the Ending

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 20: The Beginning and the Ending/Babylon 6/The Four Reunite

_First Officer's/Chief Engineer's Log, supplemental: If there was a word for our situation, it would be FUCKED! I am stuck with six people on a Borg-infested _Constitution_-Class starship! And, if things could get any worse, the only weapons we have are my M92F and Todo's sword! I need to get our hands on some M4s or we're as good as assimilated!_

The Chief Engineer/First Officer of the _Ra-Cailum_ was not happy.

"Hopefully, you guys built this _Enterprise_-A like the original one. I would like to end up on Deck 13, near the armory."

When she opened the hatch, she came face to face with a Borg drone.

After 5 seconds, she shut the hatch.

"You fucked up on the construction. We're still on Deck 15!"

Then a buzzsaw started cutting through the hatch.

"Fuck this! Go up! I don't care where, as long as it's not on this deck!"

"Amen to that!"

The seven human group climbed up the closest ladder and up a deck. "Deck 14!"

Then the ladder's supports broke.

"We're fucked!"

"Fucked? Hell no! I'm taking as made of you fuckers to hell with me as I can!"

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A (under quarantine)

Sonic and Lelouch watched as a JLF volunteer wearing a Black Knights uniform was escorted down a corridor by a Borg drone. Lelouch wanted to kill the Borg that were walking toward them, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Lower your weapons. They'll ignore us until they consider us a threat."

Lelouch obeyed.

For now.

They followed the Borg, discovering that regeneration cubicles had been installed throughout the deck.

"Bastards fucked with my ship!"

Then they heard a saw running nearby.

"Looks like they found someone."

"Let me go, you fucking Borg bastards!"

"Katie!"

Sonic stopped Lelouch.

"If the Admiral finds out, he'll go in guns blazing and ruin the plan! We need to wait!"

"He will kill you later!"

"He'll thank me later! The Borg want the crew of the _Ra-Cailum_. They've interrogate her first, then assimilate her. By that time, we'll get the transporters back and beam the humans out!"

"Fine."

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A (under quarantine)

Kate was surprised.

They weren't assimilating the seven man group.

"Fucking bastards! Let me go!"

They were dragged to Main Engineering, and they saw the chamber of horrors come true.

Over 50 people were being converted into Borg drones.

"You won't take us alive!"

Then a voice, one Sonic knew, echoed throughout the room.

"Brave words. I've heard them before from thousands of species across thousands of worlds, since long before you were born. But now they are all Borg."

Todo looked at Kate.

"Who are you?"

The voice was amused.

"I am the Borg."

"That's bullshit! The Borg have a collective consciousness! There are no individuals among you!"

Then they heard a sound and saw the head, shoulders and a cybernetic spine of a woman supported by tubes.

"I am the beginning, the end, the one who is many."

The head and shoulders locked into a cybernetic body and the Queen approached them.

"I am the Borg."

Todo vomited on one of his keeper drones.

"You're the Queen Bitch of the Collective. Or one of them."

"You think in such three-dimensional terms. How small you are. We are all the Queen."

"Fucking clones. I hate clones. Why haven't you assimilated us yet?"

"To assimilate Admiral Pinkerton. You will be assimilated after he will be."

"Like hell."

Then they were surrounded by light.

They were being beamed out.

"NO!"

Kate gave them the finger just as they were beamed out.

_Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A

"Got them!"

The seven man group was beamed onto the bridge.

"What the fuck took you people so long?"

"Kelbonite was blocking the transporter from beaming you out. We had to wait until we could get a good lock onto you. Besides, the Admiral was pissed off and decided to rush the Borg."

"How's it going?"

"As soon as Sonic and Lelouch got the A-OK, they rushed Main Engineering. They're getting closer to the warp core as we speak."

"Good."

Shirley decided to find her station, which was the Engineering console.

"What the hell are you doing?

"You're the XO. Sit in the chair."

"Fucking bitch."

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A (under quarantine)

"Die, Borg, die!"

It didn't matter if they were assimilated _Enterprise_ crew members, drones grown from cloning chambers or centuries old drones, they were all dying with similar speed.

The Admiral downed another Klingon drone.

"How far from the core?"

"20 meters! And a lot of Borg!"

Then they saw Lelouch attach an M203 grenade launcher to his M4.

"Not so much!"

"Lelouch, DON'T!"

He fired, and destroyed most of the corridor.

To save time, the interior of the ship was made of steel rather then duranium and tritanium.

As such, most of the corridor was destroyed.

Still, more Borg were killed in the explosion then anything else.

"Damn it, Lamperouge, that wasn't necessary!"

"Yes, it was! They fucked up my ship!"

"At least I know how you feel. If they did the same thing to the _Ra-Cailum_, I would be doing what you're doing! But this was not built by Starfleet, and thus does not have stronger metals in the interior of the ship! Don't do that again!"

Lelouch obeyed his superior officer.

"Let's go!"

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

Luna and Shadow were watching the _Enterprise_-A as she drifted toward Earth.

"Arm quantum torpedoes, just in case. I don't want to lose another Enterprise, but if they don't get control of that ship-"

"Ma'am, another ship is approaching. It's an unknown. And it's hailing us."

"Put it up."

"_This is the UFN patrol vessel _Genbu Kururugi_. State your identity._"

"This is Commander Lunamaria Hawke, acting captain of the Starship _Enterprise._ _Genbu Kururugi_, back to a distance of 50000 kilometers."

"Enterprise, _this is the_ Genbu Kururugi. _We aren't going anywhere_."

"The other ship is under quarantine. Back off to-"

"_What the hell? STAY BACK_!"

Knuckles looked at the redhead.

"They've been boarded by the Borg."

"They shouldn't even be out in space to begin with."

"Looks like Commander Lamperouge left too much Starfleet technology down on the surface. Human lifesigns are dropping like flies, Borg ones are rising."

"How many Borg are on the _Enterprise_-A?"

"None. Looks like they didn't want to get screwed over by Commander Lamperouge."

"Extend our shields around the A and target the _Genbu Kururugi_. I don't want another Borg-infested planet."

"Target locked."

Then the _Genbu Kururugi_ armed her weapons and targeted the _Enterprise_-B. "Weapons?"

"Hadron-based disruptor cannons."

"Shields?"

"Something that's like our kinetic barriers, but it can block particle weapons to a degree."

"Lock phasers and destroy that ship!"

The UFN ship fired on the _Enterprise_-B, doing little damage.

"Shields at 98%, barriers still at 100."

"Fire."

Two red-orange beams of death hit the _Genbu Kururugi_, downing her unique shielding system.

"Fire photon torpedoes!"

Four red orbs of death launched from the _Enterprise_-B's two forward launchers, all of them hitting the _Sydney_-type ship.

It may have looked like a _Sydney_, but it was made of steel, not tritanium.

As such, the torpedoes exploded inside the ship and killed everything on it.

"Sucks to them. Better dead then enslaved to the Collective, though."

Everyone silently agreed, as Sonic still didn't want to talk about being Locutus.

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

"The _Hawkeye_ will escort you back to Earth for a full refit to your systems. At least you'll be seeing my sister again."

"I just want this Borg shit **off my ship**."

"We aren't removing all of it. Your EPS system is working better then before thanks to the Borg. Given modern shields and weapons, you could go toe-to-toe with the _Ra-Cailum_."

Lelouch shook his head.

"I doubt that. While I'm good, you are better."

Then the _Enterprise_-A shook from a tractor beam locking onto the ship.

"_We've reopened the portal, Admiral_."

"I'll be staying with the _Enterprise-A_ for now, Kate. And since everyone of the _Enterprise-A_ is getting promoted..."

"_I am not liking this_."

"So are you guys. You've been Ensigns and Lieutenants long enough. Two rank promotions for all of you."

So'tor spoke up.

"_We're all going to die_."

"_Shut up_!"

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"We know the Romulan Star Empire is long gone by now, so we can't protect this universe from the Borg."

Sonic was looking at a picture.

"I've got an idea."

"What?"

He flipped the PADD around.

It was a picture of Babylon 5.

Luna was the first to speak.

"Are you insane? Babylon 5 can't repel a Borg ship!"

"That's why we have the guys in this universe build the station and we supply it with the necessary weapons and shields. The Babylon Project went screwy until number 5. Let's hope Babylon 6 does better. And I've already informed the Admiral. It's a good idea."

Luna shrugged.

"What the hell."

The other side of the rift

_Captain's Log, Stardate 45376.1: Captain Garrus Vakarian, commanding USS _Palaven._ The rift isn't closing, even though we fired 5 Blue Matter torpedoes into it. This maybe just like the Babylon rift. To make matters worse, a Borg sphere entered the rift. The remaining ships in the Romulan fleet have joined up with us to strike back._

Now wearing a Turian uniform with Starfleet markings, Garrus looked at his fleet.

Romulan Warbirds and cruisers of all types were behind the _Enterprise_-C and the _Palaven_.

"Contact on sensors! _Constitution_-Class?"

"What?"

"Accessing registry."

It took a moment to get the registry.

"Nova-Charlie-Charlie-One-Seven-Zero-One-Alpha."

"Wait, that's the callsign for the-"

"USS _Enterprise_."

"_This is Captain Lelouch Lamperouge of the Starship _Enterprise_ to the Federation Starship _Palaven. _We're on our way back home_."

"Commander Lamperouge died in 2291!"

"_It's a long story, Captain_."

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

_Commodore's log, Stardate 45376.3: The _Enterprise_ fleet, as we are being called, is on its' way to earth for the refitting and repairing of the _Enterprise-A_, and to finish the work on the _Enterprise_-B's refit. She is an old ship, and Tails has informed me that he's found a way to make sure we don't need to visit Kyoto every few months._

"As we all know, the _Ra-Cailum_ uses synthetic neutronium as hull armor."

Luna nodded.

"We put synthetic neutronium into the hull structure, improving the durability of the hull. It'll piss off anyone who thinks they can destroy us when we lose shields and kinetic barriers."

Sonic smirked.

"It'll also lower the amount of time we need at Kyoto for refitting and repairs."

"This ship is 75 years old. We need to put in the synthetic neutronium or we will have to decommission the _Enterprise_-B."

"And I am not letting that happen. This ship is honored. She's made first contact with 50 different races and explored more of the galaxy then most of the Federation Starfleet has in the past 50 years! I will not let her be put to pasture."

"The Pinkertons would kill us all if you did."

Sonic chuckled and stood up.

"Do it as soon as we get to Kyoto, Tails. I may like Japan, the less time we spend in Kyoto, the better."

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

_Captain's Log...Hell, I never thought I would be saying this. Captain's Log, Stardate 45376.4: This is my first entry as Captain of the Enterprise-A in name, purpose and rank. The Enterprise-A is being refit into a modern Constitution-Class heavy cruiser, and most of the Borg shit is being removed from my ship. This refit will take some time, but we should be ready to join the Enterprise-D in the Moab Sector (1) in a few weeks._

The first thing removed was the computer core.

Isolinear systems replaced the duotronic-based computers that the crew had built.

The next thing to go was the bridge, replaced by one from an _Excelsior_-Class ship.

Still, it kept the crew busy in learning how the new systems worked.

The decks were getting swapped out slowly, as they were part of the ship itself. However, it was easier to do then most ships thanks to the materials being made of steel rather then tritanium.

The ship had a more Starfleet feel thanks to the superior metals and the different color scheme. Lelouch was happy about that, at least.

"Captain!"

Kallen ran over to Lelouch. After Lelouch was promoted, he promoted everyone to their proper ranks: Kallen, as she was his First Officer/girlfriend, was now a Commander.

"What is it?" "Decks 1 through 5 are refit, and we're working on the weapons and sensor systems. We have also fixed the IDF." (2)

"Looks like we weren't the only ones to have that problem. According to the logs, Commodore Sonic and the Enterprise-B had the same issues."

"Maybe God wants to fuck with the older _Enterprises._"

Then three younger officers, clearly transfers from the yard, walked toward them.

One of them was a redhead.

"Ensign Asuka Langley Sohryu, reporting for duty, sir!"

"Drop the salute, Ensign. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, we were supposed to transfer over to the _Enterprise_-B, but the Commodore isn't letting anyone on board! So we decided to go to the San Francisco Yards to join up with the crew on the _Enterprise-A_!"

The black haired Ensign standing beside her translated for Lelouch and his XO.

"She dragged us from the Kyoto Yards to the _Enterprise_-A, Captain."

Asuka looked at him, but sighed.

"This is Shinji Ikari, my boyfriend, and the bluenette over there is his sister, Rei."

"Dye job?"

Asuka snorted.

"I wish. It's natural."

"And all three of you are from the Kyoto Yards?"

"That's right! We're the only team that worked on the _Enterprise_-B's six refits since she rejoined the fleet!"

Rei, in a monotone, spoke up.

"We were told to transfer over to the _Enterprise._ The yardmaster did not specify which one, however."

Lelouch and Kallen subconsciously crossed themselves.

Rei was creepy.

"Don't worry, she's always like that. Admiral Ikari wanted Shinji to transfer over to one of the ships in the dock, and the only one there was the _Enterprise_-B. We weren't let on board, so I took a shuttle-"

Shinji translated for them.

"She hijacked a Type-7-"

"Went over to the SF Yards-"

"They told us to turn back, but she wasn't listening-"

"And docked with the _Enterprise_-A!"

"She crashed the shuttle on your hanger deck."

Both officers looked at one another.

Then Lelouch shook his head.

"Against my better judgment, welcome aboard the _Enterprise_-A."

Asuka started shaking Lelouch's hand, and he was nearly shaken up and down the deck with it.

"Thank you, Captain! It's an honor to serve on the _Enterprise_!"

"Let..Go...Of...My...Hand!"

Lelouch hit the ceiling.

And two tons of steel and tritanium fell on him.

Kallen slapped her forehead.

"This is the fourth time today."

Asuka watched as Lelouch crawled out of the wreckage.

"I hope this refit ends quickly."

As we can see, the _Evangelion_ trio are here. As they didn't pop up from a rift, they are from the _Star Trek_ universe.

(1) _The Masterpiece Society_, a TNG episode where we we Khan's wet dream come true.

(2) I like using the Inertial Dampening Field as a joke, don't I?

Next Time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: The _Enterprise_-B heads for the Boreth star system to find Eggman, but end up in a universe that is alike, yet not like theirs.

Ja Ne!


	22. Chapter 21: Sunrise After the Long Night

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 21: Sunrise After the Long Night

_Commodore's log, Stardate 45652.1: _The Enterprise-B is _entering the Boreth system on the trail of Ivo Robotnik. The Klingons have tried to curtail his movements, but he still has the Dark Legion with him, making our lives hell. As usual, we have an escort: six Romulan Warbirds of the_ Norexan-_Class_ _and the_ Rae'Cailem'Tet _being from the newly formed Romulan Republic and eight ships from the Federation Starfleet:_ _The_ Enterprise-C, the Hawkeye, the Amestris, _the_ Flemel's Cross, _the_ Palaven, _the_ Hawke, _the_ Zurich _and the_ Enterprise-A. _Why the hell the Admiral gave me this armada, I'll never know, but I am going to milk every second of it._

Sonic sat in his chair, drinking a cup of tea.

"Why the hell are we in the holy land for the Klingons (1) when Eggman knows not to enter civilized space?"

"Eggman knows better, but the Dark Legion doesn't. And Eggman wants his allies supplied and happy. You know how it works."

"Believe me, I know."

Then Knuckles smirked.

"Two ships detected: _Conqueror_-Class. Dark Legion IFF."

"Time for cat and mouse. Engage the cloaking device."

The _Enterprise-B_ and the rest of the fleet disappeared.

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

"I hate cloaking devices."

"We're assigned to TF 108, Lelouch! We're allowed to use cloaking devices!"

"I know. The last time we used one, though, the Federation lost thousands of people." (2)

Kallen rolled her eyes.

"After our time, dear."

"Do I have to remind you of the shit Kirk went through to get our hands on a cloaking device?" (3)

"You were posted to the _Enterprise_ during that incident, Lelouch. You don't even need to remind me."

The cloaked _Constitution_-Class ship flew beside the _Conqueror_-Class warships, in tight formation with the Romulan and Federation ships.

Suzaku voiced his worry.

"I do not like this. They could back up and we wouldn't get any warning."

Lelouch turned to Tamaki.

"Prepare to activate the kinetic barriers. In case they stop."

"Right."

The _Enterprise-A_ performed a small turn, as the Dark Legion ships were heading for a larger vessel.

"Is that what I can it is?"

"ID confirmed. It's the _Egg Carrier II_."

"Can he detect us?"

"No, but that's only because we're using Romulan cloaks. If we used the ones like the _Enterprise_-B's using, Eggman would find us within a few minutes."

"Only because Sonic fired quantum torpedoes at the _Omega_-Class ships under Eggman's command. We aren't firing, and if anything, he's safer."

"Phase shift cloaking devices. Didn't that end badly for the _Pegasus_?"

"The guys on the B know what they're doing."

The two ships hooked up with the _Egg Carrie_r and three _Omega-_Class ships.

Then the _Egg Carrier II_ fired a pearl white beam into space and a rift formed 5000 kilometers ahead of said ship.

"Son of a bitch. Where the hell did he-"

"The ships are entering the rift!"

"Keep us cloaked! Don't follow them in!"

"Understood. I'm reading hundreds of ships entering the rift. Dozens of classes from _B'rel_ to _Vor'cha_ to D-4 and-Holy shit, that's a _Negh'Var_-Class battleship!"

Lelouch knew about the _Negh'Var_-Class: the Klingon version of the _Galaxy_ _Battleship-_Class, of which the _Ra-Cailum _and_ Palaven_ were a part of.

"Contact the Admiral. He needs to know just what the hell is going on."

Tamaki and Suzaku shared a look before sending the message.

_Constitution_-Class USS _Hawkeye_ NCC-72408

_Captain's log, Stardate 45652.8: My brother has received the message from the _Enterprise_-A. He has informed Commodore Sonic to follow Eggman into the rift, and to do 'whatever it took to stop him'. Direct Translation: 'Find him, kill him, rip off his head and shit down his neck'. To that end, we are getting reinforced by the Reliant, the Normandy and the Nimitz. If we're getting a supercarrier, my brother really wants Eggman dead. I have no problems assisting in his suicide._

The task force under Sonic's command was growing: five _Akira_-Class ships, two _Miranda_-Class light cruisers (not including the so-called 'cursed' _Reliant_) a trio of _Constitution_-Class heavies (all sharing a theme of names: _Falcon_ 19716, _Eagle_ 19715 and _Raptor_ 20022) (4) a _Graf Zeppelin_-Class jeep carrier, a pair of _Galaxy_-Class ships, (the USS _Odyssey_ NCC-71832 and USS _Challenger_ NCC-71099) (5) the _Sovereign_ and the _Nimitz._

On the way was a smaller force with four _Excelsiors_, two _Ambassadors_ lead by the _Enterprise-C_, and a small fleet of _Ventures._ (The 'small' was measured in tonnage, not numbers) "The Admiral REALLY wants Eggman dead!" "He escaped from Mobius. A mistake we have to correct."

Riza's First Officer, Lt. Commander Misato Katsuragi, backed away from the sister of the most feared man in the Federation.

A reputation she was starting to emulate.

She was smart and deadly, and she was trained by the Admiral in ship-to-ship combat.

If anyone could kill Eggman, it was Riza Pinkerton.

"How long until Captain Yamato arrives?"

"45 minutes, ma'am."

Then a force of Klingon ships decloaked. "Shit!"

"Klingon IFF, ma'am! Lead vessel is IKS _Rotarran_, a _K'Vort_-Class Bird of Prey. He's hailing us."

"The _Hawkeye_ or the fleet in general?"

"The _Hawkeye_, ma'am."

Riza smirked.

"On screen."

The face of a Klingon warrior appeared on screen.

"_Captain, I am Colonel Martok, commander of the First Klingon Attack Wing_."

"You know who I am, Colonel, yet you do not speak to Commodore Sonic, my commanding officer." "_Honor demanded that I speak to you first, sister of the Second Kahless_."

"And that was in no way creepy as all hell. Contact the Enterprise-B and my CO."

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"They want to join up with us?"

"_Clearly, Commodore, Eggman has pissed off the Klingon High Council. They want him dead_."

Sonic sighed as he brought up the obvious.

"WE want him dead because of war crimes, the KLINGONS want his head because he supported the Duras Sisters and the ROMULANS want him dead because he caused the fall of the Star Empire."

The bridge crew spoke as one.

"Welcome aboard, Klingons!"

"_What is this, scare the shit out of Riza day_?"

Sonic turned to Luna as Riza cut the link.

"Take us in. Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war! Engage!"

"Aye, sir!"

"If it's safe for the rest of the fleet to go through, then they come through, not a second before, Commander."

On the other side of the rift

The rift was near a planet, or where a planet should've been, and in orbit of that would-be planet was a ship named the _Andromeda Ascendant_.

They noticed the rift, and they wondered just what the fuck it was.

On board said ship, her Captain, Dylan Hunt, was looking at the rift.

"Rommie, what the hell is that thing?"

The ship's AI, nicknamed Rommie by the crew, couldn't give out an answer.

"_I don't know, Dylan. It's 500 kilometers in diameter, and_-"

Warning alarms blared throughout the Command Deck.

"_Dylan, there's a ship coming out of that rift_!"

It was tiny compared to _Andromeda_, at 467 meters long compared to _Andromeda's_ 1301 meter bulk.

Rebecca 'Beka' Valentine scoffed at the sight.

"Five forward missile tubes, no fighter bays and no PDLs. Whoever built that ship clearly doesn't have a clue how things work around here."

Then they saw an asteroid bounce off the ship's hull as if it were made of rubber.

"What the fuck?"

"While more explicit then I was thinking, you basically said the same thing, Mr. Harper."

The ship was heading right for them.

And _Andromeda_ didn't have what that ship had.

"They're scanning us: weapons, defenses-"

"Battle Stations!"

What Dylan didn't know was that the scan was innocent: a simple 'who are they? Can we contact them?' scan.

Too bad they didn't know.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B: Approx. Same time

"If those barriers weren't up, we'd've lost the saucer section!"

"Status of the barriers, Knuckles?"

The Echidna looked at the console.

"50%. It was moving pretty fast."

"Holy fuck, boss! Look at that!" Sonic looked at the ship ahead of them.

"Beautiful design."

"Primitive by our standards, though: no warp drive, although if they had the nacelles, they'd rival the B in top speed due to the power generation, point defense laser cannons, a shitload of missiles, and, by the look of things, fighter bays." "Shields?"

"None. Uh-oh. They're arming weapons."

Sonic threw up his hands.

He did not want a fight.

"Take us to Yellow Alert."

Then hundreds of missiles hurtled toward the _Enterprise_-B.

The missiles struck home, but they didn't do a thing to damage the ship.

"Peashooters."

"We are not going to open fire."

Knuckles and Shadow groaned.

"Come on, sir!"

Sonic wondered why Shadow was acting like this.

Knuckles, he could understand, but SHADOW?

"No."

Then the _Enterprise_ rocked from another round of missiles, but that was kinetic force only.

"No damage. Come on, Sonic! You know you want to!"

"I do. I'm exercising restraint."

'Although I am VERY tempted.'

Another round of missiles hit.

"Fuck it."

_Glorious Heritage_-Class CSS _Andromeda_ _Ascendant_

"That's four volleys! What the hell is protecting that ship?"

Then a red-orange beam lanced from one ship to the other.

Said beam cut through the _Andromeda's_ hull, and nearly cut the ship in two.

"Holy shit!"

The AI started running off the damage report.

"_Damage to all sections. All weapons offline_."

The Command Deck was a wreck.

Tyr Anasazi ran onto the deck.

"What just happened?"

"Tiny ship gutted us, that's what happened! Whoa!"

Harper looked at the hull markings on the ship.

"NCC-1701-B?"

"What?"

"It's a registry number! I can pick out the name, too!"

He read out the name.

"USS _Enterprise_? Like the aircraft carrier?"

"We're being hailed by the vessel."

Dylan picked himself off the deck.

"Put them up!"

"_This is Commodore Sonic the Hedgehog of the Federation Starship_ Enterprise. _Hang on a moment_." Then they heard yelling.

"_KNUCKLES, THAT WAS OVERKILL! I SAID DISABLE THE SHIP, NOT CRIPPLE IT_!" "_Sorry, Boss_!"

"_ARGH_!"

"_That's my nickname for him_!"

"Dysfunctional crew. Worse then ours."

"_Sorry about that. Look, I don't take kindly to being shot at. I was planning on saying hello after we made sure you weren't a threat_."

The crew of the ship gaped.

"No way."

"_You people suck. Permission to come aboard_?"

Dylan shrugged.

"You can send over a shuttle and-"

A column of light appeared in Command, and out of it came an blue anthropomorphic hedgehog in a red uniform.

Tyr pointed a Gauss rifle at him, but the rifle disappeared within a second.

The freak, as Tyr coined him, was holding it.

"Looking for this? I'm Commodore Sonic. Nice ship. You got raped by an 80-year old _Excelsior_-Class ship, though."

"80 years old?"

"Fuck not with an _Enterprise_."

Harper was drooping at the sight of the ship.

"Stop that. You're creeping me out."

1 hour later

Dylan Hunt and his crew realized just how fucked they would be against the United Federation of Planets when the fleet came through.

75 ships, and 6 of them were the same class as the _Enterprise_.

Well, _Enterprise_-B, as they were later informed, as there were 3 of them here: the _Constitution_-Class _Enterprise_-A, the _Excelsior_-Class _Enterprise_-B and _Ambassador_-Class _Enterprise_-C.

From what they were told from the abridged history, the _Enterprise_ was an honored name, and when the first ship was destroyed, a ship that was nearing completion was renamed the _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A (the _Enterprise_-A they were seeing wasn't that _Enterprise_, but a replica) and every ship to bear the name had the same registry number, but with an added suffix, that way the ship and what she had done would never be forgotten.

And every _Enterprise_ that followed had either gone missing (B) or had been sent into the future (C) and was later recovered.

Dylan was amazed at the huge supercarrier, but after learning all it could do was launch fighters, he wasn't so impressed.

30 minutes later: USS _Enterprise_-B

The crew of Andromeda was beamed directly to the bridge, minus, of course, their weapons.

"What the hell? Where's my gun?"

"In our armory. You'll get it back when you go back to your ship."

Tyr was looking around, trying to find a way out of the room. Sonic walked over to a door and it opened automatically.

"Follow me, lady and gentlemen."

Beka, Dylan and Harper followed the hedgehog into the hall.

"Nice ship."

"She's the fifth _Excelsior_-Class starship ever built by the United Federation of Planets. He's also the pride and joy of the Pinkerton family."

"The Pinkerton family?"

"Self-proclaimed guardians of the Federation and the best R&D team in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. They've refit the _Enterprise_-B into a ship that could tackle a Borg cube and take it down."

Dylan didn't want to know what a Borg was. (AN: Would you?)

They entered Main Engineering, where Tails was working on a certain panel that usually launched him across the room.

"This is Main Engineering, home of panels that explode in my Chief Engineer's face."

As if on cue, Tails was rocketed across the room by a panel exploding in his face.

Sonic shook his head.

"I'll give him a 10 on the dive, but a 5 on the landing."

"OW!"

Tails limped over to the group.

"I keep trying to up the power levels coming from the warp core without increasing the amount of matter and antimatter being used, but the only way I can do that-"

"Is through that panel?"

"It controls some of the safety lockouts, which I need to bypass! The problem is-"

"The panel keeps exploding in your face."

"Clearly, the Pinkertons take keeping everything working too seriously. Every panel on this ship is rigged to discharge randomly in order to make sure the panels still work in combat!" (6)

"At the cost of user safety?"

Tails shrugged.

"It's worked this way since the 22nd Century."

"Take the core and main power offline to remove the lockouts if you need to. Now-"

"_Commodore to the bridge! We have a contact on sensors and it ain't friendly_!"

"Looks like we're going to the bridge."

Sonic led them to a turbolift.

"Bridge."

The doors closed and the lift took them to the bridge.

"That was fast."

"Report!"

Knuckles and Shadow were at their stations, and Luna was moving to the helm.

"Ship came through the rift; we're trying to identify-"

Then the console beeped.

"We're being hailed."

"Put them up."

Then they heard the voice.

"_We are the Borg_."

Sonic resisted hearing them in his head, but failed.

"_Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us_."

Sonic spoke the last line in unison with the Collective.

"_Resistance is futile_."

He shook his head.

"Assholes keep getting in my head."

"I've got it on sensors: it's a Borg ship, alright, but tiny: 400 meters long by 150 wide." Beka looked at the ship.

"And she's turning into the debris field."

"It."

She turned to look at Sonic.

"What?"

"It. Borg ships don't get a gender. They don't even have names."

"Probe is turning toward the _Enterprise_-A."

"Keep that thing away from the fleet! It is to engage us only!"

Dylan was going to question why when Shadow interrupted.

"Detecting another ship in the debris field: _Glorious Heritage_-Class. ID is CSS _Pax Magellanic_."

"There's going for that ship! Lock weapons on the probe and fire!"

The _Enterprise_ lashed out at the probe, taking out the Borg ship's transporter system before it could get in range of the gold vessel.

"Keep firing phasers! Lock a tractor beam onto it and drag it away from that ship!" The probe then raced toward them.

"Lock quantum torpedoes!"

"Too late! Hang on!"

The probe rammed the _Enterprise-B_, making consoles and panels explode, and flinging people into walls and the floor.

The ship was fine, but the crew was another matter due to metal being naturally sharp. A lot of people were badly wounded, and that included Sonic's First Officer.

"Medical teams to the bridge!"

Sonic held Luna's hand, trying to get her mind off the pain. Amy ran out of the lift and over to the impaled XO of the _Enterprise_-B.

"Shit! It missed all of her internal organs and her spine, but we need to get her to sick bay!"

"Beam her there and take the helm!"

"I'm a doctor, not a pilot!" (7)

"Do it!"

The ship rocked from another beam hitting the shields.

Beka decided to take the helm.

"Get her to sick bay!"

Sonic took his seat.

"Helm, turn us toward the probe, heading 120 mark 015! Knuckles!"

The Echidna nodded.

As the ship turned, phaser lashed out against the Borg probe, hitting and disabling it.

"Good work. How long until they get their systems back online?"

A long time.

By the look of things, we screwed them over with that last burst. We disabled most of their systems and they won't be able to regenerate them so quickly."

Sonic sighed as he saw the number of wounded.

"Did we damage your medical bay, Captain?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Good, because we have a lot of causalities from the ramming attempt."

"Why not use the other ships in your fleet?"

"I didn't want to fire on you, Captain. I'm here to make friends, not make enemies. And I think you would like a trip to the Borg probe."

On the Starship _Enterprise_, Hope lives again, right?

As you can see, I watch _Andromeda_ when I get the chance. The episode is _The Mathematics of Tears_, and unlike the show, the _Pax Magellanic_ will survive.

And as for the Magog...I think the Borg will have fun with the Worldship.

(1) KOROTH: What is the Story of the Promise, Worf?  
WORF: When Kahless had united our people and gave them the laws of honor, he saw that his work was done. So one night he gathered his belongings and departed for the edge of the city to say goodbye.  
KOROTH: The people wept. They did not want him to go.  
WORF: Then Kahless said, 'You are Klingons. You need no one but yourselves. I will go now to Sto-Vo-Kor. But I promise one day I will return.' Then Kahless pointed to a star in the sky and said, 'Look for me there, on that point of light.'  
KOROTH: So here we are, on a world circling that distant point of light.

That's a line from _Rightful Heir_, where Boreth was first seen.

(2) The Tomed Incident.

(3) TOS episode _The_ Enterprise _Incident_, where Kirk fringed madness to get his hands on a cloaking device.

(4) Named for the F-15 Eagle, F-16 Fighting Falcon and the F/A-22 Raptor.

(5) The _Odyssey_ was seen and destroyed in _The Jem'Hadar_, while the _Challenger_ was seen in a _Voyager_ episode. (I forget which one)

(6) While the console explode for dramatic reasons, this is the technical explanation for the reason they explode.

(7) McCoy strikes back!

Next Time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: While the crew of the Enterprise-B recovers from the ramming attempt by the Borg probe, Lelouch, Kallen and the Eva Trio (you know who they are) lead the _Andromeda's_ crew through said ship.

Ja Ne!


	23. Chapter 22: Looks Kill

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 22: Looks Kill/The Borg Cometh in Force/Coming to Terms

_Captain's Log, Stardate 45652.5: With the Borg probe disabled and the Enterprise-B out of action for the next few days, I have been told to lead an away team over to the probe. Unfortunately, they means I have to bring five people._

Lelouch looked at the heavily armed Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"A Minigun? Do I even want to know where you got that?"

Her boyfriend carried an M4, as did Rei.

"In my world, there is no such thing as overkill!"

"If the Admiral had a girlfriend in mind, you would be in the Top 5." "Honored as I am by that, Captain, Shinji is my boyfriend, wither he likes it or not!" The only reason the three were being assigned to the away team was because from minute one, they were assigned to the Kyoto Yards. And Lelouch hated this fact. If they didn't need the experience, they were be on the Enterprise-A, doing their jobs. Then Sonic walked in. "Captain Lamperouge."

"Sir, why me?"

The flag officer sighed.

"Because I have to tend to my crew. We have over 200 wounded on the B."

"That bad?"

"I sent most of them over to the _Andromeda_ because they won't use shields-hell, they don't have a generator-and they have better medical facilities then the Enterprise-B does at the moment." "Why not beam them over to the Nimitz?" "I am taking no chances with the Borg. Shields up at all times for all ships." "Right. What happened?" "When it rammed us, we took a lot of internal damage, mostly to Decks 9 through 14. As you know, Deck 9 has Sick Bay on it."

"Short version?"

"Filled with plasma."

"Right."

The effects of plasma on the body were not fun.

"We'll have it fixed in a few days, and you'll be escorting Captain Hunt, Ms. Valentine and Mr. Harper to the probe. They need to know why I wanted the B and only the B to engage that probe."

Lelouch sighed.

"Well, can you tell Ensign Sohryu that the Minigun isn't necessary?"

"I wish. Bring a rocket launcher."

The semi-crazy Sohryu saluted and ran off.

"Who the hell is she?"

"A Sohryu."

"And that means what?"

"They are the 'US Marine Corps' branch of the Pinkerton family. If they can see it, it dies."

Kallen chuckled humorlessly.

"Great, the Admiral's niece."

"One of many."

Then the three man team from the Andromeda walked into the transporter room.

"Whoa. Is that chick carrying a Minigun?"

Sonic sighed.

And Shinji had his M4 cocked and in Harper's face.

While Shinji wasn't exactly madly in love with the redhead as she was with him, he still loved her.

"Hit on her, you die."

Sonic saw Shinji going places fast.

"Chief, do the honors. Energize."

The Borg probe-ship

8 people rematerialized inside the ship.

"Badly damaged."

Rei looked at Harper.

"This vessel is regenerating, Mr. Harper. While it is a slow process, it is still happening."

Then Harper saw the Borg face to face.

Two drones, humans, entered the room.

"Keep your weapons down. They are not here to fight, but they will ignore us until they consider us a threat."

"You know, Ensign, your monotone is a bit creepy. Reminds me of the Borg."

Rei looked at her new commanding officer.

"Thank you, sir."

_Constitution_-Class USS _Hawkeye_ NCC-72408

Misato Katsuragi was a drunkard.

While she wasn't as bad as another sci-fi character (Cough-Saul Tigh-Cough) she was, however, normally drunk on duty.

Riza, however, never noticed.

The _Hawkeye's_ CMO, Lieutenant Ritsuko Akagi, on the other hand, complained about it every day when Riza took command.

Again, another complaint came in the form of a PADD from Sick Bay.

Misato, however, was better at her job when she was drunk.

Riza threw it into her XO's hands.

She caught it and snickered.

"I guess she doesn't like she taking from her private liquor stores."

Riza opened one of her eyes. (They were closed, as Riza Hawkeye's were 70% of the time)

"I wondered why I smelt Saurian Brandy on your breath, Commander."

"Whoops!"

"I put up with your drunkenness because you are better at your job with alcohol in your system. If you want that to change..."

The purple-haired Lieutenant Commander was nervous, and for good reason. She had fucked up a lot in the past and the _Hawkeye_ was her last chance.

"Don't worry, ma'am! I'll find my own supply!"

The blonde woman closed her eye and sat back, crossing her legs.

Then a warning blared through the bridge.

"What is it?"

"Two ships, type unknown!"

"Red Alert. Get into defensive formation. We cover the _Enterprise-B_ at all costs."

The _Hawkeye_ turned and entered covering formation.

"This is Captain Pinkerton. _Nimitz,_ launch your fighters and go to Red Alert."

We're being hailed by the two ships, Captain. It's audio only."

Riza snorted.

"Bullies on the block. Put them up."

"_This is the Nietzschean cruiser _Hardened Glory_ to the unidentified vessels near the asteroid belt. Prepare to be boarded_."

Misato snorted in contempt.

"This is the Federation Starship _Hawkeye_ to the _Hardened Glory_. I will not be boarded by pirates."

The captain wasn't happy with them.

The cruiser fired on the _Hawkeye,_ hitting her forward shields.

"No damage."

Riza sighed.

"Lock phasers. Fire to disable."

The _Constitution_-Class ship fired a quick burst from her ventral phaser banks, hitting one of the cruisers.

It was taken out in seconds.

The second ship fired more and more missiles at the _Hawkeye,_ doing nothing but annoying the crew.

Misato was pouring vodka into shot glasses on the railing, planning on wasting more of her time.

Then the ship shook heavily, pouring all of the booze on the floor.

The sound of breaking glass was not welcomed.

Riza shook her head at the sound and the enraged screaming from her XO.

The Borg probe

Rei looked at a drone on the deck.

"Dead. When the _Enterprise-B_ hit this ship, that EPS conduit must have exploded, killing the drone."

Dylan watched as a human was dragged into a chamber, screaming and fighting.

"Looks like they attacked a civilian ship on our end before coming through."

Rei looked at her Captain.

"This is an opportune time to witness the assimilation process, sir."

Kallen had a flashback to when the A was boarded by the Borg.

"Or to _get_ assimilated. Still, we need to get the information back to the Commodore. That, and you guys needed to see what the Borg are all about."

Beka dryly chuckled.

They approached the chamber and saw the man being injected by nanoprobes and being surgically altered into a drone.

Shinji puked.

_That_ got their attention.

"Fuck!"

"_Enterprise,_ beam us back!"

The 8 humans were beamed back to the _Constitution_-Class starship.

"What the hell was that for?"

Asuka helped her boyfriend up and glared at Dylan.

"He's never been on a Borg ship before! Hell, he was only at the Kyoto Yards a few weeks when we transferred over to the A!"

Then the ship shook from a weapons discharge.

Rei gave the the answer.

"They have regenerated their engines and weapons systems. We need to get to our posts."

Asuka dragged Shinji and Rei to Main Engineering while Dylan, Harper and Beka followed Lelouch and Kallen to the bridge.

As soon as the doors shut, Lelouch glared at Dylan.

"This was his first away mission, Captain Hunt. And to be frank, I was VERY close to vomiting like he did."

The Commonwealth Captain was put in his place quickly.

And the light in Lelouch's eye...Dylan didn't like the look of it. The doors opened and Lelouch walked over to his chair.

"Report!"

"Two ships engaged the _Hawkeye_ in combat, with deadly results."

The image of two ruined ships appeared on screen.

"Damn."

"They are badly damaged, but if they wanted to, they could run."

Then the tactical officer chuckled.

"They're launching fighters. _Nimitz_ is scrambling her Focke-Wulfs."

The carrier launched off a squadron of fighters, and leading them, as usual, was Mobius 1.

S/F/A-01 _Focke_-_Wulf_-Class fighter-bomber _Loop of Death I_, piloted by Mobius 1

(AN: Shall Defend, anyone?) The fighter pilot smirked.

These guys were big, and the bigger the fighter, the bigger the target.

The Focke-Wulfs were smaller then those fighters, which, according to the database from the _Andromeda,_ was called _Garuda_-Class fighters.

"Easy targets, Mobius!"

The woman entered a dogfight with three Garudas and performed a Mobius Loop, one of the specialties of the Mobius Squadron.

The Nietzscheans didn't stand a chance in hell.

She fired her pulse phasers at the _Garuda,_ destroying it.

"Burn in hell!"

The fighter burned up, vaporized by the pulse weapons.

She used her regular phasers to burn a hole through the next fighter, then a photon missile impacted and destroyed the third fighter.

"Fortune favors the bold."

Then the fighter shook from missiles hitting it.

She looked back and smirked.

"I like a challenge."

She spun the fighter on its' axis and targeted the _Garuda_.

"Burn!"

She opened fire, ripping the _Garuda_ into many pieces, but the fighter itself was mostly intact.

"_Nimitz,_ I'm towing in one of the enemy fighters. Prepare a security team to detain the pilot."

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

Dylan, Beka and Harper must've had stupid looks on their faces, because the Enterprise bridge crew were laughing their asses off.

"Sir, the Nietzschean ships are reactivating their weapons systems."

"I thought the _Hawkeye_ disabled them."

Tamaki looked at his console.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"The ships have a Borg signature now!"

The voice of Monotone Ikari, as Rei would soon be nicknamed, filtered through the communications system.

"_It appears they regenerated their transporter system_."

"_Gee, Wondergirl,_ _you_ think?"

Lelouch smacked his forehead.

"Lock weapons on the cruisers."

Tamaki smirked, as if he were waiting for the order.

"Photons loaded, phasers locked!" "

Kallen, do what you do best."

The redhead smirked as she turned the _Enterprise-A_ toward the Borg-controlled Nietzschean cruisers. "Fire!"

The _Constitution_-Class ship fired a full volley of phaser strikes, but the cruisers got a Borg bonus, so to speak: shields.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"No."

"Then we have a problem."

_Ambassador_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C

Kira watched as Borg plating appeared on the hull of both cruisers.

"That is not good."

"Lock phasers and fire!"

A red-orange beam hit the closest Nietzschean ship, but the newly created shields took the blows.

"Photons! Fire!"

Two red death balls hit the cruiser's shields, damaging the ship itself.

All this did was speed up the assimilation process, though.

More green and gray armor formed on the surface of the Nietzschean ships.

"Cagalli, would you mind BLOWING THOSE SHIPS UP?"

His sister sighed and fired another phaser burst at the two cruisers.

"No damage."

"Are you changing the frequencies?"

"When DON'T I change them?"

The cruisers docked, forming tubes that permanently connected the two ships.

"Great. We have the beginnings of a Borg cube."

The abomination jumped into transwarp less then 45 seconds later, although the C pumped a dozen more torpedoes into it in an attempt to stop them.

Kira wasn't impressed, but he was concerned now.

"We have a problem."

"Hell of an understatement!"

_Glorious Heritage_-Class CSS _Andromeda Ascendant_

Luna woke up in a lot of pain.

Then again, getting a piece of tritanium impaled through you could do that.

She found her uniform and noticed the hole in it.

Regardless, it was the only thing she had to wear.

She put it on and found her Type-2 phaser in a pile of tools and weapons.

She attached the phaser to her belt and looked around.

"Not the _Enterprise-B."_

Then she noticed that everything wasn't in English.

"Or a Federation ship."

She found a communicator and flipped it open.

"Hawke to _Enterprise_-B."

"_Luna? What the_-"

"Just beam me back."

She disappeared in a column of light and reappeared in the transporter room.

"Commander? Are you-"

"Going to my quarters to change my uniform? Yes."

_Glorious Heritage_-Class CSS _Andromeda Ascendant_

The civilized Magog known as Rev Bem walked into the medical bay and noticed Commander Hawke was missing.

"Andromeda, where is Commander Hawke?"

"She left the ship the same way she came on board: using that 'transporter' of theirs."

_Andromeda_ was jealous.

She couldn't beam people from one end of the ship to the other like the _Enterprise-B._ And the other Federation ships. (And cloaked Klingon and Romulan ones, but she didn't know anything about them)

Rev left the bay silently.

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Lakota_ NCC-42768

Captain Eugene 'Rod' Roddenberry (1) sat in his chair as the _Excelsior_-Class ship turned toward the _Andromeda._

The Enterprise-B had finished most of her repairs, and the second _Glorious Heritage_-Class ship, the _Pax Magellanic_, was deader then a black hole.

Although there was a shitload of movement, according to the sensors...

"So, what the hell is on that ship?"

Then his XO looked at the data.

"Looks like Data times a thousand."

Then Rod smacked his forehead.

"Androids. Inform Commodore Sonic."

Excelsior-Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B

"What?"

"Our sensors are powerful enough to tell difference between a natural and artificial lifeform. The _Pax_ is crewed by androids."

The turbolift opened and Luna walked out.

"How the hell?"

"Your sick bay is more advanced them ours, Captain, I'll give you that, but everything else..."

She shook her head as she replaced a Vulcan at the helm.

"How can you expect your crew to get where they need to go when they're half a ship away from their post? That's why we have turbolifts!"

Dylan wasn't ready to get a comparison of the _Enterprise_ to _Andromeda,_ but he took it in stride.

"You don't have shields, proper particle weaponry or antimatter torpedoes..."

That was insulting.

"And the last time I saw plants, I was on Earth."

The Commonwealth Captain stared at the Commander.

"What kind of ship do you people use?"

"One of the best."

The _Enterprise_-B turned toward the Andromeda, and moved toward the port side airlock.

"We can hack into the Pax's computers and shut down the AI if need be, Captain, although I don't want to. As a Starfleet officer, we preserve life where we can. Natural or not."

Dylan chuckled.

"You attacked my ship-"

"You fired on mine first, Hunt. I wanted a peaceful first contact, not a one-sided shooting war. Something I keep not getting."

He gave Dylan a PADD.

"That's the Starfleet charter. Andromeda can translate it into Common if you want, but as we're working together, you need to learn English."

Sonic stood up and walked over to a console.

"Computer, access_ Pax Magellanic's_ computer systems."

"_Working_." (2) A minute or so passed before...

"_Uplink complete_."

"Why the hell did that take so long?"

Although the question was meant more for himself, the computer answered in a kind monotone.

"Pax Magellanic_ AI attempted to counter-hack _Enterprise_ computer. Firewalls at 99.9% integrity. Quantum computer system used by CSS _Pax Magellanic_ also 50 times slower then computer of_-"

"The question was rhetorical, computer!"

Dylan walked over to the console.

"You always treat your AIs like that?"

"The computer isn't like _Andromeda_ or _Pax Magellanic._ In layman's terms, your ships use ultra-smart AIs: able to do anything. The computer systems on Federation starships are dumb AIs: able to do assigned tasks, but they can't engage in conversation. Unlike your ship, the _Enterprise-B_ isn't sentient."

The two ships shook from the docking action.

"Airlocks secured. We're connected."

"Computer, work with the AI on the _Andromeda_ to find a way to make the _Pax Magellanic_ stand down. I want that ship intact for Captain Hunt."

"Understood."

Drago-Katzov pride territory

The great Second Pride was getting its' ass handed to it.

A pair of cruisers, linked by some kind of armor, and transforming into another type of ship, were destroying the fleet guarding the homeworld, Fountainhead.

"Report!"

"That ship is barreling through the defensive parameter!"

Then the ship hailed.

"_We are the Borg. Deactivate your weapons systems and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us_. _Resistance is futile_."

The two men looked at one another before saying the one word on their minds. "Fuck."

Dozens of men, Nietzscheans, by the look of them, but with cybernetic enhancements, appeared out of nowhere, and one stuck the captain with tubes from his right index and middle fingers.

Fountainhead had fallen, and would now be a Borg world.

The ships were assimilated into the Collective's new fleet.

While the same thing happened in the _ME_ and _Star Wars_ universes, the Borg will have a harder time of things as they can't adapt to the weapons of the _Andromeda_ universe.

And the science proves it. But the Borg have a shitload of armor, as I am not making this easy.

(1) Eugene 'Rod' Roddenberry is actually Gene Roddenberry's son. And his father will make a cameo as Head of Starfleet Operations.

(2) I kept hearing it in _The Original Series_, so hear it is!

Next Time on _Hell Hath No Fury: Andromeda_ recovers the _Pax Magellanic_, both ships get Starfleet upgrades and the Borg continue to assimilate the Drago-Katzov Pride.

Ja Ne!


	24. Chapter 23: Slowly but Surely

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 23: Slowly but Surely

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 45655.4: The _Enterprise_-B is finally ready to get moving. We've informed the Admiral that we've made contact with a friendly ship on this end, and we're sending the now-dead in the water _Pax Magellanic_ through for Starbase 154 for refitting and mental reconstruction of the AI. As for the Andromeda, we're going on a Borg hunt. From what we've gotten, the Nietzschean homeworld Fountainhead has fallen, and the Borg have virtually destroyed the Drago-Katzov Pride. As such, the _Enterprise_-B has docked with _Andromeda_ to take a trip to Earth._

The hull of _Andromeda_ had been modified and crudely repaired by welding tritanium plates over damaged sections.

If anything, the ship was stronger then ever.

"Prepare for slipstream!"

"This isn't going to be fun, is it?"

Beka chuckled.

"At least the _Pax Magellanic_ is getting a well-deserved repair and refit. And with the Nietzscheans leaving Earth, it'll rejoin the Commonwealth in a few months, if only to get the planet back on its' feet." Dylan was in better spirits then Harper.

"There's something better about this, Beka. In a few more weeks, the Nietzscheans might just join the Commonwealth out of absolute need. After all, from what I've heard of the Borg, they are a pain in the ass to beat."

Beka nodded.

"2000 ships against one cube. And we don't even have that many."

The ship entered the slipstream portal, and thus Sonic's first trip through the vomit comet had begun.

He wasn't ready for it.

The _Glorious Heritage_-Class cruiser bucked and rolled, and Sonic had done the one thing he could do.

He puked all over the command deck.

"That is nasty!"

"Could be worse! I was a Borg for over a week!"

As soon as that left his mouth, Sonic heard the voices of millions crying out for freedom, but they were crushed by the might of the Collective.

Sonic shook his head.

"I need to get those implants removed."

Then the ship dropped out of slipstream.

"Are we there yet?"

"A few more jumps, but no."

Drago-Katzov pride territory, now controlled by Borg Collective

The Dragons were still fighting, but the Borg had built their ships out of the wrecks they had made.

The coupled cruisers were now a jumbled mass that was 2 kilometers in diameter that was turning into a cube.

The surviving leaders of the pride had pulled back from everywhere just to fight them off.

Even Earth was abandoned.

But the Borg were being contained, although the Borg had entered Caldarian territory and they were actually holding the bastards back.

Still, it was a losing battle for both races.

Sol System, Earth

The Andromeda dropped out of slipstream just short of the homeworld of humanity. With both ships still linked, Andromeda used the _Enterprise-B's_ sensors to scan the planet.

"_It's a dump_."

"A _**dump**_?"

"_Few, if any of the major cities are still there, and most of the planet is in ruin_."

"At least-"

Two Nietzschean ships approached, both having taken a massive amount of damage, likely from the Borg invading from Fountainhead.

"_They're hailing_."

Sonic walked off the command deck, running back to his ship.

"Put them up."

The face of a pissed off, yet tired, Nietzschean appeared on screen. "_I'm not going to bother. You want this place? Take it. We're too stretched thin defending ourselves from those things_."

"The Borg?"

"_That's what they call themselves. They hijacked thousands of our ships and they're taking over our worlds. Besides, we're on our way to pick up a few ships from that High Guard graveyard."_ "Graveyard?"

"_50 or so ships like yours_."

Dylan liked that.

50 High Guard ships.

And he began thinking of those ships with Starfleet weapons.

If he were Harper, he would be drooling.

"Where is it?"

"The Tartarus System. But-"

The Nietzschean threw up his hands.

"_Fuck it! You know how to use those ships! _YOU_ take them_!"

The two ships moved off, leaving the system.

"50 ships. That's the core of the new High Guard."

"And I'm picturing photon torpedoes and shields on everyone of them."

UFP Newport News Shipyards, Terran System, Earth

The _Pax Magellanic_ was towed into the large yard made for the new _Nimitz_-Class supercarriers.

They were the only ones that could fit the large ship, although the _Nimitz_-Class was 3 kilometers long and 2 kilometers wide, and thus was larger then needed.

Still, the job with the refit was assigned to Rear Admiral Gendo Ikari, Shinji's asshole of a father, and he was going to do it, if only because of Vice-Admiral Pinkerton's orders.

While Gendo was a man with a large power-base, against the infinitely more popular and smarter Pinkerton, he wouldn't last 10 minutes.

Then again, the idiot knew better then to fight his superior officer: he wouldn't survive the day if he did.

"How long until the _Pax Magellanic_ is ready to leave the dock?"

"Four weeks, Admiral. And you have a visitor."

The door opened and revealed the one man that Gendo didn't want to see that day: Vice-Admiral Ronald Pinkerton.

"Hello, Gendo."

The man stared back at the former Commodore.

"What do you want?"

The Vice-Admiral chuckled.

"Your grandfather was complete asshole like you, too, Gendo. Nice to see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Well, your son-if that's the proper term-is a very nice boy. He's serving on the _Enterprise_-A. I guess Yui-"

Gendo attacked the Vice-Admiral, who simply ducked and punched him in the gut.

"You are extremely stupid, Gendo."

The sunglasses wearing Rear Admiral looked at him with a glare that could kill. Unfortunately for him, the Vice-Admiral wasn't affected, as he had suffered worse.

"So, have we learned our lesson? No? Too bad. Get up, Ikari."

He slowly got up.

"What the fuck is your problem? I gave you a job to do and instead you waste time on this project of yours."

"Speak for yourself, Admiral. You took your new ship to look for your little sister."

"Shakedown cruise, moron. Finding her was a bonus."

He wasn't impressed by the idiot.

"Look, you don't have to like me, but I like what you can do. I'd rather have you on the side of the Federation rather then against it. So, if you need any help with your project, just ask."

Gendo was surprised by that.

The head of his family promised to help Gendo Ikari, of all people.

"So, what is your little project?"

"You remember my wife?"

"We met at Starfleet Tactical about a year ago. She's almost as good as Sonic. And that's saying something."

"It's a problem I need to solve. She's dying from cancer."

"Aren't the normal drugs working?"

"It's brain cancer."

The Vice-Admiral nodded and sympathized.

His father died from that.

"So, drug research?"

"Transporters, actually. I want to beam that tumor out of her head."

The Vice-Admiral smirked.

"Gendo, I _like_ how you think. I might consider you to be a friend one day."

Gendo nodded.

"Well, I can give you access to the cube at Mobius. Don't betray my trust in you by doing anything else."

Gendo decided that he might actually like the man.

"Thank you."

_Excelsior_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

"Captain Hunt, I cannot give you five of the ships under my command to commandeer 50 High Guard warships. It's simply not possible."

"I know that your search for Dr. Eggman take priority, but-"

"I can, however, give you the _Graf Zeppelin_, the _Hawkeye_ and the _Defiants_. Their Captains volunteered."

Dylan looked at Sonic.

"That's _6_."

Sonic smirked. "There's a reason I'm giving you command of those ships. Eggman would want them. We've given you guys a few upgrades to install on your way to Tartarus, so you should be able to hold against an _Omega_-Class battleship."

"I'm not liking that name."

"_Omegas_ are one of the most powerful ships in Eggman's armada. Your ship is good, but against one of those, you may have met your match."

"We'll need to fit your ships with-"

"We've got your database! Our replicators can make more complex shit in their sleep. But we don't need to make the drives. That takes care of the power issue."

"Power issue?"

"You need energy to make matter. And our M/AM reactors would be badly drained by this. We'd need to refill the deuterium tanks after making them."

The Commonwealth Captain was amazed by the technological advancements of the UFP.

If the Federation became allies with the new Commonwealth, it would be stronger then the last, even if it was smaller.

"Can't convince you to join?"

"By just thinking about it the Pinkertons would have my hide. They are zealots when it comes to defending the Federation from anything, including absorption into another power. If anything, they would make sure that your Commonwealth would become part of the Federation. Besides, we're explorers."

The Hedgehog sighed.

"Although I haven't done much exploring in my career in Starfleet. Just...combat with people that don't seem to get the meaning of the words 'we come in peace'."

Dylan nodded in agreement.

_Constitution_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A

"Good news is the slipstream drive is simple to make: all we need to do is modify the deflector dish." Lelouch wasn't liking that.

"Bad news?"

"Controlling it is a royal bitch. You need an organic pilot to fly through the slipstream."

Suzaku walked over, smirking like an idiot.

"Unless you can map it. I've modified 6 Class-VIII probes to map it. It should be simple to recover the data as soon as they begin the job. Even the AI on Andromeda could fly through the slipstream once we're done."

Lelouch patted Suzaku on the back.

"Good work, Lt. Commander. Launch the probes into slipspace."

The smirking Shirley worked on the deflector.

"Deflector modifications complete. Activating slipstream drive."

Outside, the deflector dish pulsed with a blue light. The tangled web that was a slipstream portal opened just a few thousand kilometers away.

"Congratulations, people! We're the first ship in Starfleet to open a slipstream portal! Suzaku, launch your probes!"

The _Constitution_-Class ship's twin torpedo launchers fired off three times, two probes entering the portal at a time.

"Probes are sending data back to us. They're going off in every direction."

"Even if we can't get a map, this will be a boon to our transwarp research."

Lelouch nodded at his girlfriend's comment.

Slipstream and transwarp had similar properties.

Whatever data they could get from this was a boon to researchers on Earth.

"Locations locked in. We have a map, although it is small."

"Good enough. Inform Commodore Sonic. Kallen, dearest?"

The redhead smirked.

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"Take us in."

The 305 meter long _Constitution_-Class ship entered the portal and exited 500 lightyears away.

"That wasn't fun."

"IDF wasn't working properly. We'll need to work on it."

The science officer chuckled.

"We're at a slipstream hub, so if we launch probes into the portals-"

"Contact on sensors! It's a Nietzschean ship!"

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

That was a wise idea, as the Borg controlled that ship.

Still, it didn't have any of the upgrades other then the fact that it was controlled by the Collective.

"Fire!"

Phaser volleys hit the cruiser, crippling the cruiser's impulse engines.

Two photon torpedoes finished it off.

"Keep us at Red Alert. Suzaku, modify more of your probes and continue launching them into the portals. This is going to be a long day."

He stood up and walked to the starboard turbolift, quickly followed by Kallen.

Once the doors closed,

Suzaku sighed.

"And the cycle continues. At least they're getting married."

"What?"

_Glorious Heritage_-Class CSS_ Andromeda Ascendant_

After three trips and towing the _Hawkeye_ into the hanger, the small fleet had entered the Tartarus system.

"50 ships, ranging from _Glorious Heritage_-Class heavies to one DSX-Class battleship to supply ships. Core of the new High Guard, indeed."

Then they received a number of hails from the High Guard fleet.

"_Leader of the fleet is the _Wrath of Achilles_. He's hailing us_."

Then a comlink from the Graf Zeppelin appeared on one of the screens.

"_This is Captain Bartlett. We're ready to scramble fighters if need be_."

"No need, Captain. I'll reason with them."

One of _Andromeda's_ sisters, the _Million Voices_, targeted the Amestris and fired.

The tiny ship rocked from the hundreds of kinetic rounds hitting her shields, but all that did was give Bartlett and Mustang an excuse to attack.

"Zeppelin, do not launch fighters!"

He managed to stop Bartlett, but he couldn't stop Roy from turning his ship's weapons on the _Glorious Heritage_-Class cruiser that fired on him.

The ship's pulse phasers carved holes through the ship's hull, and the ship proved that, despite her 170 meter length, the ship was as agile as a F/A-22 Raptor or F-16 Fighting Falcon was in the atmosphere of a planet.

The _Amestris_ dodged AA fire as she ripped the ship apart with her powerful phasers.

Then the _Hawkeye_ fired on the tiny ship, scoring four phaser hits.

"_Intercepting transmission from the_ Amestris _to the_ Hawkeye."

"_Riza, what the hell was that for_?" "_Our duty is to _recover_ these ships, Captain, not _destroy_ them! As second in command of this task force, I can relieving you of command of the_ Amestris. Y_our counterparts will open fire should you decide to resist_."

"_Standing down, Captain Pinkerton. That ship fired on me, and I had every right to defend my ship_!" The sound of a gun cocking echoed through the com.

"_Uh-oh._"

"_Commander Hawkeye, please shoot Colonel Mustang_."

"_HELP_!"

"_Transmission terminated_."

Harper smirked and laughed.

"All is right in the universe."

The rest of the crew looked at Harper.

"What? It is true!"

_Glorious Heritage_-Class CSS _Million Voices_

Riza was not happy.

"If we have to keep fixing these things, we'll need to shoot the next person who attacks one!" "At least you're taking responsibility."

A woman wearing a High Guard uniform walked in.

"She's an android, ma'am."

She looked at Misato.

"How did you know?"

"Advanced detection technology. I'm Captain Riza Pinkerton. We're here to patch your ship up." "You said 'your ship'."

Riza wasn't in the mood.

"Look, we need to get to work, but you are a sentient being and I recognize your rights as one. Will you let us help you get the fuck out of here?"

"I like you already, Captain. Do it."

_Glorious Heritage_-Class CSS _Andromeda_ _Ascendant_

"_Millia and the engineering team from the _Hawkeye_ are patching her up and they've begun to install a Starfleet navigational deflector system to replace the slipstream drive_."

Harper was scowling.

"These guys are 50 times more advanced then we are. I don't like this at all."

Then a green portal opened, and belched out a fleet of fifty ships.

"_Dylan, all of those ships are not friendly. I have identified one of them as EFS_ Egg Carrier II."

"Rommie, arm all weapons! Are those upgrades online?" The AI's avatar smirked. "_New shields and particle weapons online_."

"Target the Egg Carrier II!"

Andromeda turned toward the _ECII_, with the _Hawkeye_, _Graf Zeppelin_ and the _Zurich_ moving into defensive formation around the _Glorious Heritage_-Class ship.

"Graf Zeppelin _is launching fighters_."

"Where are the _Amestris_, the _Flemel's Cross_ and the _Hawke_?" "_Covering the rest of the prisoner ships. They won't let Eggman get within 60000 kilometers of them_." Then Andromeda looked at Dylan.

"_Eggman is hailing us_."

"Put him up."

The face of a large man appeared on screen.

"_Captain Hunt, I am Doctor Robotnik! Due to the fact that I see that you have a number of Starfleet ships with you, I believe you are not going to deal with me. I will, however, give you a chance to join me_!"

Dylan gave his offer a second of thought.

"No."

"_Then I'll take your ships by force! There won't be a thing you can do to stop me_!"

_Defiant_-Class USS _Amestris_ NCC-72406

"Trio of _B'rel_-Class birds of prey incoming!"

"Keep those ships away from the High Guard fleet!" The three Defiant-Class ships fired at the Klingon-designed ships with their trademark pulse phasers, destroying one and driving off the other two.

"Shit! The _Holy Emerald IV_ is incoming!"

Three _Defiants_ weren't enough to take on a _Negh'Var_-Class battleship.

Then a number of explosions rocked the _Holy Emerald IV_.

There was a squadron of _Focke-Wulf_-Class fighter-bombers attacking the battleship, combined with a half squadron's worth of _Grumman_-Class attack bombers.

"Now we stand a chance!"

This is the longest arc I've written in this story, and for a reason: both universes were created by Gene Roddenberry. Both are similar, which is why we haven't returned to the normal Star Trek universe yet.

Don't worry: one more chapter and we return to the regular universe. Then I might decide to end the story, as it is getting too long for my taste.

Don't worry, I'm not ending the storyline, just starting it in another story from TNG Season 6/DS9 Season 1 onward.

Simpler that way and it won't slow my writing abilities down.

Next Time on _Hell Hath No Fury_: Eggman falls back, and Dylan's New Systems Commonwealth gets a push toward being fully realized.

Ja Ne!


	25. Chapter 24: FallBack Solutions

Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 24: Fall-Back Solutions

_Commodore's Log, Stardate 45658.7: Earth, at least this universe's Earth, has joined the New Systems Commonwealth, with a little nudging from my XO. She's good at her job, and I don't want to kick her off the ship by promoting her to Captain. We've been contacted by the A, and we're on our way to the Tartarus system to join Andromeda in recovering the High Guard ships, but from what little word we've gotten, there's trouble waiting for us._

The two ships of the _Excelsior_ and _Constitution_-Classes were ready to jump to slipstream.

"_We've mapped about 15% of the stream, Commodore. We're ready to head to the Tartarus system_."

Sonic nodded.

"Luna, take us to the slip point. Time to see what Hunt's up to."

The two ships went to the portal and activated their modified deflectors. Both ships entered slipspace and dropped out a few thousand lightyears away.

"Luna, how may jumps until we get to Tartarus?"

"One or two. Why?"

_Glorious Heritage_-Class CSS_ Andromeda Ascendant_

"Egg Carrier II _has hit us. Shields at 72%_."

"Lock particle weapons and fire!"

_Defiant_-Class style pulse cannons fired at the _Egg Carrier II_, hitting nothing but a bubble that protected it.

"No effect. Dylan, we need to get out of here."

"We've taken out two ships!"

"_With the help of the _Hawkeye_ and the other ships. Dylan, against this foe, we are outgunned and outmatched_."

Then a _K'Vort_-Class ship attacked the Andromeda, and got a few hundred missiles in return.

"_No effect on her shields_."

Then the _Hawke_ fired on it and ripped the ship in two.

"_We'll down their shields! You handle the rest_!"

Dylan liked that idea.

"Target that _Omega_-Class ship and blow it out of the water!"

"We'll do what we can, Captain!"

Mobius Squadron

The dance was a killer in every way. Half of the Mobius pilots had to bail out within an hour of the battle beginning.

"_Those new fighters are a pain in the ass_!"

Heavily modified Starfuries were kicking their asses, but they weren't Mobius Squadron, and that meant they could be killed.

"_Zeppelin_, this is Mobius 1! Half my pilots are in a vacuum!"

"_We're beaming them back, 1! Keep us covered_!" The Egg-furies, as they would later be called, seemed to use organic technology for controlling the machine, like the Shadows using humanoids for controlling their ships.

"We need better fighters!"

The _Focke-Wulf_ was fast and powerful, but far too big: Earth Alliance Thunderbolts were 15.8 meters long, and they were still smaller then the _Focke-Wulf_, with the Starfury being 9.8 meters long. (1)

They needed a proper fighter!

Then a few small 7 meter long _Messerschmidt_-Class fighters engaged the tiny Egg Furies.

"Something like those!"

The drawback was that the tiny fighters used batteries, rather then antimatter reactors, and all they could do was take on other fighters and maybe a few bombers.

"_This is Warwolf 1: Mobius 1, you've got a tail_!"

The Focke-Wulf spun and fired her pulse phasers at the Egg Fury, destroying it.

"Warwolf 1, there's an Egg Hawk on your ass!"

Unlike the Focke-Wulf, the Messerschmidt wasn't built to spin on it's axis.

And it didn't have any aft weapons.

"Fuck it! Punch out, Wolf 1!"

Like the old days, the _Messerschmidt_ had an ejection seat, as the pilot wore a spacesuit.

Wolf 1 ejected, and Mobius 1 spun the Focke-Wulf into the Egg Hawk's face.

"Fire, Fox 2!"

Two proton missiles hit the Hawk, destroying it.

"We need something bigger then a _Messerschmidt_ but smaller then a _Focke-Wulf_."

The fight was still one-sided, the side winning being the Federation fighters. Still, they were losing fighters. Then the huge _Siege Perilous_-Class _Wrath_ _of_ _Achilles_ entered the fray, PDLs blazing at full speed.

Unlike their motherships, the tiny fighters didn't have shields that blocked laser shots.

The _Focke-Wulfs_ would be safe, being based on the _Peregrine_ shuttle, which had shields that blocked phaser strikes.

The Egg Furies, on the other hand, were screwed.

They started exploding randomly.

"All fighters, fall back! Eggman's forces are falling back, but we have bigger issues!"

Four Nietzschean ships dropped out of transwarp.

As they had black-gray and green armor, they were controlled by the Borg.

Then two more ships entered the system: the Enterprises A and B.

"Eggman's engaging the Borg. Let's take advantage of this and get those ships out of here!" (AN: Keep Alive from ACAH can be played here)

The Borg and Eggman forces decided to beat the shit out of one another, as the Borg were more of a threat then the Starfleet ships were any day, as the Borg had a friend: a cube.

Every ship in Eggman's fleet attacked the cube, allowing the Federation and Commonwealth ships to escape the system. All 51 Commonwealth ships entered slipstream, followed by the 8 Federation ones.

Earth: 51 hours later

"We have good news, Admiral."

The look on the Admiral's face told Sonic that he wasn't in a good mood.

"_Sonic, I spent 48 hours with Rear Admiral Gendo Ikari. He's a good man, but grating at all times. My tolerance is at it's limit. _What_ is it_?"

"The Borg and Eggman are trying to kill one another. Hopefully, Eggman gets killed or assimilated."

"_The former rather then the latter. No one deserves assimilation. _Even_ Eggman."_

"I can think of a few people, sir."

The hologram of the Admiral sighed.

"_Get back here, Sonic. Your job is done for now. If Eggman survives the Borg, which he will, I'll need your help dealing with him on here_."

"Then there's our new allies on this end."

"_Right, the Systems Commonwealth. If Hunt even tries to ask us to join_-" Sonic stopped him.

"I already told him that your family would have my hide, sir. Besides, with the Borg invading a third of the Milky Way over here, I doubt that Dylan will have the time to ask us. He'll be flooded with requests to join the Systems Commonwealth."

"_They can't stop the Borg. Typical_."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"He's requested that the Federation become an ally of the Commonwealth, though."

"_I'm on my way. I need to deliver the_ Pax Magellanic _to them, anyways. They have an odd FTL drive, but it _does_ work. And the data we're getting from it is a bonus. At any rate, I need you back here in a few days. The Bajorans want a Federation presence in their system_."

"Bajor? That's Cardassian territory."

The Admiral shook his head.

"_Not anymore. Seems that they finally left the planet. And I know the Bajoran people. They used that as excuse to get the Cardassians the hell of their planet_."

"And it _worked?"_

"_While I haven't faced the Cardassians in combat, they know I am not to be fucked with_."

"Amen to that, Admiral. Sonic out."

_Glorious_ _Heritage_-Class CSS _Pax Magellanic_

The Admiral stood on the bridge of the refit heavy cruiser.

She was a big ship, but only a match for an _Ambassador_-Class starship.

Against _Nebulas_ or _Galaxies,_ though, it would get badly damaged or destroyed.

"_Pax Magellanic_ to _Ra-Cailum_: take us in."

The first _Galaxy Battleship_ towed the _Pax Magellanic_ through the rift, and ended up near the destroyed planet.

"This sucks. I'm the only living thing on this ship. Not counting the androids, of course."

The only android that was actually online was the ship's avatar, Jill Pierce.

"Thanks to the _Enterprise-A,_ Lieutenant, you can fly through the slipstream to Earth. Take us there."

The android activated the drive and dragged the ship through the stream.

If it weren't for the fact that the Admiral had taken out an F-15 Eagle and flown it for practice, he would've lost the few things he had eaten that day.

"Dropping out of slipstream." The ship reentered normal space near Earth.

"Pinkerton to _Ra-Cailum_. I want off this ship."

"_Transporting you back, sir_."

_Glorious Heritage_-Class CSS _Andromeda Ascendant_

"Have you noticed that most of the Admiral's crew are women?"

Sonic chuckled.

"He doesn't care about gender or race. If they can do their jobs, that's fine by him."

Then Kate and the Admiral walked onto command.

"I hope you people understand this: I hate your sense of design."

"Oh?"

"I like small bridges. It allows me to look at every post and see what my people are doing. This? It's huge: a waste of space that could've gone to more weapons or an extra launcher. The bridge of the _Enterprise-D_ is smaller then this!"

Sonic shrugged. "The man's got a point. The _Galaxy_-Class is one of the largest ships in the fleet, and while it's almost the same size, it's a ship of exploration, not warfare."

"Well, the ship was designed for Vedrans, who are like centaurs in a way."

"Hence the huge bridge. Still, it's too big for my taste. I've flown on _Constitutions_, _Excelsiors_, _Ambassadors_ and _Galaxies_. All of them had smaller bridges. Guess I'm just used to them."

Then Harper walked in with one of the _Ra-Cailum's_ engineers, both of whom were clearly drunk.

"Hey, Dylan! You tried this stuff yet? It's, uh..."

He looked at it.

"It's blue!" (2)

Then the Admiral's eyebrow twitched.

"Son of a whore broke into my Ale!"

Harper noticed him and ran off.

"Lieutenant, I will talk with you later! Commander Ray!"

Kate tossed him an M4 phaser Carbine.

"Do I want to know where she was hiding that?"

"That's why we like the older uniforms: we can hide shit in them."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKER!"

Kate walked over to the piloting seat.

"I was wondering, could you help us with a problem?"

"Sure."

"We need a new fighter. The Messerschmidt is _underarmed,_ while the _Focke-Wulf_ is too big. The fighter pilots won't use Starfuries, as they can't eject the pilot out of the fighter. I'd like your help with this."

"Well, if Harper survives your CO, he can help you."

"He won't kill him. I disabled the bullet function, and the highest that thing can go is maximum stun." "I just hope he realizes that."

"FUCK!"

Kate smirked.

"He knows."

"THIS WON'T STOP ME FROM CLUBING YOU TO DEATH!"

Kate chuckled.

"Forgot about that. Hopefully Harper will still be alive after he's done with him. All is right with the world."

Tau Ceti VI

"At least we have new allies, right?"

The Eggman Fleet and the Dark Legion barely survived the Battle of Tartarus.

They had made contact with two small Nietzschean Prides and allowed them to join the alliance.

Another one, Orca, joined them a few days later.

"Three Prides, Lien-Da, are not enough to cover our losses at Tartarus. It's a start."

The fleet coming from the that universe was banged up pretty bad, but they would recover within a year.

"Take us through the rift! And set course for home base!"

Earth

The _Enterprise-A_ was escorting a pair _Eternal Vigilance_-Class scout ships to the slippoint while negotiations between the Federation and the newly-reformed Systems Commonwealth were held on the _Andromeda_.

Representing the UFP was Lacus Cline, one of the Admiral's many, many nieces.

Dylan represented the Commonwealth, while a number of semi-independent planets had chosen Beka as their rep.

Don't ask me why.

"The non-alined worlds will join the Commonwealth within a few months if they get help dealing with the Borg. That's their only issue."

"Task Force 108 can handle the Borg. Admiral?"

The Admiral had been happy enough to stay out of the spotlight, and now he was thrown into it.

"I will assign a number of ships to delay the Borg in this universe under the command of Captain Vakarian. Task Force _Palaven_ will make sure they won't get any farther then the Delta Quadrant of this galaxy."

"Then there's the tricky part: the refits to the Commonwealth fleet."

Dylan didn't want to touch that one yet.

"The Kyoto Yards will handle it. Should the Commonwealth wish to build any more vessels, they can subcontract it to the UFP."

"Thank you."

"And then there's the AI issue."

Harper, sporting a number of broken bones, two black eyes and a bruise shaped like the Admiral's fist-his left fist, to be exact-chuckled at that.

"Saw that coming!"

The Admiral threw a knife at his head.

Unfortunately for the Admiral, it was sheathed.

"Yet another attempt to kill him thwarted."

It did, however, knock him out.

"If the Commonwealth doesn't give full rights to their AIs, we will have to pull out of this alliance." "You treat your AIs like crap compared to us!"

"Our AIs don't have sentience. Yours do. Hell, our AIs can barely be called AIs!"

The sound a a gun being fired brought them back.

"We're off topic, people!"

"The Admiral is right! We'll do it. Besides, I think _Andromeda_ would like to command herself."

Rommie, who was standing beside the Admiral, smirked at the complement.

"Thank you, Dylan, but I prefer you in command."

The avatar for the _Achilles_ nodded.

"Thank you, Captain Hunt. At least we have the option of command for ourselves."

"And with the _Enterprise-A_ mapping the slipstream, you don't even need an organic pilot anymore!"

"We would still like to have a pilot at the helm. AIs are fallible, after all."

"At least we don't have to worry about being replaced."

"And if they so wish, they can join the UFP Starfleet, along with their ships. It's a matter of choice."

Dylan didn't like that, but Lacus did have a point.

"Alright, agreed."

The Admiral walked toward them.

"Since we're helping you, and I mean a lot, as the Borg are not an easy foe, if a war starts on our end, you will help us."

"Isn't that what allies do?"

"FULL military support, Hunt. And we've got something for you."

One of the monitors showed an image of a giant ship that looked like 20 planets all connected with a miniature sun in the center.

"The probes launched by the _Enterprise_-A picked up that thing in your Delta Quadrant. And the Borg are fighting it with everything they've got."

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Lifesigns were all Magog. It's a 'worldship' of some kind, armed with a Point Singularity Projector. One of those will blow a Borg ship in half."

"At least my people are being useful."

The Admiral looked at Rev Bem.

"A good line of thinking. Problem is, the Borg have spent more time around black holes then any other race in the galaxy. So, it's useless against them now unless we give them a subspace cannon. The Borg can't adapt to that, and the Magog would be too stupid to use one."

He looked at Rev.

"No offense."

"None taken."

"Still, with the Magog and the Borg duking it out, it'll give us time to build up our forces and kick them out of our galaxy."

"Like that'll happen."

Federation territory: Earth: 4 days later

"Move it, people! These ships won't rebuild themselves!"

Gendo was in a better mood then he had been in five years.

Using a pin-point transporter, the tumor was beaming out of his wife's head. The standard drugs kept the tumor from growing back, and Gendo owed the Vice-Admiral now.

'Just do your job, and don't do anything stupid!'

That he could do.

"Sir, the refit to the _Million Voices_ will take a few days, and them there's the _Eternal Vigilance_-Class scout/AWACS ships-"

"One class at a time! Where are those reports on the _Galaxy Battleship_-Class ships that are supposed to leave the dock?"

"The _Prince of Wales_ is ready to leave the yard, along with the _Tirpitz._ The _Arizona_ and _Iowa_ will be ready in a few days. The ten normal _Galaxy_-Class ships we have under construction are 95% complete."

The seven pulsars in the UFP produced enough energy to make millions of ships, but the replication technology couldn't make the ships themselves. (3)

Hence, the huge number of shipyards throughout the Federation.

Still, with the boundaries between the universes going to hell, the explorer arm would be giddy as all hell.

The military branch, now called Task Force 108, would be doing their damnest to make sure that the explorers didn't screw over the defense of their nation.

And the explorers were getting a new ship, too: the USS _Nova_ NCC-72048, which was a slower, but more advanced, ship then the nearly two century old _Oberth_-Class.

But with all the new technology they were getting, the _Nova_-Class could eventually outrun the _Enterprise-B._

Then Gendo remembered that the _Enterprise-B_ was Kyoto's baby, and if any ship in the fleet got faster, the B would get faster.

And Gendo wasn't a Pinkerton.

Asuka, his son's girlfriend, was, but she wasn't a main branch Pinkerton.

She was EVIL.

_Ambassador_-Class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C

_Captain's Log: Stardate 46379.1: We're approaching the Bajorian Sector, with the acting commandant for the Nor-Class station near Bajor. Th_e Enterprises _A and B are with us, along with the_ Ra-Cailum.

While the commandant was with his son, three other people were walking onto the bridge, fighting. "We're staying on the _Enterprise_-A! The only reason we're on the C is because Captain Lamperouge ordered us to pick up something from Captain Yamato!"

Kira tossed something, a bottle, to the tall redhead.

"Ensign, go back to your ship."

Asuka saluted the brunette Captain, dragging her boyfriend and his sister back into the lift.

Kira sighed.

"So, what's this place called?"

Athrun looked at his old friend.

"Terok Nor. Starfleet and the Bajorians, on the other hand have a better name. Deep Space 9."

And that's the end of this story, but not the end of everything!

(1) Thanks to a number of comparison charts, I now know the size of 90% of most of the major sci-fi ships ever made. That includes the Starfury, Thunderbolt and the _Peregrine-_Class shuttle.

(2) I took the famous Scotty line and twisted it.

(3) Me and my brother had a nice, long talk as to how the Federation could have so many ships, and he pointed out that pulsars put out a lot of energy. So my answer is simple: they have energy collectors near those pulsars, and they make tritanium and duranium. The Earth Starfleet didn't have them because they didn't have a huge territory, and had to find tritanium and duranium.

Now, as this will be crossing into every _Star Trek_, from the last seasons of _TNG_ to a good percentage of _DS9_ and _Voyager_, I'll be putting this in the _Star Trek_: _Other_ crossover section.

We will be seeing the Mirror Universe a lot, even in _Voyager_.

I'll see you next time!

Ja Ne!


End file.
